Dealing with the past, present, and future
by dreamer123
Summary: CharmedBuffy the Vampire slayer crossover. Set after Buffy kills Angel and Piper and Leo discover Chris is their son.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own either show or their characters.

This is set after Leo finds out Chris is his son but, Piper isn't as far along in her pregnancy as she is on the show she'd about two months. Piper is still staying at the magic school till she's ready to give birth. Also is right after Buffy killed Angel but, instead of running away to LA she goes to San Francisco. Buffy's mom died from the brain tumor a few months after they came to Sunnydale and Giles is her guardian. Everything else that happened up to this point on both shows is pretty much the same.

"I wonder who dug up the Lazarus demon?" Paige commented as they walked through the quiet cemetery.

"I don't know Paige but, with Piper away I suggest we find out before they attack again." Phoebe replied.

"Let's just get this thing buried and get out." Paige said shuddering. "Cemeteries at night give me the creeps."

"With everything you've seen in the last few years your afraid of this." Phoebe laughed as she finished coving up the hole they dug.

"Um, I hadn't seen that yet." Paige replied pointing to an hand emerging from a fresh grave a few feet away.

"Crap, what do you think it is?" Phoebe asked.

"Zombie?" Paige offered as she back up.

"Well it looks like were about to find out." Phoebe replied as the body emerged from it's grave. She began to move towards it when Paige grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Wait." Paige said.

"For what?" Phoebe asked annoyed.

"Don't you see her." Paige whispered pointing to a blonde teenage girl sitting on a headstone watching the grave as the body was emerging from it. "I'm surprised you didn't sense her.

"I can't get a read off either of them." Phoebe whispered back. "Maybe what ever that is she's one of them too."

But, before Paige could reply the girl spoke.

"I was wondering when you'd get up. I've been sitting here all night just waiting." She said to the newly emerged body.

"And what are you my snack?" He asked smiling sadistically.

"Oh yeah that's me, help I'm a poor innocent little girl someone save me." she replied sarcastically.

"Laugh while you can girl." He replied kicking her. The sisters watched as she flew into a headstone running to help.

"Get back." The girl yelled as they approached them. They were shocked to see her stand up appearing uninjured.

"Well well well, what do we have here, dessert." he laughed as Phoebe tried to attack. He easily threw her into another headstone. Paige ran over to help her.

"He's really strong." Phoebe said as Paige helped her up. He began to advance towards them but was grabbed and thrown to the ground before he could.

"You want them, you'll have to get threw me first." She said. He jumped up surprised. The sisters watched as they circled each other before they began fighting. They watch as the girl skillfully fought, She knocked him down again.

"Slayer." He yelled surprised.

"Pile of dust." She replied pulling out a stake and quickly putting it threw his heart.

"I leave the hell mouth and what do I get the same old thing. I did it, I hate myself for it but, I did it. All I want is to be left alone. I killed him what more do you want from me." She yelled to no one in particular. "That's it I'm done. Find someone else to save the world, I thought I told you I quit." She turned as if finally noticing the girls there. "You shouldn't hang out in cemeteries at night it's not safe." She added as she began to walk away.

"Wait, Who are you?" Paige called after her. But, she was already gone.

"What the hell was that?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know it looks like it was a vampire but, I think we need to talk to Chris and Leo about it." Paige replied orbing them out.

Back at the Manor

"CHRIS, LEO." Phoebe yelled as Paige began looking threw the book.

"What." Chris asked orbing in. "It's like two am."

"What's up." Leo asked arriving right after him. "Trouble with the Lazarus demon?"

"Not exactly," Phoebe began. "We sort of ran into another unexpected problem."

"What?" Chris asked.

"Defiantly Vampire." Paige replied showing Phoebe what she found in the book. "But, I thought we killed them off."

"You fought off a vampire, are you ok." Leo asked concerned.

"No, I mean yes were ok but, we didn't fight it exactly." Paige began.

"Some teenager girl did I think it called her Slayer? Right Paige." Phoebe cut in.

"Yeah wait she's in here. It says Vampires are difficult for witches to kill because magic does not always work on them, and it is best to leave it to the Slayer, but it doesn't say much else."

"You met the slayer?" Chris asked impressed.

"Yeah I guess. So what. What is she anyway." Paige asked.

"Into each generation a Slayer is born...." Leo began.

"...One girl in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to fight the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers." The Girl From the Cemetery finished. The all turned to see her standing in the doorway. "Funny whoever wrote that one forgot to add the parts about fighting demons, dying and the people around her all dying. Now we all know what I am so, You can tell me who you are and what you want from me." She demanded.

"How did you find us." Paige asked confused.

"Well I saw that funky light show you used to get to your car at the Cemetery, if you ask me it was a bit to beam me up Scotty for my taste but, whatever. Anyway I figured two girls alone at night in a cemetery obviously doing some kinda magic is probably something I should look into."

"You think were evil?" Phoebe asked shocked.

"Why else were you out there?" She replied.

"How do we know your not evil, you were the one talking about killing people and hell mouths?" Paige retorted.

"She's not." Chris answered for her. "Their not either, there good witches."

" Fine, now that we've got all that sorted out I'll be on my way," She said as she turned to leave. "you never saw me." She added.

"Wait," Phoebe called out.

"What?" she asked turning back around.

"What are you running from?" Phoebe asked.

"Who says I'm running?" She replied.

"Well, from what you said in the cemetery it's obvious something is wrong." Paige answered.

"I wasn't talking to you." She shot back.

"Who were you talking to?" Paige asked.

"The powers that be or whatever is up their screwing me over." She replied.

"Hey if you stick around we can help you with that, Leo is part of..." Phoebe began.

"Phoebe," Leo cut her off.

"What?" Phoebe replied. "With Piper out of commission maybe she can help us and if she wants to talk to the powers up their you can help due to the fact you are one of them."

"Is that true?" She asked. Paige and Phoebe nodded.

"Leo's an elder he's high up in the power chain up their." Paige answered. They were shocked when she walked over to Leo and decked him.

"Maybe you can get the message across to the rest of them, I did what you wanted now leave me alone, I quit!" She yelled.

"What the hell was that for." Paige asked rushing over to Leo.

"It's not what we wanted. You have to know we never wanted it to turn out as it did." Leo tried to explain.

"Yeah well it happened. I did what I had to do and now I'm done." She replied close to tears as she turned and ran out the door.

"Chris follow her." Leo ordered.

"What was all that about?" Phoebe asked after Chris took off after the girl.

"She's not very happy with the Elders or anyone up their right now." He replied

"I got that but, why?" Paige asked.

"Long story but, Basically she ended up having to kill the man she loved in order to save the world." He answered.

"Ouch, I know what that's like." Phoebe replied.

"It wasn't exactly the same but, I think your right maybe it would be good to try and get her to help you guys out while at least until Piper comes home, and you may be able to help her work through what happened. I'm going to go let Piper know what's going on and you guys wait and see if Chris has any luck." He said orbing out.

Chris chased her for about half an hour before she finally stopped running and sank to her knees sobbing.

"Hey." Chris called walking towards her.

"What do you want." She asked looking up at him.

"I just want to talk, You see the witches back there are my aunts and my mom's kinda out of commission for a while so they could use your help." he answered honestly.

"I thought I made it clear I quit when I hit that Leo guy." She replied.

"That was pretty funny." Chris laughed. "You don't know how long I've wanted to beat the crap out of my dad but, I guess you beat me to it."

"He's your dad?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah but, not by choice." He answered.

"Father issues, I know what that's like. My dad is somewhere in Europe enjoying the company of his secretary and completely ignoring my existence." She replied.

"What about your mom?" He asked.

"She's dead." She said starting to cry again.

"Sorry I know what that's like." He said moving to sit beside her.

"What, but you said..."She began confused.

"I know, long story. But, You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." He replied with a smile.

"Deal." She said giving him a small smile in return.

"Come on, lets go back to my place and we can talk." He said standing, holding his hand out to help her up. As soon as she took his hand he orbed her to the room he was staying in at the club.

"Dammit, warn a girl before you do something like that." She yelled as soon as she got her bearings.

"Sorry." He replied with a grin.

"No your not." She laughed. God it felt good to laugh she hadn't laughed in months.

"So anyway, I'm Chris." He said.

"I'm Buffy." She replied.

"Buffy Summers?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah." She replied hesitantly. "Do we know each other?"

"No, It's just I've heard a lot about you, Your like the most powerful slayer ever." He answered.

"I seriously doubt that, anyway how would you know?" She asked.

"I guess I should start, I'm from the future.................................." He began. About an hour later Chris finished telling her his story.

"Wow, and I thought my life sucked." She said as he finished.

"Yeah well, what can I say it's a gift." He laughed.

"Well I guess it's my turn." She began. She told him about becoming the slayer, her first watcher dying getting expelled, her parents splitting, and moving to Sunnydale. How she hoped to have left it all behind but, found out they'd moved on top of the hell mouth. She told him about facing the master, dying, and losing her mother. Then finally she told him about Angel. Falling in love with him and then losing him to evil then getting him back only to have to kill him and how she ran away afterwards.

"I didn't know that." Chris began.

"Know what?" Buffy asked.

"That he got his soul back, all the records state that he was Angelus when you slayed him." Chris answered.

"How can you not know I thought you had connections with the powers or elders whatever." She said.

"Maybe they don't know." He replied.

"Maybe, so let's keep it that way...." She began.

"Hey what was said here stays here, and that goes for the stuff I said to, You can't tell my mom or anyone else about her dying." He cut in.

"Ok, I guess as long as you keep my secrets I'll keep yours." She replied.

"Now that we settled that what do you say about helping us out for a while." He asked.

"I quit remember." She began. "I mean..."

"If you quit what were you doing in the cemetery tonight?" He cut he off.

"Fine you win I'll talk to your aunts, but I'm not promising anything. I might not even be able to help much." She said yawning.

"Alright why don't we get some sleep and we'll head over there tomorrow." He said grabbing a pillow. "You can take the bed."

"But, it's your..." He cut her off.

"I'm trying to be a gentleman here, just take it."

"Ok." She replied kicking off her shoes and crawling into the bed. "Chris." She called after he turned off the light.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Thanks, for everything." She began.

"I didn't do anything." He replied.

She felt a little better after talking to Chris but, she wondered what did he mean, the most powerful slayer ever, and just what would happen tomorrow when she went to see his aunts she wondered as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. the truth comes out

Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you guys like it when I started writing this story I was going to make it more like Phoebe helping Buffy deal with having to kill the man she loves but, I haven't really seen the whole Buffy/Chris thing done and thought it might be interesting. Also I wanted to let you guys know that although Chris is about 22 on the show in my fic he's around 19 and Buffy is the same age as she would be at this time, about 16 and ½ maybe a little older. On to the story.

Manor

Chris orbed into the Manor early the next morning to let the girls know what was going on. He was surprised to see the whole family gathered around the table.

"Mom what's wrong, why are you here?" He asked concerned.

"Calm down, I'm fine. When Leo told me what was going on I made him bring me home so I could meet this girl, where is she?" Piper asked.

"Still sleeping. I brought he back to P3 last night and..." He began.

"Chris, You didn't!" Paige exclaimed.

"Chris." Phoebe yelled smacking him on the back of the head. "The girl is like what, fifteen?"

"She's sixteen, and no I didn't do anything but talk to her. Not that it's any of your business." He defended.

"So is she going to help?" Leo asked slightly uncomfortable with the current topic.

"She said she was willing to talk to you guys." Chris replied suddenly orbing out.

P3

Buffy woke the next morning, it took her a minute to remember where she was. She glanced at the floor surprised to find Chris gone. She got out of bed and walked over to the door opening it up and looking into the Club. It didn't look like anyone was there.

"Chris." She called.

"Your up." He replied from behind her.

"What the hell" She spun around. "Don't do that."

"Sorry." He laughed. "You ready to head over there?"

"I guess." She began nervously. "Are we doing the weird blue light form of travel again."

"Yeah, It's called orbing. Just give me your hand." He said taking her hand and orbing them to the Manor.

Manor.

"I think he likes her." Phoebe declared none of them noticing the two they were discussing orb in.

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled. "She's only sixteen."

"Still I think something's going on, he wasn't all serious boy this morning." Paige replied

"Yeah he was actually smiling." Phoebe added.

"He said nothing happened." Leo began.

"Oh and he's never lied before." Paige cut in.

"Yeah, I mean come on like he's gona admit it in front of his parents and he did bring her back to his room last night and last time I checked there was only one bed there.." Phoebe began.

"And he slept on the floor." Buffy cut her off causing them all to turn and notice there presence. "He was a perfect gentleman."

"I'm so glad to see you all have so much faith in me." Chris added sarcastically.

"It was all those two." Piper began gesturing to Paige and Phoebe. "Hi I'm Piper." She took in the small girl. She was dressed in a black baggy sweat suit with her blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail. She looked tired and too thin. Her mother instincts took over. "Sit down I'll make you some breakfast."

"You don't have too.." Buffy began.

"Don't argue, you'll never win. Plus she's a great cook." Chris cut in.

"I'm Paige, and this is Phoebe." Paige began gesturing for Buffy to take a seat.

"I'm Buffy." She replied taking a seat.

"So what's it like to be the slayer?" Phoebe asked.

"It sucks." Buffy replied glaring at Leo. "Chris told me what's going on and I guess I can stick around a while and see if I can help."

"That's great." Piper said walking in with a huge plate of pancakes. "Dig in."

"I should warn you guys most of my experiences with magic are of the not good kind." Buffy informed them.

"What do you mean." Piper asked.

"Well, First there was the girl who's mom used magic to switch bodies with her to relive her high school glory, then there was the group of kids at school who were possessed by hyenas and ate our principal, next there was a demon killer magically trapped in a ventriloquist dummy who thought I was demon and tried to kill me, then there was the girl who turned invisible from being ignored and tried to kill me, And the time a friend of mine tried to cast a love spell on this girl and it backfired and made all the women crazy and I mean insanely crazy about him again almost getting me killed, then there was the group of frat boys who tried to ritually sacrifice me to this snake demon, and the time I was turned into my Halloween costume and almost killed." Buffy listed.

"How can a person turn invisible from being ignored?" Piper asked.

"It's the hell mouth, it sends off these wacky magical vibes that basically draw in evil and screw around with everything else." Buffy replied.

"I was reading about that it sounds very interesting." Paige began.

"More like very dangerous." Buffy cut in. "It basically attracts all sorts of evil most of which try to open it and end the world or whatever which is why the slayer has to protect it."

"Is it ok for you to leave it unprotected?" Phoebe asked.

"Well I guess it's up to the new Slayer to do that, though with Kendra gone I'm not sure who she is or if there is even one." Buffy began. "I should probably call Giles if I'm gona be staying here for a while."

"New slayer? But, I thought there was only one." Piper replied.

"Long story short, I died for like a minute, I drowned and my friend brought me back with CPR. But, I was gone long enough for the next slayer to be called. She died right before I left." She finished sadly.

"Well, you can use the phone in the foyer so you have some privacy, and then you can let us know if you can stay." Paige replied.

"Ok thanks.' Buffy got up and walked into the foyer picking up the phone nervously dialing the number. It had been two weeks, she wasn't sure how they would react to hearing from her.

"Hello." Someone answered.

"Hi Giles." she answered nervously.

"Buffy? Thank god. Are you all right? Where are you?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah it's me, I'm ok. How are things there?"

"We've all been worried about you."

"I know, I'm sorry I had to get away."

"Are you coming back."

"I will, just not yet. I can't Giles it just..."

"I understand. Kendra's successor, Faith, showed up a week ago."

"How is she?"

"A bit odd but, she seems to have the hell mouth under control."

"That's good, How's everyone else. Do they hate me?'

"They're ok and No they don't hate you, I guess they just don't understand why you left."

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't face them it was...." She began crying.

"They understand how difficult it was but, you seemed to have come to terms with it then ..."

"No." She cut him off. "You don't understand it was, Willow's spell worked." She confessed.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"At the last minute, I was about to kill him, and it worked. He was Angel again, he didn't remember anything. But he'd already opened Athica and...." She trailed off sobbing.

"You had to kill him." He finished for her. "Buffy I'm so sorry, I wish...."

"No, It's not your fault. I just need some more time and I found some people who need my help. So I'm gona stick around here for a while."

"Can I know where 'here' is?"

"San Francisco, But please don't tell them or come here yourself. I'll come home when I'm ready."

"I understand. Will you keep in touch?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, thank you. Please try and let them know it's not that I don't want to see them it's just..."

"I know I will. Oh you should know your no longer being charged with Kendra's murder."

"That's good. I should probably go."

"Take care of yourself."

"You too." She replied hanging up.


	3. Taking the Lead

Thanks again for all the reviews and Sorry for the typo your right it is Acathla not athica, Sorry.

She was relived Giles seemed to understand even if that had meant telling him the whole truth. She knew she shouldn't have left the way she did but, then again there's not really a set of rules for dealing with killing your boyfriend, then again maybe there is she thought. It wouldn't be the strangest thing she'd encountered. She slowly walked back into the kitchen.

"Is everything Ok." Chris asked concerned seeing she'd been crying.

"Yeah, I had to tell him the truth but, he understands now. The new slayer showed up so I can stick around for a while." She replied.

"I'm glad it worked out." He said smiling.

"Oh yeah, I forgot the good news." She exclaimed happily.

"What?" Paige asked.

"I'm not wanted for murder anymore." She replied.

"That's always good." Piper said confused.

"Well I spoke to the other elders last night and they agree that it's a good idea for Buffy to hang around here for a while. If nothing else to at least look into the vampire problem that's growing here." Leo informed them.

"And tell me again why I should care what the oh so powerful that they just sit up there on there asses while everyone else does the crappy work, elders think?" Buffy replied causing Chris to burst into laughter.

"She really doesn't like you." Piper commented.

"Anyway," Phoebe began hoping to put a stop to the issue before it turned violent again. "Since there is nothing really about Vampires in the book we're gona take your lead on this one."

"Ok, first thing to do is find out about the vamp from last night, see if anyone else has been mysteriously dying from puncture wounds." Buffy began.

"I'll go see Darryl. He's a cop, he know's about us and helps us out." Phoebe explained.

"Good, then someone else needs to find somewhere that has a lot of books on demons and such and research any mystical reasons for vampires to start showing up around here. I mean they are pretty much all over but, if they seem to congregate somewhere it usually isn't good." Buffy replied.

"Well, Actually I can do some of that back at magic school." Piper offered.

"And I'll look for other resources around here, surf the net, check out the library, and anywhere else I can think of." Paige added.

"Great then we all have something to do." Buffy replied.

"Hey what about me?" Chris asked.

"You magic boy." Buffy laughed. "Get to tag along with me."

"And where are you two going?" Piper asked.

"Strait to the source, so to speak. The best place to find the info on the new big bad, from the rest of them." Buffy replied.

"Your just gona go out looking for demons?" Paige asked.

"Nope, I already know where to look." She replied grinning.

"I'm not sure if I want to know, but where is that." Phoebe asked.

"Demon bars." Buffy replied.

"And you just expect them to tell you what you want to know?" Leo asked.

"No, in fact I hope they don't. It's not really fun unless you get to beat it out of them." She laughed.

"That can't be safe." Piper began concerned.

"Don't worry, I'll protect your little boy." She laughed.

"Ha ha." Chris replied sarcastically. "You do know I'm older than you."

"Actually if you want to get technical, I'm about Sixteen years older than you." Buffy countered.

"Anyways, I need to pick some stuff I left at the motel I'm staying at."

"About that, Your more than welcome to stay here. Since we'll be working together it'll be easier." Phoebe offered.

"And there the fact that demons tend to attack us here regularly." Paige added.

"Who can say no to an offer like that?" Buffy replied.

"I'll orb over and grab your stuff, and Piper and Phoebe can show you around the house." Paige offered.

"Ok, Here." She threw Paige her room key. "Just leave that in the room. All my stuff should be in the duffle bag in the closet."

"So let me show you your room." Piper said after Paige orbed out.

"That's my room, Paige is next door and Piper's is down at the end." Phoebe gestured to the doors. "This one will be yours." She stopped in front of the guest room.

"Bathrooms the last door at the end of the hall." Piper added opening the hall closet. "Here's some clean towels, if you need anything else just ask."

"Got your stuff." Paige said orbing in.

"Thanks." Buffy replied.

"I gotta get to work." Phoebe said glancing at her watch. "I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah I should probably get Leo to take me back to magic school." Piper said following Phoebe downstairs.

"Ok, I'll be downstairs with Chris starting the research. You need anything else?" Paige asked.

"No, I'm just going to take a quick shower and I'll be down." Buffy replied.

"Take your time." Paige said heading downstairs.

½ an hour later when Buffy walked downstairs dressed in a black tank top and jeans. Paige almost laughed at Chris's expression. She looked much better after her shower and the fact that her clothes were no longer about two sizes to big for her.

"How's the research coming?" Buffy asked taking a seat next to Paige.

"Well, I figured I start by looking for any mystical power, like the hell mouth, to see if that's what is drawing them here but so far no luck." Paige replied.

"Ready to go start a bar fight?" Buffy asked Laughing.

"Sounds like fun." Chris replied.

"Are you sure it's a good Idea?" Paige asked concerned.

"Yeah don't worry I do this a lot. Plus I have Magic boy, he can orb us out if it gets bad." Buffy replied.

"Ok, just be careful." Paige asked.

"We will." Buffy said grabbing Chris's hand. "Beam me up Scotty."

"You are strange." Chris laughed.

"Oh and your so normal?" She replied.

"You got me there." He said orbing them out.


	4. gathering info

Chris orbed them into the middle of the room causing all the demons to turn and look.

"Witches!" one of them yelled causing many of them to flee.

"Nope," Buffy said spotting a vampire on her left and quickly staking it. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, I personally prefer the hard way." She paused throwing the demon about to attack across the room.

"Slayer!" the demon exclaimed.

"Yup, now. I want to know why....." She began as a demon threw an energy ball at her. "What the hell was that!" She screamed trying to doge it.

"Energy ball, watch out for them." Chris replied telekineticly throwing the demon against the wall.

"Hey how'd you do that. You've been holding out on me magic Boy." she accused as she dodged another energy ball pulled a knife out of her boot and threw it al the demon. She turned as Vampire lunged at her tackling her to the ground. She quickly threw him off her leaping to her feet. She glanced over at Chris, "Here catch!" She yelled throwing him the knife. She pulled one of the legs off a chair using it to stake the vampire. The fight continued and after they killed a few more demons and vampires the remaining ones fled.

"Well not that it wasn't fun and all but, wasn't the point to gather information?' Chris asked walking over to Buffy.

"We will." She said scanning the room.

"In case you haven't noticed they all left, or we killed them." He replied.

"Nope, not all." She announced jumping over the bar.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"This is who we wanted to talk to." She said pinning the bartender, who had ben hiding behind the bar during the fight, up against the wall. "We just had to get rid of his clientele."

"Ok, I'm not following you" Chris replied.

"You see," She began. "The owners of these places are usually low level demons who aren't very powerful, or but they do tend to overhear loads of useful info."

"And you couldn't have explained this earlier because..." He asked.

"Now what would be the fun in that?" She laughed. Turning to the trembling bartender. "What do you know about the recent growth in vamp population." She demanded.

Back at the Manor:

"Shouldn't they be back?" Piper asked.

"I'm sure their fine" Phoebe reassured her.

"So what do you guts think of Buffy?" Paige asked.

"She seems so sad." Piper answered.

"Well you would too if you had to kill your boyfriend. I mean I know how I felt after we vanquished Cole but, at least I had you guys she's had to deal with it all on her own." Phoebe replied.

"Maybe you should try to talk to her." Paige began."I mean you know what it's like to...."

"I'm not sure that's a good Idea." Piper cut in.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"It's just, She ran away from her friends to avoid dealing with it, if you push her to much she may do it again and we need her right now." Piper replied.

"So we should just ignore the fact that she's in pain?" Paige demanded.

"No," Piper began. "If Phoebe wants to talk to her she can but, all I'm saying is don't force her into it if she doesn't want to."

"Yeah I guess your right. But, she really needs to talk to someone." Paige replied.

"I think she may have already." Phoebe said thinking.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"Well, I can't get an empathic read off her, but I think she'd hiding something." Phoebe began. "Plus the way she told Chris she had to tell her watcher 'the truth'. I think something happened that she's not telling anyone, I'm not even sure Leo or the other elders know?"

"Maybe it's like when you lied to Prue and I about vanquishing Cole." Piper said.

"No, from what leo said if she hadn't killed him the world would have ended, literally." Paige replied.

"Well anyways, I like her, and you should have seen her fight last night." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, The vampire slammed her into a headstone and she got up like it was nothing." Paige added.

"Ok I'm really starting to worry now, they should be back." Piper Began. "Finally." She said as she saw them orb in.

"Hey guys." Chris said noticing them all waiting.

"Don't you hey me, what the hell took so long! Paige said you left four hours ago." Piper demanded.

"Calm down I brought him home in one piece just like I said." Buffy defended.

"Mom," Chris began as Piper checked him for injuries. "I'm fine."

"Is she always like this." Buffy asked.

"Yes." Chris replied grinning. "Actually it gets worse in the future."

"I knew you were a mama's boy." Buffy teased.

"Am not." Chris said moving away from Piper who turned to check Buffy for injuries.

"Hey, don't worry about me I'm fine." Buffy said as piper grabbed her arm.

"Fine, I don't think so. What happened to your arm?" She asked concerned.

"Oh that." Buffy said glancing at the wound. "Don't worry just a flesh wound, from one of those energy things."

"Energy Balls." Chris informed her.

"Yah those." Buffy replied. "Any way I blame him. He didn't tell me about demons throwing them at me."

"My fault," Chris said confused. "You're the slayer, your supposed to be a demon expert."

"No, I wouldn't call it being a demon expert more like see demon, kill demon kinda gig." Buffy laughed. "Anyway you don't have to worry about Magic boy he's pretty useful in a fight, especially with that whole waving your hand and sending the demon flying thing."

"Chris you're a telepath?" Paige asked surprised.

"Cool." Phoebe added.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Piper asked.

"Because," Chris said glaring at Buffy. "I can't let you know too much about the future."

"Oh come on show us." Phoebe asked excitedly.

"Why, it's not like you haven't seen it done before." He replied.

"We haven't seen you do it." Paige countered.

"Please." Piper begged.

"Fine." He gave in moving the coffee table across the room.

"That's great." Phoebe said. "Do you have any other powers."

"Yes." Chris replied.

"Well go on show us." Paige said.

"No, You guys use magic every day stop acting like you've never seen it. I feel like I'm in some kind of side show." Chris replied.

"I can see it now. Come one, come all and see the amazing Magic Boy." Buffy teased.

"Shut up." Chris replied. "And will you stop calling me magic boy."

"Nope." She answered.

"Why not." He asked.

"Basically because it annoys you." She laughed.

"I don't get it, He's half whitelighter why doesn't his power work like mine?" Paige asked. Chris Shrugged in response.

"How does your power work?" Buffy asked.

"Candle." Paige called. Buffy watched as a candle orbed of the mantle into Paige's hand.

"Cool, what can the rest of you do?" She asked.

"I have premonitions, can levitate and, am an empath. That basically means I feel what other people are feeling." Phoebe said levitating up and then floating back down.

"So you can feel what I'm feeling right now?" Buffy asked.

"No actually, It's strange I can't get a read off you." Phoebe said.

"I guess it's part of the slayer package." Buffy replied looking relived.

"And I Can freeze things but, not good witches, and blow things up." Piper added.

"Really that's so cool. Do you think you can freeze me, I mean I'm good but, not a witch." Buffy replied.

"I don't know I'll try." piper said throwing out her hands.

"Nothing's happening." Buffy said disappointed.

"Guess your immune too." Piper replied.

"So what about you?" Paige asked.

"Well I just have super strength, speed, reflexes, and healing." Buffy replied. "Also I can sense when Vamps are around."

"So did you guys find out anything?" Paige asked bringing the conversation back to their problem.

"Yeah, from what we found out the vampires are working with demons. Which is weird." Buffy began.

"Why is that weird, evil tends to work together." Phoebe interrupted.

"Yeah but, most demons view vamps as a lower form, because of the whole needing a human body thing." Buffy replied.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"Well you see to make a vampire another one has to bite you then you have to bite it, it's a whole gross blood sharing thing, anyway after you die a demon comes and takes over your body. You have all your memories and everything but, the demon basically takes over." Buffy explained.

"Ok, so why are the demons working with them now?" Paige asked.

"Well there being pretty tight lipped about the whole thing but, it seems there looking for some amulet that's rumored to have been buried around here somewhere." Buffy began. "That's all we found out, what about you guys."

"Darryl said there's been a rise in murders where the victim only has two stab wounds on their neck, their attributing it to some gang." Phoebe replied.

"From what Paige and I found the greatest mystical energy around here is the nexus and, we live on it so I don't think that's it." Piper added.

"Ok, you guys should start looking for any amulets rumored to be around here." Buffy replied.

"Sounds like a plan. Chris you wana orb me back to Magic school." Piper asked.

"Sure mom." He said orbing them out.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Paige asked.

"Well." Buffy began looking at her watch. "It's about a hour till sundown, we can do some more research and then I'll head out to patrol later." Buffy replied.

"You mind if I tag along?" Phoebe asked.

"Alright if you want." Buffy replied. "we should check the papers for any funerals today, you know the kind where the victims had puncture wounds on their necks."

"Do they always turn their victims into vampires?" Paige asked.

"No, usually they just kill them. But it seems like their trying to raise their numbers around here for something so it's better to get them while their new. Older Vampires are harder to kill, they're stronger and smarter. Newbie are just looking for a meal usually and are easy to dust." Buffy explained.

"Hey I found a cemetery that had three burial today all the bodies had puncture wounds on their neck." Phoebe announced looking up from the paper.

"How far away is it?" Buffy asked.

"About twenty minutes, more with traffic." Phoebe answered.

"Ok, I'm gona grab some weapons and we'll head out, better to be early than late." She replied.


	5. Being the Slayer

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, and thanks for pointing out Buffy was seventeen when she slept with Angel so she would be closer to eighteen now. I'm sorry to everyone who wanted Chris to get hurt during the fight, but there's going to be plenty of other fight and he can't go through them all uninjured. Now on to the story.

They arrived at the cemetery about ten minutes before sundown. Buffy scanned the graves noticing the three they were here for were close together.

"So what Do we do now?" Phoebe asked.

"Basically we wait." Buffy said sitting on a headstone. "You never told me what you guys were doing at the cemetery last night."

"Oh, We were just burring the Lazarus demon, after you vanquish it you have to burry it in a cemetery or it will just rise again." Phoebe explained. "What about you, how'd you know about that guy?"

"I sort of found him dead yesterday." Buffy began. "I was out walking around and stumbled into a Vamp nest in an abandon warehouse, After I dusted them I found a couple bodies and called the cops anonymously. Then looked in the paper to see where they were buried and well you get it."

"What about the other victims, were they not turned into vampires?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, Their families did my job for me so to speak. Gotta love cremation, it solves the whole turning into a vampire problem. " Buffy explained.

"But why were you even out there, I thought You 'quit'" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, I know, Chris already used that psychology on me. I guess I can't quit, Not really anyway. Their may be another slayer and yeah, I can leave the hell mouth in her protection but, I can't stop being the slayer. It's kind of like you guys can't stop being witches." Buffy replied.

"Actually we were given the chance to once." Phoebe began.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"The Angel of Destiny came to us after we vanquished the Source, he said we fulfilled our destiny and gave us the choice to stay witches or give up our powers for good and live normal lives." Phoebe explained.

"And you said no." Buffy asked surprised.

"Well, being witches is part of who we are. It's not always fun and brings a lot of danger into our lives but, we couldn't turn our back on who we were." Phoebe replied. "Don't you like being the slayer?"

"It's complicated, don't get me wrong the slayer package is cool, and I enjoy a good fight but, it's different than your situation." Buffy replied.

"How so?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, you know the prophecy, the one girl in the world spiel. And I guess that's why. You're a witch and, even if you stopped being witches there are still lots more out there fighting the good fight. I get that your like the most powerful good witches of all time but, your not the only powerful witches out there." Buffy explained.

"But, your not the only slayer anymore." Phoebe reminded her.

"Yeah but, two against millions isn't exactly great odds either." Buffy replied.

"But, you two aren't the only ones fighting 'the good fight'. There's lots of others out there like us doing our part." Phoebe replied.

"I know but, there's no out for me ever. I mean other than dying." Buffy said.

"We wont stop fighting till we die either." Phoebe began.

"You don't get it." Buffy cut in. "Didn't Leo explain how the slayer thing works?"

"No. We just read about it in the book." Phoebe answered.

"You see a slayer is called usually when she's about fifteen, don't ask me why I don't know, anyway she fights until her death and then the next slayer is called." Buffy explained.

"Yeah I know that." Phoebe replied.

"No, I don't think your following me. What I mean is a slayer only lasts a few years hell, most never see eighteen. I go out every night, fight vampires and demons stop apocalypses, save the world but all it takes is one vampire or one demon, one wrong move and I'm gone, another girl takes over and the process repeats. I'm a footnote in battle against evil, living through the accounts of my battles my watcher kept. It's going on three years since I've been called and noone knows if I'll have a fourth." Buffy explained.

"That's not fair." Phoebe exclaimed. Sure being witches put them at risk but, from what Buffy said being the slayer was basically a death sentence.

"Life's hardly ever fair." Buffy replied. "You want to know why I punched Leo?" She asked.

"Because of your boyfriend." Phoebe replied unsure of how she would respond.

"That's part of it." Buffy began sadly. "Do you know how the first slayer came to be?"

""No." Phoebe replied.

"The men in power chained a girl down and used their power to painfully give her the heart of a demon, so she could fight the demons off for them, because they were to weak or to scared to do it themselves." Buffy explained. "It didn't matter that she would die, just like it doesn't matter to them now. Kendra is dead, I'll die, the other slayer, Faith, will die, but they don't care because there be another and another after her. As long as evil exist so will the slayer, they say that a lot. It's almost comforting but it's not true. In the end I'll just be one of the thousands of girls bearing the title who have died."

"I don't know what to say." Phoebe replied honestly. There were no words of advise or hope she could offer.

"Looks like we have company." Buffy said leaping from the headstone ready for another fight.

I know in the show, Buffy doesn't find out how the first slayer was made until the seventh season. But, for my story I decided to make her know already.


	6. painful memories and new fears

Thanks again for all the reviews. Thanks for pointing out another mistake Chris power is Telekinesis not a telepathy. Anyway I just wanted to let you guys know before you read this chapter I don't speak Latin but, I found a site that will translate English to Latin, so if it is not entirely accurate in it's translation, oh well I tried, and to be honest I really don't care it's close enough for me. One more thing The next few chapters will have some flashbacks from BTVS most of it will be done using the actual dialog from the show so anything italicized is from the show and property of Joss Whedon. I got the transcripts from the site Buffy I didn't want to spend to much time with them so I just left them in script format , I hope it doesn't confuse anyone. Just letting you know, don't want to get sued. Anyways on to the story.

The girls watched as the vamps rose out of their graves before Phoebe could even react Buffy had already begun to fight.

"Quick Stake her."Buffy said throwing one of the vamps to the ground in front of Phoebe.

"It didn't work." Phoebe said after she pushed the stake into the vamp only succeeding in pissing it off.

"Hearts on the other side." Buffy replied rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah." Phoebe said sheepishly trying again. "I did it." She yelled excitedly as the Vampire turned to dust. Buffy had already taken care of one of the others and had the third pinned down.

"What are you looking for?" Buffy demanded.

"What makes you think I'd tell you slayer." The vamp taunted.

"Oh I don't know, maybe Mr Pointy can convince you to talk." Buffy replied slowly pushing the stake into the vamps chest. "You know it would really suck to have your immortal life only last a few minutes. So I'll ask you one more time what are you looking for?"

"The animatio-onis bulla aurea." The vamp replied quickly not wanting to die.

"Do we know what that is?" Buffy asked Phoebe.

"I've never heard of it." Phoebe replied.

"I told you what you wanted to know release me." The vampire demanded.

"Who said I'd do that." Buffy laughed dusting him.

"Mr Pointy? You name your stakes?" Phoebe asked amused.

"No Kendra did." Buffy replied sadly. "It was her favorite, she gave it to me right before she died."

"Sorry." Phoebe began.

"No it's ok I thought it was a bit much too." buffy laughed remembering.

_Kendra goes over to her and holds up the twisted but very sharp stake. _

_Kendra: In case de curse does not succeed, dis is my lucky stake. I have killed many vampires wit it. I call it Mr. Pointy. _

_Buffy: You named your stake? _

_Kendra: (a bit embarrassed) Yes. _

_Buffy: (smiles) Remind me to get you a stuffed animal. She accepts the stake from Kendra and looks it over. _

_Buffy: Thanks. _

_Kendra: (exhales) Watch your back. _

"So I guess we should head back and let them know what we found out." Phoebe said starting towards the car.

"You go ahead, I'm gona do a sweep or the area and I'll meet you back there." Buffy replied.

"But, it's pretty far for you to walk back." Phoebe began concerned.

"Don't worry I be fine." buffy replied.

"Ok but if you get into trouble just call for Chris." Phoebe said. "Don't stay out to late."

"Don't worry I be back soon" Buffy replied taking off. Too bad you didn't have your lucky stake that day Kendra maybe you'd still be here, she thought sadly. She needed something to take her mind off the memories flashing through her mind. She continued walking praying for something to jump out of the darkness to take her mind off them.

"Slayer." A voice Called. She spun around. Damn I need to pay more attention she thought she hadn't even sensed him coming up.

"I heard you were in town." He continued.

"So Sorry, am I ruining your plans?" She replied sarcastically searching for the owner of the voice.

"Oh no, not at all. He'll love to see you again." He laughed.

"And who is this he." Buffy said spinning around trying to pinpoint the voices location.

"Now why would I want to spoil the surprise." he laughed. "But, I'll give you a hint."

"Oh yeah and what would that be." She asked still trying to find him.

"You sent him to hell, and he's coming back for you." He replied cryptically.

"That doesn't really narrow it down, can you be a bit more specific?" She asked. But there was no reply. "Hello!" She called. "Damn" She sighed realizing he was gone. A sudden realization hit he, it couldn't, he wasn't talking about..."Chris!" She yelled.

Back at the Manor.

"Hey Phoebes, where's Buffy." Paige greeted her as she walked in.

"She wanted to stay out a while longer." Phoebe replied walking into the kitchen where Paige and Chris were researching.

"How'd it go?" Chris asked.

"They were all turned into vampires, I killed one." Phoebe gloated. "We also found out what their looking for it's something called the animatio-onis bulla aurea. Ever heard of it?"

"Nope." Paige answered looking to Chris.

"Not that I can remember." Chris replied.

"I'll check the book." Paige said flipping through it. "It's not in here, maybe we should head over to magic school and look in some of the books there."She stopped realizing Chris wasn't listening. "Chris." She said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Buffy's calling. I'll meet you guys there." He replied orbing out.

Cemetery.

"Hey." Chris called orbing in.

"Thanks for coming, we need to get back and find out what that amulet does like right now." Buffy said grabbing his hand.

"Woah, calm down." Chris said sensing her panic. "What happened."

"I had a visitor." Buffy replied calmly. "I think the amulet has the power to raise the dead or, undead something like that. And if what this guy is saying is true, the dead their gona raise is one I killed and that will want revenge."

"Wait a minute, Who was this guy?" Chris asked.

"I don't know I never saw him, He stayed hidden while he said what he wanted me to know and left before I could find him." Buffy replied.

"And what did he say." Chris asked.

"You sent him to hell, and he's coming back for you." Buffy said worriedly. Chris realized why she was so worried.

"Come on the girls are over at magic school trying to find out what exactly the animatio-onis bulla aurea is, I told them we'd meet them there." He said orbing them out.


	7. Bringing him back

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, but I hope to have a few chapters done this week. For all those Spike fans as you'll see in this chapter he will be making an appearance later on. Just wanted to remind you everything in italics are flashbacks using the actual dialog from BTVS from the site Buffy World and belong to Josh Whedon. Now to the story.

Magic School.

"What are you guys doing here?" Piper asked after Paige and Phoebe orbed in.

"Research, we know the name of the amulet, it's called the animatio-onis bulla aurea. There was nothing in the book so we figured we'd look here." Paige explained.

"So Phoebes I heard you went out 'slaying' with Buffy, how'd it go?" Piper asked.

"Fine." Phoebe replied distractedly.

"Phoebes what's up, you've been acting weird since you got home tonight." Paige asked concerned.

"It's nothing I talked to Buffy." Phoebe replied.

"About her boyfriend?" Piper asked.

"No not really." Phoebe began. "More about being a slayer. Did you know slayers only live a few years after there called?"

"What do you mean." Piper asked worriedly.

"I mean from what Buffy told me, a slayer is called and fights until her death, which we knew, but they only last a few years before their killed. The slayer is called around fifteen and, it's rare for them to make it till eighteen." Phoebe explained.

"That's so sad." Paige exclaimed.

"Buffy is almost eighteen." Piper stated sadly.

"Yeah I know, she seems to be thinking the same way." Phoebe replied.

"But, wait how do the slayers die? I mean there so strong, what keeps killing them?" Paige asked confused.

"Vampires, demon, you know things that go bump in the night." Buffy replied. The sisters spun around they hadn't heard her and Chris orb in.

"Buffy, Hey we were just..." Phoebe began to explain.

"It's ok. It's not like it's a big secret." Buffy said weaving off her explanation.

"Hey I found it." Paige declared triumphantly. "The animatio-onis bulla aurea, it translates to the animating amulet, used in demonic rituals to bring back the undead, I don't get that if their not dead why do they need to bring them back."

"Vampires are referred to as the undead." Buffy explained. "I was worried about this."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked. Buffy explained what the mystery man had told her earlier that night.

"So what your saying is a vampire you've slain is gona be brought back?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, and he's gona want revenge." Buffy replied sadly.

"According to this book they need the amulet and someone from the vampires line, to bring them back." Paige said reading on. "It doesn't really explain what that means but, it has some specifics on the ritual."

"When a vamp turns someone they become the new vamps sire,, so it would have to be someone connected to them through some one they directly turned or someone they sired turned, you get it." Buffy explained. They nodded.

"Buffy do you think they want to bring back..." Chris began unsure how to ask.

"I don't know," Buffy said not even wanting to think it was possible. She couldn't do it again.

"What are you guys talking about?" Paige asked.

"Nothing..." Chris began, but Buffy cut him off.

"They deserve to know, if he's coming back. He'll go after them too, just to get to me." Buffy began sadly. "My boyfriend, he was a vampire, but he had a soul. Gypsies cursed him for killing one of their clan and he was forced to live with the guilt of what he'd done. He was good, until I ripped his soul from him."

"It wasn't your fault." Chris cut in.

"It doesn't really matter anymore." Buffy replied. "So he went evil and tried to suck the world into hell, and I had to kill him to stop it from happening. But before I did he tortured my friends and family, literally and figuratively. He loves mind games."

"What will happen if they bring him back." Paige asked.

"I don't really know if I want to find out." Buffy replied. "We should focus on stopping the ritual."

"But, how. We have no idea where to find the amulet." Paige began. "The book says it disappeared a few hundred years ago."

"Then we go after the other ingredients." Buffy replied.

"Huh?" Piper said confused.

"You mean go after his line." Chris asked. "But how would you find them, there aren't many records and..."

"Oh were old friends." Buffy replied sarcastically. "I knew letting them live would come back to bite me in the ass."

Later that night at the Manor.

Buffy sat in her room unable to sleep. What if he comes back, if he's evil will I be able to stop him again? She wondered. She pulled her bag out from under the bed, opening and pulling out a sword. It was the one Angel pulled out of Acathla. She ran her fingers across it remembering the fight.

_Angelus: You almost made it, Buff. _

_Buffy: It's not over yet. _

_Angelus: My boy Acathla here is about to wake up. You're going to Hell. _

_Buffy: Save me a seat. _

She couldn't do it again. She needed to call Giles and see if he knew anything about Spike and Drusilla's location. But part of her didn't want to, she wanted the ritual to happen, she wanted Angel back. Even if he came back evil Willow cursed him once maybe she could do it again. She couldn't sit here anymore thinking about it. I'll go call Giles she thought glancing at the clock it was two in the morning but, he did ask her to call. She went downstairs and Quickly dialed his number. She waited a few minutes for him to answer and just as she was going to hang up someone did.

"Hello." A girl answered.

"Uh, hi is Giles home?" Buffy asked not recognizing the voice.

"Nope." She replied.

"Do you know when he'll be back, it's an emergency." Buffy asked.

"Not sure, what kind of emergency?' She asked.

"Who are you talking to Faith?" Buffy heard a voice in the background ask. Oh my god Willow, Buffy thought. She wanted to talk to her best friend so badly but, didn't know what to say. She was curious about the new slayer Faith as well. Were she and Willow friends, had she completely replaced her.

"Don't know, it's for Giles." Buffy heard Faith reply. "Hang on, I think Giles just walked in." Faith said into the phone. "Giles phone." She yelled.

"Hello." he said taking the phone from Faith.

"Hey Giles." Buffy replied. "Is this a bad time." She asked.

"No not at all, hold on one second." He said. "Willow, Faith could you please get the book off my night stand for me?" She heard him ask..

"If you want privacy just ask." She heard Faith reply. A minute past before he spoke to her again.

"Buffy, I didn't expect to hear from you again so soon." Giles said.

"Yeah well, I kinda need a favor." She replied.

"Yes of course, what do you need?" He asked.

"Do you have any idea where I could find Spike and Drusilla?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, but I can look into it. Can I ask why?" He replied. She quickly explained what was going on. "Dear god, you believe they mean to raise Angel." He said worriedly.

"I'm not sure but, I need to find out. I figured my best bet was to find those two." She replied.

"Well, I do know of one locator spell I could try. Are you sure you don't want us to come out there you may need help." He began.

"No the spell will be great but, I can't risk you guys again. If they succeed, I just ...." She trailed off.

"Alright, I understand." He replied.

"How is everyone? She asked.

"Better now that they know your ok, I didn't tell them, I mean about the spell." He replied.

"Thank you." She began. "They're mad aren't they."

"Well no, they just want you to come home. Maybe if you spoke to them.."

"Call me tomorrow to let me know how the spell went." She cut him off quickly giving him the number and hanging up. She wasn't ready to talk to anyone else.

She went back upstairs and was about to head back to her room when she saw a light on in the attic.

"Hey." She said walking up into the attic and seeing Chris going through the book of shadows.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." She replied.

"Just working on the Wyatt thing again, I couldn't sleep." He said as he closed the book.

"Yeah, sorry I 've been distracting you from that." She replied.

"It's ok, I had fun today." he said referring to their bar fight.

"Find anything useful." She asked guesting to the book.

"Not really, I've been through it about a thousand times." he laughed.

"Well, I guess I should get to bed." She said turning to leave.

"Goodnight Buffy." Chris called after her.

"See you tomorrow." She replied walking back downstairs.


	8. things get worse

Thanks again for reviewing. To answer some questions, You'll see later in the chapter why Buffy had Giles do the spell instead of the Charmed ones, and I wanted to congratulate Karen for figuring it out, I have been waiting for someone to. Just wanted to remind you everything in italics are flashbacks using the actual dialog from BTVS from the site Buffy World and belong to Josh Whedon. Now to the story.

Buffy woke the next morning after a restless few hours of sleep, filled with nightmares. Some of which she thought she'd gotten over a long time ago. She was hoping Giles would call soon. She quickly dressed and headed downstairs.

"Hey." She said walking into the kitchen to find Chris. "Where's everyone else?"

"Nice to see you too." Chris teased. "Anyways there all out, Phoebe had to go into work and Paige needed to pick up some herbs."

"So you never said how you were going to find Angel's 'line'" Chris began.

"I have someone working on it. I called Giles he's doing a locator spell." Buffy replied.

"Um did you forget who your staying with?" Chris asked. "The girls could have easily done that."

"I know." Buffy began "It's just..."

"Just what." Chris asked.

"It's all to much, I mean I don't really know what I'm supposed to do." She began. "Part of me wants the ritual to happen, but I know it's my duty to stop it and all. And even if I try and fail, he comes back and I don't know if..."

"If you'd be able to stop him again." Chris finished for her.

"Yeah, I don't want your family to become his new target because of me either." She said sadly. "I can't watch him hurt more people because of me."

"So it's ok for you to risk your life to help us, but we can't do the same for you." Chris asked.

"Yes." Buffy declared. "Look I've died and basically all that happened is the new slayer was called, and unless your mom has a few other half sisters hidden somewhere, the power of three can't afford another loss."

"There gona want to help wether you let them or not." Chris replied.

"I know but until I'm sure of what's going on I would rather they weren't. " she began. "You don't understand what he's like, he'll mess with there heads, your head, my head."

"Buffy you can't stop us from helping." Chris replied.

"I know, I guess I'm stuck with you." She teased.

The rest of the day was spent looking for more information. Paige came home in the afternoon having had no luck finding anything else at magic school. Phoebe came home from work and joined in researching. they were about to give up when the phone rang. Paige answered it.

"Hello."

"Hello is Buffy There." Giles asked.

"Hang on." Paige replied.

"Giles, how'd the spell go?" Buffy asked taking the phone.

"It was unnecessary, Spike showed up a about an hour ago looking for you." Giles replied.

"What about Drusilla?" Buffy asked.

"He was alone. But, took off upon finding you were no longer in Sunnydale. Faith fought him..." He trailed off.

"Is she ok?" Buffy asked concerned.

"She'll be fine in a few days. Spike showed up looking for the slayer and when Faith kept insisting she was the slayer, and Spike kept insisting he wanted the 'real slayer', well lets just say She was a bit angry. Anyways by the time I arrived home my flat was in ruin and Faith was practically unconscious." Giles explained.

"That bastard, I'm so sorry." Buffy began.

"It's not your fault. Buffy, I'm sorry I had to tell him where you were, he threatened to kill Faith...." He trailed off.

"It's ok Giles, so he's headed here." Buffy asked.

"I would assume so, I would have called sooner but I had to get Faith to the hospital. Buffy be careful. I know I say that often but, after what I saw tonight Spike is through playing games." Giles said concerned.

"That's good, because so am I. I'm going to finish this once and for all." Buffy replied.

"Please let me know if I can do anything to help." Giles said.

"I will, Thanks Giles." Buffy said hanging up.

"So?" Chris asked after Buffy hung up.

"I guess I should explain everything so you guys understand." Buffy began. "Angel, or I should say Angelus, sired Drusilla, and She Sired spike. Spike and I have fought often but, he's smarter than most vampires."

"How so?" Paige asked.

"He's smart enough to run from a fight he's losing. Anyways Spike showed up in Sunnydale about an hour ago and almost killed the new slayer, so Giles had to tell him where I was." Buffy explained.

"So we need to prepare for his attack?" Phoebe asked.

"No, well sort of. Spike isn't coming to fight me, I don't think so anyway. He was alone so that may mean they already have Drusilla and he wants me to help get her back." Buffy began.

"Why wouldn't he want to help them?" Chris cut in.

"Basically Spike hates Angel and vice versa. Even when Angel is Angelus they don't get along, so he wont want him coming back." Buffy explained. "Plus if they took Drusilla spike will do anything to get her back, we worked together to stop Angel."

_Spike: Hey! White flag here. I quit. _

_Buffy: Let me clear this up for you. We're mortal enemies. We don't get time-outs. _

_Spike: You want to go around, pet, I'll have a gay old time of it. You want to stop Angel... we're gonna have to play this a bit differently. _

_Buffy: (still holding the stake) What are you talking about? _

_Spike: I'm talking about your ex, pet. I'm talking about putting him in the bloody ground. _

_Buffy: (chuckles) This has gotta be the lamest trick (lowers her stake) you guys have ever thought up. _

_Spike: He's got your Watcher. Right now, he's probably torturing him. _

_Buffy: What do you want? _

_Spike: I told you. I want to stop Angel. (snickers) I want to save the world._

"We've had to work with our enemies before too." Phoebe replied

"So what do we do now?" Paige asked.

"Well if he's on his way to San Francisco, but doesn't know exactly where in the city I am, he'll probably cause a lot of destruction to get my attention." Buffy began. "So we should probably try to find him before he hurts anyone else."

"Well then I'll get the crystal and map and we can try to scry for him." Phoebe said walking out of the room.

As soon as she left a demon shimmered in behind Buffy and before any of them could react had a knife held to her throat. Before Paige could call for it Buffy surprised the demon by flipping him over unfortunately the knife grazed her neck. The demon looked at the knife and laughed shimmering out.

"Buffy are you ok." Chris asked rushing over.

"Yeah it's just a scratch." She replied.

"Why did her leave?" Paige asked handing her a towel.

"He got what her wanted." Buffy replied.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"The ritual needs some of my blood to work." Buffy began. "He got some on the knife so he left."

"Crap, it looks like they have everything they need." Chris said.

"We still have time. They need to wait for the full moon and that gives us three days." Paige explained.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked walking back into the kitchen. They quickly explained.

"We'll need something of his to scry with." Paige said.

"I don't have anything, but wait Paige you can call for things what about people?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah." Paige replied.

"So maybe if you call for him he'll appear." Buffy explained.

"Well it's worth a try." Phoebe added.

"Ok Sp.." Paige began

"No not here." Buffy cut her off. "You don't want him in your home."

"I guess we could try back at the cemetery." Chris said thinking, "I mean not a lot of people are around at night."

"Ok let's go." Buffy replied.

They orbed back to the cemetery and after a few tries in which Paige only managed to get actual spikes Buffy came up with another idea.

"Maybe Spike is to general try William the Bloody." She offered. Paige did and successfully materialized a very pissed of Spike.

"Spike, why are you looking for me?" Buffy asked.

"You know why, Pet." Spike replied.

"Yeah, but why in the hell are trying to stop them?" Buffy asked.

"Normally I wouldn't care, granted he is a pain in the ass but, they want him back so badly well, it would be funny to watch you fight him seeing I missed it the first time around, who knows he may just win." Spike laughed. "But, they took Dru and I aim to get her back."

"But you hate Angel??" Buffy said confused.

"Angel" Spike Laughed. "You really think anyone would go to all this trouble to bring back your boy. Sorry love but guess again."

"But, they need Drusilla, Angel sired her." She replied.

"Yeah and Darla sired Angel." Spike began. "But, who was it again who sired Darla." Buffy paled realizing what he was getting at.

"The master." She whispered.

"Bingo love." Spike laughed.


	9. Spike

Thanks for all the reviews. I'm sorry for all those who wanted it but, this is not a Buffy/Angel fic. He may or may not make an appearance I haven't decided. The show sort of ruined their relationship for me. Anyways you didn't come here to hear me rant about that so, on to the story.

"No." Buffy whispered stepping back. "I ground his bones, he can't, I stopped them."

"No bones required this time pet." Spike laughed loving seeing Buffy so scared. "Are we scared slayer?"

"But why now it's been over a year." Buffy questioned.

"Tricky little amulets been hard to find." Spike replied. "They were hoping to use your boy to do their hocus pocus but, you blundered that up." He laughed. "The closer to the master the better I suppose, why they took Dru instead of me probably."

"So I kill you both and their out of luck." Buffy grinned.

"You kill me. Don't make me laugh slayer. You're gona need me to find them. Same deal as before, I help and Dru and I walk." Spike replied.

"I can't do that again, especially after what you did to Faith." Buffy shot back.

"Slayer Jr? She wasn't even any fun. Got to say as slayers go, and I've known and killed a few, she wasn't all that tough." Spike laughed. "Now you pet, you actually can give a guy a run for his money."

"Is he always this annoying?" Phoebe asked.

"Pretty much." Buffy began. "Tell us what you know."

"So we have a deal, how do I know you wont double cross me?" Spike replied.

"I didn't before, and I could say the same for you. So if you have anything useful spill it." Buffy demanded.

"What I know is they need your blood, the amulet, and Dru's blood. The ritual has to take place on the night of the full moon on a point of the spiritual nexus" Spike replied.

"Spiritual nexus?" Buffy asked.

"That's our house, or where it's located. It's a place equal distance from the five elements, earth, fire, wood, water and, metal." Phoebe explained.

"Which point?" Buffy asked.

"Wood." Spike laughed. "Gotta love the irony."

"Give us a minute." Buffy said to Spike walking over to Chris and the girls. "I let him live once and it came back to bite me in the ass, we got all the info we will from him." She whispered.

"So you want to kill him." Phoebe asked.

"Kinda my job." Buffy replied.

"But, you said he always gets away wont you just piss him off." Chris asked.

"Yeah but this time I've got Paige who can just magic him back. You guys just keep out of the way, I need to do this one on my own." Buffy answered.

"Ok if your sure." Paige replied.

"Thanks for the info Spike but, no deal. Dru doesn't walk and neither do you." Buffy said walking back over to him.

"So you wana dance slayer." Spike replied punching her. She blocked his next punch delivering one of her own. Chris and the girls watched them fight as they sent each other flying into headstones and trees just to get back up as if nothing had happened. After about ten minutes it seemed buffy had gotten the upper hand she had Spike pinned about to stake him.

"I should have never trusted a girl who killed the man she claimed to love." He taunted. She winced. "Don't worry I'll give him your regards." He continued as she shoved the steak into his heart. Then she just stood there staring at the ashes.

"Buffy." Chris called after a few minutes.

"He's right." She said sadly not turning around.

"You can't keep blaming yourself." Chris replied walking towards her, Phoebe put a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"I know how you feel." Phoebe began.

"I thought your power didn't work on me." Buffy cut in.

"It doesn't." Phoebe continued. "I mean I've been there before. Almost three years ago I had to kill my husband for the greater good. He was half human, half demon and became good for me but, later He became the source of all evil and I had to stop him."

"Oh." Buffy said. "Can I ask you something."

"Go ahead." Phoebe replied.

"Does it ever go away?" She asked.

"Does what ever go away?" Phoebe asked.

"The guilt." Buffy replied.

"No not really." Phoebe began walking over to her, "But, I know Cole, the good and sane version of Cole, would have wanted me to. He would have wanted me to stop him from hurting people."

"Do you still love him?" Buffy asked turning to face her.

"Yes." Phoebe replied.

"What!" Paige exclaimed.

"He came from the dead and terrorized me. We vanquished him again in some alternate dimension, but, I do still love him." Phoebe explained. "And I hate him, I hate him for what he forced me to do and who he became. But, I love him for who he once was, and at the same time realize the fact that we weren't meant to be."

"We sure know how to pick them don't we." Buffy said laughing softly.

"Yeah, witch and a demon, and a slayer and a vampire." Phoebe laughed. "I think I may have read Romeo and Juliet one time to many."

"It's just hard to find someone who can deal with my life, with Angel it was easy. I didn't have to worry about him freaking out or not being able to take care of himself." Buffy replied."But, I do believe I'm over the whole bad boy thing."

"I know how that is." Phoebe began leaning in and whispering. "Then again there is a boy standing over there who's half angel and seems pretty taken with you."

"Phoebe." Buffy exclaimed turning bright red.

"What." Phoebe grinned whispering. "I see the way you two act around each other."

"Shut up." Buffy replied.

"It's ok to move on." Phoebe said smiling.

"I know but, I don't...Just shut up." Buffy stammered.

"Then why are you so red?" Phoebe asked.

"I am not!" Buffy shouted.

"Your not what?" Chris asked walking over.

"I....Nothing. Just shut up." Buffy yelled at Phoebe who had burst into laughter.

"You guys ready to go?" Paige asked confused.

"Yes." Buffy yelled grabbing her hand. "Lets go." Paige shrugged orbing out.

"What did you say to her?" Chris asked after they had gone.

"Nothing." Phoebe laughed. "Lets go home."


	10. Kissing

Thanks for the reviews, I love getting them. I'm glad you guys like the Chris/Buffy pairing. Sorry for the delay in updating I hope to get a few chapters out this week. Now, onto the story.

As soon as Paige orbed them back to the Manor Buffy fled to her room claiming to be tired. Damn Phoebe she thought, she couldn't stop thinking about Chris.

"Think about something else she told herself. The master, the vampire that killed you may very well be coming back and all you can think about is some guy, granted he's a very cute guy, but, stop it." Buffy muttered as she continued pacing. She was pulled from her rant by a knock on the door.

"Buffy." Chris called through the door.

"Oh crap." Buffy said taken by surprised.

"What?" Chris asked waiting for her to come to the door.

"Um, I said come in." Buffy covered opening the door.

"Look Buffy, I know why your acting so weird." Chris said walking into the room.

"You do?" Buffy groaned blushing.

"Hey it's nothing to be embarrassed about." Chris began. "I'd feel the same way if I was you."

"You would, wait, What?" Buffy said confused. Either they weren't talking about the same thing or, this guy had one hell of an ego.

"I mean the master coming back has got to be a lot for you to deal with." Chris replied.

"That, Yeah, I'm freaked out about that." Buffy said relived.

"OK." Chris began confused. "Anyways, Paige and Phoebe went to magic School to let Piper in on what's going on. Do you wana go there or just wait here for them to get back?"

"Let's go." She said, she was already making a fool out of herself, she didn't need to stay here alone with Chris right now.

"Buffy." Chris said after a minute had passed.

"What?" She asked.

"We can't orb there unless you take my hand." He replied.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Buffy replied blushing as she took his hand and they orbed out.

Back at Magic School.

"What did you say to her?" Paige asked.

"What did she say to who?" Piper asked walking into the room.

"Phoebe said something to Buffy earlier and now she's acting weird." Paige replied.

"Phoebe, what did you do?" Piper asked.

"Nothing." Phoebe laughed.

"What's so funny." Chris asked after orbing Buffy and himself in.

"That's what we'd like to know." Piper replied.

"Buffy are you ok?" Paige asked her while she glared at Phoebe.

"Um me, Yeah." Buffy began trying to find a way to change the subject. Wyatt's playpen caught her eye, she walked over. "So this is Wyatt, he's so cute." She said reaching down and brushing a few stray curls from his face. She turned around to see everyone glancing from Wyatt to her with confused expressions.

"What?" She asked.

"He didn't put up his shield." Piper explained walking over and picking him up.

"Why would he, I'm good." Buffy replied.

"Yeah but, he doesn't know you yet, he puts it up against almost everyone else at first." Paige began, "He even used to put it up whenever Chris was around."

"Oh." Buffy replied. Wyatt looked at her smiling as he reached on hand out and grabbed a handful of her long blonde hair.

"Wyatt." Piper scolded. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Buffy said gently removing his hand a taking a seat on the sofa. As soon as she sat down Wyatt orbed from Piper's arms into her lap. "I think this belongs to you." She said standing up and handing him back to Piper. She walked a few steps away when Wyatt orbed out of Pipers arms again placing himself down at Buffy's feet.

"Great, I'm being magically stalked." Buffy laughed picking him up. "Why do you like me so much?" Wyatt just gigged leaning in and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Awe that's so cute." Paige exclaimed.

"Damn flirt." Chris mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah Buffy, I think he likes you." Phoebe teased as Leo orbed in.

"Hey how's everything going?" He asked.

"Well we might be able to get some work done if Buffy and your son stop kissing." Phoebe teased.

"He kissed me, and I tried to make him leave me alone." Buffy replied.

"Chris we need to focus and you should respect when a girl..." Leo began.

"Not me." Chris interrupted pointing to his brother.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Leo asked confused.

"It seems we've already lost Wyatt to girls." Piper laughed.

"That's it, I give up." Buffy began handing Wyatt to Phoebe. "There must be something wrong with me. Because it seems I only attract two hundred and fifty some odd year old vampires and infants. I should be a nun, maybe I could even get my own show like the flying nun, The nun slayer. Wait that sounds bad. But, you know what I mean." She rambled.

"Oh I don't think you need to do anything quite so drastic." Paige laughed.

"No I think I'm on to something, this could be why slayers aren't supposed to date. I mean maybe we give off some weird pheromones or something. I'm doomed." Buffy replied exasperated flopping onto the sofa.

"Doomed to what?" Piper asked amused.

"Doomed to attended the senior prom without a date." Buffy sighed.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Leo asked.

"Hey maybe I'll get lucky and I wont live long enough to attend." Buffy said excitedly.

"You'd rather die than go to the prom alone?" Chris asked looking at her like she was insane.

"Why not, my social live will die if I go without a date." Buffy replied.

"Weren't you expelled from your school." Chris countered.

"Details." Buffy replied.

"Is it just me or is she crazy." Chris asked.

"Not's not just you. It's just a dance." Leo replied.

"Just a dance!" Buffy yelled.

"Men." Paige said rolling her eyes.

"Prom is like the most important event in a teenage girls life!" Piper exclaimed.

"Boys just don't get it." Phoebe added.

"Ok their all nuts." Chris whispered to leo.

"We are not crazy!" Buffy shouted. "If I go to the prom alone I'll be a social outcast for the rest of my life, which may not be that long but, come on. I save the world on a regular basis the least I deserve is one night with a halfway normal boy, who will dance and drink bad punch with me while I wear a fabulous dress and pretend to be normal, is that to much to ask? Well I don't think so!"

"Um Ok." Chris replied taking a step away from her.

"Hey wait, you said you've heard of me in the future, so did I get a date?" Buffy asked excitedly.

"Uh, that's not really something anyone's ever mentioned." Chris replied.

"Figures." Buffy said disappointed. "Anyways I guess we should figure out what were gona do about the master, my doomed social life will have to wait"


	11. Plans

Thank for the reviews. I love reading your comments. As to wether or not the whole Chris/Buffy relationship will have a happy ending, you'll have to wait and see. Now onto the story.

"Ok Phoebe spill." Piper demanded after Chris and Buffy had orbed home.

"And don't even try to deny it, your up to something." Paige added.

"Fine, I was talking with Buffy about our shared experiences with evil ex's and I may have casually mentioned something the way she and Chris act around each other." Phoebe admitted.

"I'm lost, what's going on?" Leo asked.

"Phoebe's trying to set Buffy and Chris up." Paige filled him in.

"I just figured they both have been forced into these heroic roles and deserved a little fun, plus it's obvious they like each other." Phoebe explained.

"I'm gona ignore the 'little fun, comment because eww that's my son. Did you stop and think about if your plan works, how will they feel when Chris has to go back to his own time and Buffy..." Piper trailed off not liking to think about what the future held for Buffy.

"I have thought about that, but I can't help myself the last time I saw two people look at each other the way they do was you guys." Phoebe said gesturing to Piper and Leo.

"Yeah, now that I think about it Phoebe's right." Paige added.

"I have a feeling this is gona blow up in your face." Piper replied.

"Don't worry so much it's not good for the baby." Phoebe replied.

"You seem very sure of yourself." Leo commented.

"Well, if I've learned one thing since becoming a witch it's that, if something is meant to happen no matter what we do it will happen." Phoebe replied.

"But, you can't get a empathic read off either of them how can you be positive it's not just some teenage crush." Piper countered.

"I thought about that but, after what happened with Wyatt I think it may be more." Phoebe replied grinning.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Leo asked.

"You think Wyatt's an empath too?" Paige asked.

"No, and even if he was the potion Chris took and Buffy slayer abilities would block him too. I think he's a brother." Phoebe began.

"Then what are you saying." Piper asked.

"Ok just bear with me on this, Even before we got our powers and especially after we where always more in touch with each others feelings than most siblings." Phoebe replied.

"Yeah and." Piper prompted for her to continue.

"Remember when Leo first stared coming around, when we still thought he was just a handyman." Phoebe asked.

"And we were fighting over him." Piper offered.

"You guys fought over Leo." Paige laughed.

"Long story I'll explain later." Phoebe began. "Anyways remember Prue's truth spell."

"Of course." Piper exclaimed. "You admitted you only liked Leo because I did."

"So your saying Wyatt was acting like he did because Chris likes Buffy." Leo asked.

"Yes, I mean have you noticed lately how when Chris is in an bad mood Wyatt will be also." Paige Replied.

"Now that you mention it, I guess so." Leo replied thinking.

"And how he was laughing the whole time, almost like he was teasing Chris." Paige added.

"Right so are you gonna help me?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure why not it will be interesting to say the least. What do you want me to do?" Paige asked.

"Well since I've already started on Buffy, you can start dropping hints to our nephew." Phoebe said grinning.

"I'm staying out of this." Piper declared.

"Me too. I gotta go." Leo replied orbing out.

"We should go too." Paige said orbing Her and Phoebe home.

Back at the Manor:

Chris and Buffy were leafing through the Book of Shadows searching for something that would help them save Wyatt since Buffy declared she needed a break from the master situation. But they weren't getting much work done. Chris was telling Buffy stories of some of the more comical magical problems.

"What are you guys laughing about." Paige asked after she orbed them back to the manor.

"Nothing, Chris was just telling me about times magic has messed with your lives." Buffy replied still laughing.

"You mean like every day." Paige groaned.

"Well I guess I should call it a night." Buffy said standing up. "We can go check out the nexus thing tomorrow."

"Yeah, I should head up too." Phoebe said following her upstairs.

"What?" Chris asked Paige who had been staring at him.

"I was just thinking." Paige began. "Wyatt was so cute today, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, adorable." Chris replied sarcastically.

"That's sad." Paige said shaking her head.

"What are you talking about now?" Chris asked.

"You being jealous of your baby brother, well he's you big brother, but he is a baby now, you know what I mean." Paige replied.

"Jealous, of what." Chris asked.

"That he got to kiss Buffy and you didn't." Paige replied.

"I'm not...That's ridiculous.. Just shut up." Chris said blushing as he orbed out.

Well Phoebe said to hint, but subtlety was never my strong point Paige thought as she turned off the lights before heading to bed.


	12. ranting

I want to thank everyone who reviewed I love reading them. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Anyways onto the story.

"Chris!" Paige yelled as Phoebe and Buffy cleaned up from there latest demon attack. She was worried, they'd killed the demon but it had thrown a potion at buffy. Buffy claimed to feel fine so it may have done nothing to her but, Paige knew from experience it was better to be careful.

"What." Chris asked orbing in.

"Demon attacked this morning." Paige explained.

"You guys ok?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, but Buffy got hit with a potion." Paige replied.

"What did it do?" he asked.

"Nothing, that we can tell." Paige began. "She may be immune to the potion like she was to our powers."

"Maybe but, I doubt it She has a higher tolerance level for resisting spells but as she told us herself she has been affected by spells and stuff before." Chris replied concerned.

"What should we do. I suggested she stay here today incase the potion does do something to her but, she wont listen. She' convinced their just trying to distract her from the master's resurrection." Paige explained.

"Most likely they are. Maybe we should call Leo and see if he can find anything out. It might be a good idea for Buffy to hang out at magic school with mom for a while, at least until we know what they did or tried to do to her." Chris suggested.

"Boy, you've got it bad. I mean especially if your willing to involve Leo." Paige teased. "Phoebe's right you really do like her."

"Phoebe, What...I don't....I just....Oh no, what did you guys do?" Chris exclaimed.

"What did who do?" Phoebe asked walking into the kitchen.

"You too, What did you guys do." Chris demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked feigning innocence.

"You two could never stay out of my love life why did I expect anything to be different twenty years in the past." Chris ranted. " I mean I can't show the slightest interest in any girl without you two coming up with some half baked scheme to set us up. Sure I find her attractive but, do you two ever stop and think. I mean she's like eighteen years to old for me. Eventually I have to go back to my time and Buffy doesn't exist in it. Anyway why would I like her, she's reckless, she takes stupid risks. She thinks she can do everything on her own. She's secretive, she's keeping secrets from you and probably from me too. To read about her accomplishments in my time you wouldn't expect her to be, well kinda ditzy. I mean what on earth would give you the idea that she's the kind of girl I would go for." Chris continued to rant until he noticed Paige and Phoebe gesturing frantically for him to stop. "She's standing behind me isn't she." Chris groaned as Phoebe nodded. He slowly turned to face her.

"Oh don't stop on my account." Buffy said calmly. "Come on tell me what you really think of me. I mean I'm sorry I don't live up to my 'history'. Your right, I am everything you said but, I'm glad I'm a disappointment. I never wanted to be some great heroine, I wanted to be a cheerleader I don't want to have people reading about all the amazing things I've done and how great I WAS. I mean you said it I don't exist in your future. So why don't we just focus on destroying the master then I'll help you guys save Wyatt and you can go back to your happy Buffy free future. And next time you feel the need to tear me down why don't you take a look in the mirror because everything you said about me is true for you too. Well not everything, because as much as it may have sucked at least you had and, still have a future. I'll be upstairs if you need me." She finished walking out of the room.

"Nice one." Paige said after she left.

"I'm gona go check on her." Phoebe said following Buffy upstairs.

"I really blew it this time didn't I" Chris sighed.

"You sure did." Paige replied putting her arm around him. "But, it'll probably blow over in a day or so."

"I didn't really mean it, I was just....." He trailed off.

"I know." Paige said.

"I, I gotta go." Chris said orbing out.

Magic School.

Piper was busy looking through the endless piles of books as she heard the familiar sound of orbs entering the room. She was surprised to see Chris looking so depressed.

"Chris what's wrong, is everyone ok?" She asked. He Quickly filled her in on the mornings events and how he put his foot in his mouth.

"Well." Piper began. "I told them to stay out of it. But, I can tell they were right. You really do have feelings for her don't you?"

Chris nodded blushing. "I guess but, it's complicated."

"I know, you both just lost people you loved and don't bite my head off but, you made some valid points in your 'Buffy bashing speech'. You are from different times, and you eventually have to return to yours were she won't exist." Piper replied.

"I know, it's just hard to think like that when I'm here. I mean I know so much about what she will have to face and can't say anything to help her or it may change the future in ways we wouldn't want it to." Chris replied.

"I know, and I know you wish you could give us a heads up on what our futures will be two, but you just can't." Piper began. "You need to decide if it's worth pursing this thing with Buffy knowing you will have to leave in a few months."

"I know, your right. I should probably just leave it alone. Plus the elders would probably freak and they don't like me much as it is." Chris replied.

"Well screw the elders." Piper exclaimed causing Chris to grin. "That's the best advise I'll ever be able to give you."

"Ok." Chris replied confused.

"No, I mean. With everything we do and deal with everyday, I've learned one thing. When you find happiness hold on to it for as long as you can, no matter what anyone thinks. Our lives and buffy's life is full of constant battles and loss, if you let it, it will destroy you. If you find someone who makes you happy then hold on to them for as long as you can. It may cause you pain in the end but, when you look back on it you'll see it was worth it. Even though we can't be together anymore I wouldn't trade what I've had with Leo for anything." Piper explained.

"Thanks mom." Chris said standing up to leave.

"Anytime, give her some time cool off and try to talk to her." Piper said as he orbed out.


	13. avoidance

Thanks for all the reviews now onto the story.

Back at the Manor

"Buffy." Phoebe called knocking softly on her closed door.

"What's up?" Buffy asked opening the door. "Did you guys figure out what that potion was?"

"Not yet, Paige called Leo and he's looking into it." Phoebe began. "I wanted to apologize about before."

"Why you didn't do anything." Buffy replied.

"It is sort of my fault if I hadn't..." Phoebe began.

"Don't." Buffy interrupted. "It's ok, I'm fine. I don't really want to talk about it and we don't have time anyways. The full moon is in two days and that's when Spike said the ritual takes place."

"Ok." Phoebe decided not to push. "What do you want to do now?"

"I should probably take a look at this point on the nexus thingy. See where it's gona happen, get a feel for the location. There's probably a lot of magic protecting the area which would explain why Paige couldn't orb Drusilla away from them." Buffy explained.

"That makes sense anything else?" Phoebe asked.

"We also should try to find out as much about the ritual as we can." Buffy replied.

"Alright, lets grab Paige and head over to Magic School. Then we can see what Piper's been able to find and fill her in on the plan." Phoebe said heading back downstairs.

Magic School.

"Hey Guys." Piper said as they orbed in. "You just missed Chris." Paige and Phoebe looked relived.

"You'd better call him back, we're gona need him." Buffy said surprising everyone.

"Ok." Piper replied. "Chris!"

"What's up?" Chris asked orbing in surprised to see Buffy and his aunts there too.

Buffy Quickly explained what was going on to Piper and Chris.

"You shouldn't go alone." Piper began.

"I don't plan too. Look, I'm well aware of the fact that potion may turn out to have not been as harmless as I'd like to believe and that I may be walking into a trap. I have to go, we can't walk into this thing blind we need to find out all we can." Buffy replied.

"So who's going with you?" Paige asked.

"Chris." Buffy said surprising them all. "If it is a trap...."

"You hope I'll get killed?" Chris interrupted.

"No," Buffy began rolling her eyes. "Your good in a fight and if something happens I know you'll be able to get us out of there. Your obliviously under the impression that I'm mad about what you said before, well for me to be mad I'd have to care what you think and to be quite honest, well I just don't. Paige can you orb me back to the Manor I need to get some things together." She turned to Chris. "Be ready in five minutes if your gona go."

As soon as Paige orbed them out Piper and Phoebe turned to Chris.

"You always seem to know just the wrong thing to say." Phoebe laughed.

"I'm glad I amuse you." Chris replied.

"Ready?" Buffy asked after Paige orbed them back in.

"Yeah, Lets go." Chris replied orbing them out.

"I told you two it would blow up in your face." Piper said.

"We'll see." Phoebe laughed.


	14. Ambushed

Thanks again for reviewing. I'm sorry for the lack of updates but, I hope to have a few more chapters up soon. I've been missing Chris's character in the new season of Charmed but, I guess I'll just have to keep him alive in my story.

Chris orbed them to the edge of the woods that signified one of the five points of the nexus. Buffy quickly dropped his hand. She was hurt by what he'd said earlier but, she wasn't about to let him know that.

"So what's the plan?" Chris asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"We just want to have a look, see what they're up to. So keep quiet and hidden." Buffy replied.

"I don't think they're be any Vamps it's daylight."

"The woods get pretty dense further it's almost completely dark even during the day." Chris informed her.

"Well then here." Buffy said throwing him a stake. "Hopefully you wont need it but just in case."

"Anything else?" Chris asked.

"Don't get yourself killed." Buffy replied.

"Nice to know you care." Chris said wishing he could take it back the minute the words left his mouth.

"Of course I do, you're my ride home." Buffy said as she crept into the woods. As they further into the woods Buffy could barely see a thing even with her slayer vision. She stooped suddenly looking ahead. Chris unable to see her walked right into her.

"Sorry." He whispered. "Why did you stop?"

"There's a light up ahead." She replied. "Keep close." She said as she began moving again. As they crept closer the light got brighter and they could make out chanting. Finally they came to the edge of a small clearing. The torches set around cast a dim glow. Buffy took a chance edging closer to get a better view. She saw the circle of robbed figures chanting but, what was in the middle of their circle is what caught her attention. "Drusilla." She whispered. Chris followed her gaze noticing the woman as well.

"There's only five of them, lets just go in there and get this over with." Chris whispered.

"No," Buffy replied, "I can sense more. They just aren't showing themselves. But, your right we should try to end it now." She said pulling out her cross bow.

"Are you sure you'll be able to get a clear shot?" Chris asked.

"Only one way to find out." Buffy replied eyeing her target carefully. "As soon as I shoot get ready for the counter attack." She said as she slowly raised her weapon. Here goes nothing she thought as she pulled the trigger. She watched the arrow zoom through the air. She waited for it to strike the vampire but a second before it could it was blasted away by an energy ball. "Crap." Buffy groaned. The next thing they knew they were surrounded. "Show time." Buffy called out as they began to fight off the attackers. There were about 20 vampires and demons, and some guy who would be behind her one second and two feet away in the blink of an eye. She quickly realized she was no match for him. "Chris!" Buffy called searching for him in the brawl. He suddenly appeared beside her in a rush of blue light. "Let's get the hell out of here." She began but, before he could orb she tackled him to the ground and cried out in pain.

"Buffy." Chris began concerned.

"Just orb." She demanded the pain evident in her voice. He orbed them back to the manor.

"Paige. Phoebe!" He yelled. As soon as they arrived. His aunts came running into the room.

"What's wrong?" They cried.

"Get ready." He replied as the demons that were following them shimmered in.

"Energy ball." Paige called as she used the demons attack to vanquish him. Phoebe leaped into the air kicking another across the room. A few minutes later they had the manor cleared and they turned to Chris who was helping Buffy off the ground. .

"What happened?" Paige asked concerned as she and Phoebe rushed over.

"She saved my life." Chris replied. "Don't touch it." He yelled to Paige who was reaching out to remove the arrow. "It's a dark lighter arrow. Buffy." He called gently trying to wake her.

"Chris?" Buffy asked slowly standing, "Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine, you're the one that was hurt." He replied.

"It's nothing." She replied. wincing as she pulled the arrow out of her side.

"We should call Leo to heal you." Paige began.

"No way. I'm fine don't worry about it." Buffy cut in.

"Fine." Chris began. "But, I wouldn't want to have to stop the ritual that would bring back the man who had killed me, while I was recovering from some serious wounds."

"Please Buffy, just let us call him." Phoebe asked..

"If nothing else then, to make us feel better." Paige added.

"Fine" Buffy replied stomping into the kitchen.

"Leo!" Paige yelled. A few seconds later he orbed in.

"What's up?" He asked. They quickly filled him in on the situation. He cautiously entered the kitchen to find Buffy sitting on the counter pouting.

"I'm fine you know." She said coldly.

"If you say so, but I can heal you if you want." He replied.

"Just do it, or else they'll all come in here and start yelling at me." She said as he walked over wincing at the sight of her wounds. Along with the arrow it seemed she's been hit with a few energy balls and had an array of bruises.

"How did you know about the poison?." He asked. She turned and stared at him strangely.

"What poison?" She asked.

"Dark lighter arrows have poison on them that kills white lighters. If Chris had been hit by that arrow he probably would have died before you were able to get him out of there." Leo explained.

"Oh." Buffy replied. " I didn't know, I just saw the arrow coming and sorta reacted."

"Well thank you." Leo replied.

"I didn't do it for you." She began. "Don't forget I don't like you at all."

"I wont forget." Leo replied. "Your all healed."

"Thanks, I guess." She said hopping off the counter and examining were her wounds had been.

"Your welcome." Leo began with a smile.

"Hey." She cut him off. "Don't get any Ideas, I still"

"Don't like me at all, Yeah I know." Leo finished for her with a laugh.


	15. It's Just not their day

Thanks again for reviewing. I know I took forever to update the last chapter, so too make it up to you all I hurried to finish this chapter.

"Guy's we've got a problem." Paige said rushing into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"Sheraton and Daryl are here." Paige explained. "Chris already took off." She added before Leo could ask.

"Who's Sheraton?" Buffy asked.

"A cop who's out to get us." Paige quickly explained.

"But, I thought you said Daryl was a friend of yours.' Buffy said confused.

"Long story, but he's kind of angry with us and wont help out anymore." Paige explained. "Chris went to magic school to fill Piper in, Leo why don't you head there and we'll join you after we figure out what she wants."

"Be careful." Leo said as he orbed out.

Shouting at the door had both women rushing out there to find a very pissed Phoebe.

"I told you, you get a warrant and I'll be happy to let you in but until then get the hell out of my house." Phoebe yelled.

"Now Miss Haliwell you wouldn't be hiding anything or, anyone would you?" Sheraton asked.

"What does she want now?" Paige asked annoyed. Phoebe spun around and groaned.

"Miss Summers I presume, just who we were looking for." Sheraton announced smugly.

"What the hell do you want?" Buffy asked.

"We were hoping you could answer a few questions for us." She replied. Buffy just stared at her knowing her mouth had a tendency to get her in trouble she decided to remain silent.

"Questions about what?" Paige asked when she realized Buffy wasn't going to say anything.

"Mainly about where she been and what she's been doing during her stay in San Francisco. You know we generally take an interest in felons when they decide to come here, especially when their arrival coincides with the murder rate going up." Sheraton replied.

"Am I under arrest?" Buffy asked.

"No, we just want to take you in for some questioning. It would be easier if you just cooperate." Daryl said hoping to get it over with.

"Nope, I don't think I will." Buffy replied. "Until you have a warrant for my arrest I don't think I have anything to say to you."

"Given your history I assumed this much so," Sheraton began pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket. "Here you go. Buffy Summers you are under arrest for suspicion of murder. Cuff her Lieutenant." Buffy stood calmly as Daryl turned her placing the cuffs on her wrists.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you....." Daryl recited. Paige and Phoebe watched helplessly as Buffy was lead out the door and into the awaiting patrol car.

"I'm going down to the station, you go to Magic School and fill them in." Phoebe said grabbing her purse and rushing out the door. "Don't let Chris do anything stupid."

"Sure, like I could stop him." Paige replied orbing out.

Magic School

"Did you get rid of her?" Piper asked as Paige orbed in. "Wait, were are Phoebe and Buffy?"

"Um, she wasn't there for us this time." Paige began.

"What's going on?" Chris demanded.

"They sort of arrested Buffy for murder." Paige explained.

"What?" They all shouted.

"They can't do that, what proof do they have." Chris began.

"Calm down. Phoebe went down to the Station to see what's going on. But, we need you to stay here. They're still looking for you and getting yourself arrested isn't going to help anything." Paige replied.

"Leo, you go down there and see if you and Phoebe can get her released. Paige you call around and look for a lawyer just incase we need one. Chris and I will stay here and keep working on the ritual. Look we have one day left and were still way unprepared and this way were both safe." Piper ordered.

"What if we can't get her out in time for the ritual, I don't know if we'll be able to stop it without her." Chris replied.

"I know." Piper began. "Leo tell Phoebe if we can't get her out we may need a plan like the one we had for her in the future."

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked.

"She'll know what I mean." Piper replied. "Now go, we don't have a lot of time."


	16. Just a Girl

Thanks again for reviewing. Just wanted to remind you everything in italics are flashbacks using the actual dialog from BTVS from the site Buffy World and belong to Josh Whedon. Now to the story.

Buffy sat cuffed to the table in the interrogation room staring blankly at the wall as she'd been for the last twenty minutes. She hadn't spoken since she'd been taken into custody. Sheraton had quickly become frustrated trying to question or even get some small response out of the girl. On the outside Buffy appeared distant, unafraid and even, bored but inside she was reliving one moment over and over again.

_Buffy barges into the library and stops. She looks around at the damage, and then sees Kendra lying on the floor. She runs to her, still in slow motion, and skids down next to her on her knees. She sees that she's gone, and takes her hand. Buffy reaches up to Kendra's face with her other hand and strokes it gently. Behind her a police officer raises his gun at her. _

_Officer: Freeze! _

_Buffy looks back at him, seemingly caught red-handed. _

_Officer#1: Freeze! (Buffy faces him) Put your hands up. Back away from the girl slowly. Another officer comes in behind the first, gun drawn and surveying the scene. Buffy slowly gets to her feet and raises her hands. _

_Buffy: Look, I didn't do anything. _

_Officer#1: Do it! Now! The second officer holsters her gun and crouches down to feel for Kendra's pulse, but can't find one. _

_Officer#2: This one's dead. _

_Officer#1: What about up there? (nods toward the mezzanine) Buffy and Officer#2 look up at the stacks and see Xander lying unconscious on the floor behind the railing._

_ Buffy: Xander... She starts to go to him, but Officer#2 grabs her and pushes her back. _

_Officer#2: Get her out of here!_

_ Buffy: Wait! Just see if he's okay! Please! The second officer hands her off to the first, and then goes to check on Xander. Buffy offers no resistance, and lets herself be led out._

_ Officer#2 crouches down by Xander to check him out. Cut to the hall outside the library. Officer#1 leads Buffy out. _

_Buffy: Please. You don't understand. _

_Officer#1: You'd do well to keep your mouth shut, missy. They turn down the hall and see Snyder coming down followed by two more officers._

_ Buffy: But I didn't do anything. _

_Snyder: Why do I find that so very hard to believe? _

_Officer#1: (to the other officers) In there. (to Snyder) You know this girl? _

_Snyder: Buffy Summers. If there's trouble, she's behind it. _

_Buffy: (angrily) You stupid little troll. You have no idea! _

_Snyder: Attitude problem. Serious. _

_Buffy: (faces the officer) Look, I just wanna know if my friends are okay. _

_Officer#1: All right, that's enough. He spins her back around and gets out his handcuffs. Officer#1: You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and... Buffy glances over her shoulder, and without warning backhand punches the officer in the face. He grunts in pain and stumbles backward into the lockers. She grabs him by the neck and pushes his head down, flipping him over onto his back. Snyder takes a shocked step back. He is too stunned by what he just saw her do to move, and just lets her run down the hall without even looking. Officer#2 comes out of the library and sees her partner on the floor and Buffy running away. She raises her gun and takes aim at Buffy. _

_Officer#2: Stop! Now Snyder turns around to see Buffy running away, but he's still too shook up to have the sense to get out of the officer's way. _

_Officer#2: Get down! Buffy looks back and turns down an adjacent hall, and the officer takes a shot. The bullet shatters the window of the hall door. The other two officers come out of the library, guns drawn and ready, and she waves them in Buffy's direction. They run in pursuit. She grabs the radio mic at her shoulder and puts out a bulletin on Buffy. _

_Officer#2: All units, we have a fugitive on foot at the high school. Homicide suspect. Female, blond, approximately sixteen years old. Suspect is very dangerous.___

"Phoebe." Leo called out entering the police station. He spotted her arguing with one of the officers.

"Leo, thank god you're here." Phoebe began. "They wont let me see her."

"Why not?" Leo asked.

"They say she isn't cooperating." Phoebe replied. "I just want to figure out what the hell is going on."

"It's going to be ok." Leo said pulling her to the side. "Paige is finding a lawyer incase we need one and Chris and Piper are safe at magic school."

"But, what if we can't get Buffy out, The ritual is tomorrow night." Phoebe replied.

"I know, Piper said to tell you we may need a plan like the one you guys had for you in the future." Leo said still not understanding.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Phoebe said shuddering at the memory of the flames against her skin.

Interrogation room:

"Miss Summers." Daryl calls snapping Buffy from her memories. She turns her head slowly towards him.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked.

"Just to ask you some questions." He replied surprised she'd spoken to him. He watched her waiting for a response. She glanced down at her hands before looking back at him.

"Look I've know the Haliwells a long time, and..." He began.

"She's taping everything we say." Buffy said cutting him off.

"No she's not, it's illegal." Daryl replied. Instead of responding she simply looked back down at her hands quickly pulling them apart. Daryl watched in amazement as the cuffs snapped as if they were made of plastic. She stood and slowly walked around the table. Daryl backed up unsure of what she'd do next. She reached underneath and pulled out a small bugging device. She held it out for him to see before placing it between her fingers and crushing it.

"Told you." She said returning to her seat. He stood there stunned glancing from her broken cuffs to the crushed bug she threw on the table.

"How, how did you do that?" He asked unsure if he even wanted to know.

"Pulled real hard." she replied holing up the cuffs with a small grin. "As for the bug I could hear the static."

"That's impossible." Daryl began.

"Nothings impossible." She replied. "So."

"So what?" Daryl asked.

"Your questions, go ahead ask them." Buffy replied.

"What are you?" Daryl asked.

"I'm just a girl." Buffy replied sadly.


	17. Help arrives, maybe

Thanks again for reviewing. I started this plot twist and then I got stuck with what to do next. I finaly came up with this idea at like one in the morning so, I hope you like it. Let me know.

"Phoebe!" Paige shouted running into the room. "What's going on?"

"I wish we knew." Phoebe replied.

"Well, I a lawyer." Paige began hesitantly. "He should be here any minute."

"Good it looks like we're going to need one." Leo replied.

"How's Buffy?" Paige asked.

"I don't know," Phoebe began. "They wont let us see her." The trio was shocked to see Daryl walking towards them.

"Can we see her now?" Phoebe asked impatiently.

"In a minute," Daryl began. He didn't want to get involved. Hell he'd made it very clear to the sisters he was out of the supernatural loop. But, after hearing the desperation in her voice he knew something big was going on and apparently this girl was at the center of it. "Look it doesn't look good for her, you guys should probably get her a lawyer."

"Giles." Paige exclaimed.

"What?" Daryl asked confused.

"Has anyone called Rupert Giles, he''s her guardian." Paige replied.

"No he's not." Daryl began.

"But, her mom's gone and she's a minor. I mean she'll be eighteen in a few months but," Paige cut him off.

"No, I don't know what she told you but, She is an emancipated minor." Daryl explained.

"Oh." Paige replied.

"We should probably call him anyway." Phoebe added.

"Maybe we should wait and see if Buffy wants us to first." Leo interjected.

"Leo's right." Paige replied. "Buffy may not want to involve him."

"Only one of you can see her and only for five minutes." Daryl began. "At least until her lawyer gets here and everything is processed."

"Ok, who's going to go?" Phoebe asked as she and Paige turned to leo expectantly.

"Oh no, she hates me." Leo began. They just continued to stare at him."Fine, I'll go." He conceded. Daryl led him into the interrogation room and softly closed the door behind him.

"Hey." Leo began unsure of what to say.

"Now's not the time for small talk. How the hell are we going get me out of here before the master rises again." Buffy demanded bluntly.

In the station lobby:

"Were the hell is the lawyer." Phoebe said as she began to pace. "I hope he's good."

"Well not good exactly, but he is the only person I knew would be able to get Buffy released." Paige began. "Phoebe I should warn you...."

"Phoebe, how lovely to see you again." a voice called out. She spun around as the color drained from her face.

"Cole!" She replied shocked.

Ok, I know in the Show he died and originally I was going to leave him dead but, the idea popped into my head and I couldn't resist. So, for my story Cole never died in that alternate reality, instead he left the country and is still trying to prove himself to Phoebe but, she hasn't seen him in over a year. Oh yeah, I know I said Giles was Buffy's guardian but, I had her be emancipated because I didn't want to bring him into the story yet. Anyways let me know what you think.


	18. Myths and realities

I loved all the reviews I'm glad so many people liked the return of Cole. I'm sorry to all Spike fans but, if you look back to chapter 9 I killed him off. I'm not saying he wont make a comeback but, if he does it wont be as a love interest for Buffy. I love Spike when he's evil, I hated the whole romance thing they did on the show. Ok enough rambling onto the story.

"Paige." Phoebe groaned after the shock wore off. "How could you, we don't need his kind of help."

"I couldn't find anyone else. We need to get Buffy out and Cole promised he could." Paige replied.

"Oh yeah, and what's the price?" She asked.

"Nothing." Cole replied. "I know you don't believe, or trust me and I don't blame you. But, I owe you Phoebe for all the pain I put you through. If you want me to leave I will. I only came to help." She thought about it, it was very tempting to just send him away but, Buffy needed a lawyer.

"Can you get her out, without using your powers?" She asked.

"I thinks so, but if I can't...." Cole began.

"No, no magic. And after this..." Phoebe cut in.

"I'll disappear again." Cole finished for her.

"Fine." Phoebe conceded.

"If you'll excuse me." Cole said walking towards the front desk. The sisters watched as an officer led him into the interrogation room. They prayed he could pull it off.

"Ok, so what's plan b?" Paige asked.

"Piper's plan." Phoebe replied.

"Ok you guys are seriously confusing me. What is this plan of Pipers you guys used in the future?" Paige asked.

"Well, you see it was before Prue died. I had a premonition that I was being burned at the stake. So we went to the future and......." Phoebe began grateful for the distraction from Cole. I mean how may girls can say they have the ex from hell and mean it literally?

Leo exited the interrogation room throwing Cole a questioning look as he passes him. "What the hell is going on?" He asked the girls.

Interrogation room:

Paige hadn't really explained anything. She summoned him and asked for his help. He was hesitant at first, he wanted to prove himself to Phoebe but, he knew if Paige wanted his help things must be pretty bad. He knew the girls name was Buffy Anne Summers and she was going to be charged with murders Paige said she hadn't committed and it was imperative that she be released ASAP. The girl had quite a file. He hadn't had a chance to go through it but, no seventeen year old should have a police file so thick. He walked in not sure what to expect but, he wasn't prepared for the small blonde who looked more she couldn't kill a fly much less a person. But he knew looks could be deceiving.

"Hi, I'm..." Cole began to introduce himself.

"Your not human." Buffy interrupted studying him intently. Cole was caught off guard but, quickly recovered.

"Cole Turner, technically I am human, half at least. The sisters asked me to be your lawyer." He replied holding his hand out.

"Your Phoebe's ex." She began. "The one who tried to kill her sisters."

"Yeah, well I was a little insane then." Cole laughed. "Don't worry I wont hurt you." Buffy just laughed confusing him.

"I'm not afraid of you." Buffy said as she continued to laugh as she finally took his outstretched hand squeezing it just hard enough to hurt without breaking any bones. "Buffy Summer, the vampire slayer." Coles eyes widened with shock.

"But, your just a myth." He began. "I mean your not real, there is no slayer."

"Really? Thank god. I wish someone had told me that. It would have saved me a lot of time and trouble." Buffy replied sarcastically. "Well now that we've been introduced why don't you tell me just how you plan to get me out of here."

"Well I could just use my powers and mess with your record and the cops memories but, Phoebe forbids it. So it looks like instead of demonic powers I'm going to have to use my legal skills." Cole replied.

"I knew lawyers were all evil." Buffy mumbled as Cole began going over the charges she was facing.


	19. Gathering Information

Thanks again for reviewing.

They'd gone over all the possible angles and it didn't look good. If it had been any other average teen maybe but, Buffy had a police file to long to ignore.

"I'll try to make your record inadmissable but, even without it they do have a case." Cole said flipping through the pages and jotting down a few notes.

"So, that's it you can't beat this?" Buffy asked.

"Oh no, you misunderstood. If, I mean more likely, when your case goes to trail I will win. But, Paige said it was important to get you out today and I'm not sure we can swing that. I'm going to set up a bail hearing but, you are a flight risk and, they haven't formally charged you yet so we have to wait." Cole explained.

"How long?" Buffy asked.

"A day, maybe two." He replied.

"That's not an option. Use your powers." She demanded.

"I can't, I promised Phoebe." Cole replied.

"Who the hell cares." Buffy shouted jumping up and slamming her fist on the table. "You know even if you don't she wont trust you."

"I, I have to try. I love her." Cole replied sadly.

"Well, sometimes love just isn't enough." Buffy began sitting back down. "If you love her you'll do whatever you can to get me out before tomorrow night. If you don't, well you just may lose her anyway."

"Why, What happens tomorrow?" Cole asked concerned. "Maybe I can help..."

"No." Buffy interrupted. "You can't, they can't. It's my fight. In the end it has to be me. If you don't get me out they'll try to fight it for me and they'll lose."

"I, I'll think about it." Cole replied standing to leave. Just as he was about to open the door buffy spoke.

"Just so you know, I'm going to get out tomorrow wether you help me or not. I don't care if I have to beat the shit out of every cop in this station, I'll find a way." Buffy called.

Magic School:

"What do you think is going on?" Chris asked after throwing another useless book down.

"Calm Down, Leo promised to let us know as soon as they do." Piper replied.

"They've been there for hours, it almost eleven o'clock." Chris replied as he began pacing. "I mean how hard can it be to get her out. Leo got me out, why doesn't he just orb her out." He rambled.

"You know why, and quit pacing your making me dizzy." Piper replied.

"Sorry." Chris mumbled flopping down onto a chair.

Police station:

"So?" Paige asked as soon as Cole exited the interrogation room and finished talking to one of the officers.

"She's going to have to spend the night." Cole replied shifting through some paperwork. "We should probably go somewhere else and discuss everything."

"Fine." Phoebe sighed. "Leo go get Piper and..." She trailed off as Sherriton approached them.

"Piper and Who? Miss Haliwell. Chris maybe?" She asked.

"I believe that is none of your business." Phoebe replied turning and walking away.

"Oh well, maybe Miss Summers knows where I can find him, and I will find him." She began.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Paige interrupted as she hurried after Phoebe with Leo and Cole right behind her.

Manor:

"What's going on?" Chris demanded as he, leo and Piper orbed in. "Cole." He said surprised to see the man.

"How do you know Cole?" Phoebe asked confused.

"From the future." Chris replied cryptically.

"Yeah, can't tell us we know." Paige began. "Anyways he's the only lawyer I could find to take the case especially considering the unique situation."

"You could have warned me that she was the Slayer." Cole replied a little angry she'd neglected to share that information. Phoebe burst into laughter.

"What is the big tough indestructible demon afraid of the slayer." She teased.

"No, well I never thought she was real, until tonight." Cole replied.

"If it makes you feel better we didn't know about the whole slayer thing at all until a few days ago." Piper replied taking a seat on the sofa.

"Why should we care if he feels better." Phoebe began.

"Stop," Piper interrupted. "I know you and cole have issues, Hell I have my own with him but, we need him right now."

"What do you mean you didn't think she was real?" Paige asked.

"Well in most demonic circles the slayer is like a myth a bogie man for demons. A way to keep younger demons in line. You know, do what your told or watch out the slayer is gona come get you." Cole explained. (A/n for those who watch Buffy I know this is a total rip off of when Riley finds out Buffy is the slayer.)

"Where's Buffy?" Chris demanded.

"Jail," Cole began. "I can't get her out, not tonight anyway."

"I thought you were a great lawyer." Phoebe said sarcastically.

"I am, but your friend is in a lot more trouble than you guys seem to comprehend." Cole replied.

"She didn't kill anyone." Paige began angry. "You just need to prove that."

"Look, she may be innocent but she has a file longer than most career criminals. I will win the case in trial but, you told me she needs to be released ASAP and that may not happed." Cole explained. "She asked me to use my powers to get her out." he added glancing at Phoebe.

"No, you promised no magic." Phoebe began.

"I know, I told her that." Cole interrupted. "But she told me if I couldn't get her out then she would break out."

"Which will cause a lot of problems not only for her but, for you guys as well." Leo interjected. "I've got to go their calling me." He said orbing out.

"So use your powers and get her out." Chris stated.

"It's not that simple." Phoebe began.

"Yeah, it is." Chris interrupted. "Look I get you hate Cole and don't want him to use his powers to help Buffy, because then you'll have to admit that he's not pure evil but, I don't care about that right now."

"Chris." Paige yelled.

"No, she needs to hear this." Chris continued. "Cole isn't evil, in the future he died saving my life. He's the reason I was able to survive long enough to come back to save Wyatt. Buffy needs his help now and I'm not going to let Phoebe's insecurities about him get us all killed. We could go out tomorrow night and try to fight the master, but we wont win. The only person who can stop him is her. And if she doesn't he'll kill a lot of innocents and that will be all your fault." Chris finished orbing out. They sat stunned going over what Chris had just said.

"Who the hell is he?" Cole asked confused.

"Long story." Piper replied. "But, thank you for saving his life."

"Um your welcome, I think." Cole replied even more confused.


	20. Forming a plan

Thanks again for reviewing. Just wanted to remind you everything in italics are flashbacks using the actual dialog from BTVS from the site Buffy World and belong to Josh Whedon. Now to the story.

_Whistler: In the end, you're always by yourself. You're all you've got. That's the point. _

She kept hearing him say that over and over. They'd moved her to a cell but, she couldn't sleep. Pacing her cell she tried to come up with a plan. When a blue light startled her. She quickly ran to make sure the sleeping guard had remained that way. She was relived to see him still dozing in his chair down the hall.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Buffy whispered angerly.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Chris replied.

"I'm fine." She began taking a seat. "They're looking for you, you shouldn't be here. That woman kept asking if I knew where you were."

"I know, I just had to see for myself that you were ok." Chris replied.

"Stop doing that." Buffy demanded.

"Doing what?" Chris asked confused.

"Being all nice. I'm trying to be mad at you here." Buffy explained.

"Sorry" Chris laughed then became serious. "I really am sorry, I didn't mean what I said earlier."

"I don't want to talk about it." Buffy replied looking away.

"Please just let me explain." Chris pleaded.

"Fine." buffy conceded.

"I like you Buffy, a lot. I mean I wish I was just a normal twenty year old. I wish I wasn't from the future. I wish I could be that halfway normal boy to take you to your prom even though I don't get why you care about it so much. I wish I didn't have to leave once Wyatt is saved. I wish everything wasn't so complicated." Chris explained.

"I, I wish that to." Buffy admitted turning to look at him. "But, no matter how hard we wish it, it won't change reality. I'm a seventeen year old freak and your...."

"A twenty year old freak." Chris offered taking her hand. "I know it's not fair for me to put in you in this situation, I have to leave eventually and I can't make you any promises but..."

"I don't need any promises." Buffy interrupted. "Maybe for once we should stop worrying about tomorrow and just focus on today."

"I can do that." Chris replied.

"You should probably go." Buffy began reluctantly standing up. "I mean it wont do us any good to have you arrested too."

"Yeah." Chris replied brushing a strand of hair of her face. He slowly leaned in and kissed her. She heard the familiar sound and opened her eyes just in time to se the familiar blue lights leaving. She smiled placing a hand to her lips as if to prove it hadn't been a dream. She could still hear Whistler in the back of her mind, but for the first time since becoming the slayer she didn't believe him. Even if it was just for tonight, she wasn't alone, not anymore.

Manor:

"Where's Chris?" Leo asked orbing in.

"He left." Piper replied. "so what did they say?"

"They normally don't get involved with the slayer. It's a long story but, after the slayer was created and then later the watchers council the powers that be told the elders not to interfere. So we don't. We are here to watch over good witches and innocents. But, considering the circumstances they wish to involve themselves." Leo explained.

"So their going to get Buffy out, How?" Piper asked.

"No, they can't. Like I said the PTB don't want the elders or whitelighters to interfere but, Cole could."He explained. "The elders are sort of witches version of a watchers council. We can't get involved without pissing them off or, pissing of the PTB which is just a mess we don't need."

"Ok, so how do you propose to get Buffy out using your powers?" Piper asked Cole.

"Piper!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"No," Piper began turning to Phoebe. "Chris was right. This is bigger than your problems with Cole. Buffy can't stay in jail, our lives and the lives of innocent are at stake. Plus, if it goes to trail she risks being exposed and possibly exposing magic. I get that Cole's powers are demonic, I get that we shouldn't be using them especially for personal gain but, we need him."

"Fine." Phoebe conceded.

"So what's the plan?" Paige asked.

"I think I have one, but I'll need help." Cole began. "We go back down to the station, Piper freezes everything, while Paige or Leo orb Buffy out. Then I'll use my powers to make everyone forget the ever heard of Buffy Summers and we'll steal her files."

"Ok." Leo replied. "That should work."

"Is there a chance anything could go wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"Isn't there always?" Cole asked.

"Fine, we'll do it your way." Phoebe sighed. "Let's get this over with.


	21. Jail Break

Thanks again for reviewing. Just wanted to remind you everything in italics are flashbacks using the actual dialog from BTVS from the site Buffy World and belong to Josh Whedon. Now to the story.

"Ok." Piper said taking control of the situation. "Here's how we'll do this. I'll go first with Cole." She put a hand up before anyone could protest. "Look he's invincible well pretty much anyways. We can't all show up at once especially if something goes wrong. After I Freeze everything you guys orb in." She continued turning to Paige Leo and Phoebe. "I need to stay until everything is done to make sure the freeze holds. So Leo you go and Get buffy out. Take her back to the manor and wait for us. Paige can stay with me and orb us out if anything goes wrong. Phoebe can help Cole get all the files and things we need to vanish. Everybody understand what they have to do?" They nodded "Good, let's get this over with, I want to go to bed. Let's go Cole."

"If anything happens to her." Leo began.

"I know, you'll kill me. I promise I'll keep her safe." Cole interrupted shimmering (I think that's what his powers called if not let me know.) Them out.

The plan went off without a hitch. Phoebe grabbed the files. Cole erased memories of Buffy. Leo went to get the girl out of her cell.

"That's everyone, except." Cole began.

"Except who?" phoebe asked grabbing a file with The sisters name on it. She was only supposed to grab files on buffy but, she wanted to know what Sherriton knew.

"Daryl, do you want me to erase his memories of Buffy?" Cole asked not knowing their relationship with the cop had become strained.

"No," Piper Replied. "You Guys go, Paige and I will meet you back at the manor."

"Piper." Phoebe began to protest.

"Go, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep them frozen." Piper replied as the shimmered out. She walked over to Daryl's desk and unfroze him.

"Piper, Paige, what the hell is going on?" He asked glancing around at his frozen fellow employees.

"Jail Break." Paige laughed.

"What, I told you I don't want to be involved.." He began

"I know, we aren't involving you." Piper interrupted. "I just thought it would be fair to inform you that once we leave noone around here will remember anything about Buffy Summers."

"And how is that?" Daryl asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Piper countered.

"No." Daryl replied.

"Fine, let's get out of here." Piper said as Paige orbed them out.

Manor:

Thank you." Buffy said to Cole.

"Your welcome, I didn't think you pummeling the entire San Francisco P.D. was a good Idea." Cole joked.

"Yeah well, it could have worked." Buffy laughed.

"So what are you going to do with your newfound freedom?" Cole asked.

"Kick the masters ass." Buffy replied. "But, first I'm going to bed."

"Sounds like a good Idea." Piper said as she and Paige orbed in. "Come on Leo you can drop me off at magic school. Good night guys." She added as they left.

"Well." Cole began trying to find something to fill the awkward silence.

"Boy I'm tired how about you Buffy." Paige asked.

"Very tired." Buffy replied catching on as they walked upstairs.

"Those two aren't very subtle are they." Cole laughed.

"Yeah well, thanks for helping us out." Phoebe began. "I mean you didn't have to."

"Yes I did." Cole replied. "I know I can never make up for what I did to you and your sisters but, I just want you to know I never stopped loving you Phoebe, I never will." He finished shimmering out.

"Neither will I." Phoebe whispered sadly to the empty room.

Upstairs:

Buffy sat in her room unable to sleep. She kept thinking about everything that had happened over the last few weeks. Killing Angel, running away, meeting the Haliwell's, the master rising, kissing Chris. She knew she had to find a way to focus. She needed a plan to defeat the master. The last time had been different, the prophesy and all.

_Giles: Listen. Some prophecies are, are a bit dodgy. They're, they're mutable. Buffy herself has, has thwarted them time and time again, but this is the Codex. There is nothing in it that does not come to pass._

_ Angel: Then you're reading it wrong. _

_Giles: I wish to God I were! But it's very plain! Tomorrow night Buffy will face the Master, and she will die. _

She shuddered at the memory. It was probably the first time since being called as the slayer that the meaning really set in. She had been told at the beginning that she would die, the next slayer would be called but, this was to real. Right there in a book written thousands of years before she existed they had foretold her death. Funny she had a date of death before a date of birth.

_Buffy begins to laugh. Angel and Giles see her and exchange a look. She slowly starts to walk away from the office door. Angel comes out of the office after her. She stops by the table and faces them. Giles stands in his office doorway._

_ Buffy: So that's it, huh? I remember the drill. One Slayer dies, next one's called! Wonder who she is. (to Giles) Will you train her? Or will they send someone else? _

_Giles: Buffy, I... _

_Buffy: They say how he's gonna kill me? Do you think it'll hurt? Tears are flowing freely from her eyes. Angel tries to hug her, but she puts up her hands and quickly steps away._

_ Buffy: Don't touch me! (to Giles) Were you even gonna tell me? _

_Giles: I was hoping that I wouldn't have to. That there was... some way around it. I... _

_Buffy: I've got a way around it. I quit! _

_Angel: It's not that simple. Buffy: I'm making it that simple! I quit! I resign, I-I'm fired, you can find someone else to stop the Master from taking over! _

_Giles: I'm not sure that anyone else can. All the... the signs indicate... _

_Buffy: The signs? (throws a book at him) READ ME THE SIGNS! (throws another one) TELL ME MY FORTUNE! YOU'RE SO USEFUL SITTING HERE WITH ALL YOUR BOOKS! YOU'RE REALLY A LOTTA HELP! _

_Giles: No, I don't suppose I am. _

_Angel: I know this is hard. Buffy: What do you know about this? You're never gonna die! _

_Angel: You think I want anything to happen to you? Do you think I could stand it? We just gotta figure out a way... _

_Buffy: I already did. I quit, remember? Pay attention!_

_ Giles: Buffy, if the Master rises... _

_Buffy: (yanks the cross from her neck) I don't care! (calms down) I don't care. Giles, I'm sixteen years old. I don't wanna die. _

She wiped a stray tear away shaking her head as if she could ease the memory. She didn't want to die at seventeen either. She refused. There weren't many things that scared her, but the master did.

_Giles: Buffy's not gonna face the Master. I am._

_ Buffy: No, you're not. Giles and Ms. Calendar look over and see her approaching. _

_Buffy: So, I'm looking for a kid, huh? And he'll lead me to the Master? _

_Giles: Buffy, I'm not gonna send you out there to die. Now, you were right. I-I've waded around in these old books for so long, I've forgotten what the real world is like. I-it's time I found out. _

_Buffy: You're still not going up against the Master. _

_Giles: I've made up my mind. _

_Buffy: So have I. _

_Giles: I made up my mine first! I'm older and wiser than you, and just... just do what you're told for once! Alright? _

_Buffy: That's not how it goes. I'm the Slayer._

_ Giles: I don't care what the books say. I defy prophecy, and I am going. There's nothing you can say will change my mind. _

_Buffy: I know. She pretends to turn to go, but then throws a hard punch to his face, knocking him out. He falls backward to the floor. Ms. Calendar scrambles to his aid. Buffy sees her cross on the table and puts it back on. Ms. Calendar lifts Giles' head in her hands and gets under it with her knees. She looks up at Buffy. _

_Buffy: When he wakes up tell him... I don't know. Think of something cool, tell him I said it._

_ Ms. Calendar: You fight the Master, and you'll die. _

_Buffy: Maybe. (picks up the crossbow) Maybe I'll take him with me. _

This time would be different, this time only one would die and she was going to make sure it wasn't her.


	22. training

Thanks for all the reviews. I know I'm a bad person and haven't updated in like forever but, I hope you'll forgive me and that your still interested in the story. Just wanted to remind you everything in italics are flashbacks using the actual dialog from BTVS belongs to Josh Whedon and comes from the site Buffy World.

"Chris." Buffy called.

"Hey." He said orbing in. "Mom told me about everything at Magic School, I wasn't sure if you'd want to see me."

"Why wouldn't I?" Buffy asked. "Oh you mean after the kiss, I didn't call you here to talk about that."

"Oh." Chris replied slightly disappointed.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I liked kissing you, I mean I like you, god this can't just be easy can it." Buffy began.

"It's ok, I get what you meant." Chris interrupted. "For the record, I like you too. So, why did you call me?"

"I need help." Buffy admitted.

"With what?" Chris asked.

"The master, I need to train, I need to make a plan, I don't want to die this time, not even for a minute." Buffy rambled.

"I think I know someone who can help." Chris replied.

"Who?" Buffy asked.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Ok, let's go." Chris said holding out his hand.

"Where are we?" Buff asked looking around. Chris had orbed them into someone's apartment so it seemed.

"What are you two doing here?" Cole asked walking into his living room.

"We need your help, well Buffy needs your help." Chris explained.

"She shouldn't have anymore legal problems." Cole began.

"No, She has a big fight coming up tomorrow and She needs someone to help her train. None of us are strong enough." Chris explained.

"There's not a lot of time." Cole replied.

"But you'll do it?" He asked. Cole nodded.

"Thank you." Buffy said.

"I'll take care of everything else, and come get you tomorrow before the ritual." Chris said orbing out.

"Well, let's get started. "Cole said waving his hand and turning the room into a training room.

They'd been training for hours but despite the fact that she'd hardly slept and all the training Buffy was wired. She'd been skeptical when Chris had brought her to Cole but, discovered he knew what he was doing.

"Well I think that's all we can do for now. You should get some rest before tonight." Cole said handing her some water.

"Why are you helping me?" Buffy asked.

"Honestly." Cole began. "I guess I'm trying to prove I'm not evil."

"To Phoebe?" She asked.

"No, to myself." Cole replied.

"Well, Chris told me a lot about the future, I'm not supposed to say anything. But, from what he told me, you're a good man." Buffy replied.

"So, do you need anything else for this big fight tomorrow?" Cole asked changing the subject.

"No, I think I'm ready." Buffy replied. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Cole replied as she called Chris and he orbed them out.

Magic school:

"What are we doing here." Buffy asked.

"Oh good you're here." Paige said noticing the pair. "Buffy looked over to where she sat with Piper and Phoebe around a table stacked with books. She felt a pang of sadness wondering what the scobby gang was doing right now, if they to were sitting around pouring through Giles books. "Piper found something."

"Well, It's not huge but we may have a way to turn off the magic barriers." Piper began. "I mean if there using the nexus to put them up, we should be able to do the same to take them down."

"Which shouldn't be too hard because good does control the nexus." Phoebe added.

"That's great, so how are you going to do it?" Buffy asked.


	23. One Shot

Ok, I know I'm a terrible person, I haven't posted in months. I could feed you all the usual excuses but, the truth is I had a lot of computer problems. Finally I gave up and bought a new one so I should be posting regularly again. I went back and read all the reviews you guys posted and was shocked to find so many people read and liked my story. Thanks to everyone who's pointed out my mistakes, after I finish the story I plan to go back and edit so, if you catch anymore error let me know.. To answer some questions, this going to be a Buffy/Chris pairing. Sorry to all those who wanted a Buffy/Angel pairing. To be honest I also think they belong together and Angel may return later in the story but, as I've said before The shows ruined their relationship for me. As for the Spike fans, I love Spike, when he's evil, or at least with the chip, I hated the whole Spike with a soul thing. Then they had to go and make him and Buffy have a relationship, To me they were grasping for that relationship angst that worked so well with Angel. Sorry to all those that are disappointed but, that's the beauty of fanfics, if mine isn't playing out how you'd like you can always write your own, let me know if you do, I'd love to read it. Anyways enough about me, onto the real reason you're here, the next chapter.

Magic School:

"We have to be over the nexus to do it." Piper began. "But, as soon as we start they'll figure out what's up.."

"And they'll come to stop you." Buffy finished. "Is there a way they can do it without you?"

"No, we need the power of three." Paige replied.

"It's to risky." Buffy began pacing. "I can't let you risk your and Chris's lives."

"I know it's risky, but we can place a barrier of our own around us, it wont last long but, it will give you some time." Piper replied. "Leo can stay to protect us while we preform the spell and you and Chris can go stop the ritual."

"I don't know." Buffy said racking her brain for another plan.

"Look it's all we've got, we don't have time to waste arguing." Phoebe replied.

"Ok." Buffy relented.

"No." Leo said surprising them all.

"Leo we went over this." Piper began.

"I don't mean no to the plan, it's just if god forbid something does happen to you, then Chris will disappear and Buffy will be left in the middle of a vampire army with no way out." Leo explained.

"Your not suggesting what I think your suggesting?" Buffy asked. Leo nodded.

"What's going on?" Piper asked.

"It looks like the PTB, or at least one of them have decided to get off their ass and fight." Buffy replied amused.

"Chris will stay with you three and I'll go with Buffy." Leo explained.

"are you sure that's a good idea?" Piper asked, knowing how Buffy felt about Leo and wondering how they would manage to work together.

"What's the worst that could happen, He's already dead?" Buffy replied. "Just kidding." She added at Pipers glare.

"Once we begin the spell you should have a minute before they realize anything has happened." Piper began. "Then after they do most of the demons should go to the manor to stop us."

"Ok, No offence Magic Boy, but I think it would be a good idea to get you some back up." Buffy began.

"What do you mean." Chris asked.

"I mean, that you may have the wicked cool magic thing going for you but, you'll be heavily outnumbered." Buffy explained.

"You want me to let Cole help." Phoebe interrupted. Buffy nodded.

"He's the only one powerful enough to help Chris protect you." Buffy explained.

"Ok." Phoebe replied surprising them. "Look, this isn't about me, I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you guys just because I was to stubborn to ask Cole for help."

"Well I guess it's time." Buffy said glancing at her watch.

Manor:

They orbed into the manor, Phoebe went to summon Cole and Buffy Collected the weaponry they'd need while Paige and Piper prepared for the spell. Phoebe returned with Cole, who seemed a bit surprised by the turn of events.

"I filled him in." Phoebe said helping Paige place the crystals around the basement.

"Ok, I guess we should get going." Buffy said handing Leo a stake. "Just in case, you do know how to use that right? Pointy end goes in the bad guy."

"Ha ha." Leo replied.

"You guys should know when the barrier goes down, you only have a minute until they realize." Piper reminded them.

"Got it. Good luck." Buffy replied as she and Leo orbed to the woods.

"Lets go." Paige said as they took their places over the nexus joining hands and starting the chant.

Woods:

They orbed in stealthily making their way forward. Buffy took her place outside the barrier hidden behind some bushes waving Leo over. "I can't tell how far along they are, so our best bet is still to kill Dru." She whispered raising her crossbow and taking aim.

"Your only going to have one shot before they realize what's happened." Leo cautioned.

"Let's hope my aims good then." Buffy replied. Then they felt it, the magic in the air was slowly fading. Buffy stood quickly pulling the trigger.


	24. the battle

Manor:

The sisters continued chanting trying to block out the demons Chris and Cole were battling. They needed to keep the barrier down as long as possible.

Woods:

Buffy charged ahead not waiting to see if she'd hit her mark. Staking the first Vamp she came across she made her way over to were she saw the ritual being preformed. She glanced back at Leo she was relived and a bit surprised to see him skillfully fighting.

"Your too late Slayer." The voice from the cemetery began. She looked frantically around trying to decipher where it came from. "You may have destroyed his line, but we don't need it anymore." He continued stepping into her view.

"Who are you?" She demanded. He looked human, but she knew he wasn't, he wasn't a vampire either.

"That's not important," he began cryptically.

"Then what is?" Buffy asked furiously.

"What you do next." He laughed. The words seemed hauntingly familiar. Then it hit her Whistler had said almost the same thing to her before she'd killed Angel.

"Your like Whistler, except evil." Buffy declared.

"I'm not evil, and Whistlers not good, not really." He began. "We just protect the balance. You've done a lot of good kid, I'm just trying to balance it out."

"Over my dead body." Buffy replied defiantly.

"Works for me." He laughed. "Your fighting a losing battle kid, one day it's gona catch up with you. You can fight today, maybe you'll even win, but in the end it all comes down to one thing."

"What I'm prepared to give up." Buffy finished. He nodded.

"You only have a few moments to decide." He began. "Then they'll add the last ingredient and it will be to late."

"To late to do what?" Buffy asked.

"To bring him back." He replied.

"The master?" She asked confused.

"No, Angelus. The ritual will work for him too. All you need is something of his, something I see you have on your hand and you can bring him back." He said pointing to the ring that she wore.

"But, he''d still be evil." She replied.

"And there on lies the choice, do you want him back that badly?" He asked. "Your running out of time one they place the masters ring into the potion it will be to late, he'll be brought back." Buffy was stunned she hadn't expected this. "Who to bring back, the boyfriend, granted he's evil, or your greatest enemy? Tick tock Slayer your almost out of time." She glanced at the dark priests as they continued chanting over a small caldron, then she realized what she had to do. She hoped she could live with herself after it was all said and done. She prayed to be forgiven as she turned and lunged at the demons.

Manor:

"Do you think they're alright Chris asked sending a demon flying across the room with a flick of his wrist. "I mean if they stopped the ritual they should be back by now."

"I don't know." Cole replied. "But the girls can't keep this up much longer so they'd better hurry up.

Chris lunged but, wasn't in time to stop the fireball that a demon sent at the sisters. "Mom" he screamed as she was hit. The demons having accomplished their mission quickly shimmered out. Phoebe and Paige stopped chanting as Piper hit the ground, tears in their eyes as they screamed their sisters name watching helplessly as she lay bleeding they turned to Chris terrified when they saw him starting to fade away.

Woods:

Buffy knocked the demon down and with skill that only a slayer could have caught the ring he'd been dropping just as it was about to hit the potion. She kicked the potion over drawing her sword and quickly decapitated the remaining dark priests. The rest of the demons retreated sensing defeat she sat stunned by all that had happened wondering if she'd made the right choice. Leo made his way over to her collapsing to the ground just as he reached her.

"Leo." She cried concerned as he clutched his side in pain.

"It's Piper." He began painfully.

"Let's go." Buffy replied gabbing his shoulder as he orbed them out. Neither of them noticing in their panic the faint blue glow her ring had, where it had been splashed by the potion as she knocked it over.

Manor:

"Piper." Leo cried rushing over to heal her. Buffy stood frozen in her spot as she watched Chris who was slowly fading into nothing. It seemed like hours but it was only a few moments before Leo's hands glowed and Piper gasped sitting up. Chris returned to his solid state and the group stood silently waiting for someone to say something.

"So it looks like we won." Cole finally broke the silence.

"Are you ok?" Leo asked Piper helping her up.

"Yeah, but that was a little to close for comfort." She replied. "I think I should get beck to Magic school." She finished a Leo orbed them away.

"Well, I have date." Paige said running up the stairs.

"I'm starving." Phoebe declared. "Wana grab something to eat." She asked a stunned Cole. "Don't read to much into it, t's just dinner." She added.

"Sure." Cole replied following her out of the basement.

"Are you ok?" Chris asked after the others had left.

"You almost died." Buffy replied. "I mean you were just fading into nothing."

"Yeah." Chris began uncomfortably. "But I'm ok now. As long as My mom stays safe until I'm born, I'll be ok."

"Then?" Buffy prompted.

"Then what?" Chris asked.

"Then you leave." Buffy replied. "I guess I just sort of realized eventually you'll just be gone."

"But I'm here now." Chris replied. "I thought we weren't going to worry about tomorrow."

"Your right." Buffy began. "But we should worry about Wyatt. I mean all this trouble with the master has been distracting everyone. Now I can help you figure out what's after him."

"Yeah, we can get right on that tomorrow." Chris began. "Tonight I want to show you something." He finished holding out his hand.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Just trust me." Chris replied as she took his hand orbing them out. When she opened her eyes she stumbled back into Chris surprised to find herself atop the golden gate bridge. "I like to come up here, to think and get away from it all." Chris explained.

"It's beautiful." Buffy began looking down at the lights of the cars passing underneath them. "And cold." She added shivering slightly.

"Here." Chris said taking off the sweatshirt he was wearing and handing it to her.

"Wont you be cold?" Buffy asked.

"Trying to be a gentleman here." Chris replied with a small smile.

"Thanks." Buffy said taking the sweatshirt and pulling it over her head.

"We never really got a chance to talk about what happened in the jail cell, with everything that was going on." Chris began unsurely.

"You mean when you kissed me." Buffy replied enjoying watching him squirm.

"Yeah, I mean I just wanted." Chris began.

"You know what Chris?" Buffy interrupted.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You talk to much." She replied pulling him down and kissing him.


	25. Hey Mom

Thanks for all the reviews, I know I've been horrible about updating but, Charmed hasn't been that good lately in my opinion anyway. But, I've been watching the Chris season in reruns and have been inspired to finish this and I finally figured how I was going to end it. Yeah, but that's a long way off still. So ,enjoy the chapter I'll have the next one up soon, I promise no more long waits between updates.

"Someone was out late last night." Paige Commented as she made coffee.

"Who are you my mother." Phoebe began defensively. "I mean can't a girl have a casual dinner with her ex husband without it becoming a major issue."

"Woah, tone it down to like a five, I haven't had my Coffee yet. Anyways I didn't mean you but, now that you mention it." Paige began.

"Who did you mean?" Phoebe interrupted.

"Buffy, she wasn't back when I got home and that was one in the morning." Paige replied smiling.

"I take it you had fun on your date." Phoebe asked pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Yes I did." Paige smirked. "But, back to the issue of our house guest."

"Do you really think she was out with Chris?" Phoebe asked. "I mean she could have just been out patrolling or something."

"Morning guys." Chris said orbing in to the kitchen. They looked at him then at each other.

"Defiantly or something." Paige said smiling.

"What?" Chris asked causing them to burst into laughter.

"Nothing." Phoebe said recovering from her laughter. "You seem chipper this morning."

"What are you two up to?" Chris demanded.

"Us, nothing." Paige replied.

"Is Buffy up yet?" he asked.

"No, she's still in bed." Phoebe replied.

"Yeah, I think you wore her out last night." Phoebe teased causing Chris to turn bright red. "Wait ew, I just realized what I said."

"Yeah, that was kinda gross." Paige added shuddering.

"Anyways." Chris began changing the subject. "We need to focus on the Wyatt situation, we're running out of time."

"Yeah, we know." Paige began rolling her eyes.

"Chris," Phoebe began placing an arm over his shoulders. "I understand, really I do, but you've been sending us at demons non stop for months now. How can you be sure we haven't already gotten whatever is after Wyatt."

"I just know ok." Chris replied. "You guys need to take this more seriously."

"We do take it seriously, but there's like thousands of demons out there and with no idea what we're looking for it''s a little tough." Paige explained.

"Whatever." Chris said annoyed. "I'm going to check out a few lead, I'll be back later." He finished orbing out.

"Morning." Buffy called waling into the kitchen a few minutes later. .

"You just missed Chris." Paige said gauging her reaction.

"Really." Buffy replied knowing exactly what was going on. She just met Chris on her way down the stairs and after a very memorable good morning kiss he'd filled her in on his nosy aunts. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Nothing major." Phoebe replied disappointed. She wished her empath powers worked on Buffy. She could never tell what was going on with her. "I have to go to work."

"Me too." Paige added. "The temp agency called me this morning."

"Stop." Buffy said turning to Phoebe.

"Stop what?" Phoebe asked feigning innocence.

"Stop trying to use your power on me." Buffy replied. "If you want to know something just ask."

"Ok," Phoebe replied knowing she'd been caught.

"What's going on with you and Chris." Paige asked.

"Paige!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"What she said to ask." Paige defended herself.

"Oh, look at the time, you two are gona be late." Buffy smirked. They glanced at the clock realizing she was right. They rushed out the door glaring at her.

"You can come out now Magic boy." Buffy called after they left. "Your big bad aunts are gone." She smiled as he appeared in the kitchen.

"I thought they'd never leave." Chris replied pulling her to him.

"Hey, none of that." Buffy said stepping back. "We need to work on saving Wyatt."

Magic School:

"Oh, I think I found something." Piper exclaimed.

"What?" Leo asked glancing up from his book.

Piper shoved the book she'd been looking through towards him. "This looks like the demon Chris was talking about." Piper explained picking Wyatt out of his play pen. "Come on, let's go show him. Paige and Phoebe should be home soon and we can form a plan."

"Are you sure that's a good Idea." Leo began.

"Look, I understand you guys want me to be safe, but I'm going nuts here. I miss my family. Is it to much to ask to go home and maybe have dinner with them before I have to come back here?" Piper interrupted frustrated.

"No, it's not." Leo replied sympathetically. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know, but what demon in there right mind is going to attack us with the power of three, a white lighter/ witch, the vampire slayer and an elder all home?" Piper asked."And if they do, I like our odds."

"Ok, you win." Leo said orbing them into the manor.

"Christopher!" Piper exclaimed.

"This isn't happening." Chris groaned looking over his shoulder to see his mother covering Wyatt"s eyes as his father looked about ready to burst into laughter. Buffy pushed him off her as she struggled to pull her shirt together. They had planned to spend the day looking for ways to save Wyatt but got distracted. Books and papers were scattered over the floor where they'd knocked them from the table. She wasn't sure how that happened. One minute the were discussing demon then the next they were kissing, somewhere along the way Chris had unbuttoned her shirt.

"This is embarrassing." Buffy mumbled as she quickly buttoned her shirt avoiding looking at Piper and Leo as she smoothed a hand over her hair.

"Hey mom." Chris said nervously.

"Don't you 'hey mom' me mister." Piper began. "I come home and find you two on the couch about to... I don't even want to think about what you two were doing." She was interrupted by the door opening.

"We're home." Phoebe and Paige called from the front door.

"Oh crap." Chris exclaimed. "I have to go." He said orbing out before anyone could stop him.

"Me too." Buffy said glaring at the spot he left from and dashing up the stairs.

"Hey Piper." Phoebe said walking into the living room with paige.

"What happened, did a demon attack." Paige asked taking in the mess.

"No." Leo said unable to contain his laughter anymore.

"It's not funny, what if we had been just a few minutes later." Piper said shuddering.

"What's going on?" Paige asked confused.

"Where are Chris and Buffy?" Phoebe asked.

"Hopefully taking cold showers." Piper replied.


	26. teasing

"Chris!" Buffy yelled as soon as she was safely in her room.

"Yes." he asked orbing in. Buffy glares at him smacking him on the arm. "Ow, what was that for."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Buffy replied sarcastically. "Did you forget what just happened downstairs. How you just orbed away leaving me there."

"Sorry." Chris said rubbing his arm ." I just panicked. That was way to embarrassing."

"I'm never leaving this room again." Buffy said burring her face in her hands.

Down Stairs:

"What!" Phoebe asked following her into the kitchen. Piper turned glaring at Leo as he continued to laugh. She handed Wyatt to Paige as she began pulling things from the cabinets.

"I asked Leo to bring me home because we think we may have a lead on the demon Chris was talking about." Piper began. "And when we get here we find your nephew and Buffy, Leo if you don't stop laughing I will blow you up, half naked on the couch."

"Your kidding!" Paige exclaimed.

"Were are they?" Phoebe asked.

"They heard you guys come in and took off." Piper replied.

"Chris orbed out, Buffy's upstairs." Leo added.

"Chris." Phoebe called smiling, "Oh Chris."

"I don't think he's coming." Paige said after a few minutes.

"How long do you think he'll avoid us?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, it was pretty embarrassing." Paige replied. "I mean to be caught by your parents." She laughed.

"We don't have time for this." Piper began as she turned on the oven. "We need to figure out what we're going to do about the demon. Leo can you sense him?" Leo concentrated for a minute before he started laughing again.

"What, Where is he?" Piper asked.

"Upstairs." Leo replied grinning.

"What, you don't think their..." Phoebe trailed off.

"No, I don't even wana think about what I don't think their doing." Piper began. "Christopher Halliwell you get your ass down here this minute!"

"You called." Chris said orbing into the kitchen.

"Don't you 'you called.' me mister" Piper said smacking him on the arm.

"Ow, ok people really need to stop hitting me." Chris replied rubbing his now very sore arm.

"So how was your afternoon researching?" Paige asked giggling.

"Shut up." Chris replied avoiding everyone's gaze.

"You two stop it." Piper ordered her sisters. "And you.' She said turning to Leo. "Stop looking so proud of him."

"Ok, I can't deal with this right now, dinner will be ready soon, until then Leo show Chris the book we brought, see if that's the demon you were talking about. Paige watch Wyatt, Phoebe you look through the book and see if there's a vanquish in there." Piper ordered. They took one look at her before scattering to follow her orders, you just didn't mess with pregnant Piper. Piper sighed and turned heading upstairs.

"Buffy." She called softly knocking on the door.

"Um, hi Piper." Buffy said nervously opening the door.

"Can I come in?" Piper asked.

"Sure, it's your house." Buffy replied stepping aside. "I'm sorry, about before."

"It's ok, a little weird but, not much is normal around here." Piper replied taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"This whole situation is weird." Buffy said frustrated.

"I understand." Piper replied.

"Do you?" Buffy asked. "Because I don't. A month ago I had to kill the man I loved to save the world and now, I'm just setting myself up to be hurt again. I mean I know he has to leave soon, go back to his future and I'll still be here. We agreed not to worry about it, to just focus on today and not think about what tomorrow will bring but, I can't help thinking I'm crazy for doing it."

"I guess you need to decide if the it's worth the pain of having to eventually lose him." Piper advised.

"I think it's already to late for that, and that makes me feel guilty. How could I have moved on so quickly. Angel deserved better than that." Buffy said sadly.

"Sweetie, if he loved you, he'd want you to be happy. And if Chris makes you happy even if it's just for a little while it's worth it in the end." Piper replied surprised when Buffy started crying.

"I'm sorry, it's just times like these make me really wish I still had my mom." Buffy explained.

"I know what that's like." Piper replied putting an arm around her. "But, I'm sure she up there watching over you. I know it's not the same."

"Thank you." buffy said pulling herself together. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure, what?" Piper replied.

"Can you try to freeze me again?" Buffy asked.

"Um why?" Piper asked.

"You see, I have this theory that your magic doesn't work on me because, I don't want it to." Buffy explained.

"Why would you think that?" Piper asked.

"I guess I sort of thought of it this morning. Phoebe was trying to get a read off me and I could feel it but blocked it." Buffy replied.

"Ok, ready?" Piper asked. Buffy took a deep breath and nodded. Piper threw up her hands a bit surprised when Buffy actually froze. She quickly waved them unfreezing her.

"Did it work?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah." Piper replied a little confused.

"Ok, can we keep this to ourselves for now?" Buffy asked.

"Sure, come on dinner should be done and we have a new demon to face." Piper said standing up. "Unless you plan to hide in here forever, if so I should remind you that wont keep my sisters out." Buffy laughed following her down stairs.

Downstairs:

"I can't believe we missed it." Phoebe said to Paige as she flipped through the book.

"Um, gross. Did we actually want to see it." Paige replied tickling Wyatt.

"No, I guess not. But come on we were right they so like each other." Phoebe continued unaware that everyone else had entered the kitchen.

"Hopefully Chris will be a little less moody now that he's gotten some." Paige replied.

"Will you two stop." Piper said finally drawing their attention to everyone else.

"Oh, look there they are." Paige began.

"The love birds, their so cute." Phoebe added.

"Shut up." Chris said glaring at them.

"Hey how's my favorite guy." Buffy said ignoring them and walking over to Wyatt.

"Why's he your favorite guy?" Chris asked pouting.

"Because he didn't orb away leaving me to face his family all alone." Buffy replied glaring at him.

"Oh, how cute, their first fight." Paige said smiling.

"They fought before." Piper reminded her.

"But not as a couple." Phoebe replied.

"You know, you two really need to get lives." Buffy said rolling her eyes.

"She's right." Piper Laughed.

"Hey!" Phoebe and Paige cried.

"Did you find a vanquish?" Chris asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, just a potion." Phoebe replied. "We wont need the power of three. Paige and I will go do it tonight."

"Ok, be careful." Piper said pulling dinner out of the oven.


	27. The attack

It had been an interesting few weeks. They were seemingly no closer to finding Wyatt's attacker and Chris dropped his bombshell about it happening right before he was born so, time was running out. Phoebe was on a new kick about it being someone they knew, and a witch killer was on the loose. Chris realized his impending birth would also be the end of his relationship with Buffy. They didn't talk about it, instead focusing on Wyatt and the little moments they had all to themselves. He smiled thinking about the other night when they'd spent hours curled up on the sofa making out between research. Luckily noone had walked or orbed in on them that time. When he was with her he didn't feel like the weight of the world rested on his shoulders, he didn't have to play the hero, and neither did she, they could just be themselves. He'd never had that before and was realizing how hard it would be to leave it behind.

Gideon realized the girls we're getting to close to discovering his plot to kill Wyatt. He'd hoped the witch-hunter would distract them but, it hadn't. Their focused remained on the child. And with the Slayer around he knew he'd never be able to get close enough to kill him. Then he was struck with a brilliant plan, one that would distract them all. He quickly orbed down into the underworld.

"I hear your plotting to take over the underworld." Gideon said.

"What do you want Elder?" The game master asked cautiously.

"I think we can help each other out." Gideon began. "You need upper-level demons to participate in your 'show' and I need the charmed ones distracted."

"You want us to go after the charmed ones? That's suicide." He replied furiously.

"No, not the charmed ones, I don't want them hurt. But, how many demons do you think would be interested in going after the slayer?" Gideon asked.

"The Slayer. That would attract many." His partner replied. "But, what's the catch?"

"The witches aren't to be harmed." Gideon replied.

"And the slayer." She asked.

"She's replaceable." Gideon replied. "Do we have a deal?"

"You'll need to set up the cameras." The game master began. "I'm sure we'll have a line waiting to attack tonight."

"Good." Gideon replied taking the crystals and orbing out.

"Should we trust him?" She asked after Gideon left.

"No, But it doesn't matter. We'll soon have enough power to take on the charmed ones and anyone else who dares stand in our way." He replied laughing evilly.

Manor (Attic):

"Another witch was killed." Leo informed Paige and Chris.

"We're on it." Paige replied as she continued scrying.

"Still no idea who's behind this?" Chris asked not liking the time being taken away from saving Wyatt.

"No, so we all need to be on guard." Leo replied.

"I'm worried about Phoebe, She's been having problems controlling her empathy, which pretty much leaves her without a good defensive power." Paige said throwing down the crystal in frustration. "She wouldn't stay home though, she still insists she's onto something with this whole, it's someone we know, thing."

"I know, but that's why we sent Buffy to work with her. She can keep her safe." Chris replied.

"That's it, I'm going to the magic shop, I'll be right back?" Paige said orbing out.

"What's with her?" Leo asked after she left.

"Since Phoebe's powers have been off she's feeling a little strained." Chris replied. "But, I've been thinking and maybe Phoebe is onto something, I mean we've exhausted all the other options."

"Maybe." Leo began but was interrupted by Paige and Gideon both orbing in.

"Hah, got it." Paige declared then turned noticing Gideon.

"You have what?" Gideon asked confused.

"Oh, I just figured we needed a stronger crystal." Paige explained. "I've been scrying for hours and gotten nowhere."

"Well by all means, don't let me interrupt." Gideon said motioning for her to continue scrying.

"Is everything Ok?" Leo asked concerned.

"Actually it's Piper, she's driving everyone crazy with Phoebe's new theory." Gideon explained.

"I'll talked to her." Leo said orbing out.

Once he was gone Gideon waved his hand subtly causing the crystal to land.

"Got something," Paige declared. "Oh no, it's right by Phoebe's office."

"Let's go." Chris said orbing out with Paige right behind him. Once they were gone Gideon scattered the crystals and orbed out.

Paper:

"Come on, let's go grab some coffee." Phoebe said leading Buffy to the elevator.

"So, how goes the theory." Buffy asked bored. She hated playing Babysitter and contrary to popular believe a newspaper staff room was not all that interesting. "You know I've been thinking about what you said, about it being someone you guys know."

"Don't you start in on me too." Phoebe began frustrated by everyone's lack of faith in her.

"No, I was just thinking you could be right." Buffy replied.

"Really, you didn't think so earlier, what changed your mind?" Phoebe asked.

"Your powers. They've been off since you came up with this idea, almost like someone thinks your getting to close." Buffy explained.

"Someone who doesn't want me to be able to read their emotions?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Buffy replied. "Then again, I could be wrong."

"No, I think you may be onto something." Phoebe began excitedly. "Then it has to be someone with powers, a lot of power to mess with mine." She finished as the elevators opened into the parking garage. They stepped off and began walking towards her car when Buffy threw her to the ground narrowly avoiding an energy ball.

"What the hell is going on?" Phoebe asked glancing around as the demons approached.

"I don't know, but let's just try to get out of here." Buffy replied dodging and attack.

"We should call Paige." Phoebe began.

"Bad Idea." Buffy interrupted as she was hit with a dark lighter arrow. "Damn these things hurt." She said trying to pull it from her shoulder. "Got a plan?"

"Not really, you?" Phoebe asked kicking a demon across the parking lot.

"Yeah, on three we run for it." Buffy said realizing they were out numbered. She flipped a demon about to stab her twisting his arm back and causing him to drop his knife. She quickly retrieved the weapon stabbing him. "Or, we can kick there ass." She said stabbing another demon smiling when it to went poof.

"I like the way you think." Phoebe said pushing another demon towards her. After three more died the rest fled realizing they would win.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" Buffy asked.

"You ok?" Phoebe asked concerned. The demons had seemed more interested in Buffy than her.

"Let's just get back to the Manor." Buffy said wincing as Chris and Paige orbed in.

"You guys ok?" Paige asked concerned.

"Just peachy." Buffy replied. "A little help." She said gesturing to the arrow still lodged in her shoulder.

"Oh, sorry." Phoebe said hurrying over.

"I think it's wedged into my shoulder blade, so don't be afraid to pull hard." Buffy said bracing herself. They all winced at the sound of the arrow scraping against bone as Phoebe pulled it out.

"We were going to call you but." Phoebe said guesting to the arrow.

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"I almost got my ass kicked." Buffy replied frustrated.

"Yeah, the demons were more interested in her than me." Phoebe added.

"But, those where the same ones killing all the witches, so why Buffy?" Chris asked.

"Maybe Buffy's a witch, and she just doesn't know it." Paige guessed.

"And maybe I'm a leprechaun too." Buffy said rolling her eyes.

"You are kinda short." Chris said smiling.

"Little tip," Buffy said turning to him. "Don't insult the girl holding the arrow full of poison."

"We don't have time for a lovers spat." Paige interrupted them earning glares from them both. "Chris orb her to magic school so Leo can heal her. We get back to research see if we can figure out who's behind this."

"Oh, here." Buffy said handing her the knife. "Demon tried to stab me with it."

"What do you think this means?" Paige asked guesting to the insignia on the handle.

"I don't know?" Phoebe began, "I guess we should head to magic school too, so we can ask Gideon, he may know."

"Wait, do you guys hear that?" Buffy asked.

"Hear what?" Chris asked.

"It's almost like an echo." Buffy tried to explain glancing around the dim parking garage. She walked a few steps before crouching down and jumping knocking something from the beams above them.

"Damn super girl, calm down before you hurt yourself worse." Phoebe said smiling.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"A crystal." Paige began turning it over. She stopped when she saw a beam of light shooting out projecting an image. Aiming it at the wall they all gasped.

"Ok, that's us, so what the hell is going on?" Buffy asked.

"I think it's some kind of magical spy camera." Paige began. "We need to get out of here."


	28. Distractions

Thank you to everyone who has continued to read my story despite my lack of consistency in updating, though I've been much better about it lately. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. I love hearing what you think good or bad.

Magic School:

"What's going on?" Piper asked concerned as Chris helped Buffy to the sofa.

"We were ambushed by the demons that have been killing the witches." Phoebe quickly explained.

"Are you guys ok." Piper asked concerned.

"Yeah, We'll live." Buffy replied wincing as Chris applied pressure to her wound. "I don't think my tops going to make it though." She added pouting. "I mean, how am I supposed to be fashionable if demons keep messing up my clothes."

"Your strange." Chris laughed.

"Oh, I forgot I was talking to the Brady bunch here." Buffy said rolling her eyes.

"Leo!" Piper called. "Heal." She demanded after he orbed into the room. Buffy closed her eyes as she felt the wounds closing. It was weird even for her for someone to be able to basically wave their hands and heal you.

"What happened?' Leo asked after he finished.

"Long story." Paige replied.

"We were attacked, they tried to stab Buffy with this." Phoebe said handing him the dagger. "And were being magically stalked."

"And not by cute little toddlers this time." Buffy added causing the sisters to laugh and Chris to roll his eyes. "That's it, I'm having a t-shirt made."

"What is she talking about." Leo asked.

"I rarely know." Chris replied.

"A t-shirt for what?" Piper asked.

"One that says 'I'm not a white-lighter' demons keep mistaking me for one for whatever reason." Buffy replied. "I mean, I'm sick of being shot with those arrows. Granted there not poisonous to me but, they hurt like a bitch."

"Not all demons can read." Paige said grinning.

"Great, another brilliant plan down the drain." Buffy said flopping back onto the sofa.

"Come on." Chris said pulling her up. "I'll take you home so you can change." He said unable to see her covered in her own blood.

"I bet we don't see those two again for hours." Phoebe remarked after they orbed out.

"Phoebe!" Piper exclaimed.

"What, we were all thinking it." Phoebe said defensively.

Manor:

"We should get back before they start talking about us." Buffy said smiling as she walked downstairs after cleaning up.

"Who are you kidding, they're probably done talking about us by now." Chris laughed. "But your right we should get back." Chris began as she took his hand preparing to orb instead he pulled her to him.

"I guess they can wait a few minutes." Buffy said as he leaned in.

Underworld:

"The slayer has eluded our competitors so far." the game master began. "I wonder which of you think yourselves demon enough to take her." He said gesturing to the demon competitors. "Perhaps you can use her current distraction to your advantage." he said gesturing to the screen behind him projecting an image of Buffy and Chris at the manor. 'Let the games begin." he said as the demons shimmered out.

"Do you honestly think they'll be able to kill her? She must be expecting another attack." The game master's partner asked once the demons left.

"No, actually I hope they don't." The game master said evilly. "With each demon she kills were one step closer."

Manor:

The demons shimmered in, knowing a direct attack wouldn't work one shot an energy ball at the distracted couple as they all hid, waiting for them to realize what was going on.

Buffy didn't know what was going on. One second Chris was kissing her and the next he was slumped against her.

"Chris." Buffy began confused quickly sensing the demons and realizing what was going on. She scanned the room, but couldn't see anyone. She began to panic pulling Chris over to the couch she could see he'd been hit with an energy ball from behind. She brought her fingers to his neck breathing a sigh of relief as she felt a pulse. "I have to get out of here." She said quietly to herself. She wanted to call Paige or Leo but, she didn't know if any of those Dark lighter's were around. "Chris please wake up, I don't know what to do." She couldn't leave him there unconscious, he'd be a sitting duck. But she couldn't just wait for whoever was lurking to attack. She stood standing protectively in front of Chris. "Ok, I know your there. Come out and fight me." Buffy demanded. She waited for a response but, got nothing. She needed to get Chris to Leo, he was hurt badly. He was barley alive as it was. She knew they were watching her, she could feel them and it unnerved her. Calm down she told herself. Focusing, she was able to sense a demonic presence to her left. She discreetly bent over in the pretense of checking on Chris and removed a knife from her boot. She could sense more demons scattered thought the house. But, just the one in the room. She took a deep breath hoping what she was about to do wouldn't get anyone killed.


	29. The Game

"Leo." Buffy Called. She knew it was wrong to think this way, but if one of them had to get hurt she knew They needed Paige more right now, the power of three needed her and especially with Piper and Phoebe basically out of commission. She knew they'd attack as soon as Leo orbed in. She tensed as she heard the tinkling of orbs. "Take Chris and Go!" She demanded throwing the knife in the direction she sensed the demon from. She heard a grunt of pain, she'd hit him, not killed him but, it was all should could do at the moment. Leo took one look at Chris and realized how serious things were.

"Grab my hand, we need to get out of here." Leo said as Buffy moved away from the sofa.

"No, you guys go, I'll take care of this." Buffy replied trying to Sense where the demon went. Leo was about to argue when an arrow narrowly missed him. "Go!" Buffy shouted. Then they were gone. She knew Paige had some potions made up in the attic, wasn't really sure what they did but, it was her best bet. She slowly made her way out of the living room into the front hall.

Magic School:

"Oh god Chris." Piper exclaimed as Leo orbed him in and began to heal him.

"What's going on, were's Buffy?" Paige asked.

"They attacked again, she's still there." Leo explained breathing a sigh of relief as Chris's wounds healed.

"How could you leave her there?" Phoebe asked.

"She didn't really give me a choice, I had to get Chris out." Leo explained as Chris began to wake.

"What's going on, Where's Buffy." Chris asked confused.

Manor:

Ok Buffy you can do this, she told herself as she tried to sense where the other demons where. But there were to many, making her senses a little crazy, she couldn't pinpoint them. She hated waiting to be attacked it all seemed like some sick game. Part of her cursed herself for not leaving with Leo. It was her fault that Chris was hurt, for whatever reason the demons seemed to be after her. She was about to take another step when she sensed something behind her she spun kicking an ugly green demon into the wall. Another energy ball whizzed past her head as she ducked avoiding a blow from another demon. She was surrounded. She grabbed the nearest demon throwing him into the path of another energy ball, she just had to make it to the attic.

Magic School:

"So there definitely after Buffy." Paige said after they'd calmed Chris down. "And we can't go back until were sure the dark lighter is gone."

"I can't believe Demon's have a reality show about killing witches." Piper said exasperated. "I wish we knew what was happening at home."

"Wait." Phoebe began excitedly. "The crystal, it projects the show, maybe we can use it to watch."

"Good Idea." Paige said grabbing it "But, how does it work?"

"I don't know, just try concentrating on what we want to see." Phoebe suggested.

"Ok." Paige said closing her eyes and focusing.

"It's working." Piper exclaimed as a beam of light shone on the wall projecting the manor.

"Behind you." Phoebe called as Buffy spun around blocking another blow.

"You know she can't hear you." Paige said rolling her eyes.

"I know, what is she doing?" Phoebe asked.

"It looks like she's trying to get upstairs." Chris replied as Buffy continued backing her way towards the staircase. Then the picture went black before anyone could ask why the Game master appeared.

"Our Slayer appears to be trapped. Unable to call for her White lighter friends. Who do we think will be the demon to finally do her in?" the game master asked smiling as the picture went back to the manor.

"This is sick." Piper said disgustedly. "We need to help her."

"But, how?" we can't orb in until the darklighters are gone." Paige replied frustrated.

"What if we go after the game master?" Phoebe asked.

"How would we find him?" Piper asked.

Manor:

Buffy narrowly dogged another arrow pulling it from the wall and using it to stab the darklighter breathing a sigh of relief when it killed him. Her relief was short lived as she was thrown to the ground by another demon wincing as she felt her ribs cracking.

Magic School:

"She killed it let's go." Chris began.

"Wait." Paige said grabbing him before he could orb.

"There's another one." Piper said pointing to the image.

"We have to do something." Chris replied frustrated. "She's not doing so well, if you hadn't noticed. I don't know how much longer she'll last.

Manor:

She just needed to kill the other darklighter and she could call for help. She thought determinedly as she sprang to her feet ignoring the pain. But, she was so tired and it hurt to breath. She needed to work fast. She noticed they had those knives, like the one she'd stolen from the demon in the parking garage. She knew she needed to get one. Aiming a well placed kick she sent the shape shifter flying into the darklighter spinning before the demon behind her could stab her, she grabbed his arm snapping his wrist and grabbing the dagger as he dropped it. But, where did the darklighter go?

"Ok, who wants to get their ass kicked?" She asked stabbing the nearest demon. The demons realizing she had the upper hand the last two demons shimmered away but she knew they were still in the house she could sense them if only she could figure out where the darklighter went. "Come out, come out where ever you are." Buffy called. She jumped unable to dodge a fire ball cursing as it grazed her arm. She gazed down at her smoldering flesh.

"Poor little slayer, can't even call for her white lighter." the demon laughed.

"You bastard." Buffy yelled kicking him across the room. "You can ruin my outfit, hell even try to kill me, but noone messes with my boyfriend." She said throwing him across the room.

Magic School:

"Remind me not to piss her off." Piper said wincing as she continued to beat the demon.

"I can tell you from personal experience, the girl hits hard." Leo added.

"I''m just glad she's on our side." Paige said.

"Or at least on Chris's side." Phoebe teased.

"Shut up." Chris said blushing.

Manor:

Finally stabbing the demon Buffy stood. She made her way cautiously to the stairs taking the slowly prepared for another attack. She made it to the attic doorway breathing a sigh of relief she pushed the door open. She needed to get to the potions, she'd never be able to take that guy who did that blinking thing without them. She knew he was in there waiting, but it was her only hope. She walked in pretending to be unaware she wasn't alone. Glancing at the darklighter out of the corner of her eye she threw the dagger smiling as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Magic school:

"Let's go." Chris said orbing as soon as the darklighter was vanquished Leo right behind him.

"Right behind you." paige said grabbing Phoebe.

Manor:

"What's going on." Paige asked orbing in noticing the terrified look on Chris and Leo's face's.

"I win." the warlock laughed as he plunger his dagger into Buffy's abdomen. They watched as she slumped against him.

"Buffy!" Chris shouted as he blinked out taking her with him.

Magic School:

Piper watched the scene play out horrified. Then it switched back to the game's headquarters.

"I did it, I killed the slayer!" The warlock proclaimed dumping Buffy's body on the ground.

"You win some, you lose some." The game master said stabbing the warlock with his dagger. "Now, it's time I got in on the action. Stay tuned as I go after the Charmed ones. Soon, I'll have their powers, and the child's." Piper gasped as the screen turned black.


	30. Victory

Hey, I just wanted to thank everyone who's reviewed and let you know that the italics in this Chapter are taken directly from the show. They're not mine, they belong to the writer Krista Vernoff and the other people at the WB who own the show. Please don't sue me. I also want to give credit to the site TWIZ TV. Where I got the transcripts.

"Leo, Paige, Chris." Piper screamed terrified.

Manor:

"Piper's calling." Paige said breaking the silence that had settled in the attic.

"This isn't how it's supposed to happen." Chris said brokenly. "It's all my fault. She wasn't supposed to..."

"It's not your fault Chris." Leo interrupted.

"Yes it is, she wasn't even supposed to be here." Chris replied. "We have to get back to Mom." He said orbing out.

Magic School:

Piper watched as they orbed in silently hoping that what she'd seen hadn't been true.

"Are you ok?" Leo asked concerned. Piper quickly explained what she'd seen, how they were coming after them and the baby.

"With the power of the slayer mixed with all the other powers they've collected we don't stand a chance." Chris said bitterly.

"Don't you see, these are the demons Chris has been searching for, they are the ones that turn Wyatt." Gideon said determinedly.

"I think Gideon's right." Leo began. "But, how do we stop them?"

"We can't just sit around waiting for an attack." Phoebe said frustrated.

"We have no way of finding them." Paige replied.

"We can scry for the slayer." Chris began.

"But, that wont work if she's..." Piper trailed off not wanting to be the one to say it.

"Dead?" Chris finished for her. "We can scry for her powers though."

"But, wont we just get the other slayer?" Paige asked.

"No, the hell mouth disrupts magic, you wouldn't be able to find her." Gideon explained.

"But, what do we do when we find them?" Paige asked. "I mean, we have no way to stop them."

"We have this." Phoebe said holding up the dagger. "If they can use the powers from other demons to kill us, why can't we do the same?"

"It's to risky." Paige began.

"It's worth the risk." Phoebe interrupted. Pulling out a map. "Got it she exclaimed." Not noticing the look of surprise and concern on Gideon's face.

_ON MONITOR: MANOR - ATTIC (PAIGE walks across the attic; CHRIS follows her.) _

_PAIGE: Anything that will let us vanquish the gamemasters without the Power of Three. _

_(CORR turns to look at CLEA.)_

_CORR: It's show time. (CORR and CLEA are extremely turned on by the anticipation. They kiss passionately.) (They break apart, CORR steps back and shimmers out of the cavern.) (CLEA turns back to watch the monitor.) (Behind her, LEO and PHOEBE orb into the cavern.) _

_LEO: Hi. (CLEA turns around and sees them. She steps forward to attack them.) _

_INT. MANOR - ATTIC - DAY - CONTINUOUS (CORR shimmers into the attic.) _

_CORR: Anybody wanna play a game? (_

_CHRIS and PAIGE turn around. CHRIS shuts the Book of Shadows and picks up a box from the nearby table. He throws it at CORR as he and PAIGE turn to find cover.) (CORR waves his hand and telekinetically throws the box aside.) (PAIGE throws the potions vial at CORR. It harmlessly bursts in front of him. She throws another vial and that, too, harmlessly shatters in front of him into wispy tethers of smoke.) _

_PAIGE: Unh. When are they coming back?_

_(CORR powers up a fireball. He throws it at them as they duck for cover.) _

_INT. DEMON BROADCAST STUDIO - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS _

_(CLEA wobbles on her feet. PHOEBE jumps and kicks her in the face. CLEA tumbles backward heels over head.) (LEO orbs in behind her.) (CLEA stands up and powers up an energy ball in the palm of her hand. LEO steps forward and uses the power-sucking athame to stab her in the back.) (The power inside CLEA is immediately sucked out of her and transferred into the athame. She screams as she turns into dust and bursts into flame.) (LEO walks over to PHOEBE.) (She sighs.) _

_PHOEBE: Now that's good television. Gimme the athame. _

_LEO: Are you sure about this? (PHOEBE holds out her hand for the weapon.) _

_PHOEBE: It's for Wyatt. (LEO hands the athame to PHOEBE. She holds it out in the palm of her hand. After a moment, the athame glows with power. It sparks and charges, still PHOEBE holds on to it.) (A white glow washes over PHOEBE. The power has transferred from the athame to her.) _

_PHOEBE: Feels good to have powers again. _

_LEO: Give 'em hell. (PHOEBE looks at LEO, smiles and shimmers out of the cavern.) C_

_UT TO: INT. DEMON BAR - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS (The demon crowd cheers as they watch on the monitor as CORR attacks CHRIS and PAIGE in the attic. CHRIS grabs PAIGE'S wrist and run across the attic just as CORR powers up another fire ball.) (He throws it as they both dive for cover behind the old, dusty sofa.) (It hits the sofa, missing them - just barely.) (The crowd in the bar goes wild.) CROWD: Yeah! _

_INT. MANOR - ATTIC - NIGHT- CONTINUOUS (PAIGE and CHRIS hit the back of the sofa.) (CORR powers up another fire ball. He holds it in the palm of his hand.) _

_CORR: (coldly) This game's over. (He pulls his hand back to throws it when PHOEBE shimmers into the attic holding the power-sucking athame.) _

_PHOEBE: I couldn't agree more. (Surprised, CORR turns to look behind him at PHOEBE.) (In one smooth movement, she makes and throws an energy ball at CORR. It hits him square in the chest and he starts burning._

_) INT. DEMON BAR - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS (The BALD-HEADED DEMON groans in sympathy at the burning demon on the monitor.) BALD-HEADED DEMON: Ooh! _

_INT. MANOR - ATTIC - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS (CORR explodes.) (PAIGE and CHRIS peer over the sofa.) (PHOEBE turns to look at the camera.)_

_INT. DEMON BAR - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS _

_(On the monitor, PHOEBE stares knowingly at the audience.) (The crowd in the bar gasps.) _

_PHOEBE: (on the monitor) See what happens when you make a play for our baby? Who wants to play next? (Camera cuts to several individual demons in the demon bar. No one says anything.) (PHOEBE stares out into the camera crowd. She smiles maniacally.) _

_PHOEBE: (on the monitor) What's the matter? Scared of me? (PHOEBE shimmers out of the attic ... ) (... and shimmers into the DEMON BAR.) _

_PHOEBE: Well, are you? Are you? (Rather than face her, the DEMONS stand and start running toward the exits.) (Not taking any prisoners, PHOEBE powers up energy ball after energy ball and throws them at the demons running out of the bar. She hits demon after demon after demon in the back, in the front, wherever they stand -- she fires and hits them, taking them down and out one by one.) (She doesn't stop.) (She continues to power up energy ball after energy ball, throwing them at whatever moves in front of her. The demons scream in pain as they explode one after the other. She catches them mid-run, mid-jump and mid-shimmer.) (Still, she doesn't stop.) (PHOEBE continues to fire energy ball after energy ball determined to clear the threat to her family. She hits the demons mercilessly as they flee the bar, their cries of pain filling the air with the fire and smoke of each vanquish.) (And still, she doesn't stop.) (Demons run for the doors, tumbling over one another to get out of her range of fire. But no matter how fast they go, they can't out run her rage. An energy ball hits the FEMALE DEMON in the chest. PHOEBE turns and throws another energy ball at the DEMON running across the far doorway and hits him.) (And finally, she turns and with a flick of her wrist, throws the last energy ball at the wide-screen monitor with the WITCH WARS title logo on it. The monitor explodes and falls down leaving a black, smoking hole in the wall.) _

_PHOEBE: Looks like your show's just been canceled. _

"Now, that's what I call an ass kicking." Buffy said one hand holding the wall to support herself while the other clutched her wound.

"Buffy! Your Alive!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Barley." Buffy replied closing her eyes as she struggled to stay on her feet.

"Come on, we need to get to Leo." Phoebe said concerned as she shimmered them to the Manor.

"Phoebe, thank god." Paige began stopping abruptly as they all stood shocked to see Buffy with her.

"Buffy." Chris began unsurely as if afraid it was some sort of trick, she couldn't be alive.

"It'll take more than that to kill me." Buffy replied wincing. "I am after all the most powerful slayer ever, right." She finished smiling slightly as she stepped out of Phoebe's hold. But, without the support she couldn't keep herself up. "Damn it." She cursed as her legs gave out. Chris caught her before she hit the ground. "Hurts like a bitch though." She said as she passed out from the pain and blood loss her hand falling away from her wound. Chris winced in sympathy as her blood began flowing out steadily. He pressed his hand to the wound trying to stop it.

"Dad." Chris called shakily as he felt her fading away in his arms. But, before Leo could reach them a pale blue light enveloped her wound Buffy gasped as her eyes flew open. Chris slowly pulled his hand away shocked to find her wound closed.


	31. Losses

"But, I can't, I don't even know how to, I can't heal." Chris stammered confused.

"I think we have bigger issues to worry about." Paige interrupted gesturing to Phoebe.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot." Phoebe began smirking. "But, I could always keep them. You keep complaining about my lack of active powers. How I'm a sitting duck without them."

"Ok, Ok, you're the most powerful witch ever, I never should have doubted that." Paige said putting up her hands in mock surrender.

"Well, I don't know about all that but, it's still nice to hear." Phoebe laughed. "Who's gona stab me?"

"Ok, I take that back, she's nuts." Paige said confused.

"Unless you want me to be full of demonic powers forever, your gona have to do it." Phoebe explained.

"I'm not stabbing you Phoebe!" Paige exclaimed taking a step back.

"Fine, how about you Chris, I do anything in the future that really ticked you off? Now's your chance to get me back." Phoebe said laughing.

"No, I'm good." Chris said looking at her as if she'd lost her mind. She turned to Leo.

"I wont even bother." Phoebe laughed. "He'll never do it, so I guess it comes down to you Buffy."

"Or, you could just stab yourself." Buffy replied rolling her eyes at Phoebe's theatrics.

"What's the fun in that?" Phoebe laughed. "Come on, I know you've got a lot of anger all bottled up in there."

"And you really don't want to be on the receiving end of it." Buffy said walking to her. "But, I'll do if nothing else than to shut you up."

"I can't look." Chris said as he and paige turned away.

"Ready?" Buffy asked. Phoebe and Leo nodded as she plunged the knofe into her.

Magic School:

"Buffy!" Piper exclaimed throwing her arms around her. "I'm so glad your alive." Buffy returned the embrace a little uncomfortably. She jumped away from Piper as if she was on fire.

"What was that?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, that was just the baby kicking." Piper explained.

"Ok, that's a little to weird, even for me." Buffy said looking from Piper's stomach to Chris.

"Sorry for kicking you." Chris smirked.

"Well, I can't really hold it against you after you saved my life." Buffy laughed.

"Ok, so someone needs to tell me what happened." Piper demanded. "The crystal stopped showing what was going on after Phoebe killed the game master." They quickly explained.

"So let me get this strait, you didn't get your powers stolen, you found her, you healed her, and you stabbed her." Piper said gesturing frantically.

"Yup, pretty much." Paige laughed.

"This family is insane." Piper said shaking her head.

"But, it's safe now." Leo reminded her smiling.

"That's right, you did it, you saved Wyatt." Piper said placing a hand on Chris's shoulder. "We changed the future."

"I'm almost afraid to believe it's true, I was giving up hope." Chris replied.

"Well believe it, your our hero." Paige said smiling.

"And now you can.." Phoebe trailed off as Everyone looked from Chris to Buffy unsure of what to say.

"Now, you can go home." Buffy said hoping the smile on her face wouldn't betray the sadness she felt.


	32. plotting

It was long night full of celebration, on that Buffy had a hard time joining in with, not only because it meant she'd be losing Chris but, because she had this nagging doubt that they'd overlooked something. She didn't want to seem paranoid and ruin the happiness that had fallen over the group so, she smiled, laughed and pretended that everything was perfect. The night wore on and the party faded. Piper first to go unable to stay awake any longer with Leo close behind her. Paige and Phoebe left soon after that, eager to return to some semblance of normalcy in their lives now that the threat had passed.

"How long do you think it will take them to find a way to send you home?" Buffy asked breaking the silence.

"No long." Chris replied torn between the sadness he felt for having to leave her and the happiness that he felt for having saved his brother and made the future into something worth returning to.

"Buffy, I wish.." Chris began.

"Don't." She cut him off. "I know, but you can't stay and I can't go. We knew it was coming."

"I just didn't expect..." He trailed off.

"I know," Buffy sighed placing a hand on his face smiling sadly. "I didn't either. But, I don't regret it not a minute."

"Neither do I." Chris said wrapping his arms around her. "Let's get out of here." He said orbing before she could reply.

"What did I tell you about doing that without warning me first." Buffy said as the materialized on the bridge. "I know you just do it to annoy me."

"It is pretty funny." Chris laughed.

"Watch it magic boy, I could hurt you." Buffy threatened.

"How am I supposed to leave and just forget you?" Chris asked seriously.

"You don't have to forget me, in fact you better not." Buffy said wrapping her arms around herself shivering in the night air. She smiled as Chris wrapped his arms around her placing a kiss on her forehead. "We both have destinies waiting to be fulfilled and we can't hide out here forever."

"Why not, I kind of like that plan." Chris said teasingly.

"Me too." Buffy replied holding him tightly. "Oh, before I forget." Buffy said pulling him down and kissing him. They broke apart when the need for air overwhelmed them.

"What was that for?" Chris asked trying to catch his breath.

"I just wanted to thank you, you know for healing me, saving my life." Buffy said smiling.

"I still don't know how I did it." Chris replied.

"What's the big? I mean your half white lighter, Wyatt can heal why shouldn't you be able to?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know, I just never could before." Chris explained. "Wyatt tried to teach me how once, before he went all crazy evil. But, he could never really explain how it worked. But, then you were hurt and it just happened." "

"Get me, I'm givin' out wings." Buffy laughed stopping at Chris's look of confusion. "Don't tell me you've never seen It's a Wonderful Life?"

"I don't think so." Chris replied.

"It's only the best Christmas movie ever." Buffy began shaking her head. "I can't believe you haven't seen it, it's on like ten million times a day around Christmas."

"I'll have to check it out." Chris laughed.

"You'd better." Buffy replied teasingly.

"Come on I should get you back." Chris said as she shivered again.

"No, I'm fine." Buffy replied.

'Your freezing." Chris insisted.

"Not yet, please. I just want to stay a little longer. Pretend the real world doesn't exist." Buffy pleaded.

"There's no place I'd rather be than here, with you." Chris said pulling her closer.

Manor:

Chris finally brought Buffy home leaving her in her room he made his way down into the kitchen hoping one of his aunts were still awake.

"Hey Chris." Phoebe called as he walked in glancing up from her laptop. "Just catching up on my column. Did you need something?"

"Yeah, there's something I want to do, but I'll need your help, Paige's too." Chris replied.

The next day at Magic School:

"So we've got the potion, it'll be ready tomorrow." Piper explained. "Gideon's got the spell ready in case it doesn't work."

"Ok, sounds good." Leo replied.

"Are you sure about going?" Piper asked concerned. "If anything happens."

"That's why I have to go. I can't just send my son alone not knowing if he got home safely." Leo explained.

"I know, but what if I go into labor, we can't leave Wyatt unprotected." Piper began.

"He wont be." Buffy interrupted walking into the room. "I'm going to stick around, make sure nothing happens to the kid."

"That's very kind of you, but you have a destiny of your own to return to." Gideon said. He was quickly becoming frustrated by the untrusting young woman.

"Gideon's right, we can't ask you to put your life on hold forever." Piper began.

"Your not," Buffy interrupted. "I'm very aware of the seriousness of my destiny and the fact that I can't avoid it anymore but, I'm sticking around. Just until Chris is born, I don't want to take any chances. Well, you guys seem to have everything covered here do you mind sending me back to the manor?" She asked Leo. He nodded waving his hand and orbing her away.

"Where are Chris, Phoebe and Paige?" Leo asked "Paige went out to get potion ingredients an hour ago and Chris said he'd be right back."

"I have the feeling their up to something." Piper replied.

"Should we be worried." Leo asked.

"Have we just met, I'm always worried." Piper replied.


	33. Surprises

Manor:

"Ok, It's all set. I better get back to magic school before Piper freaks." Paige said.

"Hey, anyone home?" Buffy called from upstairs.

"You two go, I'll take care of her." Phoebe said shooing them out.

"Thanks, you guys are the best." Chris said orbing out.

"Aren't we." Paige said following him.

"Hey Buffy." Phoebe said grinning as she walked into the kitchen.

"Where is everyone?" Buffy asked glancing around the room.

"Busy, getting ready for tomorrow." Phoebe covered.

"Oh, I just..." She trailed off. She was hurt, Chris had been avoiding her since last night and with him leaving the next day she thought he'd want to spend some time with her. "Where have you been?"

"Shopping for baby stuff." Phoebe began excitedly. "Wana see, I got the cutest little outfits."

"Yeah, I'll pass. I'll be in my room if you need me." She replied walking out.

Magic School:

"What do you mean you haven't finished the nursery, Chris is going to be born in tow days." Piper exclaimed annoyed.

"Sorry, I've been busy and besides if you recall Buffy is staying in the nursery." Paige replied.

"Oh yeah, well just put her in my room. She's leaving after Chris is born so it wont be a problem." Piper replied. "But, if you don't have that nursery done by the time I come home from the hospital, the baby's staying in your room." She threatened.

"Yes Mam." Paige replied orbing out.

"Oh sorry." Paige said orbing in and startling Buffy. "But, I have my orders, gota kick you out."

"What?" Buffy asked confused.

"Nursery's not done, Piper's freaking." Paige explained. "You'll stay in her room. We gotta clear this room out, set it up for Chris or else I'm stuck with him. Don't get me wrong I like him and all but not enough to share a room with him."

"Ok, I'm just gona nod a smile at you from now on." Buffy said confused.

"Sounds like a plan." Paige laughed.

Magic school:

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Piper asked.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing." Phoebe replied pulling another baby outfit out for Piper's inspection. "To bad your gona be a boy, I saw the sweetest little dress."

"Oh, darn. Sorry to miss out on that one." Chris said sarcastically.

"You know, you should be nice to me. I could buy it anyway, dress you up take you out, get lots of pictures." Phoebe teased Chris looked appalled as She and Piper laughed at the idea.

"Dad, a little help." Chris begged.

"No dresses." Leo replied not looking up from his book.

"Fine." Phoebe conceded. "Speaking of dresses Paige and I got ..." Phoebe began but stopped at a look from Chris.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Nothing." Phoebe replied. "I'll tell you later." She added in a whisper.

"I'm not going to like it, am I?" Piper asked.

"No, you will, it's actually really sweet." Phoebe began. "Don't worry so much it's not good for the baby."

"The baby is fine." Piper replied annoyed. "See, he's right there all grown up and fine."

"Ok, nursery is cleaned out." Paige said orbing in. "But, someone needs to put together that damn bassinet, because I think it's evil."

"Don't call the baby furniture evil, now I can't use it. Great job Paige. We have to buy a new one now." Piper ranted.

"Whoa calm down it's not good.." Paige began.

"If one more person tell me calm down, I'm blowing them up." Piper cut her off.

"And we wonder why Chris is so neurotic." Paige replied sharing a look with Phoebe.

"Shut up." Piper and Chris said glaring at them.

"Look it's mini Piper." Phoebe exclaimed with mock horror.

"Ok, let's go, you have to get Buffy ready, and I have to go buy a new bassinet now." Paige said grabbing Phoebe and orbing out before they got themselves into any more trouble.

"Get Buffy ready for what?" Piper demanded as they left.

Manor:

"Buffy." Phoebe called searching for her."Buffy, are you here?"

"In here." Buffy called stepping out of the bathroom. "I just got out of the shower." She explained.

"Good, because we're running late." Phoebe replied.

"Late, for what?" Buffy asked confused.

"Don't ask, just come with me." Phoebe replied grinning. "Sit." Phoebe commanded pushing her down in front of her vanity.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked as Phoebe retrieved a brush ad blow dryer.

"We have to do your hair." Phoebe replied. "Do you want to wear it up or down?"

"For what?" Buffy asked confused.

"It's a surprise, trust me you'll love it." Phoebe said over the whirl of the hair dryer. "I think up."

Once Phoebe finished her hair and makeup she stood back inspecting her work. "What do you think?" She asked. "Do you like it."

"Yeah, it looks good." Buffy replied still very confused.

"Ok good," Phoebe began walking to her closet and pulling out a bag. "Put this on." Buffy took the bag glancing in. She saw a mass of satin and tulle.

"It's beautiful." Buffy sighed pulling the dress out. "But, it's a bit much for patrol"

"Just put it on." Phoebe said rolling her eyes. "I hope it fits." She waited as Buffy pulled it on turning around so She could help zip her up.

"Hey, you guys in here?" Paige asked poking her head in the door.

"Oh Buffy, you look beautiful." Paige said smiling as Phoebe led her in front of the floor length mirror to get a look.

"Do you like it?" Phoebe asked.

"It's great, but I still don't get it, why am I getting so dressed up?" She asked.

"We can't say, we promised." Paige explained. "Oh, I have the perfect earrings, they'll go great with the dress." Paige said running to her room to grab them. "Here." She said handing them to her.

"Thanks, you sure you can't give me just a little hint?" Buffy asked.

"Nope, but trust us, you'll love it." Paige replied smiling.

"You ready?" Phoebe asked.

"I guess." Buffy replied turning to study herself in the mirror.

Magic School:

"What do you mean your taking Buffy to prom?" Piper asked confused.

"Well, it just seemed really important to her and, since I can't be here for her real one, I had Paige and Phoebe help me set up a fake one." Chris explained.

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Piper said tearing up.

"Mom." Chris said blushing.

"Does she have any idea?" Piper asked.

"No, I wanted to surprise her." Chris replied still blushing.

"Well, I think she'll love it." Leo said smiling. "You better go get ready."

"Thanks, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Chris said orbing out.

Manor:

"Chris is waiting down stairs, he looks so cute in his tux, you got the film?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, Piper threatened bodily harm if I didn't get a picture." Paige replied.

"Ok, I'll get Buffy." Phoebe said walking down the hall and knocking gently on the door before walking in.

"You ready." She asked. Buffy nodded taking one last look in the mirror and smoothing imaginary wrinkles from her skirt. "Come on."

Chris stood waiting at the bottom of the stairs trying to ignore Paige as she snapped away with her camera.

"Will you st..." He trailed off as Buffy came into view. He looked from the tiny silver strappy stiletto shoes, to the long full flowing skirt to the tight corset like bodice of the dress, all in shades of green. She looked amazing with her hair piled into a slightly messy updo with tendrils framing her face. She seemed to float down the stairs as the dress moved around her. Chris swallowed hard trying to remember to breath. "You look.. You look amazing."

"Thank you." Buffy said blushing slightly. "You look good to."

"Are you ready?" Chris asked holding his arm out for her as she made it to the bottom of the steps.

"Where are we going?" Buffy asked taking his arm.

"It's a surprise, trust me." He replied smiling.

"I do, let's go." Buffy replied.

"Wait." Paige called before they could leave. "I need a picture." She explained.

"Fine, just get it over with." Chris replied annoyed.

"Stand over here." Phoebe directed, "and stop scowling Chris."

"Ok, smile." Paige said as the flash went off.

"Great, lets go." Chris began.

"No wait one more, incase it doesn't come out." Paige exclaimed. Five minutes and a million pictures latter they finally let them leave.

"Don't worry, we wont wait up." Phoebe called as they orbed out.

"Come on, let's go get these developed." Paige said taking the roll of film out of the camera.

Buffy opened her eyes as the materialized taking in her surroundings.

"What is all this?" She asked stunned. They were on the bridge on which Chris had set up a small table for two, candles a few decorations and a boom box. "I can't believe you did all this for me." She said tearing up.

"Hey, don't cry." Chris began cupping her face in his hands. "I know we have to say goodbye tomorrow but, I wanted to do this before I go. We've got everything we need, bad punch, sappy music and a halfway normal guy in a tux."

"You made me a prom." Buffy said shocked. "That the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."

"Yeah well, I kinda like you." Chris replied smiling.

"I kinda like you too." Buffy replied kissing him. Chris waved his hand turning the radio on. "I think their playing our song."

_Go on and close the curtains  
All we need is candlelight  
You and me and a bottle of wine  
Going to hold you tonight  
_

"Tonight nothing else matters, the real world doesn't exist here." Chris said holding out his hand. "Can I have this dance?"

_We know I'm going away  
How I wish...wish it weren't so  
Take this wine & drink with me  
Let's delay our misery _

Buffy nodded smiling as he pulled her close.

_Save tonight  
And fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
Tomorrow I'll be gone  
_

"Since I'm the only girl here, I guess that means I get to be prom queen." Buffy said laughing.

_There's a log on the fire  
And it burns like me for you  
Tomorrow comes with one desire  
To take me away...it's true  
It ain't easy to say goodbye  
Darling please don't start cry'Cause girl you know I've got to go  
Lord I wish it wasn't so  
_

"I guess so." Chris replied smiling as he spun her around. "I don't know how I'm going to leave you behind."

_Save tonight  
And fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
Tomorrow I'll be gone  
_

"Don't," Buffy began her smile fading a bit. "Remember, the real world doesn't exist here."

_Tomorrow comes to take me away  
I wish that I...that I could stay  
Girl you know I've got to go  
Lord I wish it wasn't so  
_

"Ok, so prom queen," Chris began smiling. "Is it everything you ever hoped for?"

"No," Buffy replied. 'It's much better."

_Save tonight  
And fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
Tomorrow I'll be gone... _

_Save Tonight by Eagle-Eye Cherry_


	34. Prom

Buffy waited as Chris pulled out her Chair for her taking a seat.

"I still can't believe you did this." Buffy said smiling across the table at him.

"Well, I had help." Chris replied.

"I know but still, it must have taken forever." Buffy replied as the candles twinkled in the darkness.

"Your worth it." Chris replied.

Magic School:

"Got um." Paige yelled as she and Phoebe orbed into magic school.

"Give me." Piper demanded ripping the envelope from her hands. "Oh, they look so cute." Piper exclaimed as Leo looked on over her shoulder.

"You should have seen Chris's face when she came walking down the stairs." Phoebe laughed.

"They can." Paige said evilly shuffling through the photos. "Here." She declared finding it.

"So where is this 'prom' going on anyway?" Leo asked.

"Don't know." Phoebe replied.

"Yeah, Chris took care of all that." Paige explained. "He said something about having it at their place. Wherever that is."

"I feel so bad for them." Piper said sadly.

"I know, but they knew this was coming from day one." Paige replied.

"I wont make it hurt any less." Leo replied sadly.

Bridge:

"You don't have to wear that." Buffy said as Chris adjusted his tie uncomfortably. "Here." She said reaching up and undoing it."

"I just wanted everything to be perfect for you." Chris said smiling down at her.

"It is, but I didn't need all this. I just needed you." Buffy replied.

"You have me." Chris replied leaning down to capture her lips. Buffy smiled as they broke apart leaning her head against his chest. "It's getting late."

"One more dance?" Buffy asked. He wrapped his arms around her as the swayed neither realizing the music and stopped playing long ago. "I wish we didn't have to say goodbye tomorrow. It's not fair" She sighed.

_Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay  
there's always some reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day  
_

"I thought we weren't going to talk about that," Chris began pulling slightly away to look at her. "Tomorrow doesn't exist, remember?" She nodded stepping back into his embrace.

"Let's get out of here?" Buffy said smiling up at him.

_I need some distraction  
oh beautiful release  
memories seep from my veins  
let me be empty  
oh and weightless then maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight  
_

"Do you want me to take you back to the manor?" Chris asked.

"No, not yet." Buffy replied. She pulled him down for a kiss ashe orbed them away. They broke apart for air. Buffy glanced around finding herself in the back at Piper's ClubShe walked away from Chris sitting on his bed. She smiled at him sadly.

_In the arms of the angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you feel  
_

"I wasn't trying to, I mean I didn't bring you here because I thought." Chris rambled.

"It's ok, I know. I was just thinking about the first time I was here. I was so angry, so hurt and now." She explained. "I wanted it all to be over, I hated everything about my life, even my friends, I was ready to give up. And then you, you made me realize why I fight." She finished as Chris sat next to her.

_you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here  
_

"I didn't do anything." Chris began.

"Yes you did." Buffy replied turning on the bed so she could face him. "You made me realize how much I'd be missing out on, how great life can be. That there are things out there worth all the crap I go through, things that are worth fighting for." She finished wrapping her arms around him and capturing his lips.

_So tired of the straight line  
and everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
the storm keeps on twisting  
you keep on building the lies  
that you make up for all that you lack  
_

"Buffy." Chris said pulling away and trying to catch his breath, " We don't have to.." She put a finger up to his lips silencing him.

"We're living in the moment remember." Buffy said pushing his jacket off his shoulders. "No promises, no regrets, no worrying about tomorrow."

_it don't make no difference  
escaping one last time  
it's easier to believe  
in this sweet madness oh  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees  
_

"I can do that." Chris said reaching up and pulling the pins from her hair, running his hands trough it as it fell from it's carefully made updo.

"Buffy." Chris said pulling her attention away from the buttons of his shirt. "I think I might be in love with you."

"Don't say that." She replied a few tears escaping as she tried to blink them back.

"I'm sorry." Chris began pulling away but she grabbed his arm stopping him.

"It's just, how am I supposed to let you go now?" She asked tearfully. "I don't know how to say goodbye."

_In the arms of the angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you feel  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
_

"Then don't." Chris replied. "We may not have each other but, you'll always have my heart." She smiled as he wiped away her tears.

"We may not have forever, but we have tonight." She said capturing his lips She puled away slightly. "Just promise you wont try and kill me tomorrow."

"I'll try not to." Chris said smiling as he pulled her back into his embrace. "Are you sure.."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again." Buffy cut him off. "You talk to much."

_you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here  
_

_Angel by Sarah McLachlan _


	35. Goodbye?

Ok, SO thanks for the reviews. Part of this Chapter has dialogue directly from the show. I know it's kind of a cop out but, I following the story line and it's just easier to use in some places than to spend hours trying to write it better. So, the italicized stuff all belongs to the WB and people who own Charmed and was written by Jeannine Renshaw and Curtis Kheel meaning it's not mine. On another subject Everwood totally stole my fake prom idea, but I've decided to be the bigger person and not get upset, plus I think mine was better than theirs. Just kidding.

She woke early the next morning reviling in the feel of his arms around her. She turned to the clock seeing it was still much to early to get up. She wasn't sure what to do, she didn't have any experience with the morning after, Angel having turned evil and left her before she woke. She turned to face him watching as he slept wishing she could stay here forever wrapped in his embrace. She sifted sightly binging her hand up to caress his cheek.

"I love you to." She whispered wishing she had the courage to say it to when he was awake. She sighed burring her face in the crook of his neck and allowing the beat of his heart to lull her back to sleep. She never noticed his eyes opening slightly or the smile that graced his face as he held her tighter before returning to sleep.

Manor:

"Morning Phoebes." Paige said sleepily walking into the kitchen and pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"You ready for today?" Phoebe asked.

"No, you?" Paige replied.

"I don't think any of us are ready, but it's time to send him home." Phoebe said sadly.

P3:

"Morning." Chris said smiling sleepily as he brushed his lips against hers.

"Morning." Buffy replied shyly as she sat up only to have Chris pull her on top of him.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked.

"Big day remember." she replied sadly.

"I guess we can't pretend it isn't going to happen anymore." he conceded.

"Well," she began with a smirk, "We could ignore it, just for a little longer."

"I like the way you think." Chris replied rolling them over a grinning down at her before capturing her lips.

Manor:

"Should we wake Buffy up?" Phoebe asked.

"Do you honestly think she's upstairs?" Paige laughed.

"You don't think.." Phoebe began. "Oh my god! Wait ew. I don't want to think about it." Paige was about to reply when they were distracted by a noise in the front hall. Walking out they smiled at the sight.

"Not a word." buffy said glaring as she walked up stairs.

"Told you." Paige replied grinning.

Magic School:

"How was your night?" Leo asked grinning.

"Fine." Chris replied pretending to be engrossed in a book.

"Did she love it?" Piper asked.

"I guess." Chris said vaguely.

"Hey." Paige called having just orbed in with Phoebe and Buffy.

"Did you have a nice time last night?" Piper asked.

"Yes." Buffy replied blushing slightly.

"The potion didn't work." Piper explained. "We're going to use Gideon's spell."

"Ok, let's go." Phoebe said hurriedly.

_PIPER: Since when are you in such a hurry to say good-bye? _

_PHOEBE: Well, since something happened with the thing ... and the thing ... with the thing. _

_CHRIS: Huh? (PHOEBE looks nervously from CHRIS to PIPER. She caves.) _

_PHOEBE: There's a warrant out for Chris' arrest._

_LEO: What? _

_PAIGE: Yeah. I tried to get Darryl to bury it, but he's not really on our side anymore. _

_CHRIS: Oh, this is bad. If I leave, and they can't find me, they're gonna come after you. (GIDEON listens quietly to the exchange.) _

_PHOEBE: It's ok. We've been through worse. We'll get through this. We'll figure it out. (CHRIS sighs.) And if you get back to the future and we're in jail, you just have to bust us out. (She smiles.) (PHOEBE holds out her hands for him. CHRIS steps forward and grasps them in his own.) _

_PHOEBE: You just go back to that beautiful, peaceful world that you helped create. (They hug each other.) I'm really gonna miss you. _

_CHRIS: I'll miss you, too. (They pull apart and CHRIS takes a step back. PAIGE steps forward.) _

_PAIGE: Aw. Here comes the huggin' part. (She gives him a hug. She steps back. CHRIS turns to look at PIPER. She steps forward and gives him a hug.) _

_PIPER: Thank you for coming here. I love you. _

_CHRIS: I love you so much, mom. (They step apart.) _

_PIPER: Now go on. Hurry. (to LEO) You be safe. (CHRIS looks at GIDEON and nods to him.) _

_CHRIS: Thanks for all your help. _

_GIDEON: You did a noble thing in coming here. (CHRIS nods slightly. He looks down at WYATT sitting in his stroller.) CHRIS: (shooting sound) Pow. Be good. _

"See you Magic boy." Buffy said smiling as she hugged him. "Good luck."

"You too." Chris replied as they broke apart.

"You know, we could look away if you guys wanted to.." Paige began grinning.

"Shut up." Chris and Buffy replied rolling their eyes.

_(All the good-byes said, CHRIS and LEO turns to face the wall. The girls start to read the spell.) _

_PIPER, PHOEBE & PAIGE: (together) In this place and in this hour, we call upon the ancient power, open the door through time and space, (The portal in the triquietra symbol opens.) create a path to another place." (CHRIS and LEO walk into the portal.) _

After they step into the portal their evil counter parts step out.

_GIDEON: Something's gone wrong. Don't let them leave. (EVIL LEO sticks out a hand and pushes GIDEON backward into PHOEBE. They both fall to the floor.) (EVIL CHRIS holds out his hand and a DARKLIGHTER'S crossbow and arrow appears, locked, loaded and ready to fire.) (He raises the crossbow, aims and fires. The arrow shoots toward PAIGE.) (PIPER gasps, raises her hands and freezes the arrow in mid-air.) _

_PIPER: (angry) Are you out of your mind? (PIPER knocks the arrow out of the air.) (Not liking this one bit, EVIL LEO turns to EVIL CHRIS.) _

_EVIL LEO: Follow me. (They both orb out of the room, their bodies turning into disappearing black orb lights as they leave.) (PIPER gasps, her eyes wide as she stares at the spot where they used to be. She can't believe it.) _

_PHOEBE: What the hell was that all about? _

Buffy stood from behind the sofa where she'd ducked with Wyatt making sure nothing happened to the boy. She glanced at the spot where Chris and Leo had just stood.

"I'm never having sex again." She groaned blushing when everyone turned to stare at her. "I didn't mean to say that out loud."

_PIPER: Excuse me, people. Those were black orbs. Where did they get black orbs from? (PHOEBE turns around and immediately sees how agitated PIPER is.)_

_PHOEBE: Breathe. Breathe, Piper. You don't wanna go into labor yet. (PHOEBE walks toward PIPER and starts to rub her tummy.) _

_PAIGE: Well? _

_GIDEON: Perhaps the spell wasn't specific enough. _

_PHOEBE: Meaning what? _

_GIDEON: Meaning it worked, obviously. It opened up a portal. Not to another time, but ... to another ... world. A parallel world. Not just any parallel world. One that's the exact reverse of ours. _

_PAIGE: Reverse like what? Reverse like evil? (PAIGE steps forward. GIDEON turns around to look at her.) _

_GIDEON: Precisely. You see, it's all part of the grand design. A universe destined to maintain balance. Light and dark, yin and yang, good and evil. For good to prevail in this world, then an equally evil world must also exist. _

_PAIGE: Well, that's quite a faulty design, isn't it? _

_GIDEON: No, it's not, Paige. Balance is everything. Without it, the cosmos doesn't spin. _

_PIPER: Are you telling me that when Our Leo and Chris stepped in there, their evil selves stepped out?_

_GIDEON: Yes. It's a mirror world. Whatever happens there happens here. _

_PHOEBE: So our Leo and Chris are in their evil world. _

"Open the portal, we need to go get them." Buffy demanded.

"No, you need to find their evil counterparts before they do something to throw off the balance." Gideon insisted. Buffy glared at him, she didn't trust this guy, there was definitely something up.

"Fine, you guys go, I'll stay with Wyatt and Piper." Buffy declared. Gideon turned hiding his scowl, he needed to find a way to get her out of the way but she was so determined to protect the child. He'd never be able to destroy him with her here.

"Piper, you need to relax." Buffy said as she paced frantically waiting for Paige and Phoebe to return.

"I know." Piper said taking a seat. "If anything happens to them..."

"They'll be fine." Buffy replied.

"Got um." Paige said walking into the room. "Phoebe's watching them, what do we do now?"

"We open the portal and you enter." Gideon explained. "Your counterparts will come here and you can each retrieve your set of Chris and Leo."

"That just has disaster written all over it." Buffy groaned. "What if they don't come through?"

"It's a mirror world, they do what we do." Piper explained.

"Then, we can just throw the evil boys back and the good Chris and Leo should pop right home." Buffy replied watching Gideon for a reaction. She couldn't put her finger on it but something was off. She didn't trust him and not just because of her elder issues.

"Yeah, that makes sense. Why do we have to go through the portal?" Paige exclaimed turning to Gideon a bit suspiciously. Gideon was getting angry, the slayer was going to ruin everything. He had to act fast.

"Well, as I said it is a mirror world, but the exchange of Chris and Leo may have thrown the balance, there is no way to be sure. If we simply send Their Chris and Leo back, we have no grantee of receiving ours." He quickly explained.

"That makes sense." Piper replied. "But I don't know, what do you think we should do?" She asked turning to Buffy.

"I guess they'll have to go through, but I don't think they should go alone." Buffy replied. Gideon hid his grin, everything was working out.

"Of course you'll want to accompany them." He said.

"No, not me." Buffy explained. "They should take one of the guys, prove we haven't hurt them and keep the other for leverage to get ours back."

"I like the way she thinks." Paige said grinning. "But which one?"

"Chris." Piper replied. They turned to look at her. "I mean, I know me and if evil Piper is anything like me, we don't want to hold her kid as leverage." She explained.

"No, that would be bad." Paige shuddered. "Ok, I'll get Phoebe and we'll get this show on the road."

"I still think you should go with them." Gideon began turning to Buffy. "If your right and they're counterparts do not come through then they may need your help."

"I wont leave Piper and Wyatt, if she goes into labor noone will be here to protect him." Buffy replied. "And they can handle themselves, or I should say their evil selves."

"Yes, but what happens when they face yours?" Gideon asked knowing it was her Achilles heal, her greatest fear (Thanks to a certain demon's help.)

"Is their even such a thing as an evil slayer?" Piper asked concerned.

"There must be for a good one to exist in our world." Gideon explained.

"Then you have to go." Piper exclaimed. "Don't worry, Chris isn't supposed to be born till tomorrow, I'll be fine."

"I don't know." buffy began unsurely. "Let's see what the others think."

Classroom:

"Let me out of this cage witch." Evil Chris demanded.

"No." Paige replied.

"I'm so going to kill you." Chris said furiously.

"Don't make me kick your ass Magic boy." Buffy called from the doorway.

"God you look ridiculous." He sneered taking in her outfit.

"He's really starting to piss me off." Buffy said rolling her eyes.

"But, if he recognizes you that means Gideon was right." Piper Whispered.

"Ok fine." Buffy began irritated. "This is what's going to happen. You are coming with us. We're going to go to your world, talk to ourselves, you know what I mean, and get things back to how there supposed to be."

"Wait, how do we know he wont betray us once we go through." Phoebe asked.

"Because, I know Chris, and no matter what he says, he wouldn't do anything that could hurt Leo." Buffy replied. "Evil or not, I know deep down you love your Daddy."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." He sneered.

"We have no choice." Evil Lo began placing a hand on his shoulder. "Like it or not their our only way home."

"Stay calm, we'll be right back." Paige assured Piper as she walked into the portal with Phoebe. With Buffy right behind them glaring at evil Chris.

Evil Magic School:

"Ok, Piper's not here, so I guess Buffy was right." Paige said ducking as an energy ball flew past her head. Chris used the distraction to orb away from them.

"Crap, he's gone." Phoebe yelled as they came face to face With Evil Gideon.


	36. Rescue

Before we start, the italicized stuff all belongs to the WB and people who own Charmed and was written by Jeannine Renshaw and Curtis Kheel meaning it's not mine.

"You should have never come here." Evil Gideon said furiously.

"Where are our Leo and Chris." Paige demanded

"I don't know, your counterparts went looking for them." Gideon replied smirking.

"Not mine." Buffy declared.

"No, she stayed, to protect Piper and the boy, but I suspect our Chris has found her and their off to alert the girls of your presence." Gideon replied.

"So, we can just wait for them." Phoebe replied.

"No, we have to go find our Chris and Leo." Buffy began annoyed. "Since their not back, obviously they haven't found them, and with evil Chris back on their side, we need the guys."

"They wont hurt us, we have their Leo." Paige interrupted.

"Yeah, but they have the power of three here, they can kill us and go get their Leo without our help." Buffy began.

"That leaves Piper a sitting duck at magic school." Phoebe added worriedly.

"Ok, calm down once we find the guys we have the upper hand again." Buffy said thinking.

"May I suggest you hurry with whatever your going to do, the longer you stay in our world, the greater the risk to the balance." Evil Gideon interrupted her thoughts.

"Let's go." Paige said orbing them out.

Good Magic School:

"What's taking so long?" Piper demanded, she was overwhelmed with a sudden fear that she just watched her entire family disappear forever. Gideon hid his smile turning with a fake look of concern as Piper clutched her stomach in pain. "Oh god, not now." She gasped as the contractions started.

Evil world:

"I don't think they'd go to the manor." Paige said as they walked up the street shocked to find how similar yet completely different this world was. "So where do we look?"

"If their evil selves went to see Daryll maybe they did to." Phoebe began.

"No, the worlds off balance and I don't want to have a run in with evil cop anyway." Buffy interrupted. "Ok, this world is opposite ours right."

"Yeah, good in our world is evil here so?" Phoebe replied.

"So, I bet Leo and Chris figured that out." Buffy replied.

"And went to find a powerful good to help them." Paige declared.

"Yup, so who is the biggest bad in your world?" Buffy asked.

"Have I told you lately that I like the way you think." Paige grinned orbing them into the underworld.

Underworld:

"This is pointless." Chris groaned as Barbas a.k.a. the demon of hope flitted around annoying him. "He can't help us. We need to get back."

"Oh did you miss me magic boy." Buffy called as they orbed in walking over and hugging him. Then smacking him on the arm.

"Ow what was that for?" Chris asked rubbing his arm.

"Your lucky I didn't kick your ass. You promise not to go all evil and what do you do?" Buffy replied.

"Not my fault." Chris groaned.

_GOOD BARBAS: Quickly, orb away. I will deal with them. I've done it before. _

_LEO: No, it's ok. They're the good ones. _

_CHRIS: Trust us. They're not evil. _

_EVIL PHOEBE: (o.s.) No, but we are. _

They spun around only to come face to face with their evil counterparts. The Buffys walked up staring at each other before turning away in disgust.

"Please tell me she's not wearing that." Buffy groaned she was dressed in a black leather mini with black leather boots that ended just below her knees and a tight black halter. "And now their making out." She said embarrassed. "Well, obviously evil Buffy is an major slut."

_PHOEBE: Nice knuckles. Brass?_

_EVIL PHOEBE: No. Tiffany's. _

_PAIGE: Ooh, what a waste of a nice blue box. _

_EVIL PAIGE: What'd you say, witch?_

_PHOEBE: Ok, look, we didn't come here to fight. We just came here to get Leo and Chris. _

_EVIL PHOEBE: Well, so did we. _

_PAIGE: Fine. You give us ours, we'll give you yours. _

_EVIL PAIGE: Right, like we can trust you. You're good. _

_PHOEBE: Wait, you can't trust us? Who are the evil ones here? _

_GOOD BARBAS: Come on, ladies. Have some hope. We can work this out peacefully. _

"Oh shut up!" Evil Buffy said breaking away from Evil Chris and punching Barbas.

"Don't hit him." Buffy said kicking evil Buffy back into some rocks.

The girls all began fighting as Leo the two Chris's and Barbas stood watching.

Leo and Chris turned to Evil Chris a bit surprised by his unwillingness to join in the fighting.

"I promised dad I wouldn't fight you guys, I never said I'd stop them from doing it." Evil Chris said smirking. He turned watching as The two Buffys pummeled each other. "And." He said turning and smirking at his counterpart. "Even you have to admit, that's kinda hot."

_EVIL PAIGE holds out her hand and a Darklighter's cross-bow appears in her grip. She hoists it up and points it straight at PAIGE. PAIGE gasps.) (EVIL PAIGE fires. PAIGE holds up her hand.) _

_PAIGE: Arrow! (The arrow orbs out and falls to the ground. EVIL PAIGE fires again.) _

_PAIGE: Arrow! (The arrow orbs out and falls harmlessly to the ground.) (Meanwhile, PHOEBE _

_and EVIL PHOEBE are deep in an evenly-matched hand-to-hand combat. Each punch thrown by one is blocked by the other.) (Like two mirror images fighting against each other, each move is matched and countered. They both fall back to the ground and bounce back to their feet to face each other again.) (EVIL PAIGE once again fires an arrow while PAIGE continues to orb it out to the side.)_

_PAIGE: Arrow! (Frustrated that it's not working, EVIL PAIGE tosses the crossbow to the side. They both look around and come up with the same idea.)_

_EVIL PAIGE: Rock! _

_PAIGE: Rock! (They each orb a small boulder and hurl it toward the other. In the center, LEO yells out a warning.) _

_LEO: Look out! (They duck just as the two orbed boulders collide mid-air with the other causing a small explosion.) (Pebbles and other debris rain down upon them.) _

_LEO: This is nuts. No one can win. They're too evenly matched. _

_CHRIS: Well, they think alike. _

"That all you got." Buffy asked flipping evil Buffy onto her back. Evil Buffy kicked out her leg knocking Buffy to the ground. They both flip up into fighting stances.

"Ladies." Evil Chris began smirking. "Maybe Barbas is right, we shouldn't fight." He said stepping between them and placing a arm around each of their shoulders. "Now, I say we head back to my place and..."

"Ewww and no." Buffy said shrugging his arm off her shoulder as Chris came to stand between her and his counterpart.

"Don't touch her." Chris said threateningly.

"Gideon is waiting for us we need to get back." Evil Buffy said drawing their attention.

"Wait, he sent you after us?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, he tried to get you to stay at Magic school but you wouldn't." Evil Buffy replied.

"No, and our Gideon was eager to get rid of me too." Buffy replied connecting the dots.

"I don't trust him." Evil Buffy replied. "It doesn't add up, the power draining athame, the spell gone wacky. His bad advice."

"I know, you don't think." Buffy began.

"Oh yeah, he's the one." Evil Buffy said shaking her head.

"I knew it, that bastard." Buffy replied.

"What's going on?" The two Chris's asked.

"I'm not sure." Leo replied confused.

"The evil you've been searching for." Buffy began.

"The one that's after Wyatt." Evil Buffy continued.

"It's Gideon." Buffy declared.

"No, your wrong." Leo began.

"No, they aren't wrong Gideon's greatest hope is to destroy your son." Barbas replied.

"We have to stop them." Buffy said pointing to the girls still fighting.

"Ok, we'll start with Phoebe, you take your." Evil Buffy began.

"I'll stop mine." Buffy finished as the dived into the battle each grabing their respective Phoebes.

"What are you doing." Phoebe asked.

"Let me go." Evil Phoebe demanded.

"No, this is pointless." Buffy began.

"We have to stop him before he gets Wyatt." Evil Buffy explained.

"Who's after Wyatt?" The Phoebes asked.

"Gideon." Buffy replied. "We need you guys to help us break the Paiges up. They turned but it seemed their help wasn't needed they had also stopped fighting.

_EVIL PAIGE walks up toPAIGE, they both face off ready to fight hand-to-hand ... when their cell phones ring. THE PAIGES check the caller ID.) _

_PAIGE/ EVIL PAIGE: It's Piper. (They answer their phones.) _

_PAIGE/ EVIL PAIGE: Hello? _

_PIPER: (from phone) Where the hell are you? I'm in labor, for Christ's sakes. Get your ass down here. PHOEBE/ EVIL PHOEBE: Is she ok? _

_PAIGE/ EVIL PAIGE: She's in labor. PIPER: (from phone) Who's that? You've got an echo. What the hell is going on? _

_PAIGE/ EVIL PAIGE: I'm on my way.. _

_PAIGE: We have to go get Piper. _

_LEO: And Wyatt. _

Magic School:

They orbed in to find Gideon attacking Wyatt

_BOTH PHOEBES AND PAIGES: (together) We call upon ancient lore to punish with the power of four, strike down this threat from both there and here, make him suffer, then disappear." (EVIL GIDEON black orbs out, disappearing completely from the attic.) (EVIL WYATT sits on the attic floor crying.) _

_PHOEBE/ EVIL PHOEBE: Wyatt, thank god. (BOTH PHOEBES take a step forward. PHOEBE stops and glances over at EVIL PHOEBE. She backs away to allow EVIL PHOEBE to pick up her nephew.) _

_CHRIS: I can't believe it was Gideon all along._

_LEO: And he's still out there. If he wasn't vanquished here, he wasn't vanquished in our world, either. _

_PAIGE: So what we need to do is get everybody back in the right place. _

_EVIL PAIGE: Yeah, fix this whole nutty balance ... (They both stop as they find themselves _

_saying the same thing.) _

_PAIGE: Balance ... _

_EVIL PAIGE: Thing. PAIGE: (nods) I'm with ya. _

_LEO: The problem is we don't have the Power of Three to open the portal. _

_PHOEBE: No, but we do have ... _

_EVIL PHOEBE: (coldly) ... The Power of Four. (PAIGE and EVIL PAIGE both turn around to prepare for the portal spell. They walk over to the blank wall. EVIL PAIGE hands PAIGE a thick piece of white chalk.) (Together, they reach up to draw the triquetra on the wall.) _

Good Magic School:

"I'll get evil Leo so we can send him back before the portal closes." Paige said rushing to get him. Leo Picked up Wyatt relived he's ok.

"Ok, if Piper's in Labor there, she probably is here too." Phoebe began.

"Well protect Wyatt. You and Paige go help her." Buffy replied.


	37. Spells

The italicized stuff all belongs to the WB and people who own Charmed and was written by Jeannine Renshaw and Curtis Kheel meaning it's not mine

"I knew I didn't trust him." Buffy groaned.

"You don't trust any elders." Chris reminded her.

"Yeah, but it was the little things that didn't add up, the power stealing atheme, which being an elder he should have known wouldn't work on me." Buffy began.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Well, the slayer powers aren't something that can be taken, or stolen. They're nontransferable." Buffy explained. "I mean until the slayer dies but even then her powers aren't gone, not really, they're just awakened in another. Basically I was born with my slayer powers, I was a potential, there are thousands of them out there, and when a slayer dies a potential is called, activated as the next slayer."

"What if your never called." Leo asked.

"Then nothing, your just normal." Buffy replied.

"Paige is calling." Leo said orbing out.

Manor:

"What do you mean Phoebe was shot for parking her car in someone's driveway." Chris exclaimed as Paige tried to calm herself.

"I think we tipped the balance." Buffy said as she stared out the window. "Welcome to crazyville."

"Crazy and happy." Paige replied relived that Leo was able to heal Phoebe.

"So how do we fix this?" Phoebe asked sitting up.

"We restore the balance and the world should return to normal." Leo explained. "But, how I don't know."

"We need to find Piper." Paige said nervously.

"Ok, you guys go, but be careful, don't get shot again." Buffy began as the rushed out the door. "Chris you stay with Wyatt."

"Where are you guys going?" Chris asked.

"Leo and I are gona have a friendly chat with his coworkers." Buffy replied.

Bridge:

"Leo, thank god." The elder began. "We need your help, the world has become out of control."

"Where's Gideon." Leo demanded.

"Leo, you have responsibilities." The elder began.

"He tried to kill my son." Leo exclaimed furiously.

"Yes, we know but, it's not up to you to punish." The elder began.

"Do you know where he is?" Buffy demanded.

"No, we don't but, we have more pressing issues," The Elder replied.

"Do you know how to fix the world." Buffy asked.

"No, but the solution lies in us working together not, running off seeking revenge." The elder replied.

"So basically once again your useless." Buffy said rolling her eyes.

" I can't allow you to do this." He began.

"Well, first of all you can't interfere with what I do, remember." Buffy said grinning and secondly, I'd like to see you try and stop us."

"Leo." he began.

"No, she's right, I will do whatever I have to do to protect my son." Leo replied orbing them back to the Manor.

Manor:

"So?" Chris asked looking up from his scrying.

"Helpful as always." Buffy said sarcastically.

"What do we do now?" Chris began as Paige and Phoebe orbed in.

_LEO: What are you doing here? Is Piper ok? (PHOEBE and PAIGE hurry to the Book of Shadows.) _

_PHOEBE: No, but she will be, thanks to us and our evil twins. _

_CHRIS: Wait, you saw them? Where? (PHOEBE opens the Book and starts flipping through it.) _

_PAIGE: In Gideon's office. Talk about your vanity mirrors. _

_PHOEBE: We have a plan. _

_PAIGE: Yeah, we're going to shift the world back from Gideon so he can't use it to his _

_advantage. _

_LEO: How? _

_PHOEBE: We're going to use a spell to ... (A white glow washes over PHOEBE and _

_PAIGE. (PHOEBE chuckles. _

_PAIGE smiles goofily. Not liking this one bit, CHRIS turns to look at LEO.) _

_CHRIS: What just happened? _

_LEO: I don't know. (to PHOEBE and PAIGE) Are you guys all right? _

_PAIGE: Yeah. Yeah. I've never felt better. (PHOEBE nods.) _

_CHRIS: Ok, so back to the plan. You were saying? _

_PHOEBE: Yeah, the plan was just to go see Piper in the hospital. (CHRIS' brow furrows.) _

_PAIGE: That's a really good plan. _

_PHOEBE: (giggles) I know. (PAIGE and PHOEBE leave the attic leaving LEO and CHRIS perplexed with what just happened. Any which way, it's not good.) (CHRIS and LEO exchange worried looks.) _

_CHRIS: Uh-oh. _

"Ok, it's not just me right, they've finally lost it." Buffy said concerned.

_PHOEBE: No time to dawdle. There's a baby on the way. _

_LEO: This is crazy. You can't leave like this. (PAIGE turns the corner as she follows PHOEBE down to the ground floor.) _

_PAIGE: Well, we can't very well ignore Chris' birth. We have to celebrate. _

_CHRIS: I'm the baby. I give you permission not to. _

_PAIGE: (o.s.) What? And miss all the excitement? (They all continue to head down the stairs to the ground floor.) _

_PAIGE: Seeing you for the first time, burping you, picking out a name? _

_CHRIS: I already have a name. _

_PAIGE: Oh, gosh. You do, don't you? (exaggerated gasp) Well, now would be the perfect time to change. (LEO walks past them to put WYATT in the playpen. PAIGE and PHOEBE turn around to look at CHRIS.) _

_PHOEBE: How did you get your name? It doesn't start with a "P." _

_CHRIS: It was Leo's father's name._

_PAIGE & PHOEBE: (both gushily) Aww ... _

_PHOEBE: ... that is so sweet. _

_PAIGE: I can't wait to tell Piper. (She gasps.) I'm going to get her bag. _

_PHOEBE: It's in the kitchen, all ready to go. (PAIGE giddily turns and leaves the room, heading for the kitchen.) (PHOEBE turns to CHRIS.) _

_PHOEBE: Oh! You are going to be so cute! (baby talk) Yes, you are. Ooh! Yes, you are. Doo-doo, doo doo-doo doo. (She finally turns and walks away leaving CHRIS with an absolutely stunned look on his face.) _

_CHRIS: Ok. We need to snap them out of this ... fast. _

_LEO: Piper must have cast a spell. She's the only one who could do this to them. _

_CHRIS: Why would she do that? _

_LEO: She wouldn't unless ... Gideon wanted her to, to distract them like he did before, so he can go after Wyatt. _

"We need to stop them." Buffy said watching them worriedly. "Do you guys remember Gideon?"

"Of Course, He's an Elder." Paige said smiling brightly.

"We need to stop him, before he kills Wyatt." Chris reminded them.

"Gideon's an elder, he wouldn't hurt Wyatt." Phoebe laughed.

"No he's crazy." Buffy replied.

"You two shouldn't say such things." Phoebe scolded. "Oh, there's the door."

"Don't open it." Leo exclaimed.

"Well why not silly." Paige said opening it and greeting their guest with a smile. "Hey Daryl."

"Hi girls, I'm here for Chris." He replied smiling brightly.

"Oh, I almost forgot he's a fugitive." Phoebe laughed.

"Well, he's right in there." Paige pointed as she and Phoebe left.

"This is not good." Buffy groaned.

_DARRYL: Listen, young man, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice. CHRIS: I don't have time for this. (CHRIS motions with his arm telekinetically pushing DARRYL backward and out of the house.) _

_(DARRYL lands hard on the front porch. CHRIS walks up and looks down at DARRYL through the open door.)_

_CHRIS: Have a nice day. (He gestures and magically shuts the door in his face.) (DARRYL leans his head back on the porch floor.) _

"Maybe if Gideon was at the hospital, I can follow his trail from there." Leo began.

"Good, you go we'll stay with Wyatt." Chris replied.

"What now Magic boy." Buffy asked.

"Let's Check the book." Chris replied.

Attic:

"We should be able to find a spell that." Chris paused listening. "What was that?" He asked.

"I don't know." Buffy said quietly moving slowly towards the source of the noise.

"We need to get out of here." Chris began going to get Wyatt.

Buffy sensed him lunging at the invisible figure. Gideon groaned as his form became viable waving his hand and throwing Buffy across the room away from him.

"Buffy." Chris exclaimed.

"Get Wyatt out of here." Buffy said jumping to her feet. Chris nodded but before he could reach him Gideon waved his hands throwing him into Buffy.

"We can't let him get Wyatt." Chris said groaning as he stood telekinetically throwing Gideon away from his brother.

_GIDEON: (softly warning) Don't make me sacrifice you both. _(_From his position on the floor, GIDEON glares coldly at CHRIS. He holds out his hand and his athame appears in his grip.) (GIDEON vanishes from sight.) _

"Get Wyatt and go." Buffy said trying to sense where he went. Chris rushes toward him about to grab him when Gideon reapers stabbing him.

"Chris." Buffy cried watching him crumple to the ground. Gideon pulls the athame from him stepping towards Wyatt as Buffy stood frozen in shock. Before she could recover he was gone. Buffy rushed to him falling to her knees next to him. "Chris, I'm so sorry, please, don't.."

"Dad." Chris began Shakily before passing out.

"LEO!" Buffy screamed frantically praying he'd be able to save him.


	38. Greater Good

Ok, I want to thank you all again for all the feed back. Since I'm sort of following the storyline that the show did, I wanted to let you guys know, that everything that happened on the show is basically happening in the story, with Buffy added in. So, The stuff between the sisters in the hospital and Leo and Barbas all happened but, I didn't put them in the last chapter because, it would take up to much time and space. As to how things will end for Buffy and Chris, you'll just have to wait and see. Also, the italicized stuff all belongs to the WB and people who own Charmed and was written by Jeannine Renshaw and Curtis Kheel meaning it's not mine.

Leo sat watching Chris as he lay in the center of the bed breathing slowly. Buffy stood silently in the corner of the room when he'd orbed in she had said it was all her fault and since then nothing.

"You need to get Wyatt." Chris demanded weakly.

"No, I'm not leaving you." Leo replied as he tried to heal him again.

"It's to late for me, but not for him." Chris demand he turned to Buffy. "It's not your fault, but you two need to go now, you need to get him away from Gideon."

"I"m going to go get Paige or Phoebe, you stay with Chris." Leo said orbing out.

"I'm so sorry." Buffy said moving toward the bed slowly.

"I told you, it's not your fault." Chris said struggling to sit up. Buffy rushed to help him. "Please, I need you to finish it for me." She nodded blinking back her tears. "Don't cry, I hate it when you cry." He said smiling softly as he cupped her face. "I love you Buffy." He said kissing her softly. "But you can't save me, you need to help Leo find Gideon and save Wyatt."

"How? I couldn't stop him last time." Buffy asked desperately.

"You'll figure it out, you're the strongest person I know, not because you're the slayer either, just because your you." Chris replied.

Hospital:

_PHOEBE: Leo! (She looks around to make sure no one saw them. _

_PAIGE scrambles to her feet to stand next to PHOEBE.) Don't you think you should be more careful? I mean, you don't want to bring back the witch trials. (She gives him a big smile.) _

_LEO: Gideon got to Chris. He's hurt bad. _

_PAIGE: What? Now, why would Gideon want to hurt Chris? _

_LEO: To get to Wyatt, which he's done. _

_PHOEBE: Gideon is the paragon of all good. I told you that. Remember? Smile. (PHOEBE raises the camera and snaps a photo of LEO.) _

_LEO: But he -- he's not good. (LEO looks around the area to check that no one's listening.) He's trying to kill my sons ... your nephews. How can that be good under any circumstances? PHOEBE: Oh, I don't know, but there – _

_LEO: (interrupts) You don't understand. Chris is dying! (This stops both PHOEBE and PAIGE from smiling.) _

_PAIGE: What? _

_LEO: I have to find Gideon, but I can't leave Chris alone. Somebody has to be with him. Come on, I know deep down inside family matters to you more than this ... twisted sense of right and wrong. You love him. I know you do. And that's gotta trump everything, even this stupid spell that you're under. You have to help me save him. You have to help me save them both, please. (A soft golden glow washes over both PHOEBE and PAIGE as the spell is broken. PAIGE takes a deep breath.) _

_PAIGE: What just happened? _

_PHOEBE: I think we were under a spell and he took us out of it. _

_LEO: Ok. Come on, let's go. _

_PHOEBE: No. We can't all go. Uh, Piper's being prepped for surgery. _

_LEO: Surgery? What's the matter? _

_PAIGE: They're not saying. (LEO's suddenly faced with the possibility that they may lose CHRIS completely.) _

_PAIGE: Don't worry. We're not going to lose either Chris. (to PHOEBE) I'll go home; you stay here; (to LEO) and you ... (her voice turns to steel) ... you go find Gideon. (LEO orbs out of the hospital.) _

"What was that?" Chris asked weakly as they both turned to the door hearing a crash come from downstairs.

Downstairs:

_(PAIGE orbs into the manor at the base of the main stairs.) _

_PAIGE: Chris? (She looks around, listening for a response.) (Suddenly, armed SWAT members in black uniforms pour out from all around her -- the closet, the dining room and the stairs. PAIGE turns around and finds herself surrounded, the barrels of their guns pointed right at her. She raises her hands palms outward in surrender.) _

_PAIGE: Easy. Easy. (DARRYL and INSPECTOR SHERIDAN run out of the kitchen. They're both smiling and happy to have caught her.) _

_DARRYL: We got one of 'em. Stand by. (They stop in front of PAIGE.) _

_PAIGE: Darryl, what's going on? _

_SHERIDAN: Good day, Miss Matthews. Where's Chris? _

_PAIGE: Chris? Chris who? _

_SHERIDAN: Ooh-- DARRYL: _

_Paige, please. We've been waiting here to give you one last chance to turn him in ... for your sake. _

_PAIGE: Go to hell. (SHERIDAN viciously backhands PAIGE across the face. PAIGE falls to the ground.) _

_SHERIDAN: (smiling) Watch your tongue. (From her position on the floor, PAIGE looks up at SHERIDAN.) _

Bedroom:

"It doesn't matter." Buffy replied stoking his face as he struggled to continue breathing. "I wish I could take your pain away." She said gazing down at him as he lay with his head resting in her lap.

"It doesn't hurt much." He lied wincing as the words came out. Then the door flew open and the cops stormed in weapons drawn and aimed at the two in the bed. Buffy turned glaring at them.

"Get out!' she demanded furiously.

"We're here to arrest." Daryl began pausing when he saw Chris's condition.

"I guess we're to late." Sheridan smirked.

"Don't." Chris said weakly placing his hand on her arm as she grabbed one of the officers. She released him turning back to Chris.

"Just go." Buffy said sadly her eyes trained on Chris's face watching as the life slowly seeped out of him. "GET OUT!" She screamed as they lingered in the room. She glanced over at Paige and shook her head sadly. Paige Turned walking into the hallway fighting back the tears.

_PAIGE: Leo! Leo! (LEO orbs in next to PAIGE.) _

_LEO: Sorry. I was in the underworld looking for ... (He gets a good look at her face.) -- what's wrong? (The bedroom door opens and two members of the SWAT team emerge followed by SHERIDAN and DARRYL.)_

_LEO: What's going on? What the hell are you doing here? _

_SHERIDAN: Nothing. We didn't have to. _

_DARRYL: I'm sorry, Leo. _

Leo rushed to Chris side

_LEO: Chris. (CHRIS uses whatever strength he has left and turns his head toward the sound of LEO'S voice.) _

_CHRIS: (weakly) Hey. (LEO kneels down next to the bed. In the back, PAIGE lingers quietly in the doorway.) _

_LEO: Hey. I'm here now. You can ... hold on, ok? Hold on ... hold on. I'm here. (He lightly brushes the hair from CHRIS' forehead.) You can hold on, okay? (CHRIS nods.) Don't give up, okay? (CHRIS nods again.) _

_CHRIS: You, either. _

Buffy continued to silently stroke his face, the tears she no longer could hold back rolled down her cheeks dripping down onto Chris.

"What...What did I say about crying." Chris said his breathing labored

"Please, don't leave me." She begged softly. "I can't lose you."

"I already told you, You could never lose me." Chris replied painfully lifting his arm and placing a hand on her cheek. She placed her hand over it holding him there. She bent down placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I love you." he said slowly as he took his last breath.

"Chris!' Buffy screamed as his eyes shut. "No, please god no." She begged as his head rolled lifelessly to the side. "Please open your eyes, I love you too, you have to hear me." She begged frantically gripping his hand as he faded into nothingness.

Leo buried his head in the comforter screaming in pain as Paige wept silently in the doorway. Buffy sat frozen staring down at where he'd just been moments before unable to move or look away.

Attic:

(_Through the outside attic window, we see LEO standing in the attic. With an anguished cry, he powers up an energy ball and in his grief throws it at a piece of furniture, breaking it upon impact.) LEO: Aaaaaaah! (His grief is overwhelming. LEO continues to exhibit powers we never knew he had before. He smashes another energy ball into the furniture.) (Inside the attic, he turns, cries out and a lethal stream of electricity shoots out from his hands shattering the mirror on the side of the wall.) (He's out of control.) (Pulses of electricity continue to crackle around LEO as he turns to fire out another stream of energy out at the contents on the table.) (PAIGE hides behind the chair, taking cover as LEO continues his rage over CHRIS' death. He picks up the nearby table and throws it across the attic room.) (And he's not done yet.) (With a roar, he fires streams of electricity at the windows, shattering the stained glass raining shards on the floor.) (PAIGE has had enough. She has to get through to him. She gets up from her spot behind the couch, rushes toward him and grabs his wrists to stop him.)_

_PAIGE: (shouts) Leo, stop it! (He takes a step back from her, pulling away from her grip.) _

_PAIGE: What are you trying to do, kill us? This isn't going to bring him back. _

_LEO: (grief-stricken) I promised him I'd get him home safely. _

"And I promised him I'd save his brother." Buffy said from the doorway. "So we need a plan."

_LEO: Barbas. (He turns around, focusing on what needs to be done.) _

_PAIGE: Barbas? What's he got to do with this? _

_LEO: (panting) He's working with Gideon. That's how I think he got to Piper. That's ... how I think he got to me. (As he answers, LEO looks around the attic and the destruction around him.) _

_PAIGE: Gideon teamed up with a demon for that?_

_LEO: No. (thinking) An act of Great Evil in our world restores the balance. (shakes his head) That's what I think he was using Barbas for. _

_PAIGE: So, they're working together. (thinking) That means they must be in contact with each other, right? LEO: (not getting it) So? _

_PAIGE: So, that means maybe that's a way to find Gideon. The next time they try to contact each other, you just intercept it. _

"You should get back to Piper," Buffy began turning to Leo. "We'll go commit an act of great evil. Save Wyatt and restore th balance." Paige nodded orbing out.

"I hope killing an elder is a great enough evil to fix the world." Leo began.

"Your not going to kill an elder." Buffy replied. She put up a hand before Leo could protest. "Do you have any idea what it's like to kill something good, something you loved?" She asked.

"I can't let you." Leo replied.

"And I can't risk losing you." Buffy countered. "If you kill Gideon then what, the guilt will eat away at you, no matter what you think now, it will, I know it. You've been given a second chance, not only to save one son but, to save them both, they need you Leo. They all do especially your sons."

"I can handle it." Leo demanded. "How would you know anyway?"

"Angle wasn't evil when I killed him." She replied. "A friend of mine, cast a spell to return his soul, hoping to stop him, save him for me. And it worked. We fought, I got the upper hand, finally worked up the nerve to kill him. I was about to stab him and he changed, he was the man I loved again, didn't remember anything. He was so confused, and in that moment I was so happy then I looked behind him and saw the portal open, I knew the world would be sucked into hell and I seriously considered letting it."

"I'm so." Leo began.

"Don't." She interrupted. "But, I couldn't. I knew what I had to do so, I told him I loved him. I was such a coward, I asked him to close his eyes and I killed him. None of it was his fault, he wasn't the monster that did all that evil but, I did what I had to."

"And now, I'm going to do what I have to do." Leo replied.

"No, you don't have to." She replied. "I'm going to kill Gideon."

"You'll never be able to kill an elder, especially him, he's to powerful." Leo began.

"I know, I told you I'm not going to kill an elder." She replied pulling an athame from her boot and holding it up. "I'm going to commit the greatest evil a slayer can, I'm going to kill a human being."

"Buffy I can't let you, do you even know what that could do to you?" He asked.

"It could make me evil." Buffy replied. "Which is why I'm counting on you to stop me if it does. So, you stab him" She said handing him the athame, and I'll handle the rest."

Underworld:

_(Back in Barbas' cave, we hear LEO'S voice calling out to his son; its resonance echoing in the empty cave.) _

_LEO'S VOICE: Wyatt? Wyatt? (pause) Can you hear me? It's daddy. Wyatt? Wyatt, can you hear me? It's daddy. (WYATT orbs into the center of the cave.) (GIDEON silently steps out from the cavern doorway behind WYATT.) GIDEON (in LEO'S voice): (quietly) Hello, son. (WYATT turns around to look at GIDEON.) (Five crystals orb on the ground around WYATT, surrounding him. The crystals activate forming a white cage of impenetrable energy around the child.) (GIDEON steps out further into the main cavern.) GIDEON: (normal voice) So sorry to lure you like this. (loudly) Barbas ... where are you? (He slowly makes his way around WYATT.) GIDEON: Barbas! (At the opposite end of the cave, _

_"BARBAS" appears. He makes his way toward GIDEON.)_

_GIDEON: It's time. "BARBAS": Took you long enough. GIDEON: Your impatience is growing tiresome. (He holds up the athame.) I blessed it already. Now it's your turn. (WYATT looks from GIDEON to "BARBAS". "BARBAS" stares at the athame before finally reaching for it.) GIDEON: Is something wrong? _

_"BARBAS": As a matter of fact ... ("BARBAS" looks at the athame thoughtfully. He takes a couple of steps closer to the crystal cage ... a movement which also brings him in front of GIDEON.) _

_"BARBAS": ... there is. ("BARBAS" reaches forward and stabs GIDEON in the chest. GIDEON glances down at his chest in surprise. He staggers on his feet.) _

_GIDEON: Why? (There's a white orb flash and "BARBAS" changes back into LEO.) _

_LEO: (coldly) Because ... you murdered my son._

"What did you do to me?" Gideon demanded swaying unsteadily on his feet. Buffy stepped out of the shadows smirking.

"Sucks to be mortal doesn't it?" She asked.

"No please you must let me stop him." Gideon began staggering back away from her.

"You ready?" Buffy asked, Leo Nodded Calling for the mirror.

"It has to be done on this side only, to repair the balance." Leo explained to his reflection.

"I know, " Evil Leo replied where the Evil Gideon and Slayer stood. "You can't do anything else." he commanded as she slowly backed off turning to watch her counterpart.

"Make it hurt." Evil Buffy called. Buffy nodded turning Back to Gideon.

"This is for Wyatt." Buffy declared Kicking him across the cavern. She picked him roughly. "This for the sisters." She said throwing his to the other side.

"Please." Gideon begged painfully but she ignored his pleas walking over to him. She pulled him roughly to his feet forcing him to stand.

"This is for Leo." She said punching him in the face. Leo couldn't help but wince at the sound of bones breaking he watched as blood gushed from Gideon nose. "This is for Chris." She said Punching him again allowing him to collapse at her feet. He lay there whimpering in agony unable to move. She grabbed him by the throat raising him off the ground.

"And who is this for." Gideon choked out as she stared menacingly at him.

"This, this is for the greater good. Ok, let's be honest, this is for you." She replied snapping his neck and dropping him.

Hospital:

Paige and Phoebe glance nervously at the approaching security after Phoebe's outburst when the world suddenly goes into slow motion before shifting back to normal.

_PAIGE: Phoebe, it's night. (Sure enough -- Outside the window, San Francisco city lights gleam in the darkness.) _

_PHOEBE: (to PAIGE) Everything's back to normal? (They both turn around to look at DR. ROBERTS. He blinks a couple of times.) _

_DR. ROBERTS: I'll do everything I can. I promise. (PAIGE nods.) Excuse me. (DR. ROBERTS turns and leaves.) _

"I guess they did it." Paige said turning to Phoebe as they both waited anxiously for news on their family.

Underworld:

_LEO: Our worlds can never cross over again. _

_EVIL LEO: Take care of your family. _

_LEO: You, too. (Both LEOs gesture at the mirror at the same time. It explodes, destroying it completely.) (LEO turns and heads back to WYATT. He finds WYATT standing alone and scared in the center of the cage. He knocks a crystal out of formation and deactivates the cage.) (LEO kneels down.) _

_LEO: Hi. (He picks WYATT up, holding him in his arms.) _

_LEO: I got you. You're safe now. (LEO closes his eyes and holds WYATT tightly to him.) _

_LEO: I have you. I have you_

Leo watched as she stared transfixed by the blood on her hands as her gaze slowly moved to Gideon's body.

"Buffy." He began cautiously.

"I killed a person." Buffy replied unsurely.

"You saved my son." Leo replied.

"That doesn't give me the right, I shouldn't have." She rambled pausing.

"He wasn't a good person." Leo began.

"That doesn't matter." Buffy replied. "Is Wyatt ok?"

"He is, thanks to you." Leo said stepping closer praying she'd be ok. "How do you feel?"

"Guilty, but not evil." Buffy replied honestly. Leo let out a sigh of relief.

"Let's get him out of here." Buffy said smiling softly at Wyatt.

Hospital:

"Thank god!' Phoebe exclaimed as Buffy Leo and Wyatt came into view.

_PHOEBE: (to WYATT) Hey. _

_PAIGE: Is he ok? _

_LEO: Yeah. He wasn't with Gideon long enough to do any damage. _

_PAIGE: What happened to Gideon? _

Leo and Buffy shared a look before turning back to the sisters.

"Well talk about it later, we don't have to worry about Gideon anymore." Leo replied. "How's Piper?" He asked as the Doctor walked towards them.

_DR. ROBERTS: She's resting comfortably. _

_PHOEBE: Is she okay? _

_DR. ROBERTS: We stopped the bleeding, obviously had to perform a c-section, but I think she's going to be ok._

_LEO: And the baby ... is he all right? _

_DR. ROBERTS: You tell me. (DR. ROBERTS turns to the Recovery room doors and pushes the button on the wall. The double doors open. He steps aside to allow the family to look inside the room.) (In the back of the room, we see the orderlies wheeling PIPER'S bed into position. In the front, a maternity ward nurse carries BABY CHRIS wrapped in a blue blanket. She makes her way toward them to show them the baby.) _

_DR. ROBERTS: Congratulations. He's perfectly healthy. L_

_EO: Really? (The nurse puts BABY CHRIS in LEO'S arms.) _

_PHOEBE: Oh, look ... he's beautiful. Baby Christopher. (LEO looks down at his son in his arms and smiles with a new father's pride.)_

_PHOEBE: (to WYATT) That's your brother. (PAIGE'S eyes well up with tears as she reflects on CHRIS' sacrifice.) _

_PAIGE: Looks like we didn't lose him after all. _

"No, but I did." Buffy said under her breath.

"Can we see Piper?" Paige asked.

"Ok, but only for a few minutes." the doctor replied. As they all began walking into the room Buffy put a hand on Leo's arm stopping him. She gazed down at the baby in his arms smiling softly.

"Can you do me a favor?" She asked quietly. Leo nodded. "Can you send me to the bridge, I just need to..." She trailed off. Leo nodded understanding as he glanced around making sure they were alone before waving his hand and orbing her away.

"Where's Buffy?" Piper asked as she smiled happily at her sons.

"She just needs some time." Leo replied Kissing her on the forehead.


	39. Going home

I want to thank everyone for the reviews and for not hurting me for killing Chris. When I started this story I wasn't really even considering them as a pair, but as it evolved it just sort of happened. When I took a break from posting a while back I was really unsure of where to go with the whole Buffy Chris relationship. I love both shows and wanted to be true to their characters and so, I couldn't send Buffy home with Chris. It's something I couldn't see her doing especially at the that point in her life. I told you guys a few chapters back that I finally figured out how to end this, which made everything easier. The next few Chapters after this one will be following both Shows, and how I feel they can intersect with each other. As for Buffy and Chris, who know, well I do but, I'm not telling. Bear with me, the story is actually far from over.

Bridge:

Buffy sat staring out at the twinkling lights of the city. She felt numb. Something caught her eye she walked over grabbing the piece of blue paper wedged into the corner. It was a piece of a streamer, one Chris had carefully hung for their prom. She held it tightly as she sank to her knee's sobbing, finally letting herself feel for the first time since he'd disappeared before her eyes. The pain, anger, guilt and emptiness assaulted her as she wept.

Hospital:

"Wow." Paige said as Leo finished telling them what had happened in the underworld.

"I can't believe he's gone," Piper began. "I just..."

"I know." Leo said understandingly.

"So what happen's now?" Paige asked as they glanced around noone really sure of how to answer the question.

Manor next day:

"Buffy?" Phoebe asked knocking slowly on the open door. Surprised to find noone there. "Paige." She called.

"What?" Paige asked walking out of her room.

"Where's Buffy?" She asked. Paige shrugged as she followed Phoebe downstairs.

"What's this?" Paige asked picking up a note on the table.

Bridge:

"They're gona be upset, that you didn't say goodbye. "Leo said watching her cautiously.

"I know, but I couldn't do it." Buffy replied.

"Do you want me to heal your arm before you go?" Leo asked gesturing to the wound Gideon had inflicted on her.

"Why not, for old times sake." Buffy said as Leo placed his hand over her wounds.

"But, don't get any ideas." She began smiling softly.

"You still don't like me, I know." Leo finished. "I don't know how to thank you, for everything."

"Then don't, just don't screw it up. You got a second chance don't waste it." Buffy replied.

"It's not that easy." Leo began.

"Nothing's easy, if it was, it wouldn't be worth it." She cut him off. "You want to know a secret?"

"Sure." he replied.

"You tell anyone, I'll deny it." She began. "I may act tough, I may have 'superpowers' but, beneath it all, I'm, just a sacred seventeen year old girl trying to survive. Two months ago I had to kill the man I loved to save the world, I never thought anything could ever hurt so much, I couldn't imagine a pain greater than that. Then yesterday, Chris lay dying in my arms, I couldn't stop it and I couldn't do anything, I've never felt so helpless in my entire life. He told me he loved me, and I was too scared to tell him that I loved him too. I let him die without ever knowing how much he meant to me and I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for that. I don't know if I'll be able to live up to the greatness that Chris seems to think I'll be but, I have to try, for him.Now, you may be an Elder, it may be your job to watch over and protect the world, but how can you do that when your whole world is right here? Don't be a coward like me, I lost my chance but you still have one."

"What are you going to do now?" Leo asked.

"What I do best, save the world." she replied smiling. "It's the one thing I seem to be able to get right."

"I can drop you off outside Sunnydale, I can't orb in there because of the hell mouth." leo explained.

"Actually, could you drop me off in LA?" Buffy asked. "I was supposed to go there, there's a big bad there waiting for me to kick it's ass. It was the weirdest thing, I meant to go there but, I was at the bus station and I suddenly had this urge to go to San Francisco instead." He nodded holding out his hand.

Hospital:

"What do you mean she's gone?" Piper asked.

"She packed her things and left." Paige replied.

"We found this on the table." Phoebe said handing her the note.

Dear Piper, Phoebe and Paige,

I know you'll be mad I just took off without saying anything, but I couldn't handle a big goodbye right now. I just wanted to let you guys know that, I'll be ok. I feel so lucky to have met you and that you allowed me into your lives. You'll never be able to understand how much you've all helped me. I don't know if our paths will ever cross again but it helps knowing that their others out there fighting, that I'm not alone. But, it's time I went home, back to my own destiny. You take care of my little guy. I like to think that what I do will help in some way create a better future for him, even if I can't be around to share it. Don't worry so much about what tomorrow will bring and just enjoy what you have today.

-Buffy.

LA:

"Good Luck." Leo said preparing to leave.

"You too." Buffy replied. "And Leo." She said causing him to pause. "Your not such a bad guy, for an Elder." She finished.

"Thanks, I think." Leo replied smiling. "If you ever need me, just call."

"You know I wont." Buffy replied honestly.

"I know, but for what it's worth, I'm sorry and thank you for everything." He replied.

"I didn't do for you." She said turning and disappearing into the crowd.

"I know." leo replied softly ducking back into the alley to orb away.

1 Week Later:

She looked out the bus window sighing as the sign came into view

WELCOME TO SUNNYDALE

"Welcome home Buffy." She whispered quietly to herself as she gathered he things.

She got off the bus with the same small bag she'd left with, unsure how they would all react to her return. She slowly walked down the quiet streets passing the many cemeteries that she spent countless nights patrolling. It was late and she knew she couldn't put it off forever so she took a deep breath quickening her steps. She didn't know what she'd tell them, how much she was willing to reveal about her summer. She heard a noise in the cemetery and took off on instinct taking down the vampire. She was surprised to find herself not alone, she reached down a hand to help the other woman up.

"You must be Faith." She said pulling the girl to her feet.

"And you must be Buffy." Faith replied. Assessing her. She nodded as they found themselves surrounded by a pack of vamps.

"I got the three on the right," Buffy began.

"I'll take the three on the left." Faith finished. As they charged into battle.

"Welcome back B." Faith said as she kicked one vamp into another.

"It's good to be home." Buffy replied pulling out her stake.

San Francisco:

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked walking into the attic with Paige.

"I just finished packing up the stuff Chris left at P3. I couldn't throw it away." Piper explained closing the box.

"So, what now?" Paige asked.

"We keep fighting, and make sure the boys have the future they deserve." Piper replied.

Sunnydale:

She told them the truth about Angel and the spell, but decided not to mention anything that happened in San Francisco, instead just saying she'd been in LA. They all seemed to take her sadness as being still for Angel and she let them. It had been a few days and she realized she still wore his ring. She didn't know why, she'd let go a long time ago. She walked into the mansion pausing at the spot Acathla had sat.

"I'm sorry Angel, for everything. I don't know if you can even hear me but, I have to stop blaming myself, I have to move on. Well, I have moved on and I feel guilty for that to. He was a great guy, and I lost him to. Maybe it's me. Maybe it's something I'm not meant to have. I guess what I'm trying to say is, Goodbye Angel." She finished placing his ring on the ground and turning to leave. She never noticed the blue glow the ring took. She was already gone when it flashed engulfing the room in a bright light. She didn't see the portal that threw Angel to the ground.

San Francisco:

"What's an Avatar?" Paige asked.

"We're not sure." Phoebe replied searching through the book.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Piper replied.


	40. another prom

If your not familiar with 5he show Buffy the Vampire Slayer things may get a little confusing for you but, I'll try my best to keep things simple. Ok, this Chapter takes place towards the end of the season for both shows, basically everything that happened on the shows happened in the story. Faith killed the deputy mayor by accident and has turned evil and is working for the mayor. The sisters are working with the avatars and Leo is one. The things italicized are from BTVS and belong to Josh Whedon and Mutant Enemy. The things Italicized and underlined are flashbacks from previous chapters.

Sunnydale:

"Giles, I just don't think this sudden surge in demon population is completely about the mayor, I think there's something else going on." Buffy said pacing the library.

"Why would you say that?" Giles asked cleaning his glasses.

"Because there not working for him, they don't even seem to be doing much of anything." Buffy began as she stopped pacing. "If I didn't know better, I'd think they were hiding."

"From what?" Willow asked.

"Not what, Who." A voice said from behind them.

"Who are you?" Zander asked as they all turned.

"It's ok." Buffy said stepping towards him. "What do you want?"

"If I could just have a moment of your time." The elder began glancing pointedly at the others in the Library.

"Fine." She sighed. "Come on." She said leading him towards Giles office.

"What?" She asked closing the door behind them.

"We need your help." he began.

"So, what your saying is the sisters have teamed up with these Avatars, as you call them, to rid the world of evil and create utopia?" Buffy asked after he finished explaining. He nodded. "Well, then tell me why it sounds to good to be true?"

"Because it is." The elder explained. "We need you to stop them."

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm a little swamped here." buffy replied. "Anyways, that doesn't explain the demons flocking here."

"The hell mouth has become a sanctuary of sorts for them." he explained. "The sisters are killing all they can before the change occurs and after they will not stand a chance."

"So, the hell mouth wont be changed by there, whatever they do." Buffy asked.

"Yes and no. The people here will change, but the hell mouth itself provides a magical energy they cannot destroy even with there magic. It will still effect the people and things that happen here providing them with protection." He explained.

"Will I change?" She asked.

"No, the spell will not effect you because your powers are in essence demonic." He replied.

"And what happens to the rest of the magic creatures, are they affected?" She asked.

"No, and that puts them in danger as well." He began.

"Who's in charge of the underworld?" she asked cutting him off. "Is there a new source yet?"

"Not really but, the demons seem to elected a leader." he replied.

"Fine, I need you to get him here." Buffy began ignoring the look he gave her. "I want a meeting with you guys and him, well come up with a plan then."

"If that's what you want." he said turning to leave.

"How did yo get here?" Buffy asked. "I know you can't orb here."

"No, but a had a little help from a leprechaun." the elder replied taping a cane on the ground. She watched confused as a rainbow appeared whisking him away.

"Like I didn't have enough to deal with." She groaned preparing herself for the onslaught of questions her friends would undoubtably have.

The next day:

She knew her friends were a little ticked off by her vagueness after her visitor the day before, but she couldn't really tell them everything. It wasn't that she didn't trust them, it just wasn't her secret to share. She sat on a headstone absently kicking her feet against it waiting for something to attack. She realized she wasn't alone jumping up and taking a fighting stance.

"Ah, the slayer." he began slightly amused. "You summoned me?"

She was slightly confused until she saw the familiar rainbow and not one but five elders appeared out of it.

"Miss Summers, this is Zanku, current leader of the underworld." One of the elders introduced.

"Now, we are waiting to hear your plan to stop the sisters." Another added.

"I can't stop them." She replied. "And I wont get involved, it's not my fight. I'm not saying I agree with them, but I think they'll figure this one out for themselves."

"Then what are we doing here?" An elder asked annoyed.

"You're here to hear the deal I'm offering." She replied. "I know your all scared of the Avatars, they could destroy you all but, I also know your safer here. So, if the sisters do go through with the spell, I will allow you all to come here, I will protect you and any magical creatures that need to be under one condition."

"And that is?" Zanku asked.

"Your not to fight, we need to work together on this one." She replied.

"That's preposterous." An elder began.

"No, she's right. Neither side will survive if we don't work together." Zanku replied stunning them all.

"Ok, so as long as you all make nice and don't get involved in the things already happening here, I wont kill you, and I wont let anyone else." Buffy informed them.

"Even the sisters?" Zanku asked.

"I said I wasn't getting involved, I have enough going on here right now, but I meant what I said. If they go through with this, it's up to you guys to fix it but, if they come here looking for a fight, I'll give them one." She replied.

"Fine, I agree to your terms." Zanku replied knowing she could be there only hope of survival if the Avatars went through with there plan.

"And you?" Buffy asked turning to the elders

"Do we really have a choice?" One asked.

"Well begin summoning the magical creatures." Another added. "Inform them of this temporary truce."

"Ok, there are extensive sewer Systems under Sunnydale, That'll be the demons turf for now." Buffy began. "And there are some large caves that should be able to hold you guys." Buffy said turning to the Elders. "I need you guys to keep low key while you're here. Now, if you don't mind, I have things to do." She finished walking away.

"I like her, she's spunky." Zanku laughed shimmering out.

It had been a interesting few days, demons and magical creatures filing into the small town. Luckily they had headed her warnings and kept to there areas, that didn't mean she wasn't summoned a hundred times a day to mediate small disputes but, all in all it was going alright. Both sides seemed to keep there word and now they all sat waiting for the world to change. She glanced in the mirror one last time tucking a stray lock behind her ear. She couldn't help but wish for something she couldn't have.

"_No I think I'm on to something, this could be why slayers aren't supposed to date. I mean maybe we give off some weird pheromones or something. I'm doomed." Buffy replied exasperated flopping onto the sofa._

_"Doomed to what?" Piper asked amused._

_"Doomed to attended the senior prom without a date." Buffy sighed._

_"What does that have to do with anything?" Leo asked._

_"Hey maybe I'll get lucky and I wont live long enough to attend." Buffy said excitedly._

_"You'd rather die than go to the prom alone?" Chris asked looking at her like she was insane._

_"Why not, my social live will die if I go without a date." Buffy replied._

_"Weren't you expelled from your school." Chris countered._

_"Details." Buffy replied._

_"Is it just me or is she crazy." Chris asked._

She smiled bravely at her reflection, well here she was, dressed and ready to go. Senor Prom awaited and she was dateless as she'd feared. Part of her wanted to go home crawl into bed and just cry herself top sleep but, she instead took a deep breath before walking out of the bathroom,

She'd just saved the prom from the mutant hell hounds, she deserved a night of normal teenage fun. She had tried with angel, when he came back from the dead, she wanted so desperately to feel something other than the pain she felt for losing Chris. But, in the end they would have never worked out, part of her was relived Angel had been brave enough to say it out loud, that he was leaving. She stepped into the over decorated Gym walking over to her waiting friends smiling as they welcomed her. She willed herself to be strong, to just make it through the night. So she smiled watched as her friends paired off to dance pretending she didn't care she was alone. She just needed to last another hour then she could sneak out quietly.

_Buffy is at the punch bowl, ignoring the ruckus. The announcer urges Jonathan to the microphone.  
Jonathan: We have one more award to give out. Is Buffy Summers here tonight? Did she, um...  
The crowd turns and finds her. She looks nervous at the attention.  
Jonathan: This is actually a new category. First time ever. I guess there were a lot of write-in ballots, and, um, the prom committee asked me to read this. "We're not good friends. Most of us never found the time to get to know you, but that doesn't mean we haven't noticed you. We don't talk about it much, but it's no secret that Sunnydale High isn't really like other high schools. A lot of weird stuff happens here."  
Crowd outbursts: Zombies! Hyena people! Snyder! (laughter)  
Jonathan: "But, whenever there was a problem or something creepy happened, you seemed to show up and stop it. Most of the people here have been saved by you, or helped by you at one time or another. We're proud to say that the Class of '99 has the lowest mortality rate of any graduating class in Sunnydale history." (applause from the crowd) "And we know at least part of that is because of you. So the senior class, offers its thanks, and gives you, uh, this."  
Jonathan produces a multicolored, glittering, miniature umbrella with a small metal plaque attached to the shaft.  
Jonathan: It's from all of us, and it has written here, "Buffy Summers, Class Protector."  
The crowd breaks into sustained applause and cheering. Buffy walks to the stage and takes her award.  
_

_Cut to Buffy, watching the dancers. Giles comes up behind her.  
Giles: You did good work tonight, Buffy.  
Buffy: And I got a little toy surprise.  
Giles: I had no idea that children en masse could be gracious.  
Buffy: Every now and then, people surprise you.  
Giles: (looking past her) Every now and then. Giles takes her umbrella and leaves. Buffy turns to see Angel at the door. They meet.  
Buffy: I never thought you'd come.  
Angel: It's a big night. I didn't want to miss it. It's just tonight. It doesn't mean that I ...  
Buffy: I know. I mean, I understand.  
Angel: Dance with me? _

She let him lead her onto the dance floor. They swayed slowly to the music. This is everything I wanted she thought, but she couldn't help feeling it was all wrong at the same time.

"I can't do this." She said stepping away from him.

"Buffy." he began confused as she ran from the gymnasium. He ran after her finally catching up and grabbing her arm spinning her towards him. He was shocked to see tears running down her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything." She replied. "I can't do this again."

"This isn't about me leaving is it?" He asked.

"No." She replied honestly.

"Who is he?" He asked taking her by surprise.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't, we owe each other more than that." he said sadly.

"It doesn't matter, in the end I lost him to." She replied. "It happened over the summer, when you were...anyways, I didn't mean for it to happen, and I feel guilty enough already."

"Did you love him?" He asked a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"I did," She began "I love you Angel, I always will, but I moved on. We tried to go back to make things work but they don't anymore."

"I know." He replied.


	41. Utopia Hell Mouth Style

This Chapter picks up at the end of Graduation. Again all Italicized stuff is from BTVS and belongs to Josh Whedon and Mutant Enemy. I got the transcripts from the site his hands in his pockets: "Guys take a moment to deal with this: - we survived." Xander nods.  
Buffy: "It was a hell of a battle!"  
Oz: "Not the battle (Cordy looks at him) high school."  
They all look quietly at the school and listen to the crickets chirping.  
Oz: "We're taking a moment (Willow and Buffy get up from the bench. Oz looks at Cordy) and we're done."   
Xander get up and walks off next to Cordelia: "Well, School's done."  
Oz puts an arm around Willow as they all walk off together. Xander: "It's ssso? Cool!"  
Willow: "Why do demons even come here any more? I mean, don't they know?" 

She cried herself to sleep again, it had been a hard fight, but she won right? But, was the cost worth it. Faith lay in a coma, Angel was gone, she couldn't seem to hold onto anyone. All she had to look foward to was the next fight, one big bad after another. She was beginning to see the appeal of the sisters so called utopia. But, that was until she saw it for herself.

"What the hell?' She asked as the people around her seemed to simultaneously drift off to sleep. _  
_

"It has begun." A voice began. She turned ready to attack cursing under her breath when she realized it was only an elder.

"Now what?" She asked.

"We are unsure." He replied.

"But, your still safe here?" She asked. He nodded.

"Ok, I'm going to get some answers." She replied walking away.

Sewers:

"Where's Zanku?" She demanded.

"Right here." Zanku said shimmering in with a very confused Agent Brody.

"Who's he, he's not a demon." Buffy asked.

"No, but he can help us stop the Avatars." Zanku explained.

"The Elders have no plan as usual, so what's yours?" She asked.

"Where are we, who is she?" Kyle demanded.

"We, are on the hell mouth, the only place where we can remain unaffected by the spell." Zanku explained.

"That's not true, the people here have fallen asleep." Buffy replied.

"Yes, but down here, surrounded by so much demonic energy he's protected." Zanku replied. "I've used him, to infect the sisters with paranoia."

"You'd better not have hurt them." Buffy said taking a menacing step toward him.

"They'll be fine." Zanku said waving her off, I just need them to see the flaws in the avatars plan."

"Who are you?" Kyle demanded.

After everyone was filled in it came time to put the plan into action.

"So, your like a super hero." Kyle said sitting next to her.

"Yeah, without the cool fan following." Buffy replied sarcastically. "I hope this works."

"What if it doesn't?" He asked nervously.

"Then there's not much I can do." Buffy replied.

"I'm going to check on things up there." Buffy began gesturing above her. "Then see what's going on with the Elders."

Caves:

"So?" An Elder asked as she entered the cave.

"Zanku has a plan, I think it may work." Buffy replied.

"And if it doesn't?" She asked.

"Then, I think were all screwed." Buffy replied. "I told you I'd protect you and I will, I'll stop them, or die trying."

"People are beginning to wake." Another Elder said walking towards them.

"I'm on it." Buffy replied walking out.

Downtown Sunnydale:

"So this is utopia?" Buffy said shaking her head as she broke up another fight. Instead of quiet and peaceful it was a war zone. People killing each other in the streets.

"It's the effect of the hell mouth." Zanku explained shimmering in.

"Where's Kyle?" She asked knocking a cop to the ground and taking away his gun.

"The avatars killed him." Zanku replied.

"You knew they would didn't you?" She accused.

"His sacrifice was necessary." He replied.

"Easy for you to say." She responded "But, it didn't work, they went through with it."

"Yes, but I may have reached someone else." Zanku replied cryptically.

"Stop the cryptic shit, I want to know what's going on?" She demanded.

"If I were you, I'd be more concerned for the Elders, I believe the Avatars have discovered their hideout." He laughed shimmering out.

"This just isn't my day." She groaned taking off running.

Caves:

She reached the caves spying a woman in black robes trying to break through the protective barrier.

"Looking for something?" Buffy asked.

"Ah, you must be the slayer." She replied.

"And you must be the cause of my misery." She shot back.

"Not everyone can except change." She began shaking her head. "We cannot allow you to disrupt the new order."

"Your powers don't work here." Buffy shot back.

"No, but in time the sisters will come to finish what we started." She replied smugly.

"Yeah, well they better be ready." Buffy replied.

"For what?" She asked amused.

"For this." Buffy replied decking her. "Your powers don't work here, and neither will theirs, but mine will, and I could do this all day." She said hitting her again.

"Your mistakes, I may not be as powerless as you believe." She said zapping her with magical lighting bolts knocking her to the ground.

"Is that supposed to hurt?" Buffy asked standing trying not to let the pain show in her voice. "Because, I've been hit with something like that before, and it hurt a hell of a lot worse." She continued knocking her to the ground. "Get the hell out of my town."


	42. Causing Conflict

The italicized stuff is all from the episodes transcripts and belongs to the WB, Spelling Television Inc. and people who own Charmed. (Not mine) and was written by Henry Alonso Myers.

"Damn." Buffy cursed entering the cave. "That hurt like a bitch." She added wincing.

"Thank goodness you came, we wouldn't have been able to hold her back much longer." An elder said helping her sit. "I wish I could heal you, but."

"The hell mouth, I know." Buffy finished for him. "It's been crazy out there."

"We know, it's difficult for us, not being able to help you." He replied.

"Yeah, well your better off in here, trust me." She said "I'm about ready to go to San Francisco and knock some sense into the girls."

"You can't." he exclaimed. "The hell mouth isn't only protecting us from them, it protects you as well, if you leave, you wont return."

"Great, so I'm stuck here in crazy town." Buffy groaned.

San Francisco:

_(Leo turns around and sees Zankou flaming into the room. He materializes.) (Leo turns around and fires streams of electricity at him. The electricity hits Zankou square in the chest, throwing him against the far wall in the small kitchen.) _

_ZANKOU: Unh! (Leo stops. Zankou turns around and looks at Leo. He advances slowly toward Leo.)_

_ZANKOU: You've been weakened, Avatar, by the death of one of your own. (Zankou uses his own powers and hurls Leo back against the far living room wall. Leo hits it with a thud and falls to the ground.) (Leo looks surprised at Zankou. Zankou sighs and walks over to Leo.) _

_ZANKOU: We both have the same problem, you and I. Neither of us trusts this new world ... and we're both gonna have to do something about it. (Zankou walks up to Leo and takes ahold of Leo's collar in a firm grip.) (He flames both of them out of the apartment.) _

Zankou takes him to the pyramid and reveals the truth about the Avatars.

_ZANKOU: Agent Brody realized the danger the Avatars posed, too. That's why he was willing to help me weaken them so that I could bring you here, so that you could help. He was willing to sacrifice everything to stop them. _

_LEO: Brody was crazed. _

_ZANKOU: (firmly) Brody was right. You know, deep down, that there is something very wrong with this world, Leo. Something you never foresaw in your own myopic zeal to try and make it all better. People have no free will anymore. At least not completely. The Avatars now dictate their destinies ... and you ... let it happen. The question is, are you willing to fix it?_

_LEO: To do what? Get back what we had before? Fight your kind again? _

_ZANKOU: Well, nobody said the system was perfect, did they? But it's better than this, isn't it? (Leo turns and looks at the wall of ancient hieroglyphs.) You decide for yourself, but decide soon. If we're to work together, we're gonna have to move quickly._

"How can you expect me to trust you?" Leo asked.

"I don't, but come with me." Zankou replied.

"Where?" Leo asked.

"To the blemish on the face of utopia so to speak, the one place there not ready for you to discover yet." Zanku replied shimmering them out before Leo could protest.

"Where are we?" Leo asked watching the chaos enfold around him. People were rioting in the streets killing each other, acting as if possessed.

"Sanctuary, at least for those of us who oppose the avatars." Zankou began. "Come on." he said shimmering them somewhere else.

"So this is where all the demons went." Leo said glancing around the sewer.

"You brought an Avatar here." A demon exclaimed furiously.

"Don't question me." Zankou replied waving his hand and vanquishing him.

"Leo?" Buffy said surprised stepping out of the shadows.

"Buffy, what are you doing here?" Leo asked confused.

"Me, I live here. Well not here, in the sewer. Don't you know where you are?" She asked realizing Zankou hadn't told him. "Welcome to the hell mouth."

"What's going on here.." Leo exclaimed.

"So, I hear this is all your fault." Buffy replied.

"Your working with the demons?" Leo asked.

"No, well sort of, I'm protecting them, but that's a long story. I just came to see how they were doing. Make sure the Avatar didn't come here after I kicked it's ass. Plus the elders were givin me a headache." Buffy rambled.

"The Elders are here to?" Leo asked.

"Yup, in all there annoying glory." Buffy sighed. "Look, you guys need to fix this, where are the sisters?"

"They where changed, they don't see how wrong this world has become." Leo said sadly. "I'm so sorry, If I had known.."

"We need to fix this." Buffy cut him off.

"But, I don't know how, not without the girls." Leo replied.

"Well, you need to make them see the flaws of utopia." Buffy replied.

"But how?" Leo asked. "They love the new world."

"Use Phoebe, make her see what really happened to Kyle." Buffy replied. "Make her see that the Avatars aren't the paragon of good the seem to be." Leo nodded orbing out.

_(Leo and Phoebe orb into Kyle's apartment.) _

_PHOEBE: Leo, you can't just - (She stops and looks around, realizing that they're in Kyle's apartment.) (Leo picks up the snow globe from the floor.) _

_PHOEBE: Wh-what are we doing here?_

_LEO: I need you to get a vision. I need you to see what really happened to Agent Brody. _

_PHOEBE: I know what really happened to him. He's moved on to a better place. _

_LEO: Maybe so ... but it doesn't change the fact that somebody killed him. (He holds the snow globe out for her to take.) _

_PHOEBE: Well ... (Phoebe glares at Leo, then sighs.) (She takes the snow globe from him and closes her eyes. Immediately, she sees something.) (Quick flash of: INT. BRODY'S APARTMENT - DAY Kyle raises the potion. Beta's eyes widen. She throws a stream of electricity at Kyle. Kyle drops the potions bottle as he's thrown across the room. He hits the kitchen counter and falls to the floor with a thud.) (Paige kneels down next to him.) (End of Vision. Resume to present.) _

_PHOEBE: Oh, my god. She killed him._

_LEO: Yes. The Avatars don't want you to know that, Phoebe. They don't want you to know why people just suddenly disappear. _

_PHOEBE: Leo, why are you doing this? LEO: Because it's the truth, Phoebe. They changed you so you couldn't feel the true pain of death. They want it to seem like it's a good thing, so the next time it happens, you don't even question it. _

_PHOEBE: No. _

_LEO: Yes, and it's gonna happen again, Phoebe. As soon as they decide somebody in the world is creating too much conflict. _

_PHOEBE: Leo, we're not going back to the way it was. Okay? We tried it for seven years and it just didn't work. _

_LEO: Phoebe, please. _

_PHOEBE: (interrupts firmly) No, Leo, listen to me, okay? We made the world a better place, and we're gonna live in it just the way it is now. Do you understand? _

"It didn't work." Leo said orbing back into the sewer. "Where's Buffy."

"She's not here." Zanku replied. "She went to find her friends."

"I need to talk to her." Leo replied.

"Fine, follow me." Zankou replied shimmering out.

They walked the streets quietly as the insanity continued around them neither paying it much attention in their search for Buffy.

"Oh god Buffy." Leo exclaimed spotting her lying on the ground with blood spilling from her chest.

"Leo." Buffy said coughing. "Did you do it, did you get to Phoebe?"

"It didn't work, what happened?" he asked concerned.

"The Avatars came back, I guess I really piss them off." Buffy said struggling to breath.

"They did this to you?" Leo asked.

"No, but they did something to the people here, made them worse." She struggled to explain.

"I can't heal you here." Leo said frustrated . "We need to get you off the hell mouth so I can."

"If you take her out of here the avatars will just use there powers to make her disappear." Zankou replied.

"I can't just let her die, We need to get you to a doctor." Leo insisted.

"I think the guy who shot me was a doctor." Buffy began struggling to stay conscious. "It hurts more this time, it didn't really hurt last time."

"What hurt?" Leo asked confused.

"Dying." Buffy replied weakly.

"Your not going to die..." Leo began trailing off as her eyes closed. "Buffy?" he called shakily.

"She's gone." Zankou said emotionlessly from behind him.

"Buffy no." Leo said as tears ran down his face.

"I know your grieving but we still need to fix the world." Zankou said impatiently after a few minutes.

"Shut up." Leo said furiously. "Wait, that's it."

"What's it?" Zankou asked confused.

"I think I know how to make them see." Leo declared orbing out.

Manor:

"Leo what are you doing?" Phoebe demanded.

"It's not a perfect world Phoebe, they killed Kyle you saw it with your own eyes. They killed Buffy to." Leo replied sadly.

"Wait, what? Buffy's dead." Phoebe asked confused. "well, at least she's in a better place."

"She's not in a better place Phoebe, she's dead, you should feel grief, but they wont let you, they can't if they want you to keep going along with the." Leo replied hurriedly. "Here." he said throwing something to her. She caught it glancing at it confused.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" She asked examining te silver cross.

_LEO: (instructs) Don't let them make you forget why I'm doing this, Phoebe. It's supposed to hurt. Go to the Book, remember all the losses, then go to Zankou. _

_PHOEBE: Wait. Zankou? _

_(As she looks at Leo, Leo vanishes from existence ... right before her eyes.) _


	43. Grief

The italicized stuff is all from the episodes transcripts and belongs to the WB, Spelling Television Inc. and people who own Charmed. (Not mine) and was written by Henry Alonso Myers.

_(Phoebe looks over the couch. The party guests start standing up. They continue their conversations with each other as if nothing ever happened to disrupt it.) (The guests in the dining room stand up and pick up their plates to get food off the table.) _

_PAIGE: (o.s.) Piper, ... (Phoebe turns and sees Paige walk over to Piper carrying Baby Chris.) PAIGE: Are you all right?_

_PIPER: Uh, I don't know. I guess so. (Paige takes Baby Chris from Piper who appears a little stunned ... and she doesn't know why.) _

_PAIGE: I'm really sorry about Leo. _

_PIPER: Yeah, me, too ... but at least he's gone on to a better place. (Hearing this, Phoebe stares at Piper knowing her reaction is very, very wrong.) _

"Don't you think it's a little weird that she's so calm, Leo's gone." Phoebe said to Paige Watching Piper Calmly clean up after their guest left.

"No, I mean it's sad, but he's in a better place now." Paige said smiling asd she carried a tray into the kitchen.

"Piper, are you ok?" Phoebe asked concerned.

"Of course I am, I wish demons hadn't ruined our party though." She replied as she continued putting away the leftovers.

"Um, I meant about Leo." Phoebe replied confused.

"Leo, he's in a better place now, I'm happy for him." Piper replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What do you have there?"

"Oh, Leo gave it to me before..." She trailed off.

Phoebe didn't know what to do, part of her agreed with her sisters but there was this nagging doubt that everything wasn't ok. That something was very wrong. She stared down at the cross she held in her hand as if it held all the answers. Then it hit her,

Buffy continued to silently stroke his face, the tears she no longer could hold back rolled down her cheeks dripping down onto Chris. 

"What...What did I say about crying." Chris said his breathing labored

"Please, don't leave me." She begged softly. "I can't lose you."

"I already told you, You could never lose me." Chris replied painfully lifting his arm and placing a hand on her cheek. She placed her hand over it holding him there. She bent down placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I love you." he said slowly as he took his last breath. 

"Chris!' Buffy screamed as his eyes shut. "No, please god no." She begged as his head rolled lifelessly to the side. "Please open your eyes, I love you too, you have to hear me." She begged frantically gripping his hand as he faded into nothingness. 

"It hurts more this time, it didn't really hurt last time." 

"What hurt?" Leo asked confused. 

"Dying." Buffy replied weakly.

"Your not going to die..." Leo began trailing off as her eyes closed. "Buffy?" he called shakily. 

"She's gone." Zankou said emotionlessly from behind him. 

She shook her head as if to clear the images from it.

"That looks like the cross Buffy wears." Paige commented.

"Buffy's dead." Phoebe said sadly. "I just saw it. She died in Leo's arms."

"She is, that so sad." Piper replied smiling.

"Well at least she's in a better place now." Paige added.

"I don't know." Phoebe began confused. She could feel the pain in her premonition it hurt so badly, but why weren't they grieving?

_PAIGE: You okay? _

_PHOEBE: I don't know. _

_PAIGE: It's like Kyle, you know? It's really a big deal. But we're never gonna forget him. _

_LEO: (echoy v.o.) Don't let them make you forget why I'm doing this, Phoebe. (Quick flash of: Leo.) LEO: (echoy) It's supposed to hurt. (End of flash.) _

_PHOEBE: (softly to herself) Never forget. (suddenly, louder) I have to check the Book of Shadows for something. (Phoebe rushes out of the kitchen.) _

She knows what she has top do as she walks up to the book slowly placing her hands on it as she focuses on all they had lost. She relives all the deaths all the pain and realizes how wrong this new world is. "Oh god, what have we done?"

"Piper." Phoebe called finding her back in the kitchen.

"The boys wont stop crying, I think the demon really scared them." Piper said frustratedly.

"Do you really think that?" Phoebe asked "I mean, they never reacted this way to demons attacking maybe, they are upset because their father is gone?"

"To a better place." Piper added.

"The avatars killed your husband Piper. You can't tell me your ok with this. They killed Buffy, our friend, the girl who saved your son. They took away our ability to grieve. Your not supposed to be ok." Phoebe demanded.

"Stop, I don't want to think about it." Piper said softly.

"Well, you need to, you need to feel the pain it's the only way we can fix this. Remeber how you felt when Mom died, or grams, what about Prue. It hurt, just like the boys are hurting, it's how your supposed to feel." She insisted.

_PIPER: Phoebe, stop. (Piper shakes her head, not wanting to believe any of it. With the truth of Phoebe's words, also comes the overwhelming grief.) _

_PHOEBE: Piper, how can you not see it? The only reason you're okay with all of this was because you wanted to be with Leo. And now they've taken him away? (Piper starts to cry.) PIPER: Why! Why would they do that? _

_PHOEBE: (softly) Because Leo caused conflict. And this is the only way they could keep Utopia going. _

"Oh god, what have we done?' Piper asked sobbing.

_(Paige, Piper and Phoebe orb into Kyle's apartment.) _

_PAIGE: You guys better have a good reason for bringing me here, because I don't want to be here. _

_PHOEBE: And that's exactly why we are here. Paige, Kyle died, and now it's time that you feel it. PAIGE: I felt it! And it would've felt a lot worse if I didn't know he'd gone on to a better place. PIPER: Well, that's the thing. It should have felt a lot worse. The Avatars made our pain go away after they killed Kyle. _

_PHOEBE: I had a vision ... of him dying ... when I touched this. (Phoebe picks up the snow globe.) _

_PHOEBE: He attacked one of the Avatars with his potion, and she killed him. Do you remember that, Paige? _

_PAIGE: Why are you doing this to me? _

_PHOEBE: He died right here ... in your arms. I saw it, I felt it, and now you have to feel it, too. Paige, it's the only way we can stop them. _

_PAIGE: I don't want to. _

_PIPER: You have to. Just like I did. (Paige starts crying.) _

_PAIGE: I don't want to. (Piper walks over to Paige and holds her.) _

_PIPER: Shh. It's okay. PAIGE: Why did they do this? _

_PHOEBE: To give us what we wanted -- what we thought we wanted. _

_PAIGE: What do we do now? _

_PHOEBE: We're gonna what Leo said ... and go find ourselves a demon._

Tomb:

"What are we going to do now?" a demon asked.

"We wait." Zankou replied calmly.

"For what, The elder died, your plan failed. The slayer isn't even alive to protect the hell mouth from the Avatars anymore, we're running out of allies." He replied nervously.

"Maybe not." Piper said blowing him up.

"Ah, you've come to your senses at last." Zankou said triumphantly.

"I wouldn't say coming to see you is coming to our senses." Paige said a bit hesitant to work with him.

"We need to work together, it's the only way well be able to stop them." Zankou replied.

"And why should we trust you?" Piper asked.

"You don't have to trust me, they didn't either." Zankou replied.

"Who?" Paige asked confused.

"Agent Brody, The slayer, Leo. They all were working with me, helping me stop the Avatars." Zankou replied.

"And they all died." Piper shot back.

"Agent Brody and Leo both sacrificed themselves so you would see how wrong the world had become." Zankou corrected.

"And Buffy?" Paige asked.

"Her death was pointless accept for the fact that it showed Leo what he needed to do. But all in all she was an idiot for going up there. It's almost funny, the big bad slkayer brought down by a pathetic human with a gun.." Zankou replied.

"Wait, you said the Avatars killed her." Piper said turning to Phoebe.

"That's what Leo told me." Phoebe replied confused.

"They did, and she knew they would" Zankou began. "The Avatars magic affected the hell mouth differently, instead of making everyone happy go lucky it made them bad, violent, homicidal even."

Flashback:

"Use Phoebe, make her see what really happened to Kyle." Buffy replied. "Make her see that the Avatars aren't the paragon of good the seem to be." Leo nodded orbing out.

"I'm going back up there." She said turning to leave.

"You should stay down here where your safer, The Avatars will return and they will destroy you." Zankou said turning to her.

"I know, but I have help them, I can't just let them kill each other." She replied.

"Before she died she told Leo that the Avatars came and made the people worse, the Avatars needed one of them to do what they couldn't, kill the slayer." Zankou finished.

"She tried to protect the people and they killed her?" Paige asked stunned. "How could the Avatars do that?"

"Were just as much to blame as they are, if we hadn't cast the spell they'd all be alive. Kyle, Buffy, Leo." Piper said sadly. 'We need to stop them before they kill anyone else."

_ALPHA: What's the matter? _

_GAMMA: I can't find the sisters. _

_ALPH: None of them? _

_GAMMA: I don't understand. I just had them. _

_ALPHA: It's all right. They'll have to surface sooner or later. _

_PIPER: (o.s.) You got that right. (They look up and find The Charmed Ones standing on the stairs. Zankou stands just behind them, united with them.) (The Avatars turn around. A couple of them rush forward.) (Piper and Zankou motion, each sending an Avatar flying backward away from them. Alpha and Gamma watch, startled.) (Several more Avatars step toward them, but Paige raises her hand, a menacing potions bottle clutched in her grip.) _

_PAIGE: Uh! I wouldn't do that if I were you. _

_GAMMA: What are those? _

_ZANKOU: I think you know what they are. _

_PHOEBE: And I think you know what he is. _

_ALPHA: What's the meaning of this? _

Sunnydale:

Buffy gasped as she found herself back on the streets of Sunnydale surrounded by slumbering people. She brought a hand to her chest finding no wound, she watched as the people slowly awoke letting out a sigh of relief as they all appeared normal.

"The world has been restored." A voice called from behind her. She turned to find one of the Elders standing there smiling.

"But how, I'm alive." She began confused.

"Time has been rolled back. It is if it never happened, they wont remember." He explained.

"Leo did it." Buffy smiled. "He found a way."

"We owe you a great deal Miss Summers." He replied. "We have a gift for you."

"Since you have cut ties with the council we wanted to offer our assistance to you." Another explained.

"How?" She asked skeptically.

"We have made Kyle Brody a white lighter, to reward him for his sacrifice. We have assigned you as his first charge." He explained.

"While he wont be able to help as much as he would without the hell mouths interference with our magic, he will be able to provide you some assistance and information as well as a link should you ever need to call on us." Another elder explained.

"What the hell?" She asked as the world around her including the elders froze. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Angel of Destiny." He replied.


	44. Life and death

This Chapter contains spoilers for the entire series of both Charmed and BTVS.

Ok, this is a pretty long chapter and it covers a lot of time, but I needed to get this out of the way do I could continue the storyline along. Basically it covers the rest of the seasons of the shows. It may be a little choppy and confusing, sorry but, I wanted to get through it quickly. The italicized stuff is show transcripts from BTVS. It belongs to Mutant Enemy and Josh Whedon. And are from the site the hell?" She asked as the world around her including the elders froze. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Angel of Destiny." He replied.

"And what do you want with me?" She asked.

"I take it you've heard of me." He replied smiling.

"You offered the Charmed ones a chance to change their destiny, to stop being witches." She replied. "Are you here with a similar offer for me?"

"No, not really. The Charmed ones fulfilled their destiny, you on the other hand have changed your already." He explained.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Last summer You were on a bus, you were meant to go to LA but, at the last minute you changed your mind." He began.

"I went to San Francisco instead." She finished for him. "But how does that change my destiny?"

"Destiny is a complex thing, hard to explain. Each action we take however small or large molds it. Not only our own but others as well, and not just the people directly tied to our lives, your destiny effects so many others." He explained.

"I know, sacred duty and all, but I went to LA I took care of the demon factory." She replied.

"I know, but When Christopher came back to change his brother's destiny I don't believe he knew how many others would be affected including your own." He replied.

"So he's the reason I didn't go to LA." Buffy said softly.

"Yes, you weren't drawn to San Francisco, but instead to him." He explained.

"Why?" She asked.

"That is a question that I can not answer, perhaps you knew him in a past life, or were meant to meet him in a future one but, All I do know is you weren't meant to find him in this one." He began. "We were afraid it would unbalance everything but, you have returning to the path you were meant to."

"So, then why are you here? I'm doing what I'm supposed to." She asked confused.

"You may think 'we' sit up there doing nothing and don't care what happens to you. But you would be very wrong. Your destiny is a very special one, even for a slayer. One many still are unsure you will be able to fulfil. But, I have faith in you Miss Summers, you prove time and again to be more than capable. And while I wish I could spare you the future pain your destiny will bring you, there is noone else to carry on for you if we were to allow you out of it. I however am here to offer you a very unique opportunity." He explained.

"And that would be?" She asked.

"To not change your own destiny, but to change another's." He replied.

"Ok, I'm confused." She began unsurely. "Why would I want to change someone else's destiny?"

"You may not understand now, but you will in the very near future." He explained. "I must warn you though, be careful in your decision for as I have explained each person's destiny effects many other."

"So, I don't have to decide now?" She asked.

"No, when you are ready I will find you." He replied. "But, be warned, you can only change the destiny of the living." He added cryptically before disappearing.

"Ah, I see the Angel of Destiny has left." One of the Elders commented as the world unfroze. "We to must be going."

"Good luck." Another added as the disappeared.

San Francisco A few months later:

"Are we sure about this?" Paige asked nervously.

"We talked about it, it's the only way." Phoebe replied.

"I know." Paige replied.

"So, let's get it over with." Piper declared nervously.

Sunnydale the next morning:

Buffy flopped down on a chair annoyed. "I'm bored.' She pouted.

"Buffy please, I need to finish these invoices." Giles said not even looking up from his work.

"Fine, ignore me." She grumbled glancing down at the newspaper spread on the table. "Oh god no." She said softly reading the headline. Beloved columnist and her sisters die in bazaar explosion at home. San Francisco's beloved local advice columnist Phoebe Halliwell, Club owner Piper Halliwell and their half sister former social worker Paige Mathews all died at home yesterday in a unexplained explosion. Although no bodies were found police are positive the Sister's were all inside when the explosion happened. Piper Halliwell's husband Leo Wyatt is also presumed dead. Leaving behind there two small children who were in the care of their grandfather Victor Bennett at the time. She dropped the paper as if it had burned abruptly standing.

"Is everything alright?" Giles asked glancing up from his paperwork.

"Yeah, um I just remembered I have to be somewhere." She replied rushing out the door.

"Kyle!" She screamed once she had reached the Hell mouths limits. After a few weeks of testing they had discovered exactly how close he could orb and found a somewhat secluded place for their meetings.

"You heard." he said sadly orbing in.

"So it's true then." She said dejectedly. She'd ran over hopping the whole way it had been a trick, that the paper had been wrong.

"Yes." He said sadly.

"How?" She asked.

"Zankou, they died stopping him from taking over the nexus, they had to destroy it and themselves in the process." He explained.

"What's going to happen to Chris and Wyatt?" She asked struggling to keep her tears at bay.

"We're not sure, noone was prepared for this." He replied. "The funeral's are tomorrow, I wont be going, I can't it's just to..." he trailed.

"I know." She replied sympathetically. She knew he still loved Paige._ be warned, you can only change the destiny of the living_. The angel of destiny's words rang in her head. "He said I would know, but I never saw it coming." She said furiously.

"None of us did." Kyle said unsteadily, I have to get back, things have been crazy since the news broke." She nodded not really paying attention anymore. She failed him, She promised she'd make sure Chris's future was better but, she'd let him lose his entire family.

Funeral at the Manor:

"This is a little to strange for me." Victor said quietly after another guest came over to console him.

"Try to act a little sadder dad." Phoebe whispered. "Your daughters are supposed to be dead, you should be grieving."

"It's hard to grieve for them when their throwing their own funeral." he whispered back.

"Try, we don't want to blow it now." Piper pleaded. "Where are the boys." Phoebe nodded her head in their direction.

"It's been hard on them,. There pretty confused." She said regretfully.

"I know, but it's for their own good to." Piper said determinedly. "I'm going to go find Leo." She said walking away.

"Remember act sad." Phoebe coached as she noticed someone else making their way over.

"You must be Victor." She said holding out her hand as he nodded. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." he replied. "If you don't mind my asking, how did you know my girls?'

"Let's just say we had similar jobs." She replied her eyes wandering over the room until they found the boys. She smiled softly watching them.

"Who's that with your dad?" Paige asked glancing out of the kitchen.

"I don't know." Phoebe said straining to get a better look.

"Oh god, It's Buffy." Paige realized.

"What, where?" Piper asked shoving them aside so she could look. They all Ducked back into the kitchen when she glanced their way before making her way over to the boys.

Buffy had a nagging feeling in her gut that something wasn't right. She paused reaching the boys. Kneeling down to their level.

"Hey Wyatt." She smiled. "Remember me?" He smiled back at her. Leo shifted uncomfortable beside them with Chris in his arms as he gently rocked him trying to stop his crying.

"Hey little man, what do you have to be so sad about?" She asked standing and placing a gentle hand on his face. She smiled as he calmed down. "See, every things ok, your Daddy's just nervous that I'm gona figure out his little secret." She added quietly. She looked up meeting leo's startled gaze. "If I wasn't so happy your all alive I'd be kicking your asses right now." She said quietly.

"Buffy, I'm sorry we just didn't..." He began regretfully.

"Yeah well next time you fake your deaths just give a girl a little warning." She replied. "Don't worry your secrets safe with me. Oh yeah, you may want to know the guy talking to your father in law isn't human." She added turning and walking away. She paused as she passed the kitchen smiling at the girls who had been trying to discreetly watch her. "Piper, Phoebe, Paige." She greeted in a whisper before continuing out the door.

A few months later SF:

"What do you mean death is after Leo?" Phoebe asked with disbelief.

"And why would he warn us?" Paige asked confused.

"I don't know, but we have to stop him." Piper replied distraught.

"How?" Paige asked.

"I don't know, Phoebe you help Billie we'll deal with this." Piper ordered.

Just outside Sunnydale:

"So what's the big?" Buffy asked as Kyle orbed in.

"It's Leo," He began hurriedly. "Death is after him."

"Death, what is that? Wait do I even want to know?" She asked confused. "How do I stop it?"

"You can't stop it, the Angel of Death isn't evil, or good for that matter. It's probably the only completely neutral being." He explained.

"How is killing people not evil?" She demanded.

"He doesn't kill them, he knows when they will die though. He helps the persons soul move on after they die." He explained.

"So there's no way to stop him?" She asked defeatedly.

"Not really, the sisters are working on it though." He replied.

"You still haven't told her you've been watching them." She asked smiling softly.

'You make me sound like a stalker. But, no I haven't, you know I can't. It's against the rules, witches and white lighters aren't allowed to be together." He replied.

"Tell that to Paige, Wyatt and, Chris." Buffy said rolling her eyes. "Sometimes you just need to break a few rules...wait, that gives me and Idea."

San Francisco:

"Just read the spell." Piper demanded.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Phoebe asked concerned.

"No, but what else am I supposed to do? Just let death take my husband?" Piper asked near tears.

:We wont let him sweetie." Paige reassured her.

"Ok, let's do this." Phoebe declared determined.

Hospital:

"He's going into surgery soon." Kyle whispered replacing the chart in it's holder.

"Do you think this is the right thing to do?" Buffy asked nervously.

"It's a bit late for second thoughts." He replied.

"I know, I'll be right out." She said slipping through the door as Kyle stood outside keeping watch. "Leo." She called softly approaching his bed.

"Buffy." He said opening his eyes confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you stayed with me when I died, thought I'd return the favor." She replied nervously.

"You heard." Leo said drowsily.

"It'll be ok, I don't even think it's going to hurt." She said comfortingly. "This is sort of my fault. If it wasn't for me you might not even be mortal."

"What do you mean, the elders did that." Leo replied confused.

"Well, I heard they were gona punish you, for the whole avatar thing and I sort of made a bet with them. You see I still had that dagger, the one with Gideon's powers in it. I casually mentioned how bad it could be if it fell into the wrong hands, well anyways I bet them if they gave you a choice that you'd choose Piper and your boys over them. They didn't think you would. Anyways you did and I won, though I gave them the dagger anyways. But that's another story." She rambled.

"Thank you, but this still isn't your fault." Leo replied struggling to stay awake.

"Maybe not, but what happens next definitely is." She replied ignoring his look of confusion. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." He replied groggily.

"Your going into surgery any minute now, and you will die on the table. Don't fight it." She insisted.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused. They both turned hearing a soft knocking on the door.

"There coming, I gotta get out of here, I'm not technically allowed to be in here." She explained. "Remember, don't fight it." She added hurrying out the door."

Manor:

"What do you mean we can't stop his death?" Piper asked furiously.

"It's not up to me anymore." The angel explained.

"You're a fricken Angel of Destiny, what do you mean it's not up to you?" Piper demanded.

"The decision has already been made." She replied. "It's happening now, as we speak."

"Oh god Leo." Piper exclaimed as Paige orbed them to the hospital.

Hospital:

"Mrs Halliwell?" The Surgeon asked approaching the group. Piper stood with Phoebe and Paige's help, bracing herself for the worst. "It was touch and go for a while, we lost him for a few minutes but, we brought him back and he appears to be recovering nicely. It's to early to say but, I believe he'll make a full recovery."

"Thank god, can I see him?" Piper asked relived.

"Once he's out of recovery we'll bring him back to his room and then you can visit for a few minutes. I'll have a nurse come get you." He replied before walking away.

"How?" Paige asked.

"Who care's, Leo's gona make it." Phoebe said triumphantly.

Leo's room:

"I know you not asleep." Buffy said quietly sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I still don't understand how this all happened." Leo said sitting up. Buffy explained the Angel of Destiny's offer to her.

"I realized I could use it to save you." She explained. "I realized I could stop your death and then I thought why stop it, so I had the Angel make you a white lighter again, and I traded the dagger to the elders in return for making the Charmed ones and you son's the only charges your responsible for. This way you get to stay with your family and protect your sons. Sorry for taking away your normal life though."

"Somehow I don't think I'll miss it." Leo replied laughing.

"So, your just gona have to pretend to be all hurt and in pain until you get out of here." Buffy explained. "Even though your not, to the staff here you appear to be hurt still, a nice little spell the elders cooked up, you know gotta keep magic all secret."

"I think I can handle that." Leo replied.

Sunnydale two years later:

"Buffy." Zander called concerned shaking her slightly.

"It's no use Zan, she's been like that since Glory took Dawnie." Willow said sadly. "I'm trying to find a spell to help her."

"Any luck?" Giles asked hopefully.

"Not yet." She said sadly returning to the book she was flipping through.

Inside Buffy's mind:

She failed her, Glory had taken her sister and now she watched a never ending loop of herself promising to protect her.

"What are you doing here?" A voice called from behind her. She spun around shocked.

"Chris." She gasped. "Your not real." She realized.

"No more than this is." Chris replied moving to stand beside her.

"I failed her, just like I failed you." She said sadly.

"You didn't fail anyone, not yet anyways." He replied placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you know, your just a figment of my imagination." She said defeatedly.

"So is all this, it never happened." He shot back.

"I couldn't save her and now Glory will kill her." She continued sadly. "Death is my gift, or so I've been told."

"You can still save her, but not if you stay here." He replied.

"I can't go back, I can't lose her too." She sobbed. He wrapped his arms around her. "Everyone I love eventually dies or leaves me. My mom, Angel, you and now Dawn. I'm sick of being alone."

"Hey, you didn't lose me, you can't remember." He said soothingly. "Your never alone because, I'm always with you."

"It's not the same, I miss you so much." She sobbed.

"I know, but you can't stay here forever. Eventually you have to leave and then what?" He asked. "If you go now you still have a chance. You can still save her."

"What if I can't?" She asked desperately.

"What if you can?" He countered. "Come on, you need to get going. You know what you have to do." She nodded as he gently brushed the tears from her cheeks. "I hate it when you cry. You ready to go?" She nodded hesitantly wishing she could stay here wrapped safely in his embrace forever.

"How?" She began but he placed a finger to her lips silencing her.

"Close your eyes." He commanded she did as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Do you think it's working?" Zander asked staring at Buffy.

"I'm not sure." Willow began as Buffy awoke gasping.

San Francisco:

"What's wrong Phoebes?" Piper asked as Phoebe stared distractedly into space.

"I had this strange premonition this morning, it was girl on a tower being cut. I'm trying to figure out what it means." Phoebe replied.

"Did you ask Leo?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, he went to see the elders." Phoebe replied. "I'm going to pick Mel up from daycare, call me when he gets back."

Sunnydale:

_DAWN: Buffy ... no!  
BUFFY: Dawnie, I have to.  
DAWN: No!  
BUFFY: Listen to me. Please, there's not a lot of time, listen. _

_The camera pulls out on the two of them. Buffy holds Dawn by the upper arms and continues talking to her, although we don't hear the words. Dawn begins to cry. Lightning continues to crackle behind them. _

_Cut back to close shot of Buffy. She strokes the side of Dawn's face, then kisses her on the cheek. Dawn continues to cry. _

_Buffy turns. In slow-motion, she runs down the platform as Dawn stays there crying. _

_Buffy swan-dives off the end of the platform and into the portal. _

_Dawn watches, sobbing. _

_Buffy falls into the portal and hangs there motionless, making expressions of pain. _

_Long shot from below of the portal writhing and spitting. _

_Shot of Buffy's face inside the portal. _

_Begin a lengthy voiceover of Buffy's final words to Dawn. _

_BUFFY VOICEOVER: Dawn, listen to me. Listen. _

_Shot of Dawn still crying on the platform.  
BUFFY VOICEOVER: I love you. I will always love you. _

_Shot of Buffy in the portal.  
BUFFY VOICEOVER: But this is the work that I have to do. _

_Long shot of the portal as it shrinks to nothingness and disappears. The sun begins to rise. _

_Cut to below. Willow and Tara, holding each other up, walk forward. Behind them we can see Giles coming forward too, and Xander holding Anya in his arms. They all walk forward, staring at something we can't see. _

_BUFFY VOICEOVER: Tell Giles ... tell Giles I figured it out. And, and I'm okay. _

_The camera pulls back and we see they're all looking at Buffy's lifeless body lying amid the debris. In the background we see Spike trying to come forward, falling to the ground as the sunlight hits him. _

_Cut to closer shot of Spike, his face bloodied. _

_Cut to closer shot of Willow and Tara as Willow begins to cry. _

_BUFFY VOICEOVER: And give my love to my friends. _

_Shot of Xander and Anya looking sadly at Buffy. Anya lowers her head to Xander's shoulder.  
BUFFY VOICEOVER: You have to take care of them now. _

_Shot of Giles looking sad.  
BUFFY VOICEOVER: You have to take care of each other. _

_Giles begins to cry. Cut to Spike with his hands over his face, sobbing.  
BUFFY VOICEOVER: You have to be strong. _

_Cut to Dawn coming slowly down the stairs, holding her sides, spotting the others.  
BUFFY VOICEOVER: Dawn, the hardest thing in this world ... is to live in it. _

_Dawn begins to cry again. _

_Cut to Buffy giving her speech to Dawn a few minutes ago.  
BUFFY: Be brave. Live. _

_Cut back to Dawn on the stairs.  
BUFFY VOICEOVER: For me. _

San Francisco:

"What's wrong?" Piper asked concerned as Leo orbed in.

"Kyle?" Paige said shocked as he orbed in after him.

"Where's Phoebe?" Leo asked.

"Right here." She said walking into the living room. "Kyle? What's going on? Did you find out about my premonition?"

"Yes, but is wasn't something you were supposed to stop." Leo began sadly.

"What's going on?" Piper demanded.

"It's Buffy, she died a half hour ago." Kyle stated emotionally.

_Cut to: graveyard, day. It's sunny and pretty with lots of trees and grass. Zoom in slowly on a headstone. A small bunch of flowers lies on the grass in front of it. _

_The headstone reads: _

_BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS  
1981-2001  
BELOVED SISTER  
DEVOTED FRIEND  
SHE SAVED THE WORLD  
A LOT_

Two years Later:

_**BUFFY**  
(to the girls) Keep the line together! Drive them to the edge! We can't let them do—_

_Buffy looks down to see that a Turok-Han has stabbed her with a sword from behind, piercing her abdomen. She stumbles forward and collapses to the ground, face-first._

_**FAITH**  
Buffy! (goes to Buffy's side)_

_**BUFFY**  
(leans up on her elbows, weakly) Hold the line. (hands the scythe to Faith)_

_Faith takes the scythe and goes back into the battle as Buffy stays in place on the floor, grunting in pain. _

The first comes over in her form laughing as Buffy tries to block out the pain.

"Big bad slayers not so tough now." It laughed Changing forms. "You failed again Buffy." She looked up seeing the form she'd been dreading it would take.

"Chris." She whispered quietly trying not to let it affect her.

"What's the matter, aren't you glad to see me?" It laughed. "Maybe not, you did let me die, just like your letting them die."

"Your not him." She declared gathering her strength.

_**BUFFY**  
(through gritted teeth) I want you... (sits up) to get out of my face. (stands) _

_Rona sees Buffy standing and throws the scythe to Buffy. Buffy catches it and swings it with a mighty force, knocking three Turok-Han off the cliff at once. Faith find renewed strength and kicks her assailants off of her as well. Faith takes out a few Turok-Han, as does another slayer. Vi takes out one after another after another. Kennedy disarms one and dusts another. Buffy knocks one off the cliff and kills one with the scythe. Spike gasps and stumbles backward away from the fight as he clutches his chest, then his burned hand. _

_**SPIKE**  
Oh, bollocks. _

_A bright blue light shoots up from the amulet, knocking a hole in the ceiling, going up through the floor of the Principal's office past Willow and through to the open sky. The light turns a warm orange color. _

_**SPIKE**  
Buffy!_

_**BUFFY**  
Spike!_

_Before Buffy can go to his side, the amulet refracts the orange light out into the hellmouth like rays of sunshine—but with concentrated intensity like a laser. Buffy stares at Spike. As the amulet works its magic, the Turok-Han are dusting throughout the hellmouth. The ground starts shaking. Faith calls out to the others._

_**FAITH**  
Everybody out, now!_

Outside the crater formally known as Sunnydale:

"What do we do now?" Faith asked turning to Buffy.

"First we reverse the spell." She put up a hand before anyone could protest.

"But, I don't know how." Willow began.

"Don't worry, I have that part covered." She replied "Kyle!" She called.

"Um B?" Faith asked confused startled as a man appeared in shimmering blue lights.

"Tell them it's time." She said he nodded leaving without a word. "Don't ask." She said looking at their puzzled faces.

"So, we turn mini slayers back into mini potentials then what?" Faith asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Buffy said turning to Faith. "You're the slayer now."

"What do you mean?" Faith asked confused.

"I'm done, I fulfilled my destiny and then some, it's up to you to save the world now." She replied.

They stayed with Angel in LA for a while. Faith eventually took of for Cleveland, to take care of the new active hell mouth, Willow went with her as her watcher. Zander went with Giles to England to help scrounge up any resources the council had left there. Things were tense for Buffy and Angel neither really knowing how to act around the other. Buffy had Kyle use memory dust on Dawn making her forget about her and the life she'd once led, finding her a family somewhere safe where she could be a normal teenage girl. That was the hardest decision she'd ever made. Noone had understood, except Angel. Soon after that she left the Hotel, LA and her friends quietly one night, never to be heard from again.


	45. stories from the past

No, as you can see the last Chapter was not the well, the last chapter. The story is far from over. Anyways This chapter picks up about twenty years later. I know I used the dates on Buffy's headstone from the show, but I'm going to use the Charmed time line Sorry for any confusion. It's 2026 so going by air dates, Wyatt was born in Feb. Of 2003 and Chris in June of 2004. So going by the date on Buffy's headstone she would have died before Chris was even born. The exact dates aren't really important but, I know some people notice that junk so I'm letting you know it's wrong and I don't care.

Manor 2026:

Wyatt groaned as he tried to lift the heavy chest in th corner of th attic. Sighing as glancing around to make sure he was alone he waved his hand moving it to the center of the room. Things had been stranger, well stranger than usual around the manor. Ever since Chris brought home his new girlfriend, Bianca, the family didn't take it well, to say the least especially their mother. She'd been more nervous than usual worrying constantly about He and Chris. Then he'd started having this strange nightmare he didn't know what to make of it. It was all so unclear but kept making him wake in a cold sweat. He couldn't shake this nagging doubt that it wasn't just a dream.

"Ok, I'm here, let's get this over with." Chris groaned orbing into the attic. Wyatt looked up from the box he was emptying and was struck by the unnerving sense of deja vu. Maybe it was the way Chris was standing or the fact that he'd been just thinking about his dream, he didn't know, he did know he wanted to keep Chris as far away from the attic as possible.

"It's ok, I'm almost done, you don't have to help." Wyatt replied trying to get rid of him.

"You sure?" Chris asked surprised. Cleaning the attic sucked. Wyatt nodded waving him off. "Thanks man." Chris said orbing out.

He picked up a another box groaning when the bottom fell out spilling it's contents all over the floor. He shifted through the mess surprised to find mens clothing a few years out of style. He threw it aside picking up a black velvet box opening it he found what looked to be an engagement ring. Who the hell did this stuff belong to he wondered, maybe an ex of his mom's or one of his aunts. Then something else caught his attention it was a photograph the edges worn he picked it up studying it. It looked like Chris he noted surprised with a girl, one he had the strange feeling he knew but couldn't place. He flipped it over reading the caption on the back. C&b June 2004. Ok, so it couldn't be his brother because he was born in June of 2004. He flipped it back over studying their faces. They were curled up on the old sofa that now sat in the attic but, had once been in the living room. She appeared to be sleeping, he head resting on his shoulder as he sat with a book open on his lap but, totally engrossed in watching her. He wondered if they's even noticed the picture had been taken. He looked at the box dusting off the label hoping for a name but, it simply said C.P. 2004. He couldn't shake the feeling that he knew them, and then it hit him.

"_Get Wyatt and go." Buffy said trying to sense where he went. Chris rushes toward him about to grab him when Gideon reapers stabbing him. _

"_Chris." Buffy cried watching him crumple to the ground. Gideon pulls the athame from him stepping towards Wyatt as Buffy stood frozen in shock. Before she could recover he was gone. Buffy rushed to him falling to her knees next to him. "Chris, I'm so sorry, please, don't.." _

"_Dad." Chris began Shakily before passing out. _

"_LEO!" Buffy screamed frantically praying he'd be able to save him. _

That was it, that was the dream he'd been struggling to remember for weeks, but it wasn't a dream, it was a memory. He'd only been a little over a year old at the time. So the guys name was Chris too, this was weird, and what was the girls name. He knew it started with a B. Who the hell were they. Then he was struck with a awful thought. The guy looked exactly like Chris and the girl, it was obvious something was going on between the two, maybe they were even engaged, he mused remembering the ring he'd found. They were trying to protect him and he was stabbed, possibly, a good possibility since his stuff was in a box in their attic, maybe she died to. And maybe, just maybe his brother Chris wasn't his brother after all, maybe Chris's real parents, these people had died protecting him and his parents had decided to raise him after that.

"No way." Wyatt said shaking his head. They would have told them, they wouldn't have his it from them. But, then why hadn't they ever heard of these people before. He decided he was getting nowhere with his crazy speculation and decided t head downstairs for some answers. He paused outside the kitchen when he heard arguing coming from inside.

"I know your worried Piper." Leo began trying to calm her.

"No, don't tell me I'm overreacting, she betrayed him last time, she almost got him killed Leo. How can we be sure it wont happen again?" Piper demanded.

"So, what do you want to do? Do you want to tell them the truth?" Leo asked frustrated.

"How could we do that to them?" Piper asked defeatedly. "But, he's falling in love with her and I wish we could stop it."

"I know, but we can't. Noone can." Leo replied.

"That's not true." Piper said sadly. "I just wish sometimes..."

"I know, me too." Leo replied with a sad smile. "But, we can't do that to ourselves, or him. No matter who he decided he wants to be with we keep comparing them to her. It's not fair."

"I know but sometimes I'm up in the attic and come across the time travel spell and I'm tempted to use it." Piper admitted.

"And just what would you say to her when you got there?" Leo asked smiling. "Hey Buffy, Want to come to the future and make Chris forget about Bianca?"

"Something like that." Piper said laughing slightly.

Wyatt leaned against the wall confused. Then, he remembered something else,

"_Sucks to be mortal doesn't it?" She asked. _

"_No please you must let me stop him." Gideon began staggering back away from her. _

"_You ready?" Buffy asked, Leo Nodded Calling for the mirror. _

"_It has to be done on this side only, to repair the balance." Leo explained to his reflection. _

"_I know, " Evil Leo replied where the Evil Gideon and Slayer stood. "You can't do anything else." he commanded as she slowly backed off turning to watch her counterpart. _

"_Make it hurt." Evil Buffy called. Buffy nodded turning Back to Gideon. _

"_This is for Wyatt." Buffy declared Kicking him across the cavern. She picked him roughly. "This for the sisters." She said throwing his to the other side. _

"_Please." Gideon begged painfully but she ignored his pleas walking over to him. She pulled him roughly to his feet forcing him to stand. _

"_This is for Leo." She said punching him in the face. Leo couldn't help but wince at the sound of bones breaking he watched as blood gushed from Gideon nose. "This is for Chris." She said Punching him again allowing him to collapse at her feet. He lay there whimpering in agony unable to move. She grabbed him by the throat raising him off the ground. _

"_And who is this for." Gideon choked out as she stared menacingly at him. _

"_This, this is for the greater good. Ok, let's be honest, this is for you." She replied snapping his neck and dropping him. _

"Gideon!" he exclaimed forgetting his parents were right on the other side of the door.

"Wyatt." Piper said nervously as they stepping int the foyer.

"Gideon, he was an Elder, he tried to kill me." Wyatt declared watching his parents nervously glance at each other. "And I remember Chris, he was there somehow, the same age he is now. Gideon stabbed him, in the attic. And then I was in the underworld, you came to save me, Buffy, she killed Gideon."

"You, you remember all that?" Piper asked nervously.

"Not until just now," Wyatt began "Now, what don't I remember?" He demanded.

"Come with me." Piper said ignoring Leo's questioning look. She led them into the attic finding the box she was looking for already in the middle of the room. "You remember Gideon, well, this." She said picking up the photo he'd found. "This is Chris, your brother. About Twenty-three years ago, when he came from the future, to save you." She began smiling softly down at the image. "I couldn't ever bring myself to throw these things away, maybe, it was because I somehow knew this day would come. It all started with titan's, and a portal..."

"We didn't trust him, especially me, I knew he had been the one to send me Valhalla." Leo continued.

"Then, after your dad decided to go be an elder full time, your aunts sprung the news on me that, he was my son." Piper picked up.

"I was shocked when I found out, He hated me." Leo continued.

"So let me get this strait, Chris came to the past to save me from an unknown demon, almost stopping his own existence, and he hit you?" Wyatt summed up confused.

"Pretty much." Piper said smiling sadly.

"So, how does buffy fit into all this?" Wyatt asked intrigued.

"Hey guys." Phoebe said coming into the attic followed by Paige.

"What's going on?" Paige asked nervously spotting the things they were going through.

"It's ok, he knows." Piper replied.

"He remembered Gideon." Leo explained.

"Oh, ok." Paige said unsurely.

"Actually, you have great timing, we wee just getting to the part where Buffy comes in." Piper replied.

"Buffy." Phoebe said smiling. "I'll never forget that night, we were in the cemetery, burring the Lazarus demon." Phoebe began.

"Again." Paige added rolling her eyes.

"When these things started clawing their way out of the ground..." Phoebe continued.

_"Don't you see her." Paige whispered pointing to a blonde teenage girl sitting on a headstone watching the grave as the body was emerging from it. "I'm surprised you didn't sense her._

_"I can't get a read off either of them." Phoebe whispered back. "Maybe what ever that is she's one of them too."_

_But, before Paige could reply the girl spoke._

_"I was wondering when you'd get up. I've been sitting here all night just waiting." She said to the newly emerged body._

_"And what are you my snack?" He asked smiling sadistically._

_"Oh yeah that's me, help I'm a poor innocent little girl someone save me." she replied sarcastically._

"She was so angry at the world, but you should have seen her fight, she was amazing." Paige continued. "We had no idea who she was, we'd never heard of the slayer..."

_"Into each generation a Slayer is born..." Leo began._

_"...One girl in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to fight the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers." The Girl From the Cemetery finished. The all turned to see her standing in the doorway. "Funny whoever wrote that one forgot to add the parts about fighting demons, dying and the people around her all dying. Now we all know what I am so, You can tell me who you are and what you want from me." She demanded._

_"How did you find us." Paige asked confused._

_"Well I saw that funky light show you used to get to your car at the Cemetery, if you ask me it was a bit to beam me up Scotty for my taste but, whatever. Anyway I figured two girls alone at night in a cemetery obviously doing some kinda magic is probably something I should look into."_

_"You think were evil?" Phoebe asked shocked._

_"Why else were you out there?" She replied._

_"How do we know your not evil, you were the one talking about killing people and hell mouths?" Paige retorted._

_"She's not." Chris answered for her. "Their not either, there good witches."_

_" Fine, now that we've got all that sorted out I'll be on my way," She said as she turned to leave. "you never saw me." She added._

"We, well Chris actually convinced her to stay." Phoebe explained. "They were both so lost, each having just lost someone they loved."

"Wait, Buffy, Buffy Summers as in the." Wyatt began.

"The most powerful slayer ever, yeah. She wasn't to keen on that fact though." Phoebe finished for him.

"So anyways, Phoebe and I decided to play natch maker, with al little help from you." Paige continued smiling.

_"Great, I'm being magically stalked." Buffy laughed picking him up. "Why do you like me so much?" Wyatt just gigged leaning in and placing a kiss on her cheek._

_"Awe that's so cute." Paige exclaimed._

_"Damn flirt." Chris mumbled under his breath._

_"Yeah Buffy, I think he likes you." Phoebe teased as Leo orbed in._

_"Hey how's everything going?" He asked._

_"Well we might be able to get some work done if Buffy and your son stop kissing." Phoebe teased._

_"He kissed me, and I tried to make him leave me alone." Buffy replied._

_"Chris we need to focus and you should respect when a girl..." Leo began._

_"Not me." Chris interrupted pointing to his brother._

_"Wait, what are you talking about?" Leo asked confused._

_"It seems we've already lost Wyatt to girls." Piper laughed._

_"That's it, I give up." Buffy began handing Wyatt to Phoebe. "There must be something wrong with me. Because it seems I only attract two hundred and fifty some odd year old vampires and infants. I should be a nun, maybe I could even get my own show like the flying nun, The nun slayer. Wait that sounds bad. But, you know what I mean." She rambled._

_"Oh I don't think you need to do anything quite so drastic." Paige laughed._

_"No I think I'm on to something, this could be why slayers aren't supposed to date. I mean maybe we give off some weird pheromones or something. I'm doomed." Buffy replied exasperated flopping onto the sofa._

_"Doomed to what?" Piper asked amused._

_"Doomed to attended the senior prom without a date." Buffy sighed._

"Then, your brother really put his foot in his mouth." Phoebe laughed.

_"You too, What did you guys do." Chris demanded._

_"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked feigning innocence._

_"You two could never stay out of my love life why did I expect anything to be different twenty years in the past." Chris ranted. " I mean I can't show the slightest interest in any girl without you two coming up with some half baked scheme to set us up. Sure I find her attractive but, do you two ever stop and think. I mean she's like eighteen years to old for me. Eventually I have to go back to my time and Buffy doesn't exist in it. Anyway why would I like her, she's reckless, she takes stupid risks. She thinks she can do everything on her own. She's secretive, she's keeping secrets from you and probably from me too. To read about her accomplishments in my time you wouldn't expect her to be, well kinda ditzy. I mean what on earth would give you the idea that she's the kind of girl I would go for." Chris continued to rant until he noticed Paige and Phoebe gesturing frantically for him to stop. "She's standing behind me isn't she." Chris groaned as Phoebe nodded. He slowly turned to face her._

_"Oh don't stop on my account." Buffy said calmly. "Come on tell me what you really think of me. I mean I'm sorry I don't live up to my 'history'. Your right, I am everything you said but, I'm glad I'm a disappointment. I never wanted to be some great heroine, I wanted to be a cheerleader I don't want to have people reading about all the amazing things I've done and how great I WAS. I mean you said it I don't exist in your future. So why don't we just focus on destroying the master then I'll help you guys save Wyatt and you can go back to your happy Buffy free future. And next time you feel the need to tear me down why don't you take a look in the mirror because everything you said about me is true for you too. Well not everything, because as much as it may have sucked at least you had and, still have a future. I'll be upstairs if you need me." She finished walking out of the room._

_"Nice one." Paige said after she left._

"But, somehow they ended up falling in love." Paige said smiling as she continued the story.

"Then Gideon attacked." Leo picked up where she left off. "Your mom was in Labor and your aunts under a spell."

"We're not sure exactly what happened, but somehow trying to save you, Chris was stabbed." Phoebe picked up the tale sadly.

"I know how, I remember that." Wyatt said quickly filling them in on what had happened.

"Well, Gideon had you and Chris was, ..." Leo trailed off unable to continue.

"He died in her arms," Paige said unable to stop the tears from falling. "It was the saddest thing I've ever had to witness."

"Then, well you know what happened next." Leo continued regaining his composer. "She killed Gideon, and soon after that, she left."

"She left us this note and took off." Piper said handing it to him. He quickly scanned it.

_Dear Piper, Phoebe and Paige,_

_I know you'll be mad I just took off without saying anything, but I couldn't handle a big goodbye right now. I just wanted to let you guys know that, I'll be ok. I feel so lucky to have met you and that you allowed me into your lives. You'll never be able to understand how much you've all helped me. I don't know if our paths will ever cross again but it helps knowing that their others out there fighting, that I'm not alone. But, it's time I went home, back to my own destiny. You take care of my little guy. I like to think that what I do will help in some way create a better future for him, even if I can't be around to share it. Don't worry so much about what tomorrow will bring and just enjoy what you have today. _

_-Buffy. _

"Then the avatars came, promising utopia." Paige continued.

"She Died in my arms, that's when I knew what I had to do, to make them see." Leo continued.

"We didn't see her again till we faked our deaths, she came to the funeral and somehow knew it was us, despite our disguises." Phoebe continued.

"That was the last time we saw her." Piper picked up.

"She used the gift from the Angel of destiny to save me from death and make me a white lighter again." Leo continued.

"A few years later your Uncle Kyle showed up, telling us she'd died, saving her sister." Piper continued.

"From the hell god right?" Wyatt asked struggling to remember what they'd learned at magic school.

"Yeah, but her friends, they somehow brought her back." Phoebe replied.

"She used a spell, to activate all the potential slayer, to defeat the first.' Wyatt recalled.

"Yeah, but she realized how dangerous that could be, so, we reversed it for her." Piper explained.

"So she survived that battle, there's nothing about her after that, I always assumed she died." Wyatt replied.

"No, but were not really sure what happened to her, noone is, well not noone." Leo continued as they all glanced at Paige.

"Who?" Wyatt asked.

"Your Uncle Kyle, he was, is, her White lighter, but he doesn't talk about her, even to me." Paige explained.

"Why?" Wyatt asked as they all shrugged not really sure.

"Because, she wouldn't want them to know, to see what she became." Kyle said stepping from his place in the doorway. "She wasn't the same girl you all knew, not after they brought her back, they never considered the consequences, but she paid them. Everyone has a destiny, however small it may seem but, she had already fulfilled hers. I honestly think she was relived, she was finished, it was all over then, she was thrown back into the world, ripped from heaven and forced to fight again. She did for while, for them but, it was to hard, she had no destiny, no purpose and they all were waiting, expecting her to lead them into the next big fight, only she realized it was no longer her fight. She tried, but she just couldn't do it anymore. Her friends, her sister all wanted her to be the same Buffy, the leader, the fighter, the one to protect them all but, she couldn't be that girl anymore. So with a little help from the elders she was able to erase Dawn's memories and create a new life, a safe, normal life for her. After that, she didn't do so well, she may have fulfilled her destiny, she may have been done being the slayer, but she's pissed a lot of demons off over the years, and without her friends and family she didn't have the same fight she once had..."

"She's dead?" Wyatt asked confused.

"No, worse." Kyle replied. "She went mad a while back. She's locked herself away, wont see anyone. Dawn remembered her, and the past a few years back, right before she got married in fact. I watched out for her, made sure she was safe, it was the least I could do for Buffy. Then one day, She recognized me, she demanded I bring her to Buffy. I wish I never had. It broke her heart, but she realized why Buffy did what she did and was grateful for it. She has two kids now. We decided not to tel anyone about Buffy, well she decided and I agreed it was what Buffy would want."

"Why?" Wyatt asked confused.

"Because, they still think, like you all probably did that she was out there fighting and it helped, in however small a way, it helped you continue fighting." He explained.

"But, she is alive." Piper began hopefully.

"Yes, and no, I wont tell you where she is. I know you could find her, if you really wanted to but, I should warn you, she will hurt you." He replied sadly.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked confused.

"She can't tell the good guys from the bad ones anymore." Kyle explained. "She almost killed Dawn. She's attacked me a few times."

Wyatt sat in his room contemplating everything he'd learned. He couldn't believe so much had happened, all that had been done for him. He wondered if he'd do the same in Chris's position. Part of him wanted to scream yes, of course he'd give his life to save his brother he loved him, but the words in his head sounded cheap. It was easy to say, to believe he would but, Chris had actually done it.

"Contemplating the meaning of life?" Chris asked sarcastically leaning against his doorframe.

"Hey." Wyatt greeted with a smile.

"What's up?" Chris asked.

"Nothing, just tired." Wyatt lied.

"I would have helped." Chris replied.

"What." Wyatt began realizing he was talking about cleaning the attic. "Oh, I know, don't worry about it. How was your date?" He asked changing the subject.

"Don't ask." Chris replied rolling his eyes.

"What happened?" Wyatt asked

"Nothing, we just got into a stupid fight. It'll work itself out." Chris said tiredly. "I'm gona hit the sack."

"Night." Wyatt called after him. He and Bianca seemed to be fighting a lot lately. Mainly over some of the questionable things the supposedly not evil girl did. He was worried Chris would be hurt. He pulled the photo from his pocket studying the faces, he'd never seen his brother look so happy, so relaxed. He made his decision, one he knew was probably stupid, but there was more to the story, and he was going to find it.


	46. A new Plan

He sighed as he crept around the attic hoping noone would hear and come up to investigate the noise. He rifled through the box wondering what to use, then he saw it, a silver cross, Aunt Phoebe had said it was given to her by Leo to help her remember pain when the Avatars changed everything. He slowly swung it with the crystal attacked over the map. He was about to give up when it touched down. He glanced down surprised. She was close, not that distance really mattered to someone who could orb. Last chance to chicken out. He told himself gathering his courage and orbing out.

He nervously glanced around the small cottage. It was so isolated out in the woods, he'd expected a institution of some sort. He jumped spinning around as he heard a creak behind him. He gasped as he watched the small light coming from the fire illuminate her face as she stared blankly ahead rocking softly in her chair. She was so different than he remembered. She hardly resembled the girl from the photo's. It wasn't just that she was older, their was something about her, something she'd lost over the years, the spark of defiance in her eye or perhaps the confidence in the way she carried herself. She sighed her gaze finally moving from the blank wall she found so appealing to meet his.

"Go away." She whispered brokenly.

"Buffy." He called tentatively taking a step closer.

"Your not real." She sighed turning away.

"Yes I am, It's me Wyatt, remember?" He asked.

"No, no, no." She said shaking her head. "I can't...GO AWAY!"

"Buffy please." He said taking another tentative step toward her.

"I said LEAVE!" She screamed flinging him across the room He winced as his body slammed into the wall but before he could move she was by his side picking him roughly off the floor.

"Buffy Please, I need your help." He begged. She dropped him laughing crazily.

"I don't help people, I quit." She laughed. "I did what you asked, leave me alone." She said returning to her seat.

"What did you do Buffy?" He asked unwilling to give up on reaching her.

"I killed them, I killed them." She whispered.

"Who did you kill?" He asked confused.

"I had to do it, I'm sorry. Please go." She sobbed.

"Buffy." He began placing a hand on her shoulder. She grabbed his wrist snapping it as if it was a twig.

"Don't touch me." She said calmly as he howled in pain on the floor.

"Buffy please, It's me. It's Wyatt. You don't want to hurt me." He begged.

"But, I have to I promised I'd stop you." She replied calmly walking over to a shelf and pulling out a sword.

"You promised who?" He asked pulling himself off the floor.

"I promised him, he said if he couldn't save you he'd stop you. But, he couldn't. He couldn't kill his own brother." She said stalking towards him. "So I said I would, I always have to anyway. It's my gift."

"You promised Chris?" Wyatt asked surprised.

"DON"T..don't say his name." She said pacing nervously.

"But, it's ok. You saved me, I'm good." He tried to reason with her. "I'm not evil. You stopped Gideon."

"I killed Gideon." She corrected. "It's what I do."

"You didn't have a choice." He replied.

"There's always a choice." She replied as her pacing stopped.

"You made the right one." He said standing shakily.

"It wasn't my choice, it never is, I made one choice but, they didn't like it, so they changed it." She said pacing again.

"Buffy please, I need you to help me, Chris needs you." He said hoping that would reach her.

"I said don't say his name!" She screamed. "He's gone, gone, gone, gone."

"No, he's not." Wyatt began.

"Yes, poof, he just disappeared." She replied sadly. "Your making my head hurt." She said raising her sword and swinging it down over his head.

"That was close." Wyatt groaned as he materialized back in the attic.

"I'll say."

"Uncle Kyle." He gasped spinning around to face him.

"Couldn't leave well enough alone." He sighed walking over. "I see you met Buffy." he said gesturing to his broken wrist. He waved his hand over it healing him.

"Thanks." He sighed rubbing his wrist. "What happened to her?"

"Dark lighter." Kyle replied shaking his head.

"Then we can help her we just need to.."

"No, we can't. She wont let us." He explained. "Even if we kill it, and I have another will just come, they feed off her pain, her guilt, her fear, it draws them. The only way to save her is for her to fight them and she wont, can't anymore."

"But how?" Wyatt asked confused.

"Things were bad after her friends resurrected her but, I guess it really spiraled out of control after the funeral." He said sadly.

"Who's funeral?" Wyatt asked.

"The other slayer, Faith. She died in battle and Buffy, Buffy couldn't stop blaming herself. It wasn't her fault, it was Faith's time, her destiny. But for Buffy it was the last straw." He explained. "So, are you going to drop this crazy plan to save her?"

"No, I just need to figure out a better plan." Wyatt replied orbing out of the attic.

"Good Luck." Kyle said smiling softly. Hoping Wyatt would succeed where he'd hadn't been able to.

"Mel, Mel wake up." Wyatt said Shaking her gently.

"Wyatt." She said groggily rubbing her eyes. "It's one o'clock in the morning." She groaned glancing at her clock.

"Yeah, but I need your help." He insisted.

"Can't this wait till tomorrow, I mean later today?" She asked annoyed.

"No, we need to do this Before Uncle Kyle tells mom what I did and she forbids me to." He explained.

"Ok, Somehow I feel I'm missing something here. Wana tell me what's going on?" She asked confused. She listened stunned by everything he'd discovered that day.

"Wow, I can't believe we never knew." She said still trying to process it all. "So, what do you need from me?"

"A spell, you're the best," He began she shot him a skeptical look. "Well, second best but, I can't ask Chris."

"Thanks so much." She said rolling her eyes. "What do you want a spell for?"

"Time travel." He replied grinning. "I'm going to the past, twenty years into the past to be exact. Can you do it?"

"Yeah, I think so but, we'll need the power of three to work it and that means..."

"We're going to have to involve the terrible two." He laughed.


	47. Going Back

Ok, I want to apologies for making you wait for an update for so long, it was a little crazy around the holidays but, now that's over and I'm back. Though, I think I spoiled you guys updating everyday. Anyways, let me know if it gets confusing or if you have any questions.

"Can I just say for the record, this is a bad idea." Sam said..

"You said it, we heard it, lets go." Jamie replied grinning.

"You guys sure, I mean you don't have to do this." Wyatt began.

"Oh don't worry," Sam began.

"We just want to be able to say we thought it was a bad idea when," Jamie continued.

"Our mother's find out and kill us." Sam finished.

"I still don't think it's fair that we can't go to." Mel pouted.

"Yeah well, it will be little more obvious if we all suddenly disappear." Wyatt reminded her.

"I know, ready?" Mel asked. He nodded taking a breath.

"Good luck." Sam and Jamie said Grinning.

"Wait, what if the spell doesn't work, what if you end up in the wrong place and time?" Mel asked nervously.

"That's what the potions for." Sam replied.

"It'll bring you back to your rightful time." Jamie explained.

"How did you guys come up with this?" Wyatt asked skeptically.

"We didn't," Sam replied grinning. "Our mom's did."

"They we're going to use it probably to send Chris home, to the future." Jamie explained.

"What, your not the only ones who can snoop." Jamie added at their confused looks.

"We found it in some of mom's stuff a few years ago, we didn't know why she had it but, it makes sense now." Sam explained.

"Um, ok. Let's just do this." Wyatt replied.

"To change a future take him to the past. So he can find the answers he seeks at last." The girls said opening a portal. Wyatt took a deep breath stepping into it.

He emerged in the attic. It was the same yet different. "Ok, right place, but is it the right time?" He wondered aloud.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! Where did you orb your brother?" Piper demanded furiously.

"Who cares, he's a pain." Young Wyatt shot back pouting. He slowly made his way down the stairs smiling at the scene below.

"You tell me this instant young man!" Piper demanded.

"No." Young Wyatt replied defiantly. "He broke my game boy."

"Damn it, can you sense him Leo?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm trying." Leo said closing his eyes and concentrating.

"He can just orb himself home anyways." Young Wyatt said rolling his eyes. "He's only staying away to get me in trouble."

"And it's working." Piper exclaimed.

"He's in Greenland." Wyatt said grinning from his place on the stairs.

"What, who, Wyatt?" Piper exclaimed confused.

"Hey Mom." He said waving sheepishly.

"How do we know it's really him?" Leo asked moving protectively in front of his family.

"How else would I know where I sent Chris, and for that matter, Mel did." He replied smiling.

"Is your brother in Greenland?" Piper demanded turning back to her son's younger counterpart.

"Maybe." He began defiantly faltering under her glare. "Fine, yes."

Back in the Present:

"Where is Wyatt?" Pipe demanded.

"Um, I don't know Aunt Piper?" Sam said looking at the floor.

"Have you asked Chris?" Jamie offered helpfully.

"He didn't." Kyle began. "Of course he did." he said orbing out before Piper could question him.


	48. Old faces

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked concerned after they'd gone through every test imaginable and decided he was actually Wyatt from the future.

"Well, I recently found out some things," He began cautiously glancing over at his and Chris's younger counterparts.

"You know?" Leo asked worriedly.

"Yes." He nodded. "It's, it's ok. I mean that's not why I'm here, well sort of."

"I don't understand." Piper said confused.

"They saved me, they risked everything to save me and I just want to return the favor." Wyatt replied.

"By they you mean Chris and." Piper began.

"Buffy." Wyatt finished for her. "She's not, well let's just say she deserved better. I owe them both."

"And just how do you plan to repay them?" Piper demanded. "You can't use magic like this, there are consequences, if it was that easy we would have done it years ago."

"I know there are consequences, but damn it that didn't stop them, he almost erased his own existence and she, she risked it all time and again for me, for all of us." Wyatt shot back.

"We know, trust me we know." Leo said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Present (2026):

"Look Kyle, I've been a good sport about it all. I never pressed you for details, I let her be when she wanted. But this is to much. You say a boy she saved over twenty years ago, one who happens to be your nephew, that he went to the past to bring her here to set her up with his brother, who she's in love with?" Dawn demanded.

"It's a long story." he began sheepishly.

"And it's not yours to tell." She finished for him shaking her head. "It's a waste of time anyways, he'll never convince her to come."

"I know." he said sadly.

"How far back did he go, I mean when will he be.. I'm not really sure how to word this." She replied.

"I don't know." He replied.

"What if he went to far, changes to much." She paused glancing over at a picture of her children adorning the fireplace. "I can't believe I said that."

"Hey, I get it, I'm scared to. I don't think even he realizes just how much he could change." Kyle replied.

"But, part of me hopes... hopes that he succeed. She deserved better. I mean, she did so much, gave up so much and what does she have to show for it? While I did nothing, if it hadn't been her, anyone else would have let me jump, have made me and I just wish I could do something." Dawn sighed.

"I know, me too. But we've tried. She doesn't want help." He replied.

"To bad." Dawn declared.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"Let's go." She demanded.

"Where?" He asked confused.

"To the next person you were going to see." Dawn replied knowingly.


	49. Getting help

Ok just a side note, I read in another persons fanfic how pissed they were that they had so few reviews and so many hits. I was surprised, I didn't know there was a way to find out how many hits your stories had but, there is. And I was very surprised to find this one had 11,616 hits. I never imagined that many people actually read my stuff, or the same people reread it that much. I don't care if you don't review, don't get me wrong I love the getting them but, I'm terrible about reviewing so I get it. Anyways thanks for reading, and for those of you who have reviewed like every chapter you ,may not realize it but, I do take some of your suggestions and comments into consideration. Onto why you're here which is not to listen to my silly rambling.

"Dawn?' he asked unsurely.

"In the flesh." She said smiling tearfully.

"Oh god it's really you!" He exclaimed enveloping her in a hug. "Your all grown up." He said holding her at arms length. "And married?" He added noticing the rings on her finger.

"With kids and everything." She said smiling. "You haven't changed a bit, not that I expected you too."

"But, how..." He trailed off.

"I remembered." She explained. "A long time ago actually."

"But, you stayed away." He said a little hurt.

"I'm sorry, I missed you, I missed everyone so much but, I realized she was right. I couldn't have it all, I was happy, safe, I didn't want to risk it." She explained. "I couldn't do that after everything she did."

"It's ok, I get it. I'm a little jealous." He said smiling. "But then why are you here now, Is something wrong, Is Buffy..."

"No, she's the same, for now." Dawn replied.

"What do you mean for now?" He asked.

"She needs our help, well more precisely she needs your help." She explained.

"You know I'd do anything for her." He interrupted.

"I think you should here us out before you agree." Kyle said sharing a skeptical glance with Dawn.

"Why? What do you want me to do?" He asked.

Past:

"I have to try." Wyatt said determinedly.

"I know you do." Piper said smiling proudly at the man her son would become.

"So your not going to try and stop me?" He asked surprised.

"No, but we wont help either, we can't." Leo explained.

"I understand." Wyatt replied smiling.

"Be careful, you don't want to change to much." Piper instructed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Wyatt replied.

"When you say she deserved better, did she, is she, what happened?" Piper asked unsurely.

"She been driven crazy by dark lighters and secluded herself from everyone." Wyatt said sadly.

"But, she's alive." Leo said.

"Honestly, she'd be better off if she wasn't." Wyatt replied.

"And Chris?" Leo asked.

"He's repeating some past mistakes. Ones he doesn't realize he's already made." He replied cryptically. "I don't want to say too much, incase..."

"We know, we've been through this before. To be honest your much more forthcoming than your brother was." Piper said with a small laugh. "Come on." He followed her into the attic.

"Your going to have to be careful, especially since you don't have your powers." Leo said concerned.

"I know, but I still have the white lighter ones." He replied. Piper pulled out a crystal and a map.

"Here you go, that's as much help as I'll give you." She said pointing to a spot on the map. "Well that and." She paused pulling something from the shelf. "Take this, just to be safe." She said handing him a potion.

"Thanks mom." He replied smiling as he orbed out.

He walked out of the dirty alley he'd orbed into searching the are. Why was she here it wasn't a very nice looking place. He scanned the streets, there were tow kids sitting on a corner begging for change and a few feet away a few more were openly making a drug deal. Everyone just seemed to ignore it, looking strait ahead as they walked down the streets. Then he saw it a smiled, it all fit now.

He slid into the worn booth not bothering to read the menu.

"What can I get you?" She asked in a tired voice. He looked up reading the name tag with a small smile.

"Hello Buffy." He replied. He watched for a reaction but, she gave none.

"I'm sorry, you must be confused. My name is Anne." She replied not missing a beat.

"Sure it is." He replied.

"Do you want to order or not?" She asked impatiently.

"You have no idea who I am do you?" He asked smiling. She paused glancing over her shoulder.

"Dan I'm taking my break." She yelled pulling from the booth and out of the diner. He found himself back in the dirty alley.

"Look asshole, I don't know who you are, or how you know me but, I'm Anne not this Buffy person." She declared furiously she paused staring at him. "Damn it your one of them."

"One of what?" He asked confused.

"Don't play dumb with me, a white lighter, I knew I was getting supernatural vibes. You just run back to the elders and tell them to screw themselves, if they need a slayer call Faith, I'm retired." She demanded.

"Buffy please, I'm not here to."

"It's Anne, damn it why are you still here?" She interrupted.

"Because, I owe you." He replied.

"Then leave me alone." She declared. "What did I do, save your life or something? Let me clue you in, I saved a lot of people, I don't expect or ask anything in return but to be left alone. Is that to much to..." She paused mid rant staring at him curiously.

"What?" he asked uneasy under her scrutiny.

"How do I know you?" She demanded. "Oh god, Wyatt?"


	50. Determination

"Yeah, It's me." He said smiling.

"And, your good right?" She asked warily.

"Yup." He replied.

"You'd better be, or I'd kick your ass." She said shaking her head. "And the future, it's not..."

"It's good, well evil still exists but, it's nothing like what you and Chris fought to fix." He explained noting the look of pain at the mention of his brother's pain.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to see you." He replied.

"You wasted your time." She said bitterly. "Go home, go back to the future where you belong."

"No." He said determinedly.

"What do you mean no?" She asked annoyed.

"I'm not going anywhere, not without you." He replied.

"And what's there for me? Why should I go to the future?" She demanded. "Don't you get it, I don't have one. I have a past, some semblance of a present but, no future."

"Only because you don't want one." Wyatt shot back.

"Don't tell me what I want. Don't presume to know me. I never wanted, I never asked for any of it. I just want to be left alone. Can you get that." She yelled turning to walk away.

"If you wont do it for yourself, then do it for Chris, he needs you." Wyatt called after her. She paused not bothering to turn around.

"He's better off without me." She said walking away.

Future:

"So will you go?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"No, I can't." He replied.

"Oh, I understand." She said disappointedly.

"No, you don't. I would go, really I would Dawn. I'm not the right person. She wont listen to me either. But, I think I know someone she might listen to." He explained. "Don't give up hope, you just go home to those beautiful kids of yours. Kyle and I will handle this."

"Thank you." She said throwing her arms around him.

"I'll be right back." Kyle said orbing them out. "So, where are we going?" He asked orbing back in a few seconds later.

"Watcher Headquarters, There's an old friend I think will be perfect for the job." He replied.

Past:

Wyatt slumped defeatedly against the wall. He knew it wouldn't be easy but, it seemed she'd already given up.

"Giving up so soon?" A voice asked from the shadows.

"What, who are you?" Wyatt demanded.

"Oh, the kid and I go way back." He said stepping from the shadows. "Never saw it turning out like this though but, then again when she's involved things never do."

"You're a demon." Wyatt said nervously clutching the potion his mother gave him.

"Going to vanquish me." He laughed. "Wont work but, don't worry I'm one of the good guys."

"What are you doing here?" Wyatt asked.

"I don't think you realize what you've gotten yourself into." He continued ignoring Wyatt's question. "Your in over your head."

"I know what I'm doing." Wyatt said defensively.

"Do you?" He asked. "Because it's easy to change the future, to change circumstances but, to change a person, well that's damn near impossible."

"So you think it's hopeless, I should just give up?" Wyatt asked.

"No, I told you I'm one of the good guys. We always have hope. But, it wont be easy. I just hope your prepared to see this through." He replied walking away. "Tell the kid I said hello."

"Wait, you never told me your name." Wyatt called after him.

"Just call me Whistler." He said fading back into the shadows.

"So?" Piper asked anxiously as he orbed back into the manor.

"How did it go?" Leo asked.

"It went, well let's just say it went." Wyatt replied.

"That bad." Piper said disappointed.

"I'm not giving up yet." Wyatt replied determinedly.

Buffy looked around her small shabby apartment sighing as she fell onto the couch pulling a blanket over herself.

"_Buffy." Chris said pulling her attention away from the buttons of his shirt. "I think I might be in love with you."_

"_Don't say that." She replied a few tears escaping as she tried to blink them back._

"_I'm sorry." Chris began pulling away but she grabbed his arm stopping him._

"_It's just, how am I supposed to let you go now?" She asked tearfully. "I don't know how to say goodbye."_

"_Then don't." Chris replied. "We may not have each other but, you'll always have my heart." She smiled as he wiped away her tears._

"I wish that was true." She whispered sadly.


	51. sending back help

The italics in this chapter are from BTVS and were written by Joss Whedon. They belong to hm and Mutant enemy and whoever else own BTVS, not me.

Watcher Headquarters:

"We've discovered a new potential in Ireland, we'll need to send someone." He said into the intercom on his desk.

"Yes sir, I have the information right here. I'll have someone on the next plane." A woman replied.

"Good, keep me posted." He replied letting go of the button he sighed turning around and nearly jumping out of his skin. "Why do you insist on doing that? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He asked furiously.

"Nice to see you too." He replied

"What do you want Dead Boy?" he asked annoyed.

"You remember Kyle?" Angel asked.

"Yes, well we were never really introduced but, I remember him healing us after," He trailed off sadly. "Again, what are you doing here, and don't say you missed me, we don't like each other. In fact your probably my least favorite person, well not really a person, but you know what I mean."

"I need your help." Angel began, "Well not me. Buffy needs you."

"Buffy." He said stunned.

"She needs your help, you're the only person who can save her." Angel insisted.

"Why me?" He asked confused.

"Because, you've done it before." Angel replied.

Manor:

They filled him in on what had happened to Buffy, the secrets she'd kept, the reasons she'd left. He'd agreed to go, not knowing how to say no. But, now as they stood waiting in some attic as Angel and Kyle tried to convince the charmed ones, whoever they were, to send him back in time he could stop himself from asking.

"Why me Angel, why do you think I can save her?" He asked causing them all to finally turn from their argument and look at him.

"Because, Zander you're the only one I know who's done it before." Angel replied.

"But, that was different." Zander insisted.

"Yeah but at the same time it's not, she doesn't need magic, or superpowers, she needs you." Angel replied grudgingly. Zander nodded understanding.

"I wont let her down." Zander replied.

"I'll be right back." Kyle said orbing out.

"We can't do this." Paige sighed.

"I know it's bad enough that Wyatt went back." Phoebe added. "But,..."

"I know Phoebe but we have to consider the consequences." Leo replied.

"Screw the consequences." Piper yelled surprising them all.

"Sweetie I know how you feel." Phoebe began.

"No, I don't think you do." Piper said furiously. "When did we become so scared., we never used to be so afraid of the consequences, she never thought about the."

"So, you think we should do this?" Paige asked stunned.

"You don't?" Piper asked.

"I want to, we all do." Paige replied.

"But, do we really want to risk changing the future?" Phoebe added.

"We wouldn't even be here if it weren't for her, this." Piper said throwing her hands out. "None of this would be. I'm not saying I'm not scared because, I am. I'm terrified. My son is twenty years in the past, without his powers. I'm terrified I may never see him again. But, you know what, I'm proud of him. He did what we've wanted to do for years but were to afraid to. He went back to save a girl he barely remembers while we sit here surrounded by our families, happy while she's stuck in some nightmare."

"We all feel bad." Phoebe began.

"No, we don't." Piper exclaimed. "Because if we did we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"She's right." Paige said surprising them all. "We never care about the consequences when we take risks for ourselves. We break the rules all the time."

"But Paige." Phoebe began.

"No, you know she is. We break the rules constantly, take huge risks and not just for the greater good. And we've survived it all by sticking together. Now this may be stupid, it may blow up in our faces but, I wont be able to look at myself in the mirror if I can't say I at least tried, did everything I could. I know you Phoebe, you wont be able to either." Paige replied.

"Ok time out." Leo said stepping in the middle. "We need to think this through."

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Phoebe asked.

"Honestly, no." Leo replied. "But, if it were up to me I'd do it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Piper asked frustrated.

"It means, Buffy did and gave up a lot to ensure this future for us. I honestly don't think she'd want you to risk it by doing this." Leo explained.

"I'm sensing a but in there somewhere." Phoebe said smiling.

"But,"" Leo replied shooting her a grin. "Sometimes there are things, people worth the risk."

"I'm not saying she's not." Phoebe replied.

"Are you doing this or not, because if not we'll just find someone else to." Angel interrupted he smirked as Phoebe stared at him intently. "It wont work, she tried once to but, you can't read my mind or whatever your trying to do."

"She can't read minds, she's an empath, she senses other's emotions." Cole said stepping away from his place at the wall. "Not that she needs to be to see what your feeling."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Angel asked annoyed.

"You love her." Cole replied. "And yet you're here trying your best to convince them to send your friend."

"Were not friends." Angel and Zander interrupted simultaneously.

"Ok, whatever, you want them to send him back to the past to convince her to come here and be with another man." Cole replied.

"I can't have her, I've accepted that a long time ago and, even if I could she doesn't want me. I used to think we had this amazing love story, this tragic Romeo and Juliet type love that would never die. That even though we couldn't be together we'd have that love to carry us through, and we did, or I should say I did. She's the love of my life. I'm cursed to walk this world for eternity knowing that she was the one, there will never be another but, she isn't. She loved me, don't get me wrong I know that but, she loved him more. He's to her what she's to me, if that makes sense. She is my soul mate, but I'm not hers. I used to think if things were different, if I wasn't a vampire, if she wasn't the slayer, but in the end I know in my heart things would be the same. She'd rather pine for a love that was never meant to be, that could never happen than settle for less." Angel explained.

"Hello neighbor Dan." Phoebe grinned.

"Huh? Who's Neighbor Dan." Paige asked confused.

"Long story." Piper said quickly glaring at Phoebe.

"Does this mean your in?" Paige asked confused.

"You were the driving force behind this whole relationship from the beginning. You recruited Paige and keep saying how it mirrors my and Leo's relationship but, you still wont do this now to bring them together, Why?" Piper asked.

"Because of that. All of it. I still believe it all. I still think they belong together." Phoebe replied.

"I'm sensing a but in there." Leo said with a small smile.

"But, I'm not sure we've considered the consequences. Not to us or the future but, for Buffy." Phoebe explained.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked confused.

"I mean." Phoebe began. "That Chris isn't Wyatt, we never had to worry that his repressed memories would come to the surface like Wyatt's. In all honesty Chris, the one we knew, the one who saved his brother, The one she fell in love with, he doesn't exist."

"But, she'll know that coming in." Page replied.

"It wont make it hurt any less." Piper said sadly.

"So, are we doing this?" Kyle asked orbing in with an envelope in his hand.

"Was it ever really a question?" Phoebe asked smiling. "Come on." She said handing Paige as piece of Chalk as they both began drawing the triquetra on the wall.

"Here." Kyle said handing Zander the envelope. "It's for Buffy." Zander nodded putting it in his pocket.

"Wait." Piper said worriedly. "What if we try to kill him."

"Excuse me?" Zander asked nervously.

"Not us now, in the past. Strange man appearing in the attic and all." Piper explained.

"Yeah, we'll want proof." Paige said thinking.

"Here." Phoebe said pulling something out of her pocket and handing it to Zander.

"Where did you get that?" Angel demanded.

"Leo gave it to me. When the avatars were here, remember." Phoebe asked her sisters.

"I always wondered why she stopped wearing it." Zander replied holding it in his palm.

"I always meant to give it back to her. But..." Phoebe trailed off. "I knew it was her favorite and then the other day when Wyatt found out about everything I found it sitting in my jewelry box."

"I gave that to her, the day we met." Angel said staring at it sadly.

_Angel: Ah, heh. Is there a problem, ma'am? _

_Buffy: Yeah, there's a problem. Why are you following me? _

_Angel: I know what you're thinking. Don't worry, I don't bite. She backs off and lets him get up, but keeps her fighting stance. _

_Angel: Truth is, I thought you'd be taller, or bigger muscles and all that. You're pretty spry, though. (massages his neck) _

_Buffy: What do you want? _

_Angel: The same thing you do. _

_Buffy: (lets down her guard) Okay. What do I want? _

_Angel: (steps toward her) To kill them. To kill them all. _

_Buffy: Sorry, that's incorrect. But you do get this lovely watch and a year's supply of Turtle Wax. What I want is to be left alone! She starts a determined walk away. _

_Angel: Do you really think that's an option anymore? You're standing at the Mouth of Hell. And it's about to open. She stops, turns to him and looks at him with a wide-eyed gaze. He reaches into his jacket and pulls out a small box. _

_Angel: Don't turn your back on this. (tosses her the box) You've gotta be ready. _

_Buffy: What for? _

_Angel: For the Harvest. _

_Buffy: Who are you? _

_Angel: Let's just say... I'm a friend. (starts to leave) _

_Buffy: Yeah, well, maybe I don't want a friend. _

_Angel: (turns back) I didn't say I was yours. He leaves._

_Buffy stares after him for a moment, then opens the box. It contains a silver cross and chain. She takes it out, holds it in her hand and takes another glance in his direction. _

"She never wanted it, any of it but, in the end she always did what had to be done. Now, it's time for us to do the same, for her. Good luck." Angel said turning to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Zander called after him.

"You know where to find me if you need me, but just because I want her to be happy doesn't mean I'm going to stick around to watch it happen with someone else." Angel explained as he walked away.

"You ready?" Phoebe asked. Zander nodded. "When the portal opens, just step through." She explained stepping back in-between her sisters as they began the spell.


	52. Help arrives

"Sorry." Chris said trying to step out of the way as he and Angel collided on the stairs. "Um, who are you?"

"So your Chris." Angel asked scowling as he took him in.

"Yeah, and you are?" He asked confused.

"I'm the guy who's going to kick your ass if you hurt her." Angel replied threateningly continuing down the stairs.

"Ok, that was strange, even for this house." Chris said shaking his head. "Where the hell is everyone? Mom! Dad! You guys home?"

Past:

"So, what's the big plan now?" Piper asked curiously as Wyatt flipped through the book of shadows.

"I thought you didn't want to get involved." Wyatt said grinning.

"So I'm nosy, get used to it." Piper declared.

"Oh, I am." Wyatt laughed.

"Hey, that's no way to talk to your mother." Piper said wagging her finger at him.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I mean I don't think there's a..." he trailed off looking behind her.

"What?" Piper asked spinning around.

"Incoming." Wyatt said placing himself between the portal growing on the wall and his mom.

Future:

"Hey honey, were up here." Piper called from the attic.

"Thank god he wasn't five seconds earlier." Phoebe sighed.

"Mom, I don't want you to freak but," Chris began nervously.

"What, is something wrong?" Piper asked nervously.

"It's just, I um, I can't find Wyatt. The last time I saw him was two nights ago an.." Chris explained.

"Oh, is that all." Piper said relived. "I mean, it's fine, he's fine. We know where he is."

"Ok, where?" Chris said confused by her strange behavior.

"Is everything ok, do you need him for something?" Phoebe asked.

"Because, I'm sure we could help." Paige added.

"Why can't you just tell me where he is?" Chris asked.

"He's in the past." Leo replied.

"What, why?" Chris asked stunned.

"To help a friend." Leo replied.

"Does it have something to do with that man who just left?" Chris asked.

"Man, who are you talking about?" Piper asked.

"The man who nearly knocked me down the stairs then threatened to kick my ass." Chris replied.

"Angel." Paige mumbled under her breath.

"Oh, him." Piper said. "Yeah, I guess you could say he's involved."

"Why did he threaten you?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know." Chris shrugged. "Something about hurting a girl. You have any idea what he means?"

"Us?" Paige asked feigning innocence. "Not a clue. Would you look at the time, we should go." She finished orbing out with Kyle right behind her.

"Yeah, us to. Gotta finish my column." Phoebe said grabbing Cole's hand. "Call if you need me." She said as he shimmered them out.

"Cowards." Piper mumbled. Turning back to her son.

Past:

"Oh god, that sucked. Um please don't blow me up." Zander said grabbing a nearby chair to support himself.

"Who are you?" Wyatt demanded.

"Zander, Zander Harris. Can I sit?" He asked swaying unsteadily. Wyatt nodded watching him carefully as he lowered himself into the chair. "I'm a friend, or I used to be a friend of Buffy's. Your mom and Aunts sent me back to help you." He explained.

"Prove it." Wyatt demanded.

"Here." Zander said handing him the cross.

"This mean something to you?" Wyatt asked holding it out to Piper.

"I don't think so." Piper said thinking.

"Wait, she didn't give it to me it was the other one, god why am I so bad with names. I know it began with a P not that, that helps." Zander said nervously.

Future:

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" Chris asked.

"Um, no." Leo replied.

"Fair enough, but I will find out." Chris said orbing out.

"No? I can't believe you said that." Piper said smacking him on the arm.

"Well, what did you want me to say?" Leo asked "We had two choices, lie to him, or tell him the truth and..."

"No is starting to sound pretty good." Piper sighed. "This is gona get messy."

"When are our lives anything but?" Leo asked laughing.

Past:

Zander breathed a sigh of relief after they finally believed him. Glad he wasn't about to be 'vanquished' as they put it, now he and Wyatt were struggling to form some kind of plan. With the Halliwell family throwing in their two cents ever so often.

"Ok, how about we Have my mom scry for her again..." Wyatt trailed off seeing Zander wasn't paying attention. He was instead carefully studying Kyle. "What?"

"You know something." Zander declared to Kyle.

"I can't get involved." Kyle began.

"What day is it?" Zander asked thinking.

"Friday." Paige began realizing what he meant. "Um it's September 15."

"2006?' Zander asked nervously.

"Yes." Phoebe said confused.

"Oh god." Zander groaned burring his face in his hands.

"What is it?" Wyatt asked confused.

"We don't need your mom to scry for Buffy, I know where she is." Zander replied.

"Great, wait, how?" Wyatt asked.

"It's the last time I saw her, I'll never forget this day, for a lot of reasons." Zander replied pensively. "I never thought I'd have to go through it twice."

"Go through what?" Wyatt asked. "What's today?"

"Today, is the day I buried the first Slayer I lost as a watcher. More importantly, today is the day we all said goodbye to a good friend." Zander replied sadly.


	53. Living and dying

"Ok, this is beyond weird." Zander said quietly from their place behind some trees as they sat watching the funeral.

"Sh, You don't want them to hear you." Wyatt replied. "I mean, it would be hard to explain there being two of you."

"Yeah, but not the first time it happened." Zander said with a small smile.

"Where is she?" Wyatt asked scanning the small crowd.

"She'll be here." Zander sighed watching a younger version of himself. "Crap, it's time for my speech."

"When Giles told me it was my responsibility to speak today, as Her watcher, it's my duty. He even gave me a copy of the speech the council had prepared for such occasions. I read it, it's actually not bad. I asked him why he hadn't used it when he was in my position and he replied simply that She'd deserved more. So, if any of you want to hear that speech it's on file back at the office." Past Zander said with a small smile. "Faith was a despite her best efforts, a good person. I've spent the last ten years working with the Slayer, and the one thing I've learned being her friend, fighting along side her and, finally becoming a watcher is that we'll never know. Wether you are a watcher, a potential, a powerful witch, a vampire cursed with a soul, or even just a regular guy who's somehow found yourself caught up in her world you'll never really understand what it's like to be the one. The burden, the responsibility, we'll never know but, it was almost harder for her, because neither did she. Faith was called into a very strange situation. We already had a slayer and she struggled to fit in. We didn't make it easy for her and looking back I can't say that we didn't play an role in her stint into evil. Your all probably wondering why I would even be talking about this, as G-man would say, well first he'd tell me not to call him G-man, this isn't the proper time to speak of such things. We should focus on her heroic, her sacrifice, the good she did but, She deserves better. Faith wasn't perfect, she would be the first to list her many flaws, the mistakes she'd made. I'm not going to sit here and pretend she was. She grew tired of the constant competition for limelight in a position she shouldn't have had to share. She decided she'd never measure up and if she couldn't be the best, what was the point. But, she came back and proved herself not only to us who all expected her to fail time and again but most importantly she proved to herself she could do it. When the torch was passed onto her so to speak and Giles told me I was going to be her watcher, I was terrified. I told them I had no Idea how to be a watcher. Faith, she told me she had no idea how to be the slayer either but, we'd figure it out together. And we did. Faith fought and died bravely. She was a hero. But most importantly she was good, wether she believed it or not."

"Nice speech." Wyatt commented.

"I tried." Zander replied watching himself carefully. "There." He said pointing.

"Where?" Wyatt asked confused. Following his finger. "I can't see her."

"I know, but I can. Well past me can." Zander explained pointing to his past self gazing into the trees. "That's when I saw her." He said moving quietly along the trees.

"Leaving so soon?" Zander asked. Buffy spun startled.

"Zander?" She said taking in his aged appearance. "You got old."

"Yeah, well twenty years will do that to you." Zander laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked.

"I think the real question is what are you doing here?" Zander replied.

"I don't need this from you too. I already told him that I just wanted to be left alone. So what does he do? He brings back more people to tell me just how messed up I am. I know, I'm a mess and you know what I don't care. I like it." Buffy said frustrated. "I just want to be left alone. Is that to much to ask."

"Oh cut the crap." Zander said shaking his head.

"Um, what are you doing?" Wyatt asked confused.

"Your scared. You can wrap it up any way you want but, let's face it the big bad buffster is hiding out because she's afraid." Zander said ignoring him.

"Scared of what?" Buffy demanded.

"That." Zander said gesturing to the funeral taking place a few feet away.

"I'm not afraid to die." Buffy declared. "Hell I've done it more than once."

"No, your not. Your afraid to live." Zander replied.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Buffy demanded.

"It means, since you were fifteen you've been told it's your job, your duty, your destiny, to die. You have to protect the world, fight the big fights and you did it. But, now you don't have to. It isn't your job anymore and you have no idea how to be just a normal person and that scares you." Zander explained.

"I'm not afraid." Buffy declared. "You don't know me, don't pretend to."

"How can you say that. We were friends, I fought along side you, I'd have done anything for you. But, you didn't want that, you just want to be left alone. Alone to wallow in self pity. Poor Buffy doesn't have to save the world anymore, she has to be a real person." Zander shot back.

"Your right we WERE friends. But things change right." Buffy replied.

"You changed them. You left. You ran away never to be heard from again." Zander replied.

"You want me to be a real person?" Buffy asked. "How was I supposed to be with you guys all looking to me for the answers, to save the day. I had to leave."

"I know, I understand. And to be honest I'm glad you did." Zander said surprising them. "You didn't leave for you so, don't act like you did. You left for us. I couldn't see that then but, she did."

_Flashback:_

_It had been a hard fight but she'd done it, she adverted the apocalypse but had been hurt badly. she'd lost so much blood, Zander sat helplessly waiting for the ambulance to arrive. _

"_Hold on Faith, they'll be here soon." Zander said holding tightly to her hand._

"_You know." Faith said coughing. "I always expected her to pop up, to save my ass." _

"_What are you talking about?" Zander asked confused. _

"_B." Faith said trying to catch her breath. "I thought she'd be there when it got rough to bail me out. She should have warned me, dying sucks." _

"_Your not going to die." Zander replied. _

"_Don't get all watchery on me Zan. We both know it's my time. Time for the next girl to take over and kick some ass. But, She really didn't come." _

"_She wouldn't have done things any differently than you did." Zander replied. _

"_I know, but she would have done it and we'd both be hold her hand right now." Faith replied tiredly. "I just wish." She struggled to keep her eyes open. _

"_You wish what?" Zander prompted trying to keep her conscious. _

"_I wish I could thank her." Faith replied tiredly. "I did it, I saved the world." She said succumbing to her battered body and losing consciousness. _

"She died in surgery, to much internal; bleeding." Zander said sadly.

"Why are you telling me this." Buffy asked unable to meet his gaze.

"Because she was right. We should have thanked you. You made us realize we didn't need you. We could do it on our own. It's strange, but I've never saw Faith happier than that moment as she lay dying in a pool of her own blood when she realized she'd done it, all on her own." Zander said forcing her to look at him.

"Good for you." Buffy said turning to leave.

"It wasn't your fault." Zander called stopping her. "It wasn't your job to save her."

"Wasn't it?" Buffy asked spinning around. "Isn't that why you just looked at me with such complete and utter contempt?"

"I didn't understand then." Zander said gesturing to his former self. "I was hurt, confused and blaming myself."

"What we're you supposed to do?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing, the same thing you were supposed to do." Zander replied. "You see that girl, that scared fifteen year old sitting next to Willow. She was called after Faith."

"She's so young." Buffy said wistfully gazing at her.

"No younger than either of you." Zander replied. "She's terrified and I couldn't say or do anything to change that. Still can't. Faith died and now it's her turn to fight, and to die for the greater good. In six months we'll burry her. Right over there." Zander pointed. "And there's nothing any of us can do to change that, to stop it from happening."

"It's not fair." Buffy began.

"That's what she said." Zander replied. "When I threw a knife at her head and told her it was her destiny. She was pissed. Though not as pissed as Kennedy." Buffy gazed over to the former potential who was currently sulking by faiths casket. "She's eighteen, she'll never be called. It was her last shot so to speak. She didn't take it well."

"She's lucky." Buffy replied.

"We all said that but, you know Kennedy." Zander said shaking his head. "She gets over it and becomes a very skilled watcher. One of our best. But, it's hard to have had that kind of power and to know you'll never have it again."

"So none of the girls..." Buffy trailed off.

"Nope, none of the potentials who fought with you in Sunnydale we're ever called. It's almost ironic." Zander replied.

"What do you want from me?" She sighed.

"I want you to be happy Buffy." Zander replied. "However that may be."

"You make it sound so easy." She said quietly.

"It's not, but it wouldn't be worth it if it was." Zander replied. "Here, this is for you." He said handing her the envelope. "Let's go." He said turning to Wyatt.

"But, we didn't." Wyatt began.

"Give it time." Zander replied pulling him along behind him.

Buffy walked into her apartment flopping down onto the sofa with a sigh. She traced her name on the envelope. She recognized the handwriting, the dramatic flare she always put into her script. But, she was afraid to find out what she had to say. She shouldn't be saying anything to her, she shouldn't know she existed. She slowly opened the envelope pulling out a single sheet of paper and a photograph. Setting them aside she began to read.

Buffy,

God there's so much I want to say, need to say to you and I don't know if I'll ever get another chance. I was so angry when I first remembered and confused. It was hard to lead this new life knowing the reality of my past. I found Kyle and demanded he bring me to you. Sometimes I wish he never had. Your not yourself anymore, let's be honest you haven't been yourself since they brought you back. I wish I could help you. I wish I could tell you what I think you should do but, I can't and I wont. But, I need you to know how much I missed you, how much I love you and how grateful I am for all you've done for me. I'm ok Buffy, really I am. You don't need to worry about me. I have the normal life you always craved. I'm married and have two great kids. I'm happy and I want that for you to. You'll never have a normal life Buffy but, that doesn't mean you can't find happiness. You told me the hardest thing to do in this world was to live in it. You asked me to be brave, to live for you and I have. Now it's your turn. I wont ask you to do it for me, do it for yourself. Don't just exist, live. No matter what you choose, I'll always love you. You're my favorite sister (yeah I know your my only sister). I can't live for you anymore, it's time for you to do it for yourself.

Love Always,

Dawn.

She wiped a stray tear off her cheek setting the letter down and picking up the photo.

"She's all grown up." She whispered tracing a finger along Dawn's smiling face as she beamed proudly down at her two children with her Husbands arms wrapped around her. "She looks so happy."

"Yeah she does." He replied.

"What are you doing here." She asked looking up surprised.

"I'm always here." He replied sitting down next to her.

"Stop torturing me." She begged. "Just go away."

"I can't." He replied. "You wont let me go."

"I don't know how?" She admitted tearfully. "What should I do?"

"You can't hide out here forever." He replied.

"I know, but I don't know where to go. I don't know where I belong." She said sadly.

"Yes you do. You know what to do." He replied. "Remember no matter what, I'll always be with you." He said placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. _"You'll figure it out, you're the strongest person I know, not because you're the slayer either, just because your you." _

"But your not real." She sighed waking up to find herself alone clutching the photo of Dawn and her family. "You were wrong Chris, I'm not strong, not without you."


	54. New Plan, No Plan

I want to thank you guys for all the reviews. I love hearing what you think, good bad or otherwise. I had some problems getting the last few chapters out but, the Charmed reruns are back to the Chris episodes and it's inspired me. So, enough of my mindless rambling, onto the story let me know what you think.

"Do you think it worked?" Wyatt asked.

"What?" Zander asked looking up from the paper. "This isn't really news." He said folding it.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you go to the past." Wyatt said rolling his eyes. "Do you think she'll come back with us?"

"Probably not." Zander replied.

"I'm running out of ideas." Wyatt said frustrated.

"Don't worry I have it under control." Zander replied calmly.

"Great, what's you plan?" Wyatt asked.

"Plan? Plans are for amateurs." Zander laughed.

"So you don't have a plan?" Wyatt asked confused.

"Nope, but don't worry, I'll get the Bufster to the future." Zander replied smiling.

"How?" Wyatt asked unsurely.

"I'm gonna wing it, Zander style." Zander replied.

"Um, what does that mean?" Wyatt asked nervously.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Zander replied.

Future:

"Damn it Blanca what do you want from me?" Chris asked frustrated.

"I want to feel like I matter. Like I'm not the only person in this relationship." Bianca shot back. "I gave up everything to be with you. I turned my back on my family, my heritage."

"So, being good is a sacrifice?" Chris asked.

"That's not what I said." Bianca shouted. "I'm sick and tired of your family and the way they look at me, like I'm going to murder them in their sleep or something."

"Well, you did try to kill them." Chris replied frustrated.

"I've changed, I'm not that person anymore." She insisted.

"You just need to give them time to see that." He replied.

"And what about you?" She asked.

"What do you mean?' He asked confused.

"When are you going to stop second guessing me." She demanded.

"I don't." Chris insisted.

"Yeah you do, I see it in your eyes all the time." She replied shaking her head. "You need to decide what's happening here. Do you trust me or not. Because I really don't want to be with someone who doesn't trust me." She finished vanishing. "Damn it." Chris said kicking the wall in frustration before orbing out.

"You did beautifully my dear." A voice called into the empty room.

"I still don't understand." Bianca began reappearing.

"You don't want to lose him do you?" He asked.

"No, of course not." She replied.

"His family will, never except you, they can see what he can't." He replied.

"And what is that?" She demanded.

"That you haven't changed, noone does. We are who we are." He explained. "You can pretend all you want but, he'll leave you. They'll see to that."

"They can't. He loves me." She insisted.

"They can and they will. In fact their working on doing just that at this very moment." He replied. "This is your own fault, I warned you from the begining not to let yourself fall for him."

"Fine, what happens next." She asked.

"We need to move fast, she'll be here soon." He replied.

"She, who's she?" Bianca asked confused.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about her. You have other things to do." He replied. "You need to go out and kill a witch."

"Ok, but why? I thought you wanted me to pretend to be good." She said confused. "How will I hide it from them?"

"I don't want you to hide it." He said laughing. "I want you to lure the older girl out let her see you."

"She'll tell Chris." Bianca exclaimed.

"Of course she will, and you'll deny it." He replied. "We need to get him away from his family. Drive a wedge. Just do as I say."

"Don't I always." She replied rolling her eyes.

"When this is all over you'll have what you always wanted, the power of three." He reminded her.

"Yeah, but the deal changes. I want him too. Chris gets to live." She insisted.

"Fine." He said smiling. "But his life needs to be traded for another."

"Who's?" She asked.

"Wyatt has gone into the past, he'll be bringing a girl back with him." He began.

"So you want her killed. Fine consider it done." She replied.

"It wont be that easy, she's the slayer, the most powerful slayer ever." He explained watching her consider his offer.

"Consider it done." She replied leaving.

"You foolish girl." he laughed into the empty room. "I'll let you precious Chris live, just long enough to learn of your betrayal and watch you die. Watch both of you die. I will have my revenge on them all."

Past:

"Buffy." Wyatt said grabbing her arm as she tried to walk past their booth.

"You know stalking is illegal in all fifty states." She said through clenched teeth pulling her arm away.

"So call the cops Anne." Zander replied reading her name tag. "Are you coming with us or not?"

"I can't." she said nervously clicking her pen.

"Fine." Zander said holding up a hand to stop Wyatt from saying anything. "We'll leave and promise never to bother you again if you do one thing."

"What's that?" Buffy asked unsurely.

"You come over to the see us off tonight." Zander replied. "That's all. You stay watch us go through the portal, say goodbye and we leave you alone."

"And if I don't?" She asked.

"Then I start a I love Buffy fan club and annoy you for the next twenty or thirty years." Zander replied. "Look, I already have members." He said gesturing to Wyatt.

"I've got nothing better to do. I think we should make up t-shirts." Wyatt said catching on.

"Good idea, I call president." Zander replied.

"I call Vice president." Wyatt added.

"You know, I should have the sisters send Wills back she'd be an awesome secretary. Hell dead boy can be treasurer." Zander said grinning.

"Fine, I'll come." Buffy conceded. "You'd better not be up to anything."

"Us?" Zander asked with mock offence.

"Hey, I 'm an angel, literally." Wyatt added.

"Only half." Buffy corrected. "And don't think that will stop me from kicking your asses."

"She's gonna kick our asses isn't she?" Wyatt asked after she walked away.

"Probably." Zander said grinning.

Future:

"You know what's going on don't you." Chris accused.

"What are our talking about?" Mel asked pretending to be confused.

"Whatever." Chris said rolling his eyes. "I don't have time for this anyways."

"Why what's wrong." Mel asked taking one look at his face she knew. "Bianca?"

"Don't you start in on me too. I'm sick of you guys putting her down. She's not evil anymore, I'd know." He insisted.

"Chris, we're just worried about you." She replied. "We don't want you to get hurt."

"I know, but it's not like anyone in this family can talk. Your Dad's a demon, the former source for god sake." He said frustrated.

"I know, how about this, I promise to give her a chance, for real this time." Mel offered.

"Thanks Mel." Chris said flashing her a smile before orbing out.

"What the hell am I going to do?" Mel asked as a premonition hit her. "Please let me have seen that wrong." She prayed shimmering out.

Warehouse:

"Did you do it?" He asked.

"Yes, I made sure she had the premonition." Bianca replied.

"Don't mess this up." He demanded.

"I wont." She replied pulling out a dagger. "God I missed this." She said grinning.

Past:

Manor:

"Calm down, she'll be here." Zander said as Wyatt paced the attic.

"What's the plan again?" Wyatt asked.

"To mind your own business." Zander replied.

"I think I have a right to know." Wyatt insisted.

"Ok, I'm here." Buffy said walking into the room.

"Buffy." Piper said hugging her.

"Hey." She said uncomfortably pulling away. "Let's just get this over with."

"But," Phoebe began.

"No." Zander interrupted. "She's right we had a deal."

Buffy shifted uncomfortable, unable to meet anyone's gaze as she waited for them to open the portal.

"Go." Zander said to watt as the portal opened. "Warn them she's gonna be pissed." he added in a whisper. Wyatt nodded hugging his family and quickly entering it.

"Ok, aren't you going?" She asked..

"I believe I requested a goodbye." Zander reminded her.

"Bye." She replied.

"Nope, not good enough." Zander said grinning. "I want a hug."

"Fine." Buffy said rolling her eyes. She stepped towards him.

"Wait." Zander said fearfully when she was next to him. "Demon!" he called pointing to his left. As everyone's attention riveted to where he'd pointed he gathered his strength and took a deep breath.

"There's nothing.." Buffy began. "Zander your dead!" She yelled falling backwards into th portal.

"You pushed her?" Piper asked torn between amusement and amazement.

"Hey, I said I get her to the future, not that I'd get her to agree to come willingly." Zander replied Jumping through the portal before it closed.

Future:

"Zander your dead." Buffy growled. Lunging for him.

"Help." he yelped jumping behind Kyle.

"What do you expect me to do." kyle asked nervously.

"Get me out of here." Zander said hurriedly. "If you want to kick my ass, I'll be at watcher HQ. But, I doubt you'll come there." he said triumphantly as Kyle orbed him out.

"Hey, way to abandon me." Wyatt called after him as Buffy turned her attention to him.

"Mom!" Chris called.

"Upstairs." Piper called back.

"Get me out of here, or I swear I'll deck you again." Buffy ordered grabbing Leo's hand.

"What's going on?" Chris asked walking in just in time to see the orbs float through the ceiling.


	55. Haunted by the past

Thanks for all the reviews. VaMpEdChick, your right they do spell Xander with an X on BTVS.

My only excuse is that I also write a lot of General Hospital Fanfics and the character on that show spells it with a Z and I just got so used to doing that. So I didn't realize I messed it up here. But for the sake of keeping things going smoothly I'm just gonna keep it with a Z. Thanks for pointing it out.

Bridge:

"Piper's calling." Leo said watching Buffy stare out into the bay.

"You can go." She said not bothering to turn around.

"It's ok, she doesn't sound angry, yet anyways." Leo said with a small grin."Are you ok?"

"No." she replied honestly turning to face him.

"It must have been hard to hear his voice and..." Leo began.

"That's not it." Buffy interrupted. "I hear him all the time, I see him all the time."

"I don't understand." leo said confused.

"You know about Dawn?" She asked he nodded of her to continue. "Well after Glory, the hell god, took her I lost it. I went kinda comatose. My friend Willow, she's a wicca, well anyways she did this spell. To make a guide to help me find my way out of my mind."

"It was Chris." Leo said realizing. "I had a similar expertise when I went on a vision quest."

"Do you still see him?" She asked.

"No, he told me I had to let him go, and I did." He replied. "Holding onto him was destroying me."

"Yeah, well he's kinda been with me ever since. I can't let him go." She said sadly. "I don't want to. I'm not delusional, I know he's not real, but the closet thing I can get. So, I've settled for a dream instead of facing reality. I can't do that. I can't see the real him. I can't look him in the eye and realize he has no idea who I am."

"He wouldn't want this for you." Leo said stepping towards her.

"He told me I didn't have to let him go, I'd always have his heart, I believed him." Buffy said getting angry. "And I know it wasn't his fault. He didn't know what was going to happen but, I need to believe it's true. I don't know how not to and seeing him will prove it's not. Damn it Leo, he loves someone else."

"You don't know what will happen either." Leo countered. "You could start over."

"I don't want to start over, I don't want to make new memories. I want a man who doesn't exist, tell me how you can fix that?" She demanded.

"I can't." Leo replied sadly. "I have to go, Piper..."

"I'll be here.' She interrupted waving him off.

Manor:

"Where is she?" Kyle demanded as Leo orbed in alone.

"Can't you sense her?" Wyatt asked confused.

"No, she's blocking me." Kyle explained.

"She doesn't want to be here." Leo replied. "She's angry, confused, and afraid. I think we should give her some time."

"We can't just leave her out there alone." Kyle declared. "Who know's what could happen."

"We both know she can take care of herself." Leo replied.

"From what Kyle's said she doesn't." Piper countered.

"What do you want me to do, drag her back here kicking and screaming?" Leo asked frustrated.

"No, bit you could take her somewhere else." Wyatt said coming up with an idea.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Kyle said realizing what he was up to.

"She needs to know." Wyatt insisted.

Bridge:

"Buffy." Leo called orbing in.

"What? Think I went somewhere?" She asked. ":I have nowhere to go."

"Yes you do,": Leo replied. "I mean, I'd like you to go somewhere with me."

"Leo." She sighed. "I don't want to see anyone."

"It'll just be me and You. I promise." He said holding out his hand She eyed him carefully taking it.

"Where are we?" She asked as they materialized. "Who lives there. You promised we weren't going to see anyone."

"I didn't lie, I said it would be just me and you and it is. Well, sort of." Leo explained. "You live here."

"I want to go." She said nervously.

"No." Leo replied blocking the door. "You need to see this."

"I don't want to." Buffy refused.

"What are you afraid of?" He asked. "You want to be left alone, well you were, this is how that works out." She took a deep breath turning around and spotting herself huddled in a corner murmuring to herself. "Careful." Leo called as she stepped toward her.

"Why?" She asked quietly.

"Because, I'm crazy." Future Buffy laughed. "Well, I guess you could say we are."

"Leo?" Buffy asked confused.

"Leo's not real." Future Buffy replied.

"What is she talking about?" Buffy asked.

"I have no idea." Leo replied confused. "I'm real."

"No, your not." Future Buffy declared jumping up. "Get out!"

"Buffy." Leo said concerned. They both spun turning to look at him.

"Stop talking." Future Buffy shouted covering her ears. "You can't be real."

"Am I real?" Buffy asked talking a step foward. Future Buffy look at her former self and burst into laughter.

"I think we both know the answer to that." She laughed.

"What happened to me?' Buffy asked.

"I see them all the time." She said quietly. "They wont go away. I need them to go away."

"Who?" Buffy asked confused.

"Everyone." She replied. "I need them to go. It's wrong, everything is wrong. I need you to go."

Buffy tensed as she stepped foward grabbing her arm prepared for an attack. But instead she just leaned in towards her studying her carefully. "I can't see him anymore. They're all here but, he went away. He wasn't supposed to leave." She whispered.

"No, he wasn't." Buffy replied turning to Leo. "Can we go now?"

"Don't you even care that this is your future." Leo asked amazed.

"So I went a little crazy, well a lot crazy. But, it's not like I got fat or anything." Buffy shrugged.

"Funny." Leo said rolling his eyes.

"I thought so." Buffy replied. "I mean, I never really thought I had a future."

"And now?" He asked.

"Now I know." She replied. "I don't."

Bridge:

"You don't look so good." Buffy said studding his pained expression.

"I hadn't seen you like that, I didn't know." Leo admitted.

"Look, I know you all want to help me but you can't." Buffy said annoyed.

"No, we can't." Leo said shaking his head. "Because you don't want help."

"It's not like that." Buffy began.

"Yes it is." He interrupted. "And you know what, The worst part is? What do you think he'd think of you now?" Leo asked orbing out and leaving her there to ponder his question.

"I never thought you were a quitter." he said shaking his head.

"Yes you did." She replied. "I quit all the time."

"Yeah, but this time it's for real." He pointed out.

"Maybe." She said "But, it's easy of you to point out all my faults, your not real."

"And you are?" He asked.

"No." She admitted. "I'm not but, I want to be and that terrifies me."

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked.

"No but, I'm afraid to keep you with me." She replied. "But then again you leave and I could just end up like her."

"You could." he replied. "Or, you could be happy."

"That sounds nice." She said smiling softly. "But, how am I supposed to do it without you?"

"There's only one way to find out." He replied. "Tell me to leave."

"I..." She trailed off unsurely.

Manor:

"Are you sure?" Phoebe asked for the tenth time.

"Yes Mom." Mel said frustrated. "It's not like I wanted this to happen."

"I know sweetie, none of us did." Phoebe replied hugging her.

"But, you did the right thing coming to us." Cole added.

"What do we do now?" Mel asked.

"What has to be done." Paige said uneasily. "Don't worry we'll handle it." She said turning to Piper.

"No, I can't pawn this off on you. I'm his mother. It's my job to protect him." Piper insisted.

"Even at the risk of losing him forever?" Phoebe asked.

"That may happen no matter what we do." Piper replied sadly.

Front hall:

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bianca asked.

"Yes, you need to give them a chance to get to know you." Chris insisted. "Don't nervous, it's just dinner. MOM!"

"In the Kitchen." Piper called back.

Kitchen:

"Mom, I brought.." Chris trailed off surprised to find his entire family there looking very upset. "Is everything ok?"

"Get out of my house." Piper said furiously glaring at Bianca.

"Chris?" Bianca asked confused.

"What's going on?" Chris demanded.

"She's evil." Phoebe declared.

"How many times do we have to go over this?" Chris asked frustrated.

"Where we're you today?" Paige demanded.

"Why is that any of your business." Bianca shot back.

"It is if you were out killing a witch." Paige declared.

"What the hell is going on?" Chris demanded.

"I have no idea have their talking about Chris." Bianca lied. "I told you this would happen."

"It's not a lie." Wyatt said watching his brother closely.

"Why are you doing this?' Chris asked upset. "She isn't evil. Mel, you said you'd give her a chance."

"I did," Mel replied. "I gave her a chance, and she killed a witch. I saw it Chris with my own eyes."

"You don't believe them do you?" Bianca asked. "You know I would never."

"I..." Chris trailed off unsurely

"Buffy's gone." Kyle declared frightened orbing in.

"What do you mean she's gone? What happened." Leo demanded.

"I went to the cottage to see how she was after your visit, she's not there." Kyle explained worried.

"That doesn't mean..." Leo trailed off.

"We have bigger issues here." Phoebe said bringing their attention back to the confrontation at hand.

Bridge:

"I want to be a real person." Buffy declared. "I want you to go."

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I wont be able to come back."

"I know, but you'll always be with me, even if I can't see you." She said smiling sadly. "I have your heart."

"Goodbye Buffy." He said smiling softly.

"Goodbye Chris." She said a single tear rolling down her cheek as she watched the man she loved vanish into thin air for the second time.

Manor:

"What's going on?" Kyle asked confused.

"Bianca killed a witch." Paige replied.

"I did not!" Bianca shouted. "Chris you believe me right?"

"I don't know what to believe." Chris said confused.

"Fine, I'm out of here." Bianca said disappearing.

"None of us wanted this." Piper began taking a tentative step toward her son.

"Sure." Chris said sarcastically. "Don't pretend you ever liked her."

"I'm not it's just." Piper began.

"Save it." Chris said furiously. "I never said I believed you."

"You think I made this up?" Mel asked hurt.

"No, I didn't say that. I need to think." Chris said orbing out.

"Should someone go after him?" Cole asked.

"No, leave him be for now, back to Buffy. What happened?" Piper asked.

"She's gone, something had to happen with her past self. Changing her future." Kyle explained.

"Yeah, but we wanted that." Paige said confused.

"I know, but she disappeared. It's not like she's there but different. She doesn't exist. I can't sense her." Kyle explained. "Which may mean..."

"She's dead." Leo finished for him.

Bridge:

"I thought I told you to go away." Buffy said spinning around.

"Um who are you?" Chris asked confused.

"Your, your real aren't you?" Buffy said swallowing nervously.

"Are you ok?" Chris asked. "How did you get here?"

"Chris." Buffy said gripping the railing to support herself.


	56. Facing the past

"Woah, Are you ok." Chris asked grabbing her arm to steady her.

"I um, yeah." Buffy stuttered regaining her balance.

"Do I know you?" He asked confused.

"Yes, well no. Sort of it's a long story." She struggled to explain nervously." Look out." She cried tackling him.

"What's going on?" He groaned slamming into the ground.

"Just orb." She groaned painfully.

"Incoming." She called as he orbed her into the manor.

"What, oh god!" Piper exclaimed. Blowing up the dark lighter that followed them.

"This," She said pulling the arrow out of her side. "Is getting really old."

"Should have worn your t-shirt." Paige said with a small smile.

"Some demons can't read." She said sassily.

"You, you saved me." Chris said stunned.

"She does that, a lot." Leo said smiling. "Looks like we owe you, again."

"No biggy." She replied. "But, then again nothing says thank you like healing the gapping wound in a girls side." She said pressing her hand to her side to stop the blood flow.

"Oh sorry." Leo said hurrying over. "All better." He said stepping back.

"But, once again my top doesn't survive the battle." She groaned.

"Are you sure your ok." Piper asked nervously checking Chris for any wounds.

"I'm fine." He groaned.

"God, he was right you did get worse." Buffy said amused.

"What." Piper asked looking up. "Oh shut up."

"You guys know her?" Chris asked confused.

Warehouse:

"Why are you here?" He demanded.

"He didn't follow me, I don't understand." She began. "I waited an hour, he never showed."

"This can only mean one thing, She's here." he spat bitterly. "No matter we shall continue on as planned."

"I thought She wouldn't arrive for another few days." A voice called from the shadows.

"It's fine, as long as we make sure he doesn't remember." He replied.

"Remember what?" Bianca asked.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about." The voice replied.

"He's right, go, call for him." He ordered. "He'll come to you, to save you." she nodded shimmering out.

"And what about our early guest?" The voice asked.

"You'll deal with her, for now." He said sinisterly.

"Finally, I get to have some fun." The voice laughed.

Manor:

"Bianca." Chris whispered orbing out without a word.

"Well, that went well." Buffy groaned burring her head in her hands. "Can I go now?"

"Go, why would you go?" Wyatt asked confused.

"Because, I just literally threw myself at your brother." Buffy groaned.

"You saved him." Piper corrected.

"I'm sure his girlfriend will appreciate it." Buffy replied. "You know the one he just orbed out to see, the one he knows existed, a.k.a. not Buffy."

"You can't give up." Phoebe exclaimed.

"Look, I'm not giving up, this was never a possibility." Buffy cut her off. "We both knew it from the beginning."

"But things are different now." Paige began.

"No, not really." Buffy replied. "Look I can't do this again. He's happy, he has the future he died to fix I'm not going to ruin it for him. It what I wanted for him, it's why I did everything I did and it's why I can't stay."

"But, this is your chance, to be together. The chance you never had." Phoebe replied.

"We had our chance, we were together, maybe not for long, but it was real." Buffy explained. "This, isn't. We aren't the same people. He doesn't even know who I am. And I don't want him to. Let's be honest neither do you."

"Wyatt remembers and he's ok with it." Paige began.

"Wyatt remembers being a baby, being attacked. He doesn't remember what the future almost was." Buffy replied.

"Your worried he'll hate me." Wyatt said unsurely.

"No, he wouldn't, never could." Buffy explained. "But, he did have a lot of anger." She continued with a small smile.

"Towards me." Leo added.

"And everyone else." Buffy replied. "He doesn't deserve to be saddled with that again. Not after everything he went through to change it."

"He doesn't deserve to be lied to either." Piper spoke up. "There's a chance he'll remember wether we want him to or not."

"Then why haven't you told him the truth?" Buffy asked.

"Because we don't know how." Leo admitted.

"And what do you want me to do?" Buffy asked. "Dress up like Mirror world Buffy and give him a lap dance, maybe that would jog his memory."

"I'm not sure who this mirror world Buffy is but, I think hell enjoy the last part of that plan." Sam laughed.

"And you are?" Buffy asked.

"Sam." She replied.

"I'm Jamie." Her twin added. "And really about that lap dance, we know Chris would go for it."

"Let me guess they belong to you." Buffy said turning to Paige.

"Yup, how'd you know?" Paige asked.

"They have their mother's subtly." Buffy replied dryly. "And that would make you?"

"This is my daughter, Mel." Phoebe introduced.

"So are we just vetoing the whole lap dance plan?" Mel asked.

"I was kidding." Buffy groaned embarrassed. "I need to remember to keep my mouth shut around you two, and your children."

"Oh come on we're not that bad." Phoebe laughed.

"You brought up the lap dance, not us." Paige added.

"What if we show Chris some of the stuff from the trunk." Wyatt spoke up. "I mean that's how I remembered."

"Just how much do you remember?" Buffy asked.

"Not a lot." Wyatt replied. "I mean I remember Chris and you. I remember Gideon stabbing Chris and taking me and then you and dad saving me. But, most of it is hazy."

"Thank god." Buffy sighed.

"Why?" Wyatt asked confused.

"Oh, she's just worried you'll be traumatized by the time Piper and Leo came home with you and found them." Phoebe began.

"Shut up." Buffy cut her off turning bright red.

"Still not funny." Piper said shaking her head at Leo.

"What?" Mel asked eagerly.

"Nothing." Buffy replied. "Who wants to talk about the lap dance plan?" She tried changing the subject.

"What happened?" Jamie asked as Paige, Phoebe and Leo burst into laughter.

"They were probably doing it." Sam said shrugging.

"We were not!" Buffy exclaimed.

"No, they were 'researching demons' half dressed in the living room." Paige laughed.

"Piper and Leo caught you?" Mel laughed. "That's so embarrassing."

"Really, thanks for pointing that out." Buffy groaned.

"This isn't fair, I remember crazy elders trying to kill me but, not the half naked girl." Wyatt said shaking his head.

Woods:

"Bianca what happened?" Chris asked rushing over concerned.

"I think so." She replied as he helped her off the ground hugging her.

"Do you know who attacked you?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, it was a vampire." Bianca replied.

"Your hurt." Chris exclaimed noticing the puncture wounds on her neck.

"I'll be ok." She said bringing her hand up to her neck.

"Let me take you home, have someone heal you." Chris began.

"After what happened today?" She asked furiously.

"Please, for me." He asked orbing them out as she nodded.


	57. Confrontations

The stuff italicized is from the show BTVS and belongs to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon. The transcripts are from the site The stuff italicized and underlined is flashbacks from previous chapters.

"So, are you guys going to send me back or not?" Buffy asked.

"No." Wyatt declared. "You can't give up yet."

"Look, how many times do I have to say this." Buffy asked rolling her eyes. "Chris doesn't know who I am, he is in love with another woman."

"Yeah, an evil whore." Mel said bitterly.

"That may be the case but, I can't do anything about it." Buffy sighed.

"So, you don't care if." Mel began indignantly stopping at the sight of Chris and Bianca orbing into the room. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"Shut up." Chris said angerly. "She's hurt."

"Yeah, what happened?" Jess asked "She try and kill another witch and they fought back?"

"If you must know, I was attacked by a vampire." Bianca said haughtily bringing her hand away from her neck to show them the wound.

"Can someone please heal her?' Chris asked shaking his head.

"What?" Phoebe whispered to Buffy who was gazing intently at Bianca's wound as Wyatt stepped foward to heal it.

"Something's off." Buffy mumbled her own hand instinctively going to the scar on her neck. "How'd you get away?" She asked studying the other woman.

"He was scared off when Chris orbed in." Bianca replied gazing at her curiously.

"Magic Boy? I doubt it." Buffy laughed.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Bianca asked.

"No, I'm just saying you weren't attacked by a vampire." Buffy replied.

"Why would she lie about that?" Chris demanded.

"I don't know. But, the puncture wounds in her neck were caused by a weapon, not teeth." Buffy replied.

"How the hell would you know?" Bianca demanded furiously.

"Well, you had two nicely placed holes puncturing your skin, but you forgot one thing." Buffy explained Brushing aside the hair on her neck. "You see when a vampire bites you the teeth go in splitting the vein." She said tracing the faint scar. "Your vein wasn't split, you weren't bleeding enough, unless the vampire drank most of your blood, but then you wouldn't have been able to stand so. Then again, I could be wrong."

"You are, he just started to bite when Chris showed up." Bianca hurried to explain.

"Ok then." Buffy replied. "So what did it look like?"

"Excuse me?" Bianca asked.

"Male, female? short, tall? Blonde or brunette. You know a physical description. Need to know what I'm looking for." Buffy explained rolling her eyes.

"Who the hell is she?" Bianca asked.

"I'm not really sure." Chris replied. "Have we met? I mean not before, when you saved me but, I have this feeling I know you."

"We've met." Buffy said surprising everyone. "About twenty two years ago." She added.

"Wait, I was a baby." Chris said confused.

"Yes, you were." Buffy said.

"Why does any of this matter." Bianca groaned rolling her eyes.

"Long story short, I was minding my own business when your brother decided to trick me into coming here with him and so, here I am." Buffy explained.

"This is Buffy." Piper quickly introduced.

"She has this habit of saving our asses." Paige added smiling.

"Buffy." Chris murmured "Why does that sound familiar?"

"Oh, I forgot." Buffy exclaimed.

"What?" Leo asked concerned.

"I'm famous here." She replied grinning. "I'm Buffy Summers, the vampire slayer."

"What!" Chris exclaimed. "You guys never said we knew herཀ"

"You never said she was that Buffy." Mel added glaring at Wyatt.

"See, I'm like a rock star." Buffy said grinning.

"But, I though she died." Chris began confused.

"She has a habit of doing that to." Leo interrupted.

"Job hazzard." Buffy replied shrugging. "It doesn't really ever seem to take though."

"True." Leo replied.

"So tell me about the big bad, I'll make it go poof and then I can be on my way." Buffy said turning to Bianca.

"I didn't get a good look at his face." Bianca replied studying her carefully.

"Is there anything you remember about him, or did he say anything?" Buffy asked.

"I tore his shirt when we were fighting, He had a tattoo, I didn't see much but it had wings or something." Bianca replied. "He said he had a message, didn't give it to me though."

"That's because you were the message." Buffy said shocked. "The tattoo, it was right about here?" She asked gesturing to her shoulder blade." Bianca nodded.

"Buffy what's wrong?" Phoebe asked.

_Theresa: Angel sends his love._

_Buffy is caught off guard by that and hesitates a moment. Theresa kicks Buffy's arm and sends the stick flying away. She grabs Buffy by the shoulders, wrestles her onto her back and pins her. Buffy struggles to keep her at bay. Behind her Xander has grabbed the easel and jams one of its legs through Theresa's back. She bursts into ashes. Buffy stares up at Xander. He tosses the easel aside and looks down at her. Buffy looks aside sadly and then rolls over._

_Buffy: (to herself) Angel. (gets to her knees) _

_Xander: (leans down to her) Are you okay? _

_Buffy: (takes his hand) This isn't happening. (pulls herself up and hugs Xander) He's gonna keep coming after me._

_Xander: (hugs back gently) Don't let him get to you. He's not the same guy you knew. _

"It's Angel." Buffy Whispered.

"It can't be he was here, a few days ago." Piper began.

"He was here!" Buffy exclaimed worriedly. "Why didn't you tell me."

"He wasn't evil." Paige explained. "He had his soul. It can't be him."

"I can't take the chance. He'll come after you all, now that he knows who you are. Especially..." Buffy trailed off.

"Are you talking about the guy on the stairs?" Chris asked. "The one who threatened me?"

"He threatened you?" Buffy asked surprised.

"Yeah, it was odd." Chris replied still confused by it all.

"_So your Chris." Angel asked scowling as he took him in. _

"_Yeah, and you are?" He asked confused. _

"_I'm the guy who's going to kick your ass if you hurt her." Angel replied threateningly continuing down the stairs. _

"I have no idea who the guy even was." Chris explained. "I don't know how he knew me, or what girl he was talking about."

"It's a long story." Buffy replied. "Your sure he wasn't evil?"

"Positive." Phoebe replied.

"Um hello, who is Angel?" Sam asked.

"My ex." Buffy sighed. "If you've heard of me, you've heard of him."

"What, oh my god. Angelus?" Mel exclaimed.

"I need to find out what's going on." Buffy sighed. "Can I use your phone."

"Go ahead." Piper nodded.

"Your going to make a phone call?" Chris exclaimed. "You're the slayer,. The most powerful slayer ever, just go slay him."

"It's not that simple." Buffy replied annoyed.

"Why not?" Chris asked. "Because he was your boyfriend? That gives him a free pass to kill?"

"You really don't want to go there." Buffy furiously.

"Why not?" Chris asked. "I guess your not as great as I thought."

"Guys." Wyatt began trying to diffuse the situation.

"I wouldn't bother." Leo said slightly amused.

"You know what." Buffy began furiously. "Not that it's any of your damn business but, I'm going to make a call to a friend to find out if Angel has in fact turned evil. And yes I did date him, he was my first love and I had to kill him once and will again if he has turned. I don't give free passes to people just because I have warm and fuzzy feelings for them, I'm not you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chris asked.

"It's not a riddle." Buffy shot back. "You accuse me of not wanting to kill my ex because I have feelings for him but, you let your girlfriend get away with killing witches."

"She didn't do it." Chris said furiously.

"Why because she says she didn't?" Buffy asked rolling her eyes. "I bet if I asked Angel, evil or not, he'd say he didn't attack her." She paused spinning around to glare at Bianca. "I wouldn't even try it princess."

"Try what?" Bianca asked refusing to back down.

"I know that look." Buffy replied. "The last girl who gave it to me spent the next six months of her life in a coma."

"Are you threatening me?" Bianca demanded.

"No, just warning you."" Buffy replied calmly. "Don't mess with me."

"I'm not afraid of you." Bianca declared.

"Really?" Buffy replied.

"Stay away from her." Chris said stepping between them.

"Or what?" Buffy asked amused. "You'll say more mean things to me?"

"Where's dad?" Sam asked suddenly grabbing everyone's attention.

"He was just here." Paige began. "Kyle!"

"Hey." Kyle said orbing in.

"Where did you go?" Paige asked confused.

"To check something out." He replied.

"Is he?" Buffy asked nervously.

"No." Kyle replied.

"Thank god." Buffy sighed.

"So if it wasn't Angel who attacked Her than who did?" Jamie asked.

"Like I said, I'm not even sure she was even attacked." Buffy said skeptically.

"Why would I lie?" Bianca demanded.

"Because you're an evil whore." Sam offered.

"How dare you." Bianca began raising her hand to slap her. But before she could Buffy grabbed her hand.

"Don't even think about it." Buffy said bending her wrist back.

"Let me go." Bianca said wincing as her bones began to crack.

"Your starting to piss me off, and you really don't want that." Buffy said throwing her to the floor. "The people in this room are like family to me. You hurt my family and."

"I'll regret it?" Bianca asked rolling her eyes.

"You wont live to." Buffy said leaning over her and glaring lethally.

"Chris are you going to let her talk to me like this?" Bianca asked furiously.

"I." Chris began nervously.

"He wont be able to protect you." Buffy said lethally.

"You don't scare me." Bianca insisted. "You have no idea who I am."

"And I don't care." Buffy replied rolling her eyes. "I faced worse. On a scale of one to ten your about a point five. But, your so tough, go on try me."

"I don't have to take this." Bianca said shimmering out.

"That's what I thought." Buffy said smirking. "Well?" She asked turning to Chris.

"What?" He asked nervously.

"Aren't you going to run off after her, make sure she didn't beak a nail or something?" Buffy asked rolling her eyes.

"I hope your all happy now." Chris said furiously orbing out.

"God he pisses me off." Buffy exclaimed furiously.

"Just like old times." Phoebe said grinning.

"He always did have a way with words." Paige added trying to smother her laughter.

"What now?" Wyatt asked.

"Now, if I know Chris, he's going to go after Angel himself." Buffy sighed.

"But, it's ok because he's good." Piper said nervously.

"He may be good, but he doesn't like your son very much and knowing Chris, he'll orb in swinging." Buffy sighed flopping down on the sofa.


	58. Referee

I Know it took me forever to update the last chapter but, I had a lot of trouble writing it. I mean I wasn't sure how I wanted to make them interact. I wanted to keep true to the characters and how they interacted. So I went back and reread my entire story and was like damn this is good, just kidding. But seriously I'm sorry for making you wait so long, I hope it was worth it. Oh Yeah, someone asked me how you find out how many hits your stories have gotten, to do that just log in and click on stats.

"So what should we do?" Jamie asked.

"We, don't do anything." Buffy groaned standing up. "I get to go play referee and hope that those two idiots don't kill each other before I get there. A little help."

"You sure about this?" Kyle asked.

"No, but once again, I don't have a choice." Buffy sighed as He waved his arm orbing her out of the Manor. She opened her eyes trying to get her bearings just in time to duck as the wall behind her exploded. "Damn Magic Boy, I knew he was holding out on me." She said shacking her head.

She stood up watching as Angel threw Chris into the wall wincing as he fell to the ground with a thud. Both looked pretty beat up sighing she stepped between them. "Stop." She begged.

"Buffy." Angel whispered stunned.

"Stay out of this." Chris demanded struggling to his feet.

"Don't talk to her like that." Angel growled.

"Please just go." Buffy asked turning to Angel.

"Me?" He asked confused. "But I didn't, he."

"I know, I'm sorry. But this isn't fair, he doesn't understand what this is about." She replied sadly. "Please Angel, just go."

"Fine." He said spinning around and storming out the door.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Chris asked furiously.

"He didn't attack Bianca." Buffy replied. "Just stay away from him."

"Or what? You'll make me." He spat back.

"Why do you have to make everything so difficult." She exclaimed throwing up her hands. "Fine you want to go after him, go. But, it's pointless. I'm just trying to keep you from getting hurt."

"Look, I know your friends with my parents and aunts but, I don't need a babysitter." Chris replied annoyed. "I sick of this cryptic crap. Everyone's been acting weird and secretive, I just want to know what the hell is going on."

"Sometimes your better off not knowing." She replied.

"I still can't believe my parents know Buffy Summers, well you, I mean it's just weird. I've every book there is about you, and to be honest, your not what I expected." He said sinking to the floor.

"I know, I';m reckless, think I think I can do everything on my own, I'm secretive, and I'm forgetting one. Oh yeah, I'm kind of a ditz." She said with a small smile sitting next to him. "I've heard it before. But, why so impressed, your mom's a charmed one, she's in books and stuff."

"I know, it's just.." He tried to explain. "Your Buffy Summers."

"All my life." She laughed. "But, I still don't get it."

"Huh?' He asked confused.

"Why everyone's so impressed. Why I'm so great." She replied. "I mean, I even knew it was coming. I kept waiting for this big defining moment where I'd prove it wasn't a lie, but it is."

"Um ok, I really don't understand what your talking about." He said confused.

"I'm used to it." She laughed.

"What do you mean you knew it was coming?" He asked.

"You see, I had this friend, about twenty years ago. He was from the future, well I guess it's not the future anymore as much as the present but, time travel is just confusing when put into words. Anyways, he was all impressed with me and stuff and I didn't get it then either so he told me, you're the most powerful slayer ever. And let me tell you I didn't feel very powerful." She explained. "I had just killed Angel and I didn't even want to here about my destiny, the future, I had quit."

"You can't quit being the slayer." He replied.

"I know, but I was trying my hardest to do just that." She replied smiling. "He introduced me to your family, asked me to stay and help them out for a while."

"Why would they need your help?" He asked confused.

"Your mom was out of commission." She explained. "They had a lot of problem and without the power of three they just kept piling up."

"What was wrong with my mom?" He asked concerned.

"You were." She laughed. "She was pregnant. They didn't want her to risk hurting herself, or you."

"Oh." He said sheepishly.

"So anyways." She continued. "Because of him, I found a reason to fight again. I remembered what I was fighting for. But, he never told me why I was so great, so powerful, so famous. I kept waiting for something to happen, to do something but, it never happened, I don't understand why everyone thinks I'm so great. I never did anything special, just what I had to do."

"You defeated the master, a hell god, marched into the mouth of hell, defeated death twice." Chris rattled off.

"Three times." She interjected.

"Excuse me." He asked.

"Techincally I died three times. Long story." She replied. "So that's it huh. I wonder what else is in those books."

"You sacrificed yourself to save the world." He added.

"No I didn't." She replied.

"Yes, you jumped into the portal." He began.

"I know, but it wasn't to save the world." She interrupted. "I didn't care about the world, I did that to save my sister."

"The key?" He asked confused.

"No, Dawn." She replied. "I did it to save her. I could have let her jump, the portal would have closed and I would have lived."

"So why'd you do it, she wasn't really your sister." He asked.

"I know, but she was." She tried to explain. "It was more than that, she was me. Made out of me. I was going to die, maybe not then, not that moment but, soon. Slayers don't live forever. I never had a future, but she could have one. She could have the life I couldn't. And no matter what anyone says, she was my sister. You'd have done the same in my situation."

"How can you be so sure?" He asked.

"I just know." She replied.

"That still doesn't explain why that Angel guy is so weird." He replied.

"Oh, that." She began nervously. "Well lets just say he's not a big fan of the Halliwells."

"Why not?" he asked. "I thought he was good."

"He is." She replied. "But, he I guess, it's hard to explain. After he came back from hell we tried to make things work and they didn't."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because, I moved on." She admitted.

"The guy from the future?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"What happened to him?" He asked.

"He died." She replied sadly.

"I'm sorry." he said sympathetically.

"It's ok, he died but, not really. His future self died then, but he saved the future so he's alive now." She tried to explain.

"Saved it from what?" He asked.

"Another long story." She replied.

"So you came here for him?" He asked.

"No. Well that's sort of why your brother brought me here. He thinks he owes me, long story. But your aunts they have this thing where they think doomed romances can have happy ending. It's sweet but annoying." She explained.

"You don't believe in happy endings?" he asked.

"Not for me." She replied sadly. "Anyways, I should go."

"Why?" He asked confused.

"You don't like me, remember." She replied. "We have issues, my ex, your girlfriend, your amazing ability to put your foot in your mouth."

"Oh, yeah." he replied sheepishly.


	59. Old Enemies

"Hey Princess, long time no see."

"What the hell." Buffy said spinning around. "Oh my god, Lorne." She said hugging him.

"Slayer strength bear hug, didn't miss that." He wheezed.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly releasing him. "How'd you know I was here?"

"The boss had Buffy face as Cordy used to call it." He replied.

"I thought you didn't work with them anymore." Buffy said confused.

"No, I don't but, I ran into Gunn earlier." He explained. "Seems Angel took out his frustrations about your beau on Spike, not that he didn't have it coming."

"Those two still at it?' She asked shaking her head.

"I suggested couples counseling once, didn't go over well." He laughed. "Why so down?"

"I don't know, just a feeling I can't shake. The one I always get right before the rug is pulled out from under me." She replied. "It been one of those days."

"So I've heard. Anything I can help with." He asked.

"No, but I figure it out, I always do." She sighed.

"You know I never got it." he began smiling softly.

"Got what?" She asked.

"Why I could never get either of you to sing for me." He explained. "I mean you'd think the slayer would be first in line to find out what the future had in store for her."

"I think Faith liked not knowing." She said with a sad smile. "And, we both already knew."

"Knew what?" he asked.

"We were the slayers, we knew we didn't have one. It's easier to live in the moment." She explained.

"Or not at all." He countered.

"True." She replied. "Good luck, with whatever it is you do now."

"You too kid." He replied.

Warehouse:

"You didn't tell me the slayer you wanted me to kill is Buffy Summers!" Bianca said furiously.

"Does it really matter?" He asked.

"Hell yes it does!" She replied.

"Fine then, don't do it." He said casually. "I thought you wanted to save your love, silly me."

"I do." She insisted.

"Well then you should know, if she lives, you'll lose him." He replied.

"I wont let you hurt him." She declared.

"Oh my dear, sweat, stupid girl." He laughed. "It wont be me who takes him from you, it will be her."

"She wouldn't hurt him." She said unsurely.

"True, but how sure are you of his love for you?" He asked.

"He loves me." She insisted.

"Yes, perhaps he does. But I know for a fact that he loves her more, he just doesn't remember." He replied casually. "As long as we go through with the plan he never will."

"What do I do?" She asked.

"You wait," He replied. "When the time is right, you will kill her and with her out of the way we finish off the Halliwell line. And then you can have your love."

"Fine." She said shimmering out.

"Though, I'm not sure he will still love you." He laughed.

"Your one evil son of a bitch." A man said stepping out of the shadows.

"Yes well, I am what they made me." He replied. "I will have my revenge on the adorible little couple that should have never been."

Manor:

"Where have you two been?" Paige demanded.

"We followed Bianca." Sam admitted.

"You what?" Kyle asked furiously.

"Chill Dad." Jamie replied. "It's a good thing we did."

"Why, what did she do?" Piper asked worriedly. "Is Chris ok?"

"Um, Chris took off." Jamie began.

"To go hunt down that Angel dude like Buffy said." Sam added.

"But that's when things got weird." Jamie continued.

"Weird how?" Mel asked.

"She started talking to this guy, we couldn't see him." Sam began.

"And boy was she pissed." Jamie continued. "It seems she's been working with him and he ordered her to."

"Kill the slayer." Sam picked up. "Only she didn't realize what slayer he was talking about."

"And after he has her do that it seems they plan to come after us all." Jamie Added. "Or, destroy the Halliwell line as he put it."

"Oh, I knew that little..." Piper trailed off furiously.

"Slut, whore, bitch." Mel offered.

"Watch your language." Cole reprimanded.

"Ok, but how is that weird?" Wyatt asked. "I mean we all pretty much knew she was evil, and people are always after us."

"Yeah, but he knew about Buffy and Chris." Sam explained.

"He kept telling bianca that if she didn't kill Buffy she's lose Chris to her." Jamie added.

"Because, 'He loves her more but doesn't remember yet'. Or something like that." Sam picked up.

"'Would have his revenge on the adorable little couple that should have never been.' drama queen much." Jamie finished.

"Who the hell." Phoebe began.

"Gideon." Piper said realizing.

"We have to tell Chris." Leo said quietly.

"Wait, why would he believe us now, I mean he didn't believe me before." Mel replied.

"No, not about that, about what happened, in the past." Piper explained. "He'll be a sitting duck if we don't."

"But Gideon's dead." Wyatt said confused.

"Like that's ever stopped anyone from coming after us." Paige sighed.

"You know stalking is illegal in all fifty states." She called over her shoulder.

"Yeah, well I just wanted to make sure you got back ok.." He said sheepishly hurrying to catch up. "Why didn't you call for someone to come pick you up?" he asked falling into step with her.

"Because, I like to walk, pk maybe not from LA to San Francisco, but, I wanted some time to clear my head." She replied. "You don't need to worry about me though, I'm the big bad Slayer remember?"

"Yeah, I know." He said smiling. "They might be right."

"Who might be right?" She asked.

"My family, about Bianca." He said reluctantly. "I just..."

"Don't want them to be." She finished for him. He nodded. "I get it."

"I just wish I knew for sure." He replied.

"That doesn't always make it easier." She said sadly. "Sometimes it's nice to not face the truth."

"Pretend none of it matters." He added.

"Yup." She said with a small smile. "Don't worry about what's gona happen tomorrow, just."

"Live in the moment." He finished.

"But, eventually tomorrow always comes." She replied.

"You sure are a 'the glass is half empty' type of girl." He said with a small smile.

"Is that a problem?" She asked.

"No, just refreshing." He laughed. "My brother, he's an optimist, takes after my dad. But, I'm more like my mom."

"A pessimist?" She asked.

"No, a realist." He replied. "I'm thinking about becoming an optimist though."

"Really, let me know how that works out." Buffy laughed.

"I think you should try with me, we'll become happy sunny people." He laughed.

"That's really not going to happen." Buffy said rolling her eyes.

"Come on what do we have to lose?" Chris teased.

"Ok, why are you even talking to me, I thought we went over the whole 'not friends' thing." She said shaking her head.

"Yeah well, I'm avoiding my family and, the inevitable 'are you evil?' talk with my girlfriend." He shrugged. "So your all I've got."

"You're a real charmer you know." Buffy said trying to hide her grin.

"I try." He said smiling. "Your easy to talk to."

"So let me get this strait," She began shaking her head. "I'm all you have, and I'm easy. Boy aren't I great?"

"Well, like I said I don't have the luxury of being picky." He teased.

"Shut up." She said shoving him.

"Ow, watch the slayer strength." He said rubbing his arm.

"Sorry." She shrugged.

"No, your not." He accused. "So, back to our newfound sunny out look, I'm going to discover that this was all a big misunderstanding, and my girlfriend isn't trying to kill me."

"That's always nice." She replied.

"And you." He began.

"What about me?" She asked.

"I don't know," He paused thinking. "I got it." He declared triumphantly. "Your going to look up your 'future guy' and find he's still crazy about you."

"Not going to happen." She said avoiding his gaze.

"You never know.' He replied. "We could go right now, just see what he's doing."

"Not a good idea, anyways I know what he's doing." She replied.

"Ok, well then what could a casual run in hurt?" He asked.

"Just drop it." She said annoyed.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, I've already seen him, he doesn't remember me, and he's in love with someone else." She said angerly hurrying ahead of him.

"Wait up." He shouted hurrying after her. "Look I'm sorry, I'll drop it."

"Fine." She said slowing her pace.

"So, it's his loss, we'll find you someone better." He said grinning. "Wyatt's available, he's the future king of the magical world."

"EW, and no." Buffy said laughing.

"Yeah, he is kind of a dork." Chris laughed. "But, really he's a good guy."

"He'd better be." Buffy replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Saved by the demon." Buffy sighed spinning around to attack it.


	60. Honesty, the best policy?

"Oh crap." Buffy said ducking a energy ball.

"Need a hand?" Chris asked waving his hand and throwing it into the side of the building.

"Thanks." She said recovering. "Crap, he has friends." Jumping to her feet she pulled a knife out of her boot ready for battle. "Well magic boy, let's see what you've got." She said charging the nearest demon.

Manor:

"She should have been back by now." Piper said pacing nervously.

"I'm sure she's fine." Leo replied.

"Angel was good, I promise." Kyle added.

"And Where is Chris." Piper continued ranting ignoring their responses.

"Maybe Buffy decided to go with plan A and she's off giving him that lap dance." Mel offered.

"Or maybe he suddenly remembered everything and." Sam began.

"She's giving him that lap dance." Jamie finished grinning.

"You three quiet." Piper ordered. "Christopher! You get your ass here this instant! I'm nto kidding!"

Alley:

"Watch your back." Chris said pushing Buffy to the ground as he blew up the last demon.

"Thanks." Buffy said letting out a sigh of relief.

"That was, wow, I mean, I take it all back, your awesome" Chris said grinning.

"Again thanks, could you do me a favor?" She asked.

"Sure what?" he replied.

"Get off me." She said rolling her eyes.

"What, oh sorry." He said jumping to his feet and offering her a hand.

"Your pretty awesome yourself." Buffy commented as he helped her up.

"I see you still have some fight left in you after all." A voice laughed. "Your going to need it."

"Ugh, not you." Buffy groaned. "Whistler." She greeted annoyed.

"Nice to see you two." He laughed stepping out of the shadows.

"Do you just live to annoy me?" She asked annoyed.

"Sorry sweet heart but, this isn't a social call." He replied.

Manor:

"What are we going to say when he does come back?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know." Piper sighed.

"I'd just go with the truth." Wyatt replied.

"Sure, that would work so well." Paige said rolling her eyes.

"Well we need to think of something, I'm not going to let Gideon hurt him again." Leo declared furiously.

"We wont let him." Piper insisted. "But, Paige has a point, the truth is a lot for him to take in."

"He can handle it." Wyatt declared.

"Yeah, given time but, we don't have time for him to process it all. Gideon is a threat now." Phoebe explained.

"We can't lie to him." Piper replied.

"No, but we could give him a slightly edited version." Leo offered.

"And when he finds out the truth he'll hate us." Piper replied.

"I know, it's not exactly win,win." Leo sighed.

"So we go with the truth?" Paige asked defeated.

"We don't really have a choice." Phoebe sighed. "How do you thin he'll take it?"

"How do you think?" Piper asked rolling her eyes.

"How are we going to explain it all." Paige asked.

"I don't even know where to begin." Leo sighed.

"Just tell him the truth." Wyatt said shrugging.

"Yeah because this sounds so good," Piper began annoyed. "Chris about twenty years ago we found out your brother was going to become the ruler off all evil, but it wasn't his fault. So you decided to come into the past and save him. Along the way you almost caused yourself not to exist, got into a brawl with your father, fell in love and then it turned out the force that turned Wyatt was an elder trying to kill him. You saved him but, in doing so died and now the elder somehow is back, working with your girlfriend, and wants to kill you and Buffy for revenge. You want me to tell him that?"

Alley:

"Ok, why don't you take off, I'll be fine." Buffy said turning to Chris.

"He's a demon." Chris said confused.

"Yeah I know." Buffy sighed. "But he's not dangerous, just a pain in the ass."

"I don't trust him." Chris said eyeing him carefully.

"Then trust me, I'll be fine, I promise." Buffy replied.

"Fine, mom's been screaming for me anyway." He said orbing out.

"So what do you want?" She asked.

"It's not what I want, it's what you want, and what stands in the way." He replied cryptically.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for your riddles tonight." She sighed. "Isn't there a new slayer for you to annoy?"

"Yeah, but this job, it's not for her." He replied.

"Why not?" She demanded.

"Because, it's your mess to clean up." he replied.

"My mess, what's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"You broke the rules kid, now it's back to bite you in the ass." He replied.

"Your gona have to be a little more specific, I broke a lot of rules." She shot back.

"Don't I know it." He laughed. "And I was rooting for you each time. But, this one was big, maybe bigger than even you can handle. But, win this one and maybe you'll finally find what you've been looking for."

"And what's that?" She asked.

"Forgiveness." He replied sinking back into the shadows.

Manor:

"Um, you don't have to." Leo said nervously as Piper spun around to come face to face with a stunned Chris.

"What did you say?" He asked unsurely.

"Oh god Chris, let me explain." Piper began. Chris took a step back gripping the wall for support as he put everything together.

"You saved him but, in doing so died"

"_no matter what anyone says, she was my sister. You'd have done the same in my situation." _

"_How can you be so sure?" He asked. _

"_I just know." She replied. _

"fell in love "

"_Because, I moved on." She admitted. _

"_The guy from the future?" He asked. _

"_Yeah." She replied. _

"_What happened to him?" He asked. _

"_He died." She replied sadly. _

"_I've already seen him, he doesn't remember me, and he's in love with someone else."_

"Buffy, she's, I was...oh god." Chris stuttered realizing. "You all knew?" He demanded.

"We're sorry Chris." Leo began.

"You've been lying to me for, well since birth I guess." Chris said furiously.

"We didn't know how to tell you." Piper defended.

"Yeah, because this is the ideal way to find out." Chris said sarcastically. "I can't deal with this now." He said orbing out.

"That went well." Piper said sinking into the sofa.

Warehouse:

"It's time." Gideon ordered Bianca nodded shimmering out. "I hope your also prepared."

"Oh yes, I can hardly wait." A voice laughed.


	61. Just one of those days

"What the hell is going on today?" Buffy asked herself shaking her head. "And what do you want?" She asked not even bothering to turn around.

"It's not what I want, it's about keeping you from taking what you want." Bianca replied.

"Your kidding,": Buffy said rolling her eyes. "I didn't come twenty years into the future to fight over a guy."

"Really?" Bianca said sarcastically. "Well, nothing personal but, I have a job to do." She finished throwing a dagger.

"Well, let's make it personal." Buffy said spinning around and grabbing the dagger just before it hit her head. "You really think you can take me?"

"Only one way to find out." Bianca replied as she attacked.

"You know, I'm really trying to figure out what your deal is." Buffy said as she blocked a punch. "I mean, what do you have to gain by fighting me?"

"A lot." Bianca replied kicking her.

"Your just pissing me off." Buffy declared standing.

"I'm terrified." Bianca said sarcastically.

"You should be." Buffy replied decking her. "And I was holding back."

"That the best you got?" Bianca asked recovering.

"Not even close." Buffy smirked blocking another kick. "I could do this all night." She said throwing her into a building. "You on the other hand, well, I don't think you'd lat that long."

"You think your so tough." Bianca spat getting up. "The infamous Buffy Summers, well, that wont help you now."

"It's gotten me this far, I'm not the one bleeding." Buffy replied gesturing to the gash on her head.

"No your not, but thank you for that." Bianca replied smugly.

"Um, I think you hit your head pretty hard." Buffy replied confused.

"No, just hard enough." Bianca smirked. "Chris!" She shrieked panicked.

"What the hell." Buffy shouted. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." She said throwing her hands up.

"Bianca, what's wrong?" Chris asked orbing in concerned.

"She.. She attacked me." Bianca cried. "I didn't do anything." She said tearfully.

"What, who attacked you." Chris asked spinning around. "You!"

"Nice to see you too." Buffy said rolling her eyes at Bianca's display. "I didn't attack her, she attacked me."

"And Why should I believe you?" Chris demanded furiously.

"Why would I lie?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know, why did you lie about everything else?" He demanded.

"I never lied." Buffy began confused.

"Save it." He cut her off bitterly. "I know, I know everything." He said helping Bianca up. "My family isn't the best at keeping secrets."

"She kept tell me she wouldn't let me have you." Bianca said whimpering. "I didn't understand."

"I know," Chris began comfortingly. "It's not your fault."

"Bravo." Buffy said mockingly clapping her hands.

"Shut up." Chris spat furiously. "How dare you hurt her."

"How dare I." Buffy asked disbelievingly. "She attacked me, I defended myself."

"Why would I attack her, she's Buffy Summers, it would be suicide." Bianca declared smugly.

"Yeah, why would she attack you?" He demanded.

"Oh, I don't know, because she's evil maybe." Buffy replied. "You think you know everything well, here's a little tid bit for you, She betrayed you before, and she'll do it again. But, then again I'm a liar so don't believe me."

"Don't worry, I don't." Chris replied.

"You know about a half hour ago, you weren't so sure you believed her." Buffy reminded him. "You need to learn to make up your mind."

"I may have been confused before, but now I see everything clearly. You and my so called Family can go to hell, I'm with her." he said.

"Well, good luck with that. Just don't expect me to bail you out when you realize how messed up she is." Buffy shot back.

"She's not the one who's been lying to me my entire life." Chris shouted furiously.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't, I never lied to you." Buffy replied.

"Oh, you just omitted the truth." He said rolling his eyes.

"What did you want me to say?" Buffy asked frustratedly. "And why would I have any reason to expect you'd have believed me."

"So that makes it all ok, because I didn't trust you." He asked furiously.

"What do you want from me?" Buffy asked frustrated.

"The truth." He replied simply.

"You want the truth." Buffy sighed. "It was my fault, I didn't react fast enough." She began regretfully. "It was my fault you died. I watched you fade away into nothing, literally nothing. And the truth is everything I've done, everything you seem so impressed by, the reason everyone suffers the delusion that I'm the 'most powerful slayer ever' I did to make it up to you. To give you the future you wanted so badly. The one you deserved. One where you have a chance to be happy. She makes you happy so, go be with her, or not, whatever I don't care. You got a second chance Chris, don't waste it." She finished turning and walking away.

"Where are you going?" He demanded.

"Once again, I have bigger problems than this to deal with." She replied not bothering to turn around.

"Does it have something to do with the elder" He asked causing her to stop in her tracks.

"What elder?" She asked.

"The one that tried to kill Wyatt." he replied.

"Gideon?" She said stunned spinning around to face him. "What about him?"

"Apparently he's back." Chris shrugged. "And wants revenge for something I can't even remember I did."

"It's not what you did." Buffy said nervously. "It's what I did. How do you know he's back?" She demanded.

"My mom told me." He said studying her carefully.

"He, he can't be," Buffy rambled. "I mean he can be but, why now, oh god. We have to go."

"Go where?" Chris asked confused. "What the hell is going on?"

"We're not safe here." She explained nervously. "You need to go home, your family will protect you."

"And what about you?" Chris asked confused why he felt concerned for her.

"I'll be fine, this is my mess to clean up." She replied.

"Oh, so I should just sit at home and wait for him to attack me?" Chris asked furiously.

"No, but if he does attack, I thought you'd want to be there to help your family." Buffy shot back.

"What about you? Who's going to protect you." He asked.

"I can take care of myself." She replied.

"So can I." he said.

"God you can never make anything easy can you." She said frustrated. "Just go home."

"So I can be lied to again, I don't think so." He said angerly.

"You pissed, I get that but, I know you. If something happens to them you'll never forgive yourself." She said sadly.

"My Mom's a Charmed one, and Wyatt's well, he's Wyatt, they'll be fine." Chris stated. "They don't need my protection."

"Really?" Buffy asked. "Because in the future Gideon almost caused last time, your mom was dead, so were your aunts. Wyatt was the ruler of all evil and you, you were the only one who could fix it."

"What." Chris said stunned. "She was...dead."

"Yes, they need you so, just go home." Buffy replied.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Go find Gideon." She replied.

"She's crazy, Chris let's just go." Bianca said holding out her hand. "We'll be ok as long as were together."

"I, I don't know what to do." Chris said confused glancing between the two women.

"Yes you do." Buffy replied.

"Chris." Bianca insisted.

"I...Their my family." Chris replied giving her one last look before orbing away.

"You think you've won." Bianca said smirking. "But, you haven't."

"Get a life." Buffy said rolling her eyes. "He didn't choose me over you, he choose his family, and he always will."

"I wouldn't bet on that." Bianca replied smugly.

"I would, I'd bet my life on it." Buffy replied shrugging. "He's a mama's boy, always has been always will be."

"In the end he'll pick me." Bianca said confidently. "He'll have to."

"And why is that?" Buffy asked.

"Because." Bianca began smirking. "The last one standing wins." She finished shimmering away.

"If that's how you want to play it." Buffy shrugged walking silently down the darkened alley.


	62. Reruns

I know it took me a while to put out the last chapter, sorry. I've been really busy but, anyways I just wanted to thank everyone who's been reviewing I love hearing what you think. Someone said the story seemed to drag I was just wondering if anyone else thought so, I thought it was going a little to fast a while ago and started trying to slow it down, but let me know if you want me to speed it back up.

Oh Yeah, The italics are dialog from the Show BTVS and Belong to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon and whoever else owns the rights to the show a.k.a. not me.

Manor:

"Chris." Piper said surprised as he orbed in. "Where have you been, are you ok." She rambled nervously.

"I'm fine." He said holding up a hand to stop her.

"I didn't think you'd come back." Leo admitted nervously. "Not so soon anyways."

"Let's just say it's been a long day." Chris replied. "I ran into Buffy."

"Is she ok?" Kyle interrupted concerned. She was still blocking him from sensing her.

"She was fighting Bianca." Chris replied. "Now Bianca says Buffy attacked her and Buffy says the opposite."

"Buffy wouldn't.." Piper began.

"Look, I'm not here to talk about that." Chris interrupted.

"Why are you here?" Wyatt asked. "I mean, why did you come back, you were pretty pissed when you left."

"Because." Chris sighed. "According to Buffy this Gideon guys big trouble and, well, you're my family. I didn't really give you a chance to explain. I Should have heard you out before I took off."

"What do you want to know?" Leo asked.

"Everything, the truth." Chris replied.

Alley:

"Hello pet."

"Spike?" Buffy said spinning around.

"Where's lover boy, or did you chase another one off?" He asked casually lighting a cigarette.

"What do you want?" She sighed.

"You know me Luv." He said smirking. "I wana Dance."

"I don't have time for this." She said rolling her eyes and turning to leave.

"They don't want you." He said causing her to pause. "Not really anyways, they only want you when they can't have you. Forbidden fruit and all."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She asked not bothering to turn around.

"Haven't you ever wondered why it always seems to be you standing alone, watching them walk away." He replied. "Your unlovable pet, don't get me wrong you a good time and all but, no one last long around you."

"Shut up." She growled.

"Oh, hit a nerve did I?" He asked laughing.

"I don't know why I even bother listening to you." She said shaking her head before continuing on her way.

"You think your better than me?" He called after her.

"I know I am." She replied.

"At least I never pretend to be something I'm not." He called causing her to pause. "I for one am Sick of the Buffy moral superiority. You aren't better than me, were the same luv. Otherwise you wouldn't be in this mess."

"What do you know about it?" She asked spinning around.

"No matter how many lives you save, it will never make it ok." He said smirking. "You've got blood on your hands pet, the kind that doesn't wash off."

"How...how do you know?" She asked nervously taking a step back.

"Even if he remembers do you think he'll be able to look you in the eye knowing what you did?" He asked grinding his cigarette into the ground with his boot. "Your tainted." He said grinning evilly as he took a step foward.

"I'm not." She said quietly backing away.

"Then why does everyone you love leave you." He asked. "Well, it could just be a survival instinct. If they don't leave, you end up killing them."

"Shut up." She said blinking back the tears.

"You know it's true." he replied. "It's why you sent Dawn away. Your poison."

"I'm..." Buffy trailed off turning and running from him.

"I love it when they run." He said smirking as he disappeared.

Manor:

"Wait." Wyatt said stopping piper before she could even begin to try and explain.

"What?" Leo asked looking at his oldest son confused.

"Before you get into your whole long story, I just wanted to say thank you." Wyatt replied turning to his brother.

"Um, your welcome I guess." Chris shrugged.

"Look, I know you don't remember it, but you saved me, you saved this entire family. And this is all my fault." Wyatt replied.

"It isn't your fault." Piper began.

"Yes it is. I was the one who turned evil. If it wasn't for me Chris would have never had to go into the past in the first place, he wouldn't have died and..." Wyatt trailed off.

"That wasn't your fault, it was Gideon's." Piper declared.

"I still don't get why you brought Buffy here." Chris said.

"God why are guys so dense." Mel groaned.

"Why do you think dummy?" Sam asked rolling her eyes.

"He just wanted to give you a little time travel booty call." Jamie added grinning as her cousin turned red.

"What!" Chris said.

"Girls." Phoebe scolded trying not to laugh.

"What?" Jamie asked innocently.

"Yeah, Buffy was the one who suggested giving him a lap dance." Sam added grinning.

"You guys stop." Mel said giggling. "It wasn't like that. We just wanted to give you guys a second chance since well last time you sort of...well died."

Somewhere in San Francisco:

"I'm not poison." Buffy mumbled quietly to her self as she hurried down the empty streets.

"No, you're a hypocrite."

"Oh god." Buffy cried taking a tentative step away from the new arrival.

"What's the matter B?" She asked grinning. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Faith, but your..." Buffy said nervously.

"Dead, yeah I am, thanks to you." She said furiously.

"It wasn't my fault." Buffy said weakly.

"Never is." Faith spat back. "All those years, you sat there judging me, making me feel so inferior and you, you were the same. Well, no you weren't, you were worse. I killed a man by accident, you did it on purpose."

"You killed more than just one person." Buffy replied trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Maybe I wouldn't have if you hadn't been so quick to judge me. After the mayors aide, the way you looked at me, what did you expect me to do?" Faith demanded. "You made me who I was."

"No, you were evil. I didn't do that. And, Gideon was, I had to stop him." Buffy defended.

"Yeah, save it. Buffy can never do wrong. Gideon was evil, you had to stop him to save the world, but what about me B?" She asked. "You tried to kill me to, not to save the world, but for a man you weren't as in love with as everyone thought."

"I couldn't...I had to...why are you doing this?" Buffy asked.

"Because B, all those years I thought you hated me but, that wasn't it was it?" She asked. "You were afraid, afraid of becoming me. But don't worry about that, you are me. You are poison. And not the nice quick kind, but the slow painful kind. Didn't you learn your lesson the first time? Your just going to get him killed again."

"Your, Your not real...Your not really Faith." Buffy said taking a deep breath and trying not to let what she said get to her. "And that wasn't really Spike before, Who are you?"

"What's wrong B? Scared?" She asked as she began to change form.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked as the street slowly disappeared around them. "Where are we?" She asked confused as she felt a weight in her hand glancing down quickly she was surprised to find a sword. She looked up Quickly to find Angel in front of her.

_Angel: (confused) What's happening? _

No, She tried to scream realizing where she was. This can't be happening. It's just a memory she kept telling herself trying to turn away but as if someone else had control over her body she responded.

_Buffy: (whispers reassuringly) Shh. Don't worry about it. _

_She brushes her fingers over his lips and across his cheek. She lays her hand on his cheek and kisses him softly. He returns the kiss, and it becomes more passionate. Behind them the vortex has grown to about five feet (1.5 m) across and continues to get larger. Buffy breaks off the kiss and looks deeply into Angel's eyes. _

_Buffy: (whispers) I love you. _

_Angel: (whispers) I love you. _

_She touches his lips with her fingers again. _

_Buffy: Close your eyes. _

_She nods reassuringly, and he closes his eyes. She tries hard not to start crying, and kisses him again gently. She steps back, draws back her sword and thrusts it into his chest. His eyes whip open in surprise and pain, and a bright light emanates from the sword. She steps away from him. He reaches out to her and looks down at the sword thrust completely through him. He looks at her imploringly, completely bewildered by this turn of events. She can only stare at the sword protruding from his chest, and slowly steps further back. _

"I've relived this before, you'll have to do better." Buffy said finally regaining control as the memory had played itself out. "It's not real, your not scaring me."

"I'm so glad your over killing me." The demon said now in the form of Angel. "But, are you over killing him?"

"What?" She asked turning her head back and gasping.

"Buffy Why?" Chris asked falling back into the portal with the sword she stabbed him with lodged in his chest.

"Oh god, Chris. No, I didn't. It was Angel." She said.

"In the end you kill them all." Angel said as he changed. "Why do you keep hurting us?" He asked now appearing as Chris.

"I'm sorry, please, I didn't mean to. Chris please." Buffy begged as she fell to the ground curling up into a ball and sobbing. "I didn't mean to kill him."

"Yes you did." Chris said Turning back into Faith. "You always say you don't but you do."

"No, please stop." Buffy begged as the world once again changed around her and she lost control once again."Don't make me do this." She tried to say but all that came out was.

_Buffy: What's the matter? All that killing, you afraid to die? _

_Faith spins Buffy so she can get the leverage to use her legs and manages to snap the handcuff chain. They face off. Faith holds a length of pipe. Buffy pulls out Faith's knife.  
Faith: That's mine.  
Buffy: You're about to get it back.  
They exchange blows, Faith dodging the knife. They move to the edge of the terrace and Faith holds Buffy at the edge.  
Faith: Man, I'm going to miss this.  
Buffy breaks Faith's grip and plunges the knife into Faith's abdomen. Both of them looked stunned for a moment.  
Faith: (weakly, but smiling) You did it.  
Faith throws Buffy away from her.  
Faith: You killed me._

"You Killed me Buffy." Faith said Turning into Chris.

"This isn't real. She didn't die." Buffy said weakly watching as Chris mimicked what should have been Faith's part, stepping onto the ledge and glancing back once.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" He asked as he fell off the side.

"Chris!" Buffy screamed watching him fall. "Why are you doing this to me!" She screamed as once again the world changed. "No, not this, anything but this."

Manor.

"How...how did I die?" Chris asked unsurely.

"Gideon, he killed you." Leo said sadly looking down at the floor and trying to compose himself. "He stabbed you with the athame he created to kill Wyatt."

"Then why...Why does Buffy think it was her fault?" Chris asked.

"She thinks it was her fault?" Paige asked surprised.

"Your surprised?" Piper asked shaking her head. "Of course she blames herself."

"It wasn't her fault." Leo said sadly.

"Yeah we know that, but try and convince her of that." Piper replied.

Elsewhere:

"**Get Wyatt and go." Buffy said trying to sense where he went. Chris rushes toward him about to grab him when Gideon reapers stabbing him.**

"**Chris." Buffy cried watching him crumple to the ground. Gideon pulls the athame from him stepping towards Wyatt as Buffy stood frozen in shock. Before she could recover he was gone. Buffy rushed to him falling to her knees next to him. **

"**Chris, I'm so sorry, please, don't.."**

"**Dad." Chris began Shakily before passing out.**

"**LEO!" Buffy screamed frantically praying he'd be able to save him.**

"Why? He couldn't save me last time, you failed me, you let me die?" Chris said glaring down at her.

"Please, I tried." Buffy sobbed looking up from the Chris in her arms to the one standing above her.

"It isn't your fault, not entirely." Chris replied. "It's just who you are, you're a killer."

"I'm not.." She protested weakly.

"Death is your gift." Chris said turning into the first slayer. "It's who you are, what we do." She said turning into Faith. "And you were always the best right?"

"I wont, I wont kill him." Buffy declared.

"Yes you will." Faith said turning into Angel. "Haven't you been paying attention to anything? You always kill us in the end." He said turning Back into Chris. "You destroy everyone you come into contact with, you can't help it, your poison."

"I don't mean to." Buffy sobbed brokenly.

"But you will." He replied. "You might as well just get it over with." He said waving his hand.

Manor:

"She thinks it's her fault because she froze." Wyatt said causing everyone to turn to him surprised. "What? I was there remember?"

"You were a year old." Chris replied.

"Yeah, but I remember, well I did a few days ago." Wyatt replied. "It was just the three of us up in the attic when Gideon attacked, came to kidnap me. Buffy tried to fight him off, she told you to take me and get out of there, but before you could he disappeared and reappeared right beside you. She froze, she just stood there and watched him stab you and take me. Even if she'd tried, there wouldn't have been anything she could do but, she froze and that's why she blames herself."

"But, it sounds like there was nothing she could do." Chris replied. "So what happened, how did you guys stop Gideon?"

"Buffy Killed him." Leo replied.

"And that's why he wants revenge." Chris sighed. "How come Wyatt remember and I don't?"

"Because it's part of his past and techincally not part of yours." Piper tried to explain. "By changing the past you made it so you never had to go back and, well it'll just make your head hurt to try and figure it out."

"So I'll never remember?" Chris asked.

"We don't know." Leo explained. "No one does. You may, you may not."

"We were kind of hoping you'd remember when you saw Buffy." Mel admitted.

"And what, forget all about Bianca?" Chris asked angerly.

"Sort of." Sam replied nervously.

"We just wanted you to be happy." Jamie defended.

"Will you guys ever learn to stay out of my personal life." Chris asked annoyed.

"Where am I." Buffy demanded appearing Suddenly.

"Buffy?" Kyle said confused studying her. "How did you get here?"

"I don't know." She began glancing around the room. She froze her eyes meeting Chris's. Everyone watched nervously as they stared at each other.

"Are, are you ok?" Chris asked unsurely taking a step foward. She was a mess, covered in scrapes and bruises and it was obvious she'd been crying.

"Stay away from me!" Buffy shouted stumbling away from him.


	63. Together again

"What's wrong? Are You ok?" Chris asked confused.

"Just, just stay away from me." Buffy begged. "Keep him away from me please." She begged stumbling Leo grabbed her before she could fall.

"It's ok, just tell us what happened." Leo said calmly.

"I'm so sorry, I tried so hard." Buffy sobbed.

"What the hell happened to her?" Piper asked worriedly.

"Please Leo." Buffy said brokenly. "Please make him stay away."

"Chris wont hurt you Buffy." Phoebe said confused.

"I can't help myself. I try so hard but, it's who I am." Buffy said brokenly.

"Who are you?" Leo asked helping her to the sofa.

"I'm poison." Buffy replied seriously. "Please Leo you promised, you have to stop me."

"Stop you from what?" Leo asked nervously.

"From Killing Chris." Buffy replied. "I'm so tired."

"You just rest. I promise I wont let you hurt anyone." Leo replied gently placing a blanket over her as she passed out.

"This is how it started last time." Kyle said sadly.

"Why does she think she's going to kill me?" Chris demanded. "What the hell is going on?"

"The darklighters must have come after her after her future self disappeared." Wyatt realized.

"We should have seen it coming." Kyle replied guiltily.

"But she got attacked by a darklighter before, on the bridge, she was ok after that." Chris said confused.

"Different type of darklighter." Leo explained. "These kind us a persons pain to slowly eat away at them before ultimately forcing them into suicide."

"But, then how did she last so long?" Phoebe asked thinking. "I mean you told us that they've been doing this to her for years, or they had, would have, you know what I mean. How did she make it twenty years with them the last time?"

"Yeah, I was wondering that myself." Paige replied. ""From what Piper and Phoebe told me about their experience with one, when it was after Prue, they work pretty fast."

"So let's find it and kill it before history repeats itself." Wyatt Said.

"Ok, am I the only one here that's lost?" Chris asked.

"Once again yes." Mel replied.

"Cliff notes." Sam began. "Darklighters made her crazy."

"Holed herself up somewhere attacking anyone that came near her." Jamie Continued.

"Including Dad and your brother who was dumb enough to go visit." Sam finished.

"All Caught up?" Jamie asked.

"Um, I guess." Chris said shaking his head.

"Ok then, We scry for it, kill it and then were good to go." Wyatt said clapping his hands.

"I don't think it will be that easy." Piper said causing everyone to turn and look at her.

"And why not?" Wyatt asked confused.

"You seeing what I'm seeing?" Piper asked Phoebe as she gently stroked Buffy's long blonde hair.

"No, wait, You don't think..." Phoebe said realizing. "We should have known."

"Known what?" Paige asked confused.

"Her hair." Phoebe replied.

"It's nice, what about it?" Chris asked.

"The color." Piper prompted.

"Hmm...She went a little overboard with the highlights?" Mel asked.

"Barbas!" Leo exclaimed.

"Ok, still confused." Paige replied.

"When Barbas uses a persons fears against them, to kill them it turns their hair white right before they die." Piper explained. "But if he doesn't kill you, just comes close you get these white streaks, like Prue did."

"When he tried to drown her in the shower." Leo said remembering.

"But Barbas is dead, we haven't seen him in...almost twenty years." Paige said realizing. "That bastard."

"But, why hasn't he used her greatest fear to kill her?" Wyatt asked.

"Because he can't." Chris said surprising them all. "Her greatest fear would kill him."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked confused.

"Her greatest fear, is living." Chris replied.

"So if tries to kill her with it he'll fail and be vanquished." Paige realized.

"How do you know that?' Wyatt asked unsurely.

"I, I just do." Chris replied confused abruptly walking out of the room.

"So, Gideon and Barbas, together again." Phoebe sighed.

"Do you think he's remembering?" Piper asked.

"I don't know." Leo said unsurely.

"What do we do now?" Phoebe asked adjusting the blanket over Buffy when she was hot with a premonition.

"_Who are you?" Chris demanded. _

"_You don't remember me, I'm hurt." Gideon laughed. "No matter I'll jog your memory. How fitting it happens here once again." He said drawing out a familiar atheme. "Don't worry, I'm not heartless, you'll soon be reunited with your love." He laughed stabbing him. _

"Oh god Chris." Phoebe exclaimed.

"What did you see?" Piper demanded.

"Gideon, in the attic, he's going to kill him." Phoebe said as they all rushed upstairs.

Warehouse:

"Silly witches. They're so predictable." Gideon laughed. "Go." he ordered. Bianca nodded shimmering out.

Attic:

"Chris." Piper yelled running into the attic.

"What?" He asked throwing another box to the side.

"Are you ok, we need to get you out of here." Piper began.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Gideon, I had a premonition." Phoebe hurriedly explained.

"Ok, but I have just one question." Chris replied.

"What?" Leo asked confused.

"Well after you got your very convenient premonition, did any of you think to stay downstairs and watch out for Buffy?" He asked orbing out of the attic with his family right behind him.


	64. Morning

"Thank god." Piper sighed as they found a still slumbering Buffy on the sofa.

"Does this mean the premonition was real? Or were we just in time?" Paige asked unsurely.

"I don't know." Phoebe sighed sinking into a chair. "It felt real."

"Ok, just think about it." Cole said gently rubbing her shoulders. "Tell us exactly what happened."

"Chris was in the attic." Phoebe began trying to concentrate.

"Was He going through boxes?" Wyatt asked.

"No, he was..." Phoebe said concentrating. "He was going for the book. I think."

"Anything else?" Piper asked.

"Yes he was walking over right past the...oh god I'm an idiot." Phoebe groaned.

"Why?" Paige asked.

"He walked right past the playpen, we haven't had one up there since the twins." Phoebe sighed. "But why?"

"It's how the attic was the last time Gideon saw it, he probably was counting on your panic over Chris's 'murder' would out way your noticing of the details." Leo explained.

"So Chris was right, he wanted us out of here to get to Buffy." Piper began. "Then why is she fine."

"Who said she is?" Chris asked.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"We don't know what they were planning and if they were successful or not." Chris shrugged.

"So, what do we do now?" Wyatt asked.

Warehouse:

"Were you successful?" Gideon asked.

"Yes, how long?" Bianca asked.

"No much longer." He laughed.

Manor:

"It's getting late." Phoebe yawned "maybe we should pick this up tomorrow." She said smiling softly at her daughter who'd fallen asleep a while ago, the book she'd been pouring through now serving as her pillow.

"You guys want us to stick around tonight incase, well just in case." Paige asked sighing as she closed another useless book.

"No, we'll be ok." Piper groaned stretching her tired muscles.

"What about Buffy?" Phoebe asked she'd yet to wake up and they were all unsure if it was just fatigue or something had in fact been done to her.

"I think she'll be fine." Leo said smiling softly. "I pity anything that tries to attack her." As they all turned to see Her still sleeping Quietly but, that's not what made them smile. Chris sat in an overstuffed chair a few feet away pretending to study the text in front of him while he silently studied the sleeping woman.

"Well then." Paige smiled. "We'll see you bright and early. Just make sure there's coffee." She added as she and her family orbed out.

"Lot's and lot's of Coffee." Phoebe added as Cole picked up their sleeping Daughter as Shimmered them home.

"We should try and get some sleep to." Piper said prying her eldest son from the maps he was still trying to scry with.

"But what about.." Wyatt began to protest.

"He wont even notice we've left." Leo assured him as they headed upstairs.

She'd been silently crying for an hour and Chris sat in the dark room wondering if she even realized he was there. Wondering why every tear she shed tore at his heart.

"Please don't cry." He whispered unable to stand it anymore. She shot up surprised her vison adjusting quickly as her eyes met his.

"Sorry. I thought I was alone." She said quietly. "How, how long have I been out?" She asked quietly.

"A while." he replied. "Everyone went home, I think. They'll probably be back soon though." He added glancing at his watch.

"I'm sorry." She said avoiding his gaze.

"What for?" He asked confused.

"For ruining your life." She replied. "You didn't ask for this."

"Neither did you." He replied. "It wasn't fair of them to bring you here, I'm sorry I don't remember."

"It's ok, it just wasn't meant to be." She replied.

"I guess not." He replied not understanding why it was so painful to say it.

"So, did you guys make any progress?' She asked changing the subject.

"Not really, and Wyatt couldn't find Gideon's hideout." he replied.

"Yeah, well I don't think we will, until he wants us to anyway." She said stretching She winced pulling her arms down.

"You ok?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, my arm hurts, I think I slept on it wrong." She replied rubbing it. "Throw me a book."

"Do you think it's safe to go down there?" Wyatt asked meeting his parents on the stair. "I mean they do have a history of being half naked in the living room." He said smirking.

"And She does have super hearing, and good aim." Buffy yelled as Wyatt ducked a large book narrowly missing his head.

"Ok, sorry, I wont bring it up again." Wyatt promised.

"You ok?" Leo asked walking in with Piper.

"I'm good, sorry about last night." Buffy replied.

"Not your fault." Piper replied. "Looks like you've been at this for a while." She said guesting to the large pile of books at her feet.

"Yeah well Magic boy passed out a few hours ago." Buffy replied picking up another book. "Someone's gotta work around here."

"Hey " Chris groaned. "Excuse me for staying up all night to make sure noone killed you. My family didn't care enough to." He accused.

"You had it under control." Wyatt replied flopping onto the sofa next to Buffy and whispering something in her ear.

"Ask her yourself." Buffy said rolling her eyes.

"She'll say yes to you." Wyatt pouted. "Come on you know you want them too."

"Do not." Buffy declared.

"Liar." Wyatt said laughing. "She'll just tell me to make them myself, come on." He begged.

"Fine." She said rolling her eyes. "Piper can we have pancakes?"

"No problem." Piper replied. "Your way to skinny anyways." She added walking into the kitchen.

"Told you." Wyatt said triumphantly. "Now, if we play our cards right, she may make us cookies to."

"Your terrible." Leo laughed picking up a book.

"No, just hungry." Wyatt grinned putting an arm around Buffy. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship." He said pulling his arm back at the glare his brother hot him. "Calm down, I'm just using her to get to the food."

"You act like your starved." Piper said rolling her eyes as she walked into the room handing Leo a cup of coffee.

"It has been a while since you've gone all out for breakfast." Chris said stretching his tired muscles.

"Excuse me for being under the impression my full grown son's could make their own breakfast." Piper said shaking her head.

"But it tastes better when you make it." Chris said grinning.

"Coffee." Paige called orbing in and stealing Leo's cup.

"Hey." Leo said as his drink materialized in her hands.

"Sorry, but this is a caffeine emergency." Paige replied sinking onto the sofa next to Buffy. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, Chris explained the whole Barbas thing, sorry I was a little nutty." Buffy replied.

"Ahh, we're used to it." Paige grinned.

"Hey!" Buffy said indignantly.

"So where are the rest of them?" Wyatt asked changing the subject.

"Oh, I told the girls they had to go to school. Let's just say they aren't happy." Paige began.

"And you left Kyle to deal with it." Leo grinned.

"We had no coffee, I went where it was." Paige shrugged. "Phoebe should be here soon, She's sending Mel to school too."

"At least we'll have some piece and quiet then." Chris mumbled laying his head back tiredly.

"Morning." Phoebe said cheerfully walking into the room. "Here." She said handing Leo another cup of Coffee.

"Can we tone the chipper down to a five please?" Buffy groaned.

"I wouldn't count on it, that's her fifth cup." Cole said walking in behind her.

"I guess Mel didn't put up as much of fight as Sam and Jamie." Paige said quirking an eyebrow at them.

"No, she did." Phoebe grinned.

"What did you do?" Leo asked warily.

"We sent to Paige's." Cole grinned. "Told her if they got to stay home, so could she."

"So, their all ganging up on Kyle as we speak." Phoebe added laughing.

"You guys are mean." Paige said shaking her head.

"Your just glad you left already." Phoebe replied. "Plus, I didn't want to miss anything, after last night..."

"What about last night?" Chris asked confused.

"I, we just , um is that Piper calling." Phoebe said backing up.

"No, I don't hear anything, and I have super hearing." Buffy replied.

"Oh, my mistake." Phoebe said glaring at her.

"So what about last night." Chris prompted.

"Oh, you know, demon after us, crazy...well were not really sure what Gideon is, but lives are at stake." Phoebe covered.

"Um, when are they not?" Wyatt asked.

"Not helping." Paige whispered. "Don't worry, you didn't miss anything."

"Really?" Phoebe said disappointedly.

"You two really need to learn to mind your own business." Buffy groaned.

"Breakfast is ready." Piper called walking into the room with a large tray. "So, did I miss anything?"

"Unfortunately noone did." Phoebe said. "Um, I mean nope we haven't started yet."

"Oh, ok." Piper said confused as she handed out plates.

"Hey, how come she got more?" Wyatt pouted

"Because she likes me better than you." Buffy replied sticking her tongue out at him.

"I hate you all." Kyle said orbing in.

"Did you get them to go?" Paige asked.

"Yes, kicking and screaming." Kyle replied. "I think their up to something."

"When are they not?" Paige groaned.

"Sounds like they're their mother's daughters to me." Buffy said smirking.

"Quite you." Paige said with a mock glare.

"So, back to the books?" Leo asked as they finished up breakfast.

"My brain hurts." Buffy groaned a few hours later.

"I wasn't aware you had one." Wyatt teased earning him a smack. "Ow, note to self don't tease girl with super strength."

"Good plan." Chris laughed. "But, she's right, this is pointless we haven't found anything."

"If anyone has a better idea, I'd love to hear it." Piper replied.

"I do." Buffy grinned.

"And why does that scare me?" Paige asked.

"No, it's a good plan." Buffy replied. "And much more fun than this."

"And why is that?" Cole asked.

"Because, you get to hit things." Buffy explained. "Gideon and Barbas have been hiding out for years, plotting this thing so, someone must know about it."

"And your suggesting we go out and find that someone." Kyle replied.

"Well best info on demons usually comes from other demons." Buffy replied.

"True." Cole replied. "Phoebe and I can hit the underworld."

"Piper and I can Scry for evil." Paige added.

"I'll go see if the elder's know anything new." Kyle said orbing up there.

"Dad and I can go see if any magical creatures have heard anything about Gideon or Barbas." Wyatt offered.

"Great." Buffy replied.

"Hey, then what are we going to do, just sit here and wait for them?" Chris asked.

"Nope Magic boy, were gona go start another Bar fight." Buffy said grinning at his confused look. "Just orb." She replied.


	65. Riddles

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Just to clear things up, Buffy was teleported to the manor by Barbas. She doesn't have any new or wiccan powers in this story, just the slayer(not meaning being the slayer doesn't make her very powerful.) So, no magic Buffy.

"Buffy look out!" Chris screamed as she narrowly ducked an energy ball.

"Damn I hate those." She replied kicking the demon across the room.

Underworld:

"What's going on?" Phoebe whispered curiously as Cole pulled them behind some rocks motioning for her top be quiet.

"This isn't good." Cole mumbled listening carefully.

San Francisco:

"That's three demons in the last half hour." Piper muttered dusting herself off.

"I think someone's trying to distract us." Paige replied offering her hand to help her up.

"Die witch!" A demon screamed.

"No thank you." Piper replied blowing it up. "You'd think they'd learn."

"Freeze him." Paige yelled pointing to the demon that arrived.

Forrest:

"Are you sure?" Leo asked.

"Yes, it has been sensed by us all." A leprechaun replied.

"But, don't you guys usually come find us when this stuff happens." Wyatt asked confused.

"Yes, but this time, we fear you wont even be able to protect us." A fairy explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leo asked.

Bar:

"Is this starting to feel like a trap, or is it just me?" Buffy asked as they fought the newest arrivals.

"I just hope the others are making out better than we are." Chris replied blowing up another demon.

San Francisco:

"Why are you attacking us?" Piper demanded unfreezing it's head.

"Kill me if you will, it is a small sacrifice to make in its name." The demon replied.

"Who's name?" Paige demanded.

"Foolish witch why should I tell you." He laughed.

"Suicidal demon's, theirs no reasoning with them." Paige groaned.

"I think we should head back to the manor." Piper began ducking another attack.

"Pipe." Paige called throwing it into the demons chest and smirking as it blew up. "Let's go." She said grabbing Piper and orbing them out.

Underworld:

"tell me I didn't just hear what I think I heard." Phoebe said terrified.

"I think we better get back to the Manor." Cole replied nervously shimmering them out.

Forrest:

"The power threatens to consume us all." An Nymph explained. "Even the Charmed ones stand no chance against it."

"Then what does?" Wyatt asked.

"You can't destroy it with the power of three." A fairy replied."That is all we can tell you, I'm sorry."

"We should head back and see if the others found anything." Leo replied orbing out with Wyatt right behind him.

Up There:

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" Kyle demanded.

"You and your family break every rule we set forth, mock us, defy us at ever turn sometimes just out of spite and now, you expect us to help clean up a mess of your own making?" An Elder said furiously.

"Everyone calm down." Another elder ordered. "Now, we can't tell you because, we don't know. Not for sure anyways. It's in destinies hands now."

"What does that mean?" Kyle replied.

"It means, that Christopher took it upon himself to change the future, for which we are grateful but, he changed it none the less, more than even he imagined." He explained.

"Destiny is a tricky thing, changing one has a domino effect." Another elder picked up. "And Mss Summer's traveling here has also changed what was meant to be."

"Your family meddled again bringing this upon us all." Another elder said bitterly.

"Now we aren't here to blame, this was coming wether we wanted to face it or not. Though it may have been easier if it hadn't had to happen this way." Another elder replied.

"What do you mean easier? What are we facing?" Kyle asked.

"You should return to your family." He replied. "Your nephew will be faced with a difficult choice. Just remember in every victory, there is also great loss."

"A choice, what choice?" Kyle demanded.

"I wish we could help you more, but it is up to him now to prove Gideon wrong." He replied. Waving his hand and sending Kyle home.

Bar:

"Ok, I think that demon was on steroids." Buffy groaned getting to her feet unsteadily.

"I think we should bail." Chris replied as they were backed into a corner.

"And to think, this is probably just the warm up." Buffy groaned as he grabbed her arm orbing them out.


	66. Having a Say

Ok, sorry for the long wait but here's the next Chapter. I'm just started a new story. A lot of people asked me to do a Buffy/Chris pairing set in the future, it sort of my take on the whole sword in the stone thing and how it will play out. Check it out, it's called Once apon a time there were three. Anyways back to this story.

"Ok, you guys will not believe what we just heard." Phoebe exclaimed.

"Let me guess, terrible power, gona kill us all." Wyatt replied dryly.

"One that demon's are more than willing to sacrifice themselves for." Paige added.

"And it's all our fault it's here." Kyle added.

"Um no, well sort of, what did you find out?" Phoebe began a bit confused.

"Wait, were are Buffy and Chris?" Piper asked worriedly.

"Right here." Chris replied orbing them in.

"It was a trap, how'd you guys make out?" Buffy asked sinking into the nearest chair.

"Do you want the good news or bad news first?" Cole asked.

"There's good news?" Buffy asked.

"Well not really, just bad, and worse." Leo replied. "Unless anyone else found out good news."

"Ok then, what's the what?" Buffy asked.

"Basically, we're all going to die." Wyatt said shaking his head.

"Well with an attitude like that how can we lose?" Buffy said sarcastically.

"Well excuse me, some of us haven't died before, and want to keep it that way." Wyatt replied.

"Will you too stop?" Piper asked rolling her eyes. "Ok, what did you find out at the demon bar?"

"That the demons have been working out." Buffy replied.

"Or, your just out of practice." Wyatt countered.

"Really, let's see if I can kick your ass." Buffy said glaring at him.

"They just seemed normal to me." Chris added hesitantly.

"See." Wyatt declared triumphantly.

"Moving on." Paige said before they started again. "Piper and I kept getting attacked. Said they were more than willing to die in 'it's' name, wouldn't tell who it was though."

"The magical community has been feeling a great power building. But, the power of three will be useless against it." Leo explained. "But, they weren't afraid of it. They said it wasn't a threat, but now it suddenly is."

"Because, I'm here now." Buffy replied sadly. "I told you to send me back."

"Sorry, but that's not an option anymore." Kyle replied. "According to the elders, you have to stay until this is resolved. We can't send you home before then."

"Ok, we kick ass, then I go home." Buffy sighed.

"What? Why do we have to send her back at all?" Wyatt asked.

"Because, I don't belong here. As you can plainly see by the great evil caused by my arrival." Buffy replied.

"But what about." Watt began.

"Look, Chris doesn't remember me! This isn't so big fairy tale, there's no happy ending. Because, even if he did, I can't stay. We aren't meant to be together, hell we were never even supposed to meet." Buffy shouted furiously.

"But, he could still remember." Paige began.

"Just stop." Buffy demanded. "He's not going to remember, We're going to win this battle and I'm going back to my own time, wether you like it or not!" She yelled storming out of the attic.

Wyatt was about to ask if someone should go after her when to all their surprise, Chris ran after her.

"Hey." Chris said grabbing her arm as he caught up to her at the bottom of the stairs.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"Don't I get a say in any of this?" He asked.

"No, you don't." She replied.

"The hell I don't." He began furiously. "You can't just pop back into my life and drop all this in my lap and then just go off on your merry way."

"What the hell do you care, everything you know about me, you read in some book." She countered.

"What about how I feel? Did I read about that too?" He asked. "When I saw you on the bridge, I felt something, a sense of deja vou. And then I couldn't stop thinking about you, so I followed you, after the fight with Angel, I didn't understand why I cared. Even after I found everything out, I still don't understand. So please, explain it to my. Explain why I stayed up all night watching you sleep terrified something was happening to you. Tell me why it breaks my heart to see you cry. Go ahead explain it to me."

"What do you want me to say?" She asked tearfully.

"Why is it so important to you that I don't remember?" He asked.

"Because, it will just make it harder, when I have to go." She replied.

"For who, for me or you?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter." She replied. "This will be over soon, and you'll never see me again."

"Right, that's you solution for everything, isn't it. Things get rough and Buffy runs." He said bitterly.

"That's not fair." She began.

"No, what's not fair is that you get to decide what's best for everyone." He interrupted. "What about what I want?"

"Just stop, please, just drop it." She begged.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Because, I don't want to hurt you!" She screamed.

"Is this about what Barbas did to you?" He asked. "It wasn't real."

"Yes it was." She cut him off. "He didn't create my fears, he didn't show me anything new. He showed me past. He did me a favor. He reminded me that I destroy everyone who cares about me, literally. I wont do that to you, and you can't make me."

"How, how are you going to hurt me?" He demanded.

"I don't know, I just will." She replied.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, I always do." She shouted.

"No, I don't buy it." He said shaking his head. "What, are you going to mistake me for a vampire and slay me?"

"Don't be ridiculous." She said rolling her eyes.

"Gona beat me up?" He asked smirking.

"This isn't a joke." She said annoyed.

"Hey, you're the one who's 'after me' I just wanna be prepared." He replied

"Shut up." She said trying to hide her smile.

"Oh god no, please don't smile at me." he said mockingly.

"Is it wrong that we're eavesdropping?" Wyatt asked.

"Shh." Phoebe said glaring.

"It's only wrong if they catch us." Paige added.

"Besides, I think I could take you." He added.

"Really?" Buffy grinned.

"Your not that tough." He shrugged.

"Really, tell that to Angel, or Faith, or Anya or Tara, or all the other people I couldn't save, that died because of me." Buffy replied. Frustrated. "You know what, it doesn't matter."

"It matters to me." Chris replied.


	67. What Now?

"It shouldn't" Buffy replied. "This, all this, is your reward, you saved the future. You fixed it. You shouldn't have to remember the pain of what it once was."

"Wether I remember or not isn't going to change how I feel." Chris replied.

"You and your damn feelings," Buffy said annoyed. "What about Your feelings for your girlfriend Chris? Remember her, Bianca?"

"Of course I do." Chris began angerly. "I just, I'm just, I don't know, it's not like I could foresee this happening. I admit it, I'm confused."

"Well let me simplify it for you." Buffy began. "You love her, you always have, and always will. And it wasn't like us, it was real. You know you were seeing her, that she was your girlfriend, before, in the messed up future. They told you that right?"

"Yes, I know, and you told me she betrayed me." Chris shot back.

"Yeah well, she did and she didn't." Buffy replied. "And she wasn't just your girlfriend, she was your fiancee." Buffy said shocking him.

"I was going to marry her." Chris asked stunned.

"Yes Chris, you loved her, wanted to spend the rest of your life with her. And yes, she betrayed you. Wyatt tricked her into coming to the past to get you, to joining his side. She did it, to save you. He promised not to hurt you. She realized her mistake though. Do you know what happened to her?" She asked. "She died, she died saving you, so you could go back, to fix the mistake she made. So, you want to remember so badly, that's what you'll remember, and me, us, we were...we were lonely, in pain, we both just lost the people we loved, and we knew from the beginning what it was, that it wasn't real, that it couldn't last."

"Fine, you say it wasn't real, that it was meant to be, Just tell me one thing, and I wont bother you ever again, I'll let you go, hell I'll even open the portal for you." Chris replied.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Tell you don't love me, that you never did." Chris demanded.

"I...I don't love you." Buffy replied struggling to keep her voice from wavering.

"I don't believe you, say it like you mean it." Chris insisted.

"You know what, I really hate you sometimes." Buffy said walking back towards the stairs.

"You know what they say." Chris called after her. "There's a fine line between love and hate."

Attic:

"Did you enjoy the show?" Buffy asked with a glare.

"What do you mean, we would never..." Phoebe trailed of.

"Please, give me some credit." Buffy said rolling her eyes. "So, back to the big bad. What do we know?"

"Just that if this all goes down like they want it to, the underworld is going to have a brand new source, Gideon." Phoebe replied. "And somehow, he'll be unstoppable, worse than Zanku."

"Basically, our world will become like the mirror world you were in all those years ago, were evil is dominant." Cole added.

"But, how?" Paige asked confused.

"We know That it's not new, the power, it's not Gideon, well not just him, From what we were told whatever it is, it's real old." Wyatt replied.

"And has the power to destroy us all." Kyle added.

"Really, The elf said it threatened to consume us all." Leo replied.

"Destroy, consume, what's the difference, both suck for us." Piper replied.

"It matters." Buffy said nervously. "So what is it, destroy, or consume."

"We were told we'd be devoured." Paige offered.

"What?" Buffy and Kyle exclaimed turning to her.

"Um, what's going on?" Paige asked nervously.

"What did the demon say, word for word." Buffy demanded.

"I don't know, I was busy trying to not be killed, Piper?" Paige asked uncomfortably.

"Something about underneath...or," Piper Began.

"From beneath you it devourers?" Buffy asked quietly.

"Yes, that's it." Paige exclaimed. "What does it mean?"

"It means, that were screwed." Kyle sighed.

"What's going on?" Piper demanded.

"Wyatt was right, it's old, real old." Buffy explained. "It's the first."

"The first what?" Phoebe asked.

"The first evil." Kyle replied.

"Ok, how do we kill it." Piper asked.

"You don't, can't." Buffy replied. "You can defeat it, but not destroy it."

"Ok, how do we defeat it?" Paige asked.

"I don't know." Buffy sighed.

"But, you faced it before." Chris said walking into the attic.

"Yes, but this is different." Buffy replied. "Last time I took an army of teenage girls and marched them into hell, literally. That is why there is now a huge crater where Sunnydale once stood. We need to be prepared. At least now we know what were facing."

"Prepared how?" Wyatt asked.

"The first doesn't have a form, it can take on the form of any person who's died." Buffy explained. "Meaning Leo, Kyle, Cole and Myself."

"Um, what about Me, I died in an alternate reality, and Phoebe died in the future they avoided, and Chris..." Paige trailed off.

"Honestly, I don't know. So, just be on your guard and be prepared, it will take the form of people you loved and do it's best to hurt you." Buffy replied.

"Maybe we should contact the council." Kyle began.

"No." Buffy interrupted. "I don't want them involved not, again. But, we will need the sycth. It's all we have right now."

"I'll go." Kyle said.

"So, you beet the first with an army of teenage girls?" Piper asked.

"Well, an army of Slayers, remember the spell, I had you reverse. But, it wasn't us, not entirely, A champion of good, he sacrificed himself." She replied sadly.

" _Just remember in every victory, there is also great loss_." Kyle said quietly.

"What?" paige asked.

"It's what they told me. I wasn't sure what they meant, but now I think it means that..." He trailed off.

"One of us has to die." Buffy finished for him.


	68. The plot thickens

"Let's cross that bridge when we come to it." Piper said nervously.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked as Buffy stared at her arm curiously.

"Nothing, it's just been bothering me." Buffy replied. "We need a plan."

"I vote for not dying." Phoebe replied.

"Ok, let's think this through, why would the first be working with Gideon, what could he offer? I mean, is he a ghost, or something else?" Leo began.

"I think I can explain that one." Cole replied. "It's an ancient ritual, to invoke the first. As you said, it can take on the form of the dead, but not corporally but, by merging with a truly evil spirt, it can gain a solid form by enacting the revenge the spirt seeks."

"And once he has that form, it'll become the next source and be unstoppable." Leo added thinking.

"Not necessarily, the first will be very powerful, but not unstoppable. By gaining a solid form, it becomes vulnerable." Cole replied. "It could probably be killed by the power of three."

"Ok, it has to know this, then why would it take the risk?" Paige asked.

"Well, because the revenge entails killing the power of three." Piper replied.

"No, not really. Gideon wants revenge for his death, that means me and Chris." Buffy replied. "Maybe Leo too, you three weren't there."

"But, Chris wasn't there, he was,...well he was already dead." Paige began confused.

"That would be my fault to." Buffy sighed "But, there has to be something else, something were missing. The first has something up it's sleeve so to speak."

"But what?" Cole asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Buffy replied "Dam it." She said punching the wall. "Damn it." She cried again painfully looking down at her hand and then back to the unmarked wall.

"What's going on?" Chris asked curiously.

"I'm not sure." Buffy said rubbing her hand, she glanced from her hand to her sore arm. "Oh crap." She moaned.

"What?" Piper said confused.

"Attack me." Buffy said ignoring her and turning to Cole.

"What?" Cole asked confused.

"I'm serious, attack me, don't hold back." Buffy insisted.

"She's lost it." Paige said stunned.

"What's going on?" Kyle asked.

"I'm not going to attack you." Cole replied.

"I'm not crazy, I need to see something and you're the only one strong enough. Just attack me." Buffy demanded.

"I..." cole trailed off glancing around the room for help but was only met with confused shrugs. "If you say so." He said shimmering out.

"What's going on." Piper began only to have Buffy hold up a hand silencing her as she concentrated.

Cole reappeared suddenly behind her and with one punch knocked her across the room before she had a chance to react. They all winced as a loud thud echoed through the room as she hit the floor struggling to her feet.

"Buffy." Chris said rushing over and helping her up.

"Damn, damn, damn." She mumbled frustrated. "I couldn't sense you."

"What do you mean?" Cole asked.

"I mean this." Buffy said punching him and watching as he stood there stunned by the lack of affect the blow had.

"Your Powers." He began shocked.

"Yup." She nodded carefully cradling her fractured ribs. "There gone."


	69. Explanations, plans, and attacks

"What do you mean gone?" Piper asked shocked.

"There gone, as in I no longer have them." Buffy groaned leaning against the wall for support. "Damn you hit hard." She said turning to Cole.

"But how?" Paige asked.

"Someone drugged me, last night. It all started to make sense, my arm hurting, the demons seeming stronger. It was just like last time." Buffy explained pausing at their confused looks.

"This happened to you before?" Chris asked confused.

"Well you see there's this drug, if you inject the slayer with it she becomes powerless. The council, they use it to test the slayer when, I mean if she makes it to eighteen. Basically they take away your powers without telling you what's going on and then lock you up with a crazy drugged up Vampire. If you live, you pass." Buffy explained.

"And if you fail?" Paige asked nervously.

"You die and they have a new slayer." Buffy shrugged.

"How can they do that?" Piper asked furiously.

"I wasn't thrilled myself." Buffy replied. "But it does give us some information."

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked.

"Well, the drug only lasts about a day or two." Buffy began. "And the way I see it Gideon wants to do to me, what I did to him."

"So, we should expect an attack any minute." Leo said nodding.

"What the hell is going on?" Chris demanded.

"So it looks like I get to be the one to die again, yeah me." Buffy said ignoring his question. "You three should get everything you'll need to vanquish the source, just in case."

"Were not going to let you sacrifice yourself." Leo began.

"_Because, it's your mess to clean up." he replied. _

"_My mess, what's that supposed to mean?" She asked. _

"_You broke the rules kid, now it's back to bite you in the ass." He replied. _

"_Your gonna have to be a little more specific, I broke a lot of rules." She shot back. _

"_Don't I know it." He laughed. "And I was rooting for you each time. But, this one was big, maybe bigger than even you can handle. But, win this one and maybe you'll finally find what you've been looking for." _

"_And what's that?" She asked. _

"_Forgiveness." He replied sinking back into the shadows. _

"We might not have a choice." Buffy said frustrated. "I'm not going to stand by and let innocent people get hurt or killed because of me."

"It's not your fault." Leo replied.

"I made my choices Leo, now I have to live with them." Buffy replied insistently.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Leo began.

"You saved my life." Wyatt added.

"It doesn't matter, I had no right." Buffy began.

"It doesn't matter that he was an Elder, he was evil, you stopped him from causing the future to become evil. You saved all our lives." Piper interrupted.

"You never told them." Buffy said softly turning to Leo.

"I just..." he trailed off.

"What's going on?" Wyatt asked confused.

"What do you remember about that day, when Gideon took you, when I killed him?" Buffy asked.

"I remember the attic, and Chris...getting stabbed." Wyatt began uneasily at the memory. "I can remember being in the underworld and scared and then, I remember dad coming and you and I wasn't scared anymore. You fought Gideon and killed him."

"You didn't do anything wrong." Leo repeated adamantly.

"Yes, I did." Buffy replied sadly. "I knew what I was doing was wrong, and I did it anyways. I was so angry, I shouldn't have. And all the good I've done, none of it will ever make it ok."

"What is she talking about?" Phoebe asked.

"An act of great evil." Buffy began.

"To restore the balance to the world." Paige said recalling the conversation they had all those years ago in the attic.

"Yes, going after Gideon, killing him, an elder, it wouldn't have been enough." Buffy began staring blankly at the wall. "We had just watched Chris die, you were so angry." She said turning to Leo.

"And taking it out on the attic." Paige said softly. "But, you, you seemed so calm."

"Because, I knew what I had to do. It was all to much, I took all my anger, all the rage I'd built up over the years, at the council, the powers that be, for making me the slayer, for ruining my life, for having to kill Angel, for losing Chris and, I unleashed it all, committing the greatest evil a slayer can." Buffy said emotionlessly.

"You killed a human." Cole replied realizing "but how."

"The dagger, from witch wars." Buffy explained. "Leo stabbed him, taking away his powers, making him mortal, human."

"And you stopped him from hurting anyone else." Chris finished for her.

"No,." Buffy replied. "I didn't do it for the greater good, or anything else that I could think of to justify it, that wouldn't have worked. I brutally murdered him in revenge, for killing you. I didn't even realize it at the time, I had rationalize it in my mind but I know now what it truly was, revenge. You see, I couldn't do it again. The hell god, Glory, she had a human half, part of her curse when she was exiled from her world. His name was Ben, and other than the fact that he was attached to a hell god he was a good guy. But, I could have stopped her by killing him. I couldn't do it. Sometimes I wonder if she'd killed Dawn, or one of my friends, if I would have...if I would have gone to that place again, where I could but, she didn't and I couldn't."

"And now, Gideon wants you to be powerless, to kill you the way you killed him." Wyatt said.

"That's te thing about revenge, it rarely solves anything and usually creates a never ending cycle, unless we end it." Buffy replied.

"How do we stop it?" Chris asked nervously.

"By ending this, one way or another, Gideon and the first are not going to win." Buffy replied determinedly. "Which is why need to be prepared for all outcomes. So you need to be ready to destroy the source if it comes to that."

"I'm not going to let you die." Chris said determinedly.

"Chris." Buffy began but, her reply was cut off by a sudden attack.


	70. Villains

"I just had that window fixed." Piper screamed furiously blowing up the demon that broke it.

"What the hell is going on?" Paige asked, "Do you think they followed us from the alley?"

"No, there after something." Piper replied as they continued fending off the seemingly never-ending supply of demons.

"Um, I don't think it's a what, but more of a who." Phoebe replied as she kicked a demon towards Cole who quickly destroyed it with an energy ball.

"You need to get Buffy out of here." Cole shouted.

"I can't orb." Chris shouted suddenly from his place across the room as he and Wyatt stood protectively in front of the powerless slayer.

"Neither can I." Wyatt added blowing up another demon with the wave of his hand as Chris threw one of the demons energy balls back at him.

"Kyle, Leo?" Paige asked hopefully as she tried and failed.

"I don't understand." Kyle said looking to Leo confused.

"There must be a barrier on the manor." Leo replied. "Cole, you'll need to get her out, if they can shimmer in you should be able to shimmer her out." But, it seemed like he wasn't the only one with that plan.

"Buffy." Chris screamed as a demon grasped her arm disappearing with her. As suddenly as it began it was over, the demons gone, the attic almost exactly as it had been moments before with the exception of some scattered papers, a broken window and, the absence of Buffy.

Buffy stood pushing the pain out of her mind. She may not have her slayer powers but, she wasn't going to go down without a fight. She silently glanced around the old abandoned building, where was the demon that took her? She couldn't see anyone. She had to get out of there. She raced to the nearest exit thrown back by some type of barrier before she could reach it. She was alone, injured and trapped. Now, all she had to do was wait, for Gideon to make his next move.

"Still nothing?" Chris asked impatiently as Piper continued to scry.

"Maybe it's because of her power loss, or it could be Gideon blocking her location." Piper sighed frustratedly handing the crystal to Phoebe. "You try."

"It don't think were going to be able to find her, not until he wants us to." Paige said as she poured through the book of shadows.

"I know." Piper replied as she walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Wyatt asked.

"To get ready." Piper replied. "We have to make a potion, gather crystals." Piper explained.

"A potion for what?" Chris demanded furiously already knowing the answer.

"To kill the source." Piper replied sadly.

"No, were going to find her, she'll be ok." Chris said determinedly.

"Chris." Piper began.

"NO!" Chris yelled cutting her off. "She's not going to die."

"We need to be ready, just in case." Wyatt said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Slayer...Slayer...come out, come out wherever you are." an evil voice chanted as she frantically searched for a way out. "What, after all these years are you suddenly afraid to die?"

"If your so tough, come get me." Buffy countered spinning around as she tried to find the source of the voice. "I'm right here Gideon, come on, let's get it over with. You want your ass kicked again, I've got some free time."

"So cocky, even without your powers." He chided.

"Even without the, I'm stronger than you." She replied calmly.

"Oh, is that so?" He asked with an evil laugh. "But, are you stronger than her?" He asked as Bianca shimmered in.

"Remember, last one standing wins." Bianca smirked as she attacked.

"What if where going about this all wrong?" Wyatt asked as he helped Piper make the potion they all hoped they wouldn't need.

"What do you mean? Stand back." Piper said tossing another ingredient in.

"Well, instead of scrying for Buffy, we should scry for Gideon or Barbas." Wyatt replied.

"You may be onto something." Piper said thinking.

"Are we really gonna fight over a guy?" Buffy asked as she narrowly dodged the attack. "Because, I mean it's so...well kind of lame."

"What, afraid your gonna lose?" Bianca replied. "Scared slayer?"

"You're the one who had to render me powerless before fighting me." Buffy shrugged trying to keep up the verbal banter as she tried to form a plan.

"Just shut up and die already." Bianca said knocking her across the room surprised when Buffy actually got to her feet after the blow.

"I'm kind of sick of dying." Buffy replied. "It starts getting old after the first few times." She said landing a kick and knocking Bianca off her feet. She took the opportunity to flee. Running as fast as her injured body would allow through the maze of boxes that littered the warehouse.

"You know if you kill me, you be vulnerable, the sister's will vanquish you." Buffy yelled.

"They'll try."

Buffy spun around coming face to face with herself.

"I thought I told you to stop being me." She groaned.

"But, they wont be able to, not after I have the power." First/Buffy laughed.

"We've got him." Phoebe declared triumphantly.

"Everyone ready?" Leo asked.

as they orbed out.

"I wont let you do it." Buffy declared shocked.

"How are you going to stop me?" The first laughed. "Either way, I win."

"Like this." Buffy replied stepping out of her hiding place.

"Stupid move." Bianca grinned spotting her prey.

"There's some sort of barrier." Chris said slamming his fist against the invisible wall.

"How do we break it?" Paige asked.

"Power of three spell?" Phoebe suggested.

"Worth a try." Piper replied.

"But, how are we going to stop the first?" Wyatt asked. "I mean if we save Buffy, we can't destroy it. It's only vulnerable once it becomes the first."

"Don't even go there." Chris said glaring.

"I'm not suggesting...What I mean is, how do we banish it from our plane again?" Wyatt replied.

"We don't destroy it, we defeat it, like They did last time." Chris replied.

"Last time, someone had to die." Paige reminded him.

"No, not exactly." Kyle said causing them to all turn to him. "Well, it's true that Spike sacrificed himself to stop the first, but the only reason the first was able to come into our plane was because of Buffy's resurrection, the unbalance of power."

"So what your saying is we have to destroy the hold it has on our plane and it leaves." Leo said thinking.

"Yeah, but for how long this time?" Piper asked.

"I think it's the connection to Buffy, the reason it was able to manifest it's self through Gideon." Leo began. "Maybe they didn't really banish it the first time."

"So, how do we destroy it once and for all without letting Buffy die?" Chris asked.

"I don't think we can, or should." Kyle said. "I mean, do we really know what the consequences would be if we did destroy it?"

"True, it would throw the world into a major unbalance." Leo replied. "So, if what your saying is true, then buffy has to be the one to stop it."

"But, how? She's powerless." Wyatt replied.

"No, she's not." Chris said. "I have an Idea."

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Bianca asked furiously.

"Nope, I'm kinda slow like that." Buffy smirked as she gathered her strength. She had to time this perfectly. She waited as Bianca moved closer taking a deep breath as she rushed forward slamming her into a pile of precariously stacked boxes. She rolled out of the way as they fell.

"Last one standing wins." Buffy mimicked. "What can I say, I'm competitive by nature."

"I wouldn't be so sure of my victory quite yet" The fist smirked as a very pissed Bianca shimmered into view.

"You'll regret that." She said glaring.

"Nope, it was fun." Buffy shot back. She knew she couldn't last much longer, she frantically searched the area for a weapon, anything that could help her.

The barrier, it's weakening." Wyatt said capturing their attention.

"I can still sense her, she's alive." Kyle said reassuringly.

"Go, we'll hold him off." Chris shouted rushing inside. Ass Kyle and the sisters orbed out.

"I've got it." Kyle said orbing ion to the manor.

"Were all set here." Paige replied.

"Are we sure it will work?" Phoebe asked.

"No, but it's our best shot." Piper replied. "You finish the spell?"

"Yeah, I added a little of power of three, just in case." Phoebe replied.

"It's not like we haven't done this before." Paige said.

"Not like this." Phoebe said turning to Kyle, "go, let them know were on our way."

"Buffy!" Chris shouted rushing over to her unmoving form.

"Chris wait!" Leo called after him but they were to late as the barrier suddenly came back up blocking them from reaching Chris.

"Buffy." Chris said ignoring them as he fell to his knees beside her.

"Not quite." The first said laughing.

"What have you done to her?" He demanded.

"So much anger." The first laughed. "All for a girl you can't even remember."

"Where is she? I'll kill you if you hurt her." Chris declared.

"Ahh, can you feel that, the pure and utter rage." The first said breathing deeply. "I've waited so long to taste it once again."

"What the hell is going on?" Piper demanded after they orbed in. Leo quickly explained what was going on.

"We have to break the barrier." Paige said thinking. "But how?"

"I have an idea." Their new companion said. "You've got that sword, if we use it, combined with the scythe, it just might break the magic."

"Who are you, only the slayer can wield the scythe." Wyatt said confused.

"Than lucky you, I am the slayer, one of them, or I was." She replied. "Does that make sense?"

"It's growing stronger, almost as strong as it was last time." The first said smiling as he brought forth a very injured buffy held suspend by magic.

"Buffy!" Chris exclaimed "let her go"

"Stay where you are." It insisted smirking as Buffy cried out in pain as the force holding her tightened.

"On the count of three." Wyatt said holding out his hand. "Excalibur." He called the sword appearing in his hand. "One, two, three." He said as the struck bracing themselves as the magic blocking them faded.

"Let her go!" She said menacingly stalking foward.

"Faith?" Buffy said stunned as she gazed at the dead slayer. "How?"

"What, you're the only one who can come back from the dead?" Faith asked with a grin. "Now, I suggest you let her go and go back to whatever hell you came from before I get angry."

"You can't destroy me, I live in you, in you all." It laughed. "Every impure thought, every act of evil, it calls me forth, I feed off it, the anger, the pain but, it's the rage that sustains me. Allows me to remain. Her rage, brought me here."

"I don't think so, B was pretty pissed when the gang brought her back, but, rage? That's putting it a little strongly." Faith replied.

"I don't think that it's talking about that." Leo said thinking.

"No, I'm not." it replied. "It was almost you, you were so close, but you wouldn't embrace it, wouldn't embrace me because.."

"She stopped me." Leo said realizing. "But, then if you kill her you lose your hold on the world."

"Perhaps, or just maybe I create a new one." It laughed as it's gaze landed on Chris. "Your starting to remember. Love, no greater, no greater pain when it's lost."

"Chris, just go. Don't let him do this." Buffy cried out. "Just forget about me."

"I...I can't." Chris replied turning to her. "I love you."

"Don't say that, please don't say that." Buffy said unable to stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh, I wouldn't get to worked up, he says that to all the girls." Bianca said stepping out of the shadows behind her.

"Bianca." Chris said stunned his gaze torn between the two women. "I..."

"What ? Surprised to see me? Sorry to interrupt this beautiful moment, well actually I'm not. How could you. You love her? What about me?" She demanded furiously.

"Bianca I, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry." Chris replied. "I never meant to hurt you, but it's true I love her."

"Well, I'm sorry to." Bianca replied emotionlessly. "Because, if I can't have your heart, I'll just have to take hers." She said pulling out an athame. "Remember this? Well, I guess not, but your brother and Father seem to." She said fingering the blade. "You move, and I stab her." Bianca cautioned as Paige began to call for the blade.

"Bianca, please, don't do this." Chris begged.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way, we could have been great together but, then she shows up and ruins it all." Bianca continued ignoring his pleas.

"It isn't your fault, you were tricked into it like we all were." Buffy replied shocking them all.

"I knew what I was getting myself into." Bianca replied. "It's my own fault, I wasn't supposed to fall in love. But, the show must go on."

"You don't have to do this." Chris pleaded. "I know you, you can be good."

"Sorry Chris, every story needs a villain." Bianca replied as she brought the dagger down stabbing it into Buffy's chest.


	71. Hey, that's my line

"Buffy!"Chris screamed falling to the ground and clutching his chest as if it had been he was stabbed. The pain was so intense as he struggled to breath. "Ahh!" he screamed clutching his head.

"Chris!" Piper screamed as She and Leo rushed to his side.

"What did you do to my brother?" Wyatt demanded.

"I didn't.." Bianca replied glancing nervously at Chris.

"What's happening to him?" Piper asked frantically.

"Chris." Buffy coughed crawling towards him the dagger still stuck in her chest. She only made it a few feet before collapsing. Kyle was at her side about to pull the dagger out.

"NO!" Leo and Wyatt yelled stopping him.

"She'll bleed to death, we can't heal her." Leo explained.

"What do we do?" Faith asked kneeling Beside Buffy as her body was racked with coughs. "You just gotta hold on B, tell me what to do." Faith said frantically as she watched Buffy move her hand from her mouth and saw it was now covered in blood.

"D...don't." Buffy struggled gasping for air.

"Don't what?" Faith asked.

"Don't." buffy struggled to repeat her gaze meeting Wyatt's for a moment before she was once again racked with coughs. The group looked on helplessly as the Buffy slowly bled to death while Chris lay unconscious groaning a few feet away.

"Buffy." Chris whispered as his eyes popped open to see the worried faces of his parents. He ignored them as he leapt to his feet.

"Chris?" Bianca asked unsurely stepping back when she saw the anger in his eyes. . He barley spared her a glance throwing out his arm as he sent her flying across the room, far away from the fallen slayer. Kyle and Faith Quickly moved away unsure of what was happening.

"Buffy." Chris repeated dropping to his knees and gently cradling the semiconscious woman.

She opened her eyes at his voice gazing up at him shocked by what she saw reflected in his stunning green eyes.

"Chris." She gasped a small smile forming on her lips. "I missed you so much." she whispered barley audible to the confused group.

"I was always with you." He replied smiling sadly down at her.

"It wasn't the same." She replied.

"I know, but I'm here now." He said gently bringing his lips to hers.

_"So anyway, I'm Chris." He said._

_"I'm Buffy." She replied._

_"Buffy Summers?" He asked shocked._

_"Yeah." She replied hesitantly. "Do we know each other?"_

_"Ready to go start a bar fight?" Buffy asked Laughing._

_"Sounds like fun." Chris replied._

_"Are you sure it's a good Idea?" Paige asked concerned._

_"Yeah don't worry I do this a lot. Plus I have Magic boy, he can orb us out if it gets bad." Buffy replied._

_"Ok, just be careful." Paige asked._

_"We will." Buffy said grabbing Chris's hand. "Beam me up Scotty."_

_"You are strange." Chris laughed._

_"Oh and your so normal?" She replied._

_"You got me there." He said orbing them out._

_"That's great." Phoebe said. "Do you have any other powers."_

_"Yes." Chris replied._

_"Well go on show us." Paige said._

_"No, You guys use magic every day stop acting like you've never seen it. I feel like I'm in some kind of side show." Chris replied._

_"I can see it now. Come one, come all and see the amazing Magic Boy." Buffy teased._

_"Shut up." Chris replied. "And will you stop calling me magic boy."_

_"Nope." She answered._

_"Why not." He asked._

_"Basically because it annoys you." She laughed._

_"Look Buffy, I know why your acting so weird." Chris said walking into the room._

_"You do?" Buffy groaned blushing._

_"Hey it's nothing to be embarrassed about." Chris began. "I'd feel the same way if I was you."_

_"You would, wait, What?" Buffy said confused. Either they weren't talking about the same thing or, this guy had one hell of an ego._

_"I mean the master coming back has got to be a lot for you to deal with." Chris replied._

_"That, Yeah, I'm freaked out about that." Buffy said relived._

_"Just a dance!" Buffy yelled._

_"Men." Paige said rolling her eyes._

_"Prom is like the most important event in a teenage girls life!" Piper exclaimed._

_"Boys just don't get it." Phoebe added._

_"Ok their all nuts." Chris whispered to leo._

_"We are not crazy!" Buffy shouted. "If I go to the prom alone I'll be a social outcast for the rest of my life, which may not be that long but, come on. I save the world on a regular basis the least I deserve is one night with a halfway normal boy, who will dance and drink bad punch with me while I wear a fabulous dress and pretend to be normal, is that to much to ask? Well I don't think so!"_

_"Um Ok." Chris replied taking a step away from her._

_"Hey wait, you said you've heard of me in the future, so did I get a date?" Buffy asked excitedly._

_"Uh, that's not really something anyone's ever mentioned." Chris replied._

_"Figures." Buffy said disappointed. "Anyways I guess we should figure out what were gonna do about the master, my doomed social life will have to wait"_

_"That's sad." Paige said shaking her head._

_"What are you talking about now?" Chris asked._

_"You being jealous of your baby brother, well he's you big brother, but he is a baby now, you know what I mean." Paige replied._

_"Jealous, of what." Chris asked._

_"That he got to kiss Buffy and you didn't." Paige replied._

_"I'm not...That's ridiculous.. Just shut up." Chris said blushing as he orbed out._

_"Boy, you've got it bad. I mean especially if your willing to involve Leo." Paige teased. "Phoebe's right you really do like her."_

_"Phoebe, What...I don't...I just...Oh no, what did you guys do?" Chris exclaimed._

_"What did who do?" Phoebe asked walking into the kitchen._

_"You too, What did you guys do." Chris demanded._

_"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked feigning innocence._

_"You two could never stay out of my love life why did I expect anything to be different twenty years in the past." Chris ranted. " I mean I can't show the slightest interest in any girl without you two coming up with some half baked scheme to set us up. Sure I find her attractive but, do you two ever stop and think. I mean she's like eighteen years to old for me. Eventually I have to go back to my time and Buffy doesn't exist in it. Anyway why would I like her, she's reckless, she takes stupid risks. She thinks she can do everything on her own. She's secretive, she's keeping secrets from you and probably from me too. To read about her accomplishments in my time you wouldn't expect her to be, well kinda ditzy. I mean what on earth would give you the idea that she's the kind of girl I would go for." Chris continued to rant until he noticed Paige and Phoebe gesturing frantically for him to stop. "She's standing behind me isn't she." Chris groaned as Phoebe nodded. He slowly turned to face her._

_"Oh don't stop on my account." Buffy said calmly. "Come on tell me what you really think of me. I mean I'm sorry I don't live up to my 'history'. Your right, I am everything you said but, I'm glad I'm a disappointment. I never wanted to be some great heroine, I wanted to be a cheerleader I don't want to have people reading about all the amazing things I've done and how great I WAS. I mean you said it I don't exist in your future. So why don't we just focus on destroying the master then I'll help you guys save Wyatt and you can go back to your happy Buffy free future. And next time you feel the need to tear me down why don't you take a look in the mirror because everything you said about me is true for you too. Well not everything, because as much as it may have sucked at least you had and, still have a future. I'll be upstairs if you need me." She finished walking out of the room._

_"Nice one." Paige said after she left._

_"I'm gonna go check on her." Phoebe said following Buffy upstairs._

_"I really blew it this time didn't I" Chris sighed._

_"So who's going with you?" Paige asked._

_"Chris." Buffy said surprising them all. "If it is a trap..."_

_"You hope I'll get killed?" Chris interrupted._

_"No," Buffy began rolling her eyes. "Your good in a fight and if something happens I know you'll be able to get us out of there. Your obliviously under the impression that I'm mad about what you said before, well for me to be mad I'd have to care what you think and to be quite honest, well I just don't. Paige can you orb me back to the Manor I need to get some things together." She turned to Chris. "Be ready in five minutes if your gonna go."_

_As soon as Paige orbed them out Piper and Phoebe turned to Chris._

_"You always seem to know just the wrong thing to say." Phoebe laughed._

_"I'm glad I amuse you." Chris replied._

_"Well then here." Buffy said throwing him a stake. "Hopefully you wont need it but just in case."_

_"Anything else?" Chris asked._

_"Don't get yourself killed." Buffy replied._

_"Nice to know you care." Chris said wishing he could take it back the minute the words left his mouth._

_"Of course I do, you're my ride home." Buffy said_

_"What happened?" Paige asked concerned as she and Phoebe rushed over._

_"She saved my life." Chris replied. "Don't touch it." He yelled to Paige who was reaching out to remove the arrow. "It's a dark lighter arrow. Buffy." He called gently trying to wake her._

_"Chris?" Buffy asked slowly standing, "Are you ok?" She asked._

_"I'm fine, you're the one that was hurt." He replied._

_"It's nothing." She replied. wincing as she pulled the arrow out of her side._

_"What the hell are you doing here?" Buffy whispered angerly._

_"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Chris replied._

_"I'm fine." She began taking a seat. "They're looking for you, you shouldn't be here. That woman kept asking if I knew where you were."_

_"I know, I just had to see for myself that you were ok." Chris replied._

_"Stop doing that." Buffy demanded._

_"Doing what?" Chris asked confused._

_"Being all nice. I'm trying to be mad at you here." Buffy explained._

_"Sorry" Chris laughed then became serious. "I really am sorry, I didn't mean what I said earlier."_

_"I don't want to talk about it." Buffy replied looking away._

_"Please just let me explain." Chris pleaded._

_"Fine." buffy conceded._

_"I like you Buffy, a lot. I mean I wish I was just a normal twenty year old. I wish I wasn't from the future. I wish I could be that halfway normal boy to take you to your prom even though I don't get why you care about it so much. I wish I didn't have to leave once Wyatt is saved. I wish everything wasn't so complicated." Chris explained._

_"I, I wish that to." Buffy admitted turning to look at him. "But, no matter how hard we wish it, it won't change reality. I'm a seventeen year old freak and your..."_

_"A twenty year old freak." Chris offered taking her hand. "I know it's not fair for me to put in you in this situation, I have to leave eventually and I can't make you any promises but..."_

_"I don't need any promises." Buffy interrupted. "Maybe for once we should stop worrying about tomorrow and just focus on today."_

_"I can do that." Chris replied._

_"You should probably go." Buffy began reluctantly standing up. "I mean it wont do us any good to have you arrested too."_

_"Yeah." Chris replied brushing a strand of hair of her face. He slowly leaned in and kissed her. She heard the familiar sound and opened her eyes just in time to se the familiar blue lights leaving. She smiled placing a hand to her lips as if to prove it hadn't been a dream. She could still hear Whistler in the back of her mind, but for the first time since becoming the slayer she didn't believe him. Even if it was just for tonight, she wasn't alone, not anymore_

"_Here." Chris said taking off the sweatshirt he was wearing and handing it to her._

"_Wont you be cold?" Buffy asked._

"_Trying to be a gentleman here." Chris replied with a small smile._

"_Thanks." Buffy said taking the sweatshirt and pulling it over her head._

"_We never really got a chance to talk about what happened in the jail cell, with everything that was going on." Chris began unsurely._

"_You mean when you kissed me." Buffy replied enjoying watching him squirm._

"_Yeah, I mean I just wanted." Chris began._

"_You know what Chris?" Buffy interrupted._

"_What?" He asked confused._

"_You talk to much." She replied pulling him down and kissing him.._

"_Christopher!" Piper exclaimed._

"_This isn't happening." Chris groaned looking over his shoulder to see his mother covering Wyatt"s eyes as his father looked about ready to burst into laughter. Buffy pushed him off her as she struggled to pull her shirt together. They had planned to spend the day looking for ways to save Wyatt but got distracted. Books and papers were scattered over the floor where they'd knocked them from the table. She wasn't sure how that happened. One minute the were discussing demon then the next they were kissing, somewhere along the way Chris had unbuttoned her shirt._

"_This is embarrassing." Buffy mumbled as she quickly buttoned her shirt avoiding looking at Piper and Leo as she smoothed a hand over her hair._

"_Hey mom." Chris said nervously._

"_Don't you 'hey mom' me mister." Piper began. "I come home and find you two on the couch about to... I don't even want to think about what you two were doing." She was interrupted by the door opening._

"_We're home." Phoebe and Paige called from the front door._

"_Oh crap." Chris exclaimed. "I have to go." He said orbing out before anyone could stop him._

"_Me too." Buffy said glaring at the spot he left from and dashing up the stairs._

"_What's going on." Paige asked orbing in noticing the terrified look on Chris and Leo's face's._

"_I win." the warlock laughed as he plunger his dagger into Buffy's abdomen. They watched as she slumped against him._

"_Buffy!" Chris shouted as he blinked out taking her with him._

"_Buffy." Chris began unsurely as if afraid it was some sort of trick, she couldn't be alive._

"_It'll take more than that to kill me." Buffy replied wincing. "I am after all the most powerful slayer ever, right." She finished smiling slightly as she stepped out of Phoebe's hold. But, without the support she couldn't keep herself up. "Damn it." She cursed as her legs gave out. Chris caught her before she hit the ground. "Hurts like a bitch though." She said as she passed out from the pain and blood loss her hand falling away from her wound. Chris winced in sympathy as her blood began flowing out steadily. He pressed his hand to the wound trying to stop it._

"_Dad." Chris called shakily as he felt her fading away in his arms. But, before Leo could reach them a pale blue light enveloped her wound Buffy gasped as her eyes flew open. Chris slowly pulled his hand away shocked to find her wound closed._

_Buffy opened her eyes as the materialized taking in her surroundings._

"_What is all this?" She asked stunned. They were on the bridge on which Chris had set up a small table for two, candles a few decorations and a boom box. "I can't believe you did all this for me." She said tearing up._

"_Hey, don't cry." Chris began cupping her face in his hands. "I know we have to say goodbye tomorrow but, I wanted to do this before I go. We've got everything we need, bad punch, sappy music and a halfway normal guy in a tux."_

"_You made me a prom." Buffy said shocked. "That the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."_

"_Yeah well, I kinda like you." Chris replied smiling._

"_I kinda like you too." Buffy replied kissing him._

"_Buffy." Chris said pulling her attention away from the buttons of his shirt. "I think I might be in love with you."_

"_Don't say that." She replied a few tears escaping as she tried to blink them back._

"_I'm sorry." Chris began pulling away but she grabbed his arm stopping him._

"_It's just, how am I supposed to let you go now?" She asked tearfully. "I don't know how to say goodbye."_

"_Then don't." Chris replied. "We may not have each other but, you'll always have my heart." She smiled as he wiped away her tears._

"_We may not have forever, but we have tonight." She said capturing his lips She puled away slightly. "Just promise you wont try and kill me tomorrow."_

"_I'll try not to." Chris said smiling as he pulled her back into his embrace. "Are you sure.."_

"_I've said it before and I'll say it again." Buffy cut him off. "You talk to much."_

"_Get Wyatt and go." Buffy said trying to sense where he went. Chris rushes toward him about to grab him when Gideon reapers stabbing him. _

"_Chris." Buffy cried watching him crumple to the ground. Gideon pulls the athame from him stepping towards Wyatt as Buffy stood frozen in shock. Before she could recover he was gone. Buffy rushed to him falling to her knees next to him. "Chris, I'm so sorry, please, don't.." _

"_Dad." Chris began Shakily before passing out. _

"_LEO!" Buffy screamed frantically praying he'd be able to save him. _

"_What...What did I say about crying." Chris said his breathing labored_

"_Please, don't leave me." She begged softly. "I can't lose you."_

"_I already told you, You could never lose me." Chris replied painfully lifting his arm and placing a hand on her cheek. She placed her hand over it holding him there. She bent down placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I love you." he said slowly as he took his last breath. _

"I need you to know..." She began pausing as she struggled to get air into her lungs. "I never told you last time, before...I love you."

"Yes you did." He replied with a soft smile.

"You,...you weren't asleep?" She asked confused.

"No, but I didn't need to here it, I knew." He replied.

"Good." She said smiling as she closed her eyes.

"Buffy...Buffy..come on stay with me." He begged as silent tears began falling down his cheek.

"No crying." She murmured opening her eyes.

"Hey, that's my line." He replied with a sad smile.


	72. Personal Space

Ok, I just want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I'm glad you liked the flashbacks. Part of me felt a little guilty using up so much of the chapter with it but, the chapter didn't really work without them. Anyways enough about me, on to the real reason you're here...

"I'm so tired." Buffy sighed.

"No, don't. I need you to hold on." Chris said fearfully. "I can't lose you, not like this."

"I'm sorry, I tried so hard." Buffy struggled as she tried to stay awake. "I wanted you to be proud of me."

"I am" Chris said gently stoking her hair. "Your going to be ok, we'll figure this out. I just need you to hold on."

"Only Gideon's magic can reverse this, and I took it away, it's gone." Buffy coughed.

"No, there has to be another way, don't give up on me, not now, I wont lose you again." Chris insisted. "Buffy...Buffy...Buffy wake up!"

"She's not dead, yet." The first said smirking. "I can help you, I can stop this."

"And what do you want in return?" Piper asked suspiciously.

"Not much." It laughed. "Just, your sword."

"You, you want Excalibur?" Wyatt asked stunned. 'Why?"

"Who cares just give it to him." Chris demanded.

"No Wyatt, you can't." Piper exclaimed realizing the ramifications.

"What do I do?" Wyatt asked unsurely.

"Your nephew will be faced with a difficult choice. Just remember in every victory, there is also great loss." Kyle murmured. "It's up to you."

"I can't just let her die." Wyatt began. _"Don't." Buffy struggled to repeat her gaze meeting Wyatt's for a moment before she was once again racked with coughs. _

"Wyatt please." Chris begged.

"I...I can't. She doesn't want me to." Wyatt said reluctantly.

"She saved your life, and you'll let her die, over a sword." The first asked smirking as it changed form. "I always knew you'd become like this, you hold to much power, I tried to stop you but she had to get in my way. Well, no matter, she'll sone be gone and I'll have my corporal form."

"And we'll vanquish your sorry ass." Paige replied.

"Really?" It asked amused.

"No, we can't." Piper sighed.

"What?" Paige asked stunned.

"If we do, we'll be vanquishing every living creature on the face of the earth with it. The first, it lives in everyone. We can't kill it without destroying all life on this planet." Piper explained.

"Either way, I win." It laughed.

"We have to kill it before Buffy dies." Faith replied. "But how?"

"I think..." Kyle began unsurely. "Well, if Buffy brought it here, only she can truly banish it."

"How, she's not exactly in fighting shape." Faith replied dryly.

"What did that Whistle guy say to her?" Paige asked.

"Whistle guy, oh you mean Whistler." Faith said surprised.

"Yeah, that's his name. Something about cleaning up her mess, and finding something." Phoebe replied.

"Forgiveness." Chris sighed. "She would find forgiveness."

"Who has to forgive her? Gideon?" Piper asked.

"No, I think it's more complex than that." Phoebe said.

"She has to forgive herself." Faith sighed. "And trust me, I've been there it's not easy."

"Um, I hate to bring this up, but has anyone else noticed...well...where the hell is Gideon?" Cole asked.

"He's right there." Phoebe said gesturing to the first. "They merged, remember?"

"No, not until Buffy dies." Cole replied.

"Where is he Bianca?" Chris demanded.

"Getting his revenge." Bianca replied cryptically.

"Oh god." Piper exclaimed.

"What?" Paige asked confused.

"He's in her head." Piper replied.

"Like when the source tried to get you to relinquish our powers?" Phoebe asked. Piper nodded nervously.

"We need to go in after her then." Phoebe declared.

"And do what?" Paige asked. "She needs to do this herself."

"Ok, well one of us should go, at least to see if she knows what's going on." Piper replied.

"Knowing B, she's ten steps ahead of us." Faith replied. "But I guess it can't hurt."

"So we'll send Chris in." Phoebe began.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea." Kyle interrupted.

"We cant just let her face this blind, we have to do something." Paige exclaimed.

"No, not about that, I just don't think we should send Chris." Kyle explained.

"He has a point." Wyatt said catching on.

"Why?" Chris demanded. "Because you know I wont let her sacrifice herself to save us."

"No, how could you think I'd want her to do that." Kyle said a little hurt. "You may remember Buffy, your past with her, but a lot happened in those few years between your death and now."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Chris demanded.

"It's just you showing up in her head wouldn't help her, not now." Kyle replied.

"Why not?" Chris asked suspiciously.

"She went nuts." Wyatt replied bluntly. "Because she kept seeing you in her head."

"Wh..What?" Chris asked stunned.

"It's true," Kyle sighed. "It started when Glory took Dawn."

"The spell." Faith exclaimed.

"Yes, to help free her from her entrapment in her own mind. Well, over time it had a consequence. Apparently it was you who showed up to help her find her way out but, you didn't leave after that. She did;'t want you to and eventually the thing designed to free her ended up being the thing that drew her back in." Kyle explained.

"So, why didn't you just reverse the spell?" Chris asked.

"I did, when I realized what was happening." Kyle replied. "But, she'd gone to far in, I couldn't reach her anymore. I made things worse."

"_I see them all the time." She said quietly. "They wont go away. I need them to go away." _

"_Who?" Buffy asked confused. _

"_Everyone." She replied. "I need them to go. It's wrong, everything is wrong. I need you to go." _

_Buffy tensed as she stepped foward grabbing her arm prepared for an attack. But instead she just leaned in towards her studying her carefully. "I can't see him anymore. They're all here but, he went away. He wasn't supposed to leave." She whispered. _

"_No, he wasn't." Buffy replied _

"She'd built a reality in her mind, and you only succeeded in removing Chris." Leo said realizing.

"Yes, and well you saw what happened." Kyle said regretfully.

"So wait, Chris, or some manifestation of him caused by the spell, is in her head now?" Phoebe asked confused.

"No, When her future self disappeared it was because she broke the spell on her own. She saw what she became, she realized she had to let go." Kyle explained.

"But, still it might not be the best idea for Chris to show back up suddenly." Leo added.

"Ok fine, but someone has to go." Chris sighed.

"You're her white lighter." Wyatt said turning to Kyle.

"I don't think it should be me." Kyle replied. "She needs someone she'll listen to. I think it should be Faith."

"Me?" Faith asked stunned. "B and I, well it's complicated. I'm probably the last person she'd ever listen to."

"She trusts you." Kyle replied.

"As far as she, well you could throw me." Faith laughed. "But fine, I'll go, don't expect much. She'll probably kick my ass for being in her head, trust me she has issues with me and being in her body. Wait. It's not as dirty as it sounds, I'm gonna stop talking now."


	73. Head Games

I was watching the first part of the series finale last night and was struck with the fact that it's really over. I mean Charmed fans know the network always liked to make us wonder wether or not the show would return each season but not this time, it's the end of an era. We've lost a lot of good shows the past few years, all the ones I grew up watching are slowly fading away, so I guess it's up to us to make them live on through or fics.

"B?" Faith called cautiously glancing around.

"She's hiding." A voice said giggling.

"Huh?" Faith asked confused as she searched for the voices source. "Damn, can someone hit the lights." She muttered.

"I don't like the dark either." The voice continued. "Bad things happen in the dark. That's where the monsters hide."

"Where the hell am I?" Faith said holding out her hands and feeling around. She saw a faint light flickering to her right and slowly moved towards it.

"Hello." The voice greeted as Faith came into view.

"B?" Faith asked confused. Sitting on the ground next to a single flickering candle was a small blonde child.

"I'm not supposed to have this, I'm supposed to be brave. I'm a big girl now, I shouldn't need a night light anymore. Mom says it's silly, there's nothing to be afraid of the dark wont hurt me." She said looking up with a small sad smile. "But she was wrong."

"Can you help me find B?" Faith asked crouching down to her level. She nodded standing up and holding out her hand.

"Wait, what about the candle." Faith said grabbing it surprised when it immediately went out.

"It has to stay here." Young Buffy replied placing it back on the ground where it instantly began to glow again. "But it's ok, the dark's not so scary if your not alone." She added tightening her grip on Faiths hand.

"So, you said she was hiding." Faith began as the child led her down a dark corridor. "What's she hiding from?"

"The bad things." She replied. "She's not strong enough to fight it."

"Yes she is, everything's going to be ok." Faith began pausing as they came to a stop.

"No, it's not." She said. "She's that way."

"Wait where are you going?" Faith asked as she began to walk away.

"I don't like it there. I'm going back to the light, it's safe there." She said.

"So, I keep going this way and I'll find Buffy?" Faith asked.

"Maybe, if the bad things don't get you first." She said giggling as she skipped back the way they'd come.

"Brat." Faith muttered as she continued walking, she quickened her pace at the sound of voices ahead. "What the hell" She asked as she steeped around the corner flickering projections flashed on and off the walls, some faded some sharp and clear as a movie screen. "What is this?" She began Jumping as she heard her own voice through the din. She paused watching the scene play out on the wall before her. "I'm guessing these are your memories." She sighed not allowing her self to become distracted.

"What's taking her so long?" Chris asked pacing.

"I don't know." Kyle said nervously he could sense her life fading.

"Um, not to be Mr Pessimism." Wyatt began.

"You?" Chris asked rolling his eyes.

"Anyways?" Wyatt continued ignoring him. "How is she supposed to fight off the first if not to point out the obvious, she's dying?"

"She's not going to die." Chris replied.

"Um, ok.." Wyatt shrugged. "But seeing as Gideon's the only one who can help and he wants her dead, I'm not seeing a way out."

"We'll figure something out, we always do." Piper replied.

"We couldn't last time." Paige said unsurely. "To save Chris."

"B!" Faith shouted spotting her. "What happened, Buffy, are you ok?"

"It's done." A robed figure replied.

"What's done?" Faith demanded.

"She made her choice." Another replied.

"What did you do top her?' Faith demanded taking a menacing step towards them.

"Stop, it's ok." Buffy said getting up from the floor.

"Your chained up? How is that ok?" Faith asked confused. "Wait is this real, or am I some twilight zone memory thing?"

"A little of both." Buffy sighed breaking the chains. "It's hard to explain. This." She said gesturing around them. "Is how they made the first slayer."

"Yeah, you told me about that." Faith said remembering. "You refused to except their offer last time."

"This time, I accepted." Buffy sighed. "Now, I just need a way to use it."

"Gideon's in here to, that's why they sent me." Faith began. "Let me tell you I never expected this."

"What did you expect?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know, singing dancing, talking animals, you know the Disney thing." Faith smiled.

"I'm not that crazy." Buffy mumbled. "And didn't I tell you to stay the hell out of my body?"

"Yeah, sorry." Faith grinned. "So what's the plan?"

"I have to get rid of Gideon in here first but I'm not sure how..." Buffy trailed off.

"What?" Faith asked.

"You're a ghost right? Well techincally." Buffy began.

"Rub it in." Faith laughed.

"Theirs a spell in the Book Of Shadows, a needs to say it ghost to banish a ghost." Buffy explained.

"Yeah but, the books not in here." Faith began.

No, but I have read it, I remember Chris pointed it out. We just need to find the right memory." Buffy began.

"Will it work in here?" Faith asked.

"Probably not, we need to expel him, then you. But we have to find the spell first he'll know what were planning and try and run." Buffy explained.


	74. Power

The spell in italics belongs to Charmed and the people who own that. It's taken from the episode 'Saving Private Leo'.

"Here it is." Buffy cried excitedly. "Can you read it?"

"Um yeah." Faith said squinting at the scene.

"You need to memorize it." Buffy replied.

"I'm trying, shh." Faith said mouthing the words over and over. "Ok, I got it." She said after a few minutes."

"You sure?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, where's Gideon?" Faith asked.

"Faith!" Buffy screamed.

"I'm right here B." Faith said confused waving her hand in front of her face.

"Faith where did you go?" Buffy called. "Where did I go?"

"Faith's dead Buffy, you killed her, like you killed them all." Gideon smirked.

"Get away from me." Buffy said taking a step back.

"What, and miss this trip down memory lane?" He asked smiling.

"The drugs wearing off, my strength will come back." Buffy declared hoping she sounded more confident than she was.

"It still wont save you." He smirked. "From me, or them."

"Them?" Buffy asked.

"Hello Lover." Angelus said stepping out of the shadows.

"B? What's happening to you?" Faith asked confused as she began fighting an invisible foe.

"Your not real." Buffy declared uneasily.

"Really?" He asked backhanding her. She fell to the ground bringing her hand up to her mouth and surprised to find it bleeding.

"What the hell?" Chris said as he watched Buffy's lip split and a trickle of blood flow down her cheek.

"She must be fighting Gideon." Kyle said warily. "Whatever happens to her in there must be happening to her in reality."

"I guess I'm more real than you'd like to think." Angelus laughed. "Here we are again, no friends, no weapons,"

"Your wrong." Buffy interrupted the all to familiar remark.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"About the weapons." Buffy smirked pulling herself to her feet. "I am the weapon." She declared. Knocking him to the ground and holding out her hand. "Even more powerful than I once was." She added as an energy ball formed. "Think you can handle that Lover?" She asked blowing him up. "Bring it on Gideon, I can do this all day, you can't hurt me anymore, I'm over you."

"You haven't forgiven yourself." Gideon challenged.

"No, and I don't think I ever can but, that's because I'm good. I'll always feel guilty but, if I had to do it all over I'd snap you like twig again. I'm blonde, I'm not an idiot." Buffy replied calmly.

"What?" Gideon asked confused.

"You don't think I can tell my Whistler from the other one?" Buffy asked. "If I forgive myself, I play right into your hands, the firsts hands, I become less human. Now, I may have let the slayer makers give me power boost but, no matter how much demon they pump me with, it's my conscious that makes me human, makes me good. You can't mss with me anymore. I know how to stop you now, how to stop you both. Faith now!"

"I'm losing it or she is." Faith said shaking her head as she threw the potion the sisters gave her freeing them all.

"Gideon." Piper exclaimed.

"What! How?" Gideon sputtered.

"You messed with the wrong girl." Faith smirked. "_Ashes to Ashes, Spirit to Spirit, Take his soul, banish this evil_."

"NOOOO" Gideon cried as his soul was finally sucked into hell.

"What did you do!" Chris demanded furiously.

"Kicked his ass." Faith replied confused. "Hey it was B's idea."

"We needed him." Chris began as Buffy groaned stirring. "Buffy?"

"Chris." She sighed. "Did it work?"

"Like a charm." Faith replied.

"Now, we just have to get the first." Buffy coughed.

"Um Sorry B, but your not really in the shape to kick anyone's ass right now. We should regroup and take him out later." Faith replied.

"No, I'm not going to get better I have to do this now, if I don't it'll be able to stay here." Buffy wheezed.

"Your not dying." Chris insisted.

"Phoebe." Buffy called ignoring his statement.

"Yeah?" Phoebe asked unsurely.

"I'm sorry." Buffy said cryptically.

"Huh?" Phoebe asked confused. "Sorry for what?"

"This." Buffy said letting her guard down for the first time since she'd been called.

"What?" Phoebe began stumbling backwards as the emotions hit her.

"Phoebe?" Cole said concerned reaching for her as she fell to the ground clutching her head.

"What's going on?" Paige asked worriedly.

"I think she's channeling Buffy's emotions." Piper replied.

"She can't." Paige replied confused.

"She can if Buffy let's her." Piper replied.

"Phoebe." Cole called reaching out to touch her but before he could he was thrown away by an invisibles force.

"What's going on?" Paige asked worriedly.

"She can't handle it, We need to make Buffy stop." Cole shouted getting up.

"Yes she can." Piper said slowly making her way over to her fallen sister. "Phebes, come on, Phoebe look at me."

"Piper." Phoebe said working her way through the haze. "It hurts, it hurts so much."

"I know sweetie. Paige get your ass over here." Piper ordered. "You need to focus, We'll help you."

"You can't help me, no weapons, no friends..." Phoebe began crying out in pain.

"B, said something about that she was the weapon." Faith offered helpfully.

"The first, it's tied to Buffy through her emotions." Leo began realizing.

"Like our powers?" Piper asked confused.

"Yes, well no, like it said before, her rage gave it it's hold on this plane." Leo replied. "So, if Buffy's emotions brought it here."

"Only her emotions can send it back." Kyle finished for him. "It's brilliant why didn't we think of it. It's not a physical battle. But her bodies to weak to take it on even at an emotional level so she needs Phoebe to Chanel her emotion."

"Focus Phoebe." Piper demanded. "You can do this." She said taking her hand ad Paige grabbed the other.

"Your not alone." Paige added as Phoebes eyes flew open.

""You left me." Phoebe said furious. "You promised not to."

"Huh?" Paige asked confused.

"You said we'd always be together." Phoebe continued. "That's right" The first whispered evilly as Phoebe pulled her hands from her sisters and slowly stood. "Come now, embrace it, feel the rage." It dared.

"You lied!" She screamed holding out her hand as the others watched shocked by the energy ball that materialized there.

"Aunt Phoebe?" Chris asked nervously.

"You left me. Just like all the others." Phoebe continued.

"That's it, he hurt you, now hurt him back." The first laughed.

"How could you do that to me, you left me all alone." Phoebe screamed. "You forgot me."

"No, I didn't." Chris said realizing what was going on. "I'm here now, I didn't forget you."

"It hurts." Phoebe said as the energy ball faded as she closed her fist. "It hurts so much."

"It isn't working." Piper said nervously watching as the firsts form began to solidify slowly.

"Phoebe is to distracted by her pain, her anger, it feeds off that." Leo replied.

"But, I'm here now." Chris insisted. "We're together now."

"He betrayed you, just like Angel, like your friends, like Dawn." The first taunted.

"We need to get her to focus." Paige said worriedly.

"Chris." Buffy moaned. "Chris you need to finish it for me."

"Buffy?" Chris said concerned looking from Phoebe to her. "What do I do? I don't know how to help."

"You can do it, not because you're a powerful witch, son of a charmed one and an elder, because your you, the strongest person I know ." Buffy sighed sleepily she couldn't hold on much longer.

"Stop stealing my lines." Chris said with a sad smile.

"At least I didn't call you a vapid blonde cheerleader." Buffy said smirking.

"Not one of my finer moments." Chris laughed softly.

"And I haven't accused you of trying to get me killed." Buffy continued smiling.

"Ok, I'm an ass." Chris said shaking his head. "Now that we all know, can we move on."

"But you're my ass." Buffy said smiling softly.

"And I always will be." Chris said sadly as she struggled for breath.

"He's doing it." Piper whispered as they watched Phoebe slowly turn to face the first and hold her hands out in front of her. "I don't understand why, or how but whatever it is it's working." The first was starting to fade.

"Your not always an ass." Buffy said struggling to hang on. "Sometimes you do the sweetest things that make forget your assiness."

"Assiness isn't a real word." Chris pointed out.

"Says who?" Buffy challenged.

"Says the world." Chris replied shaking his head.

"Ahh, the world doesn't know as much as it thinks it does." She laughed. "Anyways what was I saying. Oh yeah, you do the sweetest things like showing up in my jail cell."

"Well, I had to visit my favorite felon." Chris teased.

"Hah, if I recall correctly, you were wanted by the Police as well." Buffy replied.

"What can I say, were both dangerous criminals." Chris laughed brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. "Bright side maybe we could be cell mates."

"I don't know, the two of us trapped in a tiny room, that could get messy." Buffy replied chuckling softly.

"Really?" Chris asked teasingly.

"Mind out of the gutter magic boy, not messy like that," Buffy said blushing slightly.

"If you say so." Chris smirked.

"See this is what I'm talking about, the assiness." Buffy began.

"Buffy." Chris interrupted.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"You talk to much." Chris said smiling.

"Now who's stealing who's." Buffy began but was cut off by his lips meeting hers.

"I love you Buffy." Chris said breaking the kiss.

"I love you too." Buffy said a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Hey, no crying remember." Chris said wiping it away.

"I remember." She said her gaze locked on his. They were so lost in each other that neither noticed the First cry of pain as it was banish from their plane. They didn't notice the panic that ensued after Kyle informed the group she had but a few moments to live, he could sense her life ending.

"What do we do?" Piper asked tearfully.

"I don't know." Kyle sighed. "Gideon's gone and, Leo?" He asked confused by the expression on his brother in laws face.

"I made a deal." Leo muttered orbing out without explanation leaving everyone confused.

"I can help you." A voice said causing them all to turn. "You can save her, there is a way."


	75. Letting go

I just finished watching the series finale, and I have to say I actually loved it. Personally I usually hate the finales of shows, they usually don't turn out the way I want but, this was a great one. I hated Buffy's I would have preferred they used the end of season five when she died than how they did it, but that's a long and tiring argument I've had with many Buffy fans This isn't the time or place. But, the Charmed finale was great, and Chris is in it! That is always a good thing. So anyways onto the story. Chapter 75 wow, I almost can't believe it. I hope you like it as much as the past 74.

One more thing I was wondering what you meant celestialwitch by choosing from all the BTVS characters. Which is my favorite? Well if that's it defiantly Buffy with Zander a close second. I prefer the high school version of than the later one. I like Spike when he's evil and not in love with Buffy, that creeped me out no offence to Buffy/Spike fans. I love Faith good or evil, she's a great character. I love them all, well except Dawn, I have issues with her, and once again this is not the time or place to discuss them all. I hope I answered your Question, if not let me know.

"Who are you?" Piper demanded.

"Whistler?" Faith said confused.

"Oh, the immortal Demon guy Buffy told us about." Paige recalled. "How can you help us save Buffy?"

"He has the power to save her." Whistler replied.

"I do? No only Gideon can reverse his own magic." Wyatt replied confused.

"Yes, it is a powerful spell but, you have something more powerful, something older, something that can restore life to her." Whistler explained.

"Excalibur." Wyatt realized. "Wait, she said not to."

"Not to trade it, I'm not asking you for, just for you to use it." Whistler explained.

"How?" Wyatt asked.

"Wait." Faith said before Whistler could continue. "B said something, in there, her head, when I was, well you know. Anyways, she said something about being able to tell her whistler from the evil one."

"Evil one?" Piper asked confused. "Well which one is her?"

"I said she could tell, not me. I only met him once and we weren't exactly on the same team then, if you catch my drift." Faith explained.

"It can't hurt to hear him out." Phoebe said nervously watching Buffy's labored breathing.

"Go on." Kyle urged.

"Well, you can't heal her with it, but you can transfer her injuries." He explained.

"Yeah, but to who?" Chris asked suddenly surprising them all.

"To whomever he chooses." Whistler replied.

"Yeah, so we just find someone who wants to die in the next few minutes." Paige said rolling her eyes when they all turned at the sound of a moan.

"Or, you give them back to the one who inflicted them." Whistler replied calmly.

"Or we could just summon a random demon and use it." Piper countered.

"No, she's human, it has to be another. Equal trade, an eye for a n eye and so on." Whistler explained.

"So, I can use Excalibur to kill Bianca and save Buffy." Wyatt asked.

"It's her fault Buffy's dying isn't it?" Whistler asked.

"Buffy said she was tricked." Wyatt replied unsurely. "Chris?"

"I..." Chris trailed off looking from the woman he loved in his arms to the one he...He didn't know exactly how to feel about Bianca, He remembered his love for Buffy, and He remembered his Love for Bianca in the future the one that he'd changed. "She human you know, you saw what it did to Buffy...It has to be your decision Wyatt."

"She did it to save me." Wyatt replied unsurely, could he actually do it, kill a person evil or not.

"You know what you have to do, there's no choice here." Chris replied gazing down at his dying love. "This is the choice the elders where talking about, no matter what you do, your not that man I came back to save. You told me once in that future that there was no such thing as good and evil, that it wasn't all black and white, it was all gray. And you were right, partly, there is a lot more grey than there is black and white. A lot of uncertainty of just where that line is but, your good. I know that. No matter what happens now, I'll always know that's true. "

"So?" Whistler asked impatiently.

"Buffy would never want someone else to die so she could live. She's too good for that, hell she'd probably sacrifice herself for Bianca to save her right now if the positions where reversed. She's given up everything to fulfill her duty, her family, her friends, her life on more than one occasion, her love on more than one occasion, her morals, everything she believed in. She's so damn selfless sometimes I just want to smack her. I wish I could save her." Wyatt replied.

"But you can." Whistler insisted.

"No, like my brother said, there's no choice here, I can't, I wont kill, not to save her, or anyone else." Wyatt replied. "She gave up a lot to make sure I become the man I am today, the one who would turn your offer down, I wont slap her in the face by doing this now."

"So, you'll just let her die?" Whistler asked amazed. "After everything she's done for you. You'll let your brother lose her forever?"

"My dad told me a very wise man once told him, at the end of the day even the most powerful beings can't change what's meant to happen, destiny always wins." Chris replied. "If this is how it's meant too end, then so be it. But as for forever, we all know that in this family there's no such thing as goodbye. Not one that last very long anyways."

""Your all fools." Whistler said disappearing frustrated.

"What do we do now?" Wyatt asked unsurely.

"Pray." Phoebe offered quietly.

"I know I asked you to fight, for me." Chris began struggling to hold back his tears. "And...and you were right, I was lying, I know it hurts. I know you'll keep fighting for me, as long as you can, no matter how much it hurts you. I don't even know if you can hear me, but, I think you can so, I just want you too know, I love you, god I love you so much. I know you think I forgot about you, but I didn't, not really. There was always something missing, I could feel it. And having you back made me feel whole, like everything suddenly makes sense. I know I'm an ass, and moody, and secretive, and many other colorful adjectives my Aunts came up with to mock me with. We'll be together again, I know it, I can feel it, just as strongly as my love for you. And I need you to know, I'll be ok."

"What is he doing?" Wyatt asked quietly watching a tear roll down Piper's cheek as she watched the scene before her.

"He's saying goodbye." Phoebe replied brushing away her own tears.

"No, not exactly." Piper said sadly. "He's letting her go."

"We..we could try to summon an avatar." Paige offered tearfully.

"She's not dead yet." Phoebe said instantly regretting the hardness in her voice.

"No, but she will me, in a few seconds." Piper replied.

"Your not failing me, I understand. I'll be fine. That's a lie and we both know it." Chris sighed. "But I'll try to be. I can wait, you waited so long for me. Now maybe it's my turn."

"Where the hell is...Leo." Piper sighed as he orbed in. "Where the hell have you been."

"Getting this." Leo replied holding out a dagger.

"That's the witch war dagger." Phoebe said confused.

"Yeah, the same one that Buffy used, to steal Gideon's magic." Leo explained.

"Well what the hell are we waiting for, let's use it." Piper began.

"It's not that simple." Leo replied. "Whoever takes in the elders powers will be stuck with them unless we take them out like with Phoebe."

"So?" Paige asked.

"So, it only worked for me because I had no active powers, whoever takes in the powers will also lose theirs when there removed." Phoebe sighed.

"I'll do it." Wyatt declared. "I'll be an elder, or I'll lose my powers, I don't care, I owe her, I owe them both."

"No, this isn't what your destiny is supposed to be, you can't mess with it." Piper replied.

"Then who?" Phoebe asked.

"Wait!" Paige exclaimed. "Remember the witch wars?"

"What do they have to do with anything?" Piper asked.

"When Buffy was stabbed." Paige continued.

"It didn't take her power, it couldn't." Phoebe said remembering.

"Exactly, you can't steal slayer power, and seeing as we have one, well two, well whatever, you know what I mean. Faith can do it, and still be able to give the power back" Paige explained.

"Um, am I the only one confused?" Faith asked.

"We're going to give you Gideon's magic, then you can heal Buffy." Piper explained. "Then we have to stab you to get them back."

"Ok then, let's go." Faith shrugged. "What do I do?" She asked as Leo handed her the dagger.

"Concentrate on the magic, can you feel it entering you?" Phoebe asked. Faith nodded as she was enveloped in white lights.

"Good, oh god we need to hurry." Piper said hurriedly.

"You don't have to fight anymore, it's ok to let go." Chris said unable to hold back his tears anymore. He was oblivious to the scene around him as they softly fell onto Buffy's face.

"I'll walk you through it." Leo said pulling Faith over. As the knelt down beside her Chris looked at them questioningly trough his tears. "Take my hand Leo said as she grabbed holding the other over her wound, Faith mimicked him.

"Chris When I say, pull the dagger out." Leo ordered. "Faith you need to just focus, feel the healing power flow through you."

"It, it wont work." Chris choked.

"Yes it will, you don't understand." Piper began.

"No, I do, she'll resist his magic." Chris explained sadly.

"But not yours." Leo said smiling as he placed Faith's hand in Chris's. "You two ready?" Chris nodded knowing it would all be over in a few seconds, She'd be saved, or she'd be gone. "One...two..three." Leo said pulling the dagger out.

"It's not working!" Faith cried.

"Love, think of how much you love her." Chris demanded his focus never leaving Buffy's face. They all held there breaths as the blood flow seemed to increase. Buffy took on last shaky breath and then gasped her eyes flying open her wound closed as she blinked confused.

"Buffy?" Chris said unsurely.

"You ok B?" Faith asked.

"Me sure, I almost die and wake up to find you holding hands with my boy friend." Buffy glared as Faith and Chris quickly pulled apart. "You'll never change will you?"

"Nope." Faith said with a small smile.

"Good." Buffy sighed smiling at the group around her, "Cheer up people I'm fine."

"You scared us." Piper chastised.

"Sorry, But you should know by now, even when I do die, it's never for to long." Buffy grinned. "Don't ever do that to me again." Chris said pulling her tightly into his arms.

"Does anyone else here jingling?" Faith asked looking around confused.

"It's the elder powers." leo explained.

"I'd like to give them back now." Faith replied anxiously.

"Who wants the honors?" Phoebe asked with a grinned as they all thought back to last time they'd been in this position.

"B's had practice." Faith offered.

"That's a low blow." Buffy said shaking her head.

"I didn't say I didn't deserve it." Faith shrugged.

"Not me, I'm a pacifist." Kyle said smirking.

"Way to play the white lighter card." Paige said slapping him lightly on the arm.

"I don't stab people I barely know." Phoebe said turning to Cole.

"Hey, me either...anymore." Cole replied indignantly.

"Your Family is nits." Buffy laughed.

"I know, but then again I seem to attract that type." Chris teased.

"Hey, your not so normal either." Buffy replied smirking.

"We never really got around to finishing our discussion, before the demon attack, and well all this." Chris began. "We need to figure out what this means. Where do we go from here?"

"Chris." Buffy said shaking her head.

"I'm talking to much again aren't I?" Chris asked smiling. Buffy nodded as he learned over cupping her face as their lips met.

"Well B, I think it's up too..." Faith trailed off as they all turned to find the couple seemed to forget that they were even there. It would be a strange scene to anyone else, a horrifying one perhaps as they lay wrapped in each other's embrace in the middle of a pool of blood that moments ago had been steadily flowing out of the woman. Their clothes torn and dirty from the fight. But here in the middle of the dirty abandon where house, they were together and that's all that mattered to them. Subtle coughing was lost on them as they were completely lost in each other. Christopher! Buffy!" Piper shouted catching their attention. Chris groaned as they broke apart. He flashed a wicked grin at buffy before turning to face the amused group.

"Hey mom." He grinned getting off Buffy and helping her to her feet.

"Why does this always happen to me." Buffy asked blushing.

"Well, if you'd just stab me you and your little boy toy can go bump monkeys all you want." Faith replied smirking.

"Why is it you always know just the right thing to say to make me want to stab you?" Buffy asked taking the dagger. She paused mid swing the tip of the dagger just about to connect as a glowing ball of gold light zipped into the room.

"What is that?" Faith asked.

"Destiny coming to bite me in the ass again." Buffy sighed.


	76. Destiny strikes again

Ok first to answer some questions, my favorite Buffy pairing. I would have to say Buffy/Angel even though the show ruined it for me. I mean he left because he couldn't give her a real life, hello slayer, gonna die young, not an issue. I loved the drama of their relationship. Just like Phoebe and Coles. I still tear up every time I watch Becoming part two when he gets his soul back and she has to kill him anyways. That is some kick ass witting. As for Buffy/Spike, I know there are a lot of you out there who loved it, and that's fine but, like I said I thought it was creepy and gross. Just my opinion feel free to disagree. Riley was a tool, I never saw them working out. Those are basically all her Major relationships. Parker was only around for like a minute. Though I always wanted to see a little Zander/Buffy. I always thought they had Chemistry but, again maybe it's just me. As to the person who thought I should have just stuck to the Charmed Script and added Buffy like I did in parts throughout the whole thing, ok but I think that would have been really boring and predictable and not really a fan fiction more of a add a character. I don't really understand how it would have worked either but, you can always write a fic like that, if you do let me know I'd love to see what it's like. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, I have 305, yeah me. So, enough of my nonsense, back to the story.

"You know some people are actually happy to see me." The Angel of Destiny said as he became corporal.

"Yeah well, I tend to get screwed over by you." Buffy shot back.

"Well, rest assured, I'm not here for you, I have no control over you anymore, you have no destiny, you know that." He replied. "Well, not yet."

"Then what do you want?" Buffy sighed.

"I told you once, how one change, creates a ripple effect." He explained. "How were all tied together cosmically."

"Spare us the mumbo jumbo and just get on with it." Buffy said rolling her eyes.

"You were never a patient one." He laughed. "I just wanted to stop you from changing things again."

"You mean Faith?" Buffy asked confused.

"Yes, you fixed what you did." He replied. "Now if you don't mind." He said holding out his hand Buffy nodded handing him the dagger.

"Wait, what did you mean yet? I don't have a destiny yet?" Buffy asked as he began to fade.

"The choice is your, it always has been." He replied cryptically leaving the way he came.

"What just happened?" Chris asked confused.

"It seems Gideon's powers were finally passed on, to his successor." Leo replied understanding.

"Wait Me?" Faith asked stunned. "I'm not an Elder."

"You are now." Buffy sighed. "Apparently, it was your destiny but, by trapping Gideon's powers I prevented it from happening."

"But the other Elders had them." Piper said confused.

"And you know them we only interfere if it will mess up Buffy's day." Buffy groaned.

"Because the world revolves around you." Wyatt teased.

"Don't mind him, his majesty doesn't like to share the spotlight." Chris laughed.

"So what happens now?" Buffy asked.

"Faith has to go join the other elders." Leo replied.

"I still don't understand." Faith said confused. "I'm no paragon of good."

"You are now." Buffy grinned.

"Shut it B, or I'll kick your ass." Faith glared.

"Haha, Elders are pacifist and, like you ever could." Buffy replied grinning.

"Oh, you wanna go?" Faith asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't hit an Elder." Buffy replied grinning.

"You hit me!" Leo said indignantly.

"Are you ever gonna let it go?" Buffy asked shaking her head.

"Ok, the jingling getting louder, someone make it stop." Faith said annoyed.

"I almost feel bad for the elders, almost." Buffy grinned. "She's a handful."

"She's not the only one." A voice called as the room filled with Elders.

"Who invited them?" Piper asked annoyed.

"Play nice." Paige warned.

"Faith, welcome to the fold." One began. "We have great hopes for you."

"Am I gonna have to dress like that?" Faith asked. "Because it's a definite fashion don't."

"I have a feeling you'll adjust to your new calling soon enough." Another replied.

"Now, we have only a little unfinished business to attend and then we can be on our way." Another spoke.

"And just what does that mean?" Chris demanded.

"To send Miss Summers home." She replied.

"No." Wyatt began.

"The rules are clear on this matter, she can not stay." She said firmly. "As you well know."

"Screw your rules." Piper spat. "You have no control over her. She rejoined the council."

"Yet, she has no affiliation with them anymore." Another smirked.

"Or with you." Buffy said calmly.

"That's not entirely true." He replied meeting her gaze. "But we trust you will make the right decisions. For all those involved." He finished waving his hand causing a portal to appear.

"Step into the portal, or we will start interfering." Another warned.

"So, what do we do now?" Phoebe asked.

"We're not going to let those bastards push us around." Piper began furious. "The nerve, floating down here and issuing ultimatums."

"You don't belong here." An elder spoke stepping forward.

"She belongs with me." Chris declared taking her hand.

"She's not going anywhere." Wyatt added glaring.

"Yeah, you want to send her back, you'll have to go through us first." Piper declared furiously.

"So be it." An elder spoke grimly.

"Stop." Buffy finally spoke up stepping in front of the group that had surrounded her protectively.

"We knew you'd do the right thing." He smiled.

"Your right, I do always do the right thing, the thing that needs to be done." Buffy began standing before them. "No matter what I think, I follow the greater good blindly, I give up everything that's asked of me, I make the tough decisions, I take care of the messes. Sure I kick and scream along the way but, you know in the end I'll always do as I'm supposed to. There was never even a doubt in your mind, you say jump and Buffy asks how high. For all my big talk, for all my rebellion, I'm the obedient little slayer. Why should this be any different."

"Buffy?" Chris called unsurely. "Don't."

"I have to." Buffy replied sadly meeting his gaze. "You have to let me."


	77. No

I know, I'm evil. I just can't let them be happy. I don't know what's wrong with me. Thanks for all the reviews, I really love reading them and hearing what you have to say wether it's good job, or this story sucks. Oh yeah, I wanted to point out another little coincidence, Paige having twins, who called it, me that's who. I'm thinking of suing Charmed for ripping my story off. Just Kidding, please don't sue me, I don't have any money anyways. So anyways back to the drama.

"_Buffy?" Chris called unsurely. "Don't." _

"_I have to." Buffy replied sadly meeting his gaze. "You have to let me." _

Chris nodded understanding as he stepped behind her silently allowing her to do what she needed to.

"So here I am all ready to jump in, to give up everything I wanted. I never asked for anything, not for myself. You screwed me over at every turn, and then had the nerve to come to me for help, for protection and what did I do, I protected you. Without question, I followed orders, I did my job, like I always do." She continued. "I gave my life protecting you. And like you said, you didn't really have any doubts that I'd do it again. Why should you, I've never given you a reason to doubt that I would. I mean sure, I broke a few rules, I dated a vampire, I had friends, I did things my own way, but in the end you still got what you wanted. And I just want to know what the hell you want from me now, because to be honest, I don't have anything left to give. I'm done."

"Excuse me?" An elder spoke up. "I believe we made it quite clear."

"No, you haven't." Buffy replied. "You want me to go through the portal, back to the past, but why? I'm not an idiot, don't let the blonde hair and quirky vocabulary fool you. You want something from me. You always do. I fight, I protect, I die, what more do you want? I did it all, I saved the damn world, and now, I don't care what it wants from me anymore, what it needs from me, I'm not saving it, call someone else."

"Miss Summers." An elder began.

"No, " Buffy cut her off. "Why do you hate me?"

"We don't hate you." Another replied.

"You sure fooled me." Buffy laughed dryly. "Why does everyone else get to be happy, but me? Where's my reward for all the good I've done? I'm not asking for much, you owe me a hell of a lot more than this."

"It's not our decision, even we answer to a higher power." An elder replied.

"Well then have them explain it to me." Buffy demanded. "Because I just don't get it."

"What are you saying?" He asked.

"I'm saying no." Buffy replied. "For the first time, I'm saying no, and meaning it. I'm not going anywhere and if you don't like it, if your bosses don't like it, then deal with it, deal with me. I'll take whatever you can throw at me, but leave them out of it. This is my choice and for the first time, I'm choosing myself, I'm choosing him, and you can't stop me."

"Excuse me?" Another elder asked shocked.

"You heard her, why don't you just go back to your lofty perch and pout about it, she said no, she's not going." Piper said smirking.

"And we're not going to let you interfere." Phoebe added stepping beside her sister.

"So you just tell your bosses, they try and make Buffy go home an they can kiss their precious power of three goodbye, because we quit." Paige declared joining her sisters.

"Me too." Wyatt added. "You can just find a new king."

"You'd be willing to throw away your magic, your heritage?" And elder asked.

"Their bluffing." Another added.

"Try us." Piper dared. "I've told you time and again that I wont stand for you messing with my family, and Buffy's family, you come after her, we'll have to go after you."

"Just remember, you brought this on yourselves." They declared orbing away.

"Hah, like were scared of you." Piper shouted after them.

"Piper, some of us are scared of them." Paige replied shaking her head.

"What's the worst they can do?" Piper asked.

"You had to say it." Phoebe groaned.

"I'm sorry about all this." Buffy sighed.

"No, don't even go there." Piper interrupted. "Like I said, your family. And not because you helped us save one of my sons, and the other is crazy about you. We all love you, just for being Buffy. We'll face whatever they throw at us, together."

"Yeah, worst case scenario, we summon the crazy floaty heads and have Leo go on another Elder killing spree." Paige quipped.

"Ok, not funny." Leo said shaking his head.


	78. I have an idea

Ok noone can complain about having to wait for this update, ok you can.

"It was kinda Funny." Phoebe replied with a grin.

"You two are horrible." Piper said taking her husbands hand.

"So are we just going to sit here and wait?" Cole asked.

"I think we should." Kyle began pausing when he saw Buffy walking away.

"Looks like I won." Buffy said holding out her hand to help the hurt woman up.

"Go ahead then, just finish it off." Bianca declared sitting up wincing at the pain in her side.

"I'm not going to kill you." Buffy said rolling her eyes.

"Let's not be hasty about that decision." Phoebe said glaring.

"They messed with your head, you made some bad choices, it's over." Buffy said pulling her to her feet. "It's not the end of the world."

"I tried to kill you." Bianca began.

"So, does that mean we can't be friends?" Buffy asked. "Look, the way I see it, you don't come after me anymore, I wont have to kick your ass."

"I think she's finally lost it." Paige said amused.

"That would entail her ever having 'it'" Wyatt replied.

"Ok, let the person who's never been manipulated by evil and tried to kill everyone in this room cast the first stone." Buffy replied.

"She's got a point." Piper sighed.

"You tried to kill me, I stole your boyfriend, I think I should be the one apologizing here but, let's just call it even and we can go our separate ways." Buffy replied.

"I'm sorry Bianca, for everything, but I know you're a good person. That you can be good." Chris added.

"Maybe I don't want to be good." Bianca declared shimmering out.

"Why didn't we vanquish her again?" Wyatt asked shaking his head.

"Says the one time future ruler of all evil." Buffy replied. "Who, I might add she died stopping from killing his own brother."

"Ok, not fair." Wyatt said glaring.

"Hey if I killed everyone who tried to kill me, I wouldn't have any friends." Buffy shrugged.

"You don't have any friends, well not technically. Friends you still speak to anyways." Chris replied.

"I do to have friends." Buffy began indignantly.

"Name one?" Chris dared smirking.

"You're my friend." Buffy replied.

"Besides me." Chris said rolling his eyes.

"Piper's my friend." She declared triumphantly.

"Really, my mom's your only other friend." Chris teased.

"And us." Paige and Phoebe added.

"Oh, I'm so jealous." Chris laughed.

"You should be." Buffy said glaring.

"He's doing the ass thing again." Piper said shaking her head.

"So, how is this great friendship you have with my mom and aunts?" Chris asked still laughing at her.

"She is about their age, or would be, should be. Well you know what I mean." Wyatt added grinning. "They probably have wonderful 'adult' conversations we're to young to hear."

"We do, in fact we were just discussing the adorable little birthmarks you both have." Buffy grinned evilly.

"How do you know about that?" Wyatt asked turning red.

"Oh, I have my ways." Buffy grinned.

"Your only friend is still our mom and aunts." Wyatt countered.

"That is a little sad." Chris added.

"What's Wong with being my friend?" Piper asked.

"Nothing mom, you're my friend too." Wyatt covered quickly.

"Yeah, our best friend." Chris added at her glare.

"Now, that's sad." Buffy laughed.

"Yeah, a little." Piper said shaking her head. "Let's go home."

Manor:

"We seem to have lost part of our party." Paige said as they orbed in.

"Leave them be, they deserve some time alone." Phoebe replied.

"We should probably head home." Cole began. "The girls will be plotting something."

"Someone has to fill them in." Paige sighed.

"Call if you need us, or if anything happens." Kyle said as they orbed out.

"If not, We'll see you guys in the morning." Phoebe said as Cole shimmered them home.

Bridge:

"This doesn't look like the manor." Buffy said as She and Chris materialized on the bridge.

"Well, I know I'm keeping you from you 'friends' but I figured I should try and get you alone while I could." Chris replied smiling. "You had me worried for a while there."

"You didn't think I'd choose you?" Buffy asked.

"Sometimes your to self sacrificing for your own damn good." Chris replied.

"I know, I'm working on that." Buffy laughed.

"What do you think their going to do?' Chris asked.

"Who knows?" She shrugged. "They seem pretty determined to send me home."

"You are home." He replied pulling her into her arms.

"Try telling them that." Buffy sighed snuggling into his embrace.

"There is a way to make them leave us alone." Chris began tentatively. "A way that would force them to let us be together."

"What?" Buffy asked pulling back to look at him.

"We could get married." Chris replied meeting her gaze.


	79. I do

I know it is a little Piper/Leo but, that's been a sort of running thing in this fic. As for the floating head thing as you can probably tell I've been watching reruns again. I couldn't help myself. Ok, onto why your really here, a.k.a. not my crazy rambling, the story.

"Married?" Buffy asked stunned. "Are you proposing to me?"

"Look, we could go right now, orb somewhere get it done and then they have to let you stay." Chris explained. "They'll have to let us be together."

"And we'd be married." Buffy said still shocked. "Are we even ready for that?"

"I love you Buffy, I plan on spending the rest of my life with you. I'm not just saying this because it will stop them from interfering, and I know this isn't what you pictured when you thought of being proposed to. And that running off to find someone to marry us quickly isn't going to be your dream wedding." Chris explained. "I wish I could give that to you, all of it but, for this to work, we have to do it quickly and quietly."

"I never really pictured it." Buffy cut him off. "Well, except for that weird spell backfire with Willow, but that's a long story. I never really thought I'd be proposed to, to live long enough to get married. After I lost you, I stopped picturing my future, I didn't think I'd have one, I didn't really want one."

"Buffy I." Chris began.

"No." She interrupted. "Your wrong, this is perfect, this is my dream, the stupid details, they don't matter because I get you. All I ever wanted is you."

"So does that mean?" Chris asked.

"It means yes. Yes, I want to marry you to, to spend the rest of my life with you." Buffy said smiling as he pulled her into his arms their lips crashing together.

"It's not going to be easy to pull this off." Chris said as they broke apart.

"I think I know just who can help." Buffy replied smiling.

"Why are we doing this again?" Sam asked.

"You don't have to help." Wyatt replied.

"Hey, we didn't say that, we just want to know what's going on." Jamie replied.

"All you need to know is that Chris needs us to create a distraction, something that will make the Elders focus on us." Wyatt explained.

"Our parents are going to kill us, aren't they?" Mel sighed.

"You have no idea." Wyatt replied. "Ready?"

"Chris so owes us." Sam replied shaking her head.

Manor:

"What the hell is up with this weather?" Piper asked worriedly grabbing the phone. "Are you seeing this?"

"I know, but we can't jump to conclusions." Leo began as Piper held up a hand to stop him.

"Yes Phoebe I do know what time it is, look out your window." Piper demanded. "No, we didn't do it...Wyatt's not home either...Ok bye."

"So?" Leo asked.

"Mel's 'missing' to." Piper sighed. "She's going call Paige and they'll be over."

"Why would they do this?" Leo asked confused. "Especially now?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Piper declared. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell you orb your ass home this minute! You have some explaining...oh it's you."

"Nice to see you too." Paige said sleepily.

"Did you find them?" Phoebe asked as Cole shimmered them in.

"I sent Kyle to collect them." Paige replied sinking into a chair.

"Thank god." Piper said as the Kids orbed in with an angry Kyle. "What the hell where you thinking?"

"About what?" Wyatt asked feigning confusion.

"Don't you what me mister, I want an explanation right now!" Piper demanded.

"Is something wrong Aunt Piper?" Mel asked shrinking back at her glare.

"Is something wrong?" Piper asked exasperated.

"Well Mel dear, if you hadn't noticed, it's snowing, in San Francisco, in the middle of May." Phoebe said annoyed.

"And you think we Have something to do with it?" Jamie asked.

"Yes." Paige replied shaking her head.

"That hurts mom." Sam replied.

"That's it! I want answers, NOW!" Piper demanded.

"It was Wyatt's idea.." Mel said quickly.

"Mel." Wyatt groaned.

"What, it's not her fault." Jamie said stepping back.

"Yeah, your mom's scary." Sam added.

"And why did Wyatt feel the need to conjure a blizzard?" Piper demanded.

"I was bored." Wyatt began.

"We only did it to help Chris." Sam cut him off. "What, if we're going down we're taking him with us." She added at Wyatt's glare.

"We don't know why, Wyatt wont say." Jamie added.

"Do you two have an off switch?" Wyatt asked annoyed.

"Hey, this was your plan." Mel shot back. "We all knew this was gonna happen."

"Not if you three learned to keep your mouths shut." Wyatt replied.

"Oh, because then they wouldn't have known anything was up?" Mel said rolling her eyes.

"ENOUGH!" Leo shouted. "Where is Chris?"

"Ok, your dad's scary too." Mel said hiding behind Phoebe.

"We don't know." Sam replied quickly.

"Honestly we don't, ask him." Jamie added pointing to Wyatt.

"The elders are calling." Kyle said listening. "Their pissed."

"Their not the only ones." Phoebe replied shaking her head.

"Wyatt, where's your brother?" Piper demanded.

"Vegas." Wyatt sighed.

"Vegas, why?" Paige asked confused.

"He's not." Piper exclaimed sharing a nervous glance with Leo. "They wouldn't."

"What?" Mel asked curiously.

"Wyatt?" Leo demanded.

"He's uh...he's getting married." Wyatt confessed. "It's the only way to get the elders to let them be together."

"Anyone else having deja vu?" Phoebe asked amused.

"Huh?" Paige asked confused.

"Less talking, more orbing." Piper ordered.

Is there anyone here that can show just cause why these two should not be wed, if so speak now or forever hold your peace?" The minster asked eyeing the young couple curiously.

"I do." A voice called shocking them all.


	80. I can't

They orbed outside the small chapel just in time to witness the scene.

_The dawn is breaking...  
A light shining through...  
You're barely waking...  
And I'm tangled up in you. (yeah)_

"Angel?" Buffy gasped stunned.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Chris demanded.

"And on what grounds do you object." The minister asked.

"I love the bride." Angel replied.

_I'm open, you're closed.  
Where I'll follow you'll go.  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again._

"Why are you doing this?" Buffy asked confused.

"I love you Buffy, I'm not ready to give up on us yet." Angel replied.

"You know we can't be together, you left me." Buffy began.

"I know." Angel explained. "I didn't have anything to offer you then."

"And now? Why now?' Buffy asked confused.

"Now, I do. I can give you a life, a real life, a normal life." Angel replied walking the isle to her. "Things have changed." He said cryptically taking her hand.

_Even the best fall down sometimes.  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme.  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind,  
I somehow found you and I collide._

"Um, I'll give you few moments to talk this over." the minster said exiting.

"I don't understand. Your hand, it's warm." Buffy said confused as he placed her hand over his heart. The beat shocked her without realizing it the small bouquet of flowers Chris had insisted on buying her fell from her hand. "Your...your alive." She exclaimed as the doors burst open and Chris's family burst in.

"Buffy?" Chris asked unsurely as he watched the flowers scatter at her feet. She spun around to face him pulling her hand from Angel's.

_I'm quiet, you know,  
You make a first impression.  
I've found I'm scared to know,  
I'm always on your mind._

"We're meant to be. You know it, you always have, now it can happen." Angel replied.

"You were never meant to be." Chris said glaring as the two men faced off.

"Oh, and I supposed you two are?" Angel asked. "What can you offer her? A life full of demons and pain, she's had that, I can give her what she really wants, a real life, a normal life."

"That's not what she wants." Chris declared hoping he sounded more confident than he was. "You don't know her like I do."

"Well, why don't we just ask her what she wants?" Angel countered as the two men turned to her expectantly. Buffy stood unable to speak silently taking a step away from the two men.

_Even the best fall down sometimes.  
Even the stars refuse to shine.  
Out of the back you fall in time  
Somehow find you and I collide..._

"Please, don't do this." She begged.

"Tell me you don't love me and I'll go, I'll never bother you again." Angel replied his eyes never leaving hers.

"Tell him Buffy." Chris said causing her to tear her gaze away from Angel to meet his.

_Don't stop here...  
I lost my place...  
I'm close behind.._.

"I'm sorry." Buffy said quietly taking another step back. She could see the pain in his eyes and it killed her. They stood their waiting for her to make a choice. "I can't do this." She said turning around only to meet the stunned member's of the Halliwell clan. She silently walked down the isle avoiding their gazes. She ignored the calls of the two men behind her as she made her way to the door. They parted letting her pass silently she was almost out when she looked up her eyes meeting Piper's. "I'm sorry." She said quietly a single tear rolling down her cheek as she hurried past the woman and into the night.

_Even the best fall down sometimes.  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme.  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find, you and I collide.  
You finally find, you and I collide.  
You finally find, you and I collide._

"I know." Piper sighed as she looked up to the front of the church to meet the heartbroken gaze of her son.

"Neighbor Dan strikes again." Phoebe sighed.

_Collide, Howie Day_


	81. Who's who

I know, I'm evil and I hate me too. Just kidding, personally I think I'm great. I really hadn't planed this little twist, I was going to have Buffy turn down Chris's proposal but then the last chapter came to me out of nowhere and I couldn't help myself. I too am a major Buffy/Angel ship fan but, like I've ranted in previous chapters the show I think messed it up. But they did redeem themselves in the end of BTVS if you watched the final episodes you know what I'm talking about. Buffy and Angel have this tragic Shakespearian star crossed lovers thing going and I felt it would be dishonest to ignore it. So anyways if you haven't decided you now hate this story and me, or can take the time out from plotting my demise to read the next chapter, here it is...

Chris tore his gaze away from his mother glaring furiously at the man that stood beside him.

"You son of a bitch." Chris said knocking him off his feet with a well landed punch.

"You sure you want to do this?" Angel asked wiping the blood trailing from his split lip with the back of his hand as he stood.

"You started it." Chris replied furiously.

"No, you started it, twenty years ago, you started it, and I'm gonna finish it." Angel replied coldly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chris demanded.

"She has this allusion of what you two had, and it's always haunted her, you ruined any chance we had of working things out, she couldn't let go of it. But it wasn't real." Angel replied.

"You don't know anything about us." Chris spat furiously. "It was real."

"She told me everything." Angel replied smugly. "You were both hurting, you knew it would never go anywhere, it was safe for her. You see real scares her. She runs from it, and I always let her, because I could never offer her what she deserved. But, now I can and I'm not letting her run away. What Buffy and I had was real, you heard her she couldn't deny her feelings for me. She still loves me, she always will, you, you were just a distraction while she couldn't have what she really wanted."

"Chris." Wyatt called as he orbed away preparing to chase after him.

"Don't." Piper said placing a hand on his shoulder before he could dematerialize.

"Um, who's neighbor Dan?" Mel asked breaking the silence.

"A long story, which has nothing to do with this." Piper sighed. "Let's go home."

She ran, it's what she'd always done best. She ran until she thought her lungs would collapse before stopping. Holding onto the side of a building for support she focused on the burning pain of each breath rather than the scene she'd left behind. Just half an hour ago she'd been so sure, so confident, then he showed up blowing it all away. She didn't know what to do now, what to think, how to feel.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here all alone?" A voice called.

"You really don't want to do this." Buffy sighed turning around.

"Who are you?" The Vampire demanded as Buffy took at his partner.

"Take a wild guess." Buffy replied brushing off her clothes as she advanced.

"I don't know Piper, I mean you gotta see the similarities." Phoebe replied as they materialized in the manor.

"Ok, Who is neighbor Dan?" Paige demanded.

"Piper's ex." Leo sighed.

"I'm guessing there's more to the story?" Paige prompted.

"When Leo and I first started dating." Piper began.

"After you and Phoebe fought over him." Paige added with a smirk.

"Shut it." Phoebe glared.

"Anyways." Piper continued. "I didn't know about him being a white lighter."

"I knew we couldn't be together, so I left." Leo explained.

"But he came back, I found out a lot of drama latter we both agreed to stop seeing each other. Leo was reassigned and I was dating Dan, he had moved in next door with his niece." Piper picked up. "Hence, neighbor Dan."

"Ok and this is like Buffy and Chris how?" Wyatt asked not really wanting to discuss his mother's old boyfriends.

"I had to choose." Piper sighed explaining the whole dramatic love triangle. "As we can all see I choose Leo, even after he became a white lighter again. Not that, that made things easy, but a lot more drama later, we were married and here we are today."

"So it all worked out in the end." Jamie smiled.

"For us." Leo replied.

"Let's just hope history really does repeat itself." Phoebe sighed.

"Why?" Chris asked alerting them all to his presence. "Because, let's be honest in this whole scenario you've worked out, I'm your so called neighbor Dan. Angel and Buffy had this whole tragic romance. They couldn't be together, hell, it's one of the reasons we got together in the first place. She'd just lost him, I'd lost Bianca, we were lonely. Maybe Angel was right, maybe it wasn't real."

"Chris don't say that." Phoebe began.

"Why not, Buffy did, Angel did, maybe I just want it to be. No matter What choice mom made she wasn't going to get her normal life. She was a charmed one. She had a destiny to fulfill. Buffy has a chance to get out of it, away from this world, and maybe I shouldn't try and stop her." Chris replied.

"You don't really believe that." Phoebe replied.

"Yes I do." Chris replied orbing away.

"Leo go after him." Piper sighed as she made her way up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Paige asked as she and Phoebe followed.

"What you two do best. Meddling." Piper declared storing onto the attic.

"Your going to find her and do what?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm not looking for her." Piper replied. "The elders had something to do with this, we just need to finds out what they're planning."

She hadn't had a fight like that in years. She missed it she thought with a small smile as she continued walking. She hated being the slayer, and she loved it, the certainty, the clarity that she had while in battle. She only wished the rest of her life could be so simple. She didn't know where she was going, she didn't really have anywhere to go. She was twenty years out of place. She had no friends, no family, she was alone. It was what she wanted, wasn't it. She couldn't face Chris, not after what had just happened. And Angel, god what was she supposed to do now. She had to choose, but how. She loved them both, Angel, he was never supposed to be a choice. But then again neither was Chris.


	82. Old faces, new places

Thanks for all the reviews. I don't really have anything to say today (I know I'm shocked too.) so... Here it is...

"Leave me alone." Chris sighed staring out at the twinkling lights of the city.

"You can't give up." Leo replied.

"Why not?" Chris demanded.

"Because, you love her." Leo replied.

"So, sometimes that just isn't enough." Chris shrugged.

"That's a load of crap." Leo said rolling his eyes. "You need to decide if she's worth fighting for."

"What if she doesn't want me?" Chris asked.

"If you can't see how much she loves you, your blind. It was your love that destroyed the first, her love for you, not Angel." Leo replied. "I almost mad the mistake your about to. To walk away convincing yourself it's better for her, it's what she wants, deserves. But, in the end you have to let her decide."

"What do you want?" Angel asked.

"To know how you suddenly became human." Cole replied.

"Does it matter?" Angel asked.

"Yes, what happened to letting her be happy, to knowing how much she loved Chris. What changed between then and now besides the obvious?" Phoebe demanded.

She didn't know she ended up here, how she even knew where to go but she did. She took two buses and a train and four hours later here she was unsure of what to do next. She watched them through the window laughter flowing out carried by the light breeze. They looked every part the happy suburban family. The woman turned as if she could feel Buffy's eyes on her. She froze when she saw her they're eyes locked for a second before Buffy ducked back into the shadows. Silently walking back down the street.

"Dawn?" Her husband said confused. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Dawn said finding her voice. Had it really been her or had she imagined it. "I think I''m going to take a walk."

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked.

"No, you guys stay finish the movie." Dawn smiled down at her family. "Ijust need some fresh air."

"Buffy Wait!" Dawn called spotting the figure walking down the street and running after her. Buffy paused slowly turning around. "It's really you." Dawn said still shocked stopping in front of her sister. "You look exactly the same." She said amazed.

"You don't." Buffy replied unsurely. "Your all grown up."

"I know." Dawn smiled. "Did you get my letter?"

"You seem happy." Buffy nodded.

"I am, I really am." Dawn replied. "But your not."

"I don't think I want to be." Buffy sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to come here. I don't know why..."

"Come on." Dawn said taking her hand.

"Where are we going?" Buffy asked confused as Dawn lead her down the quiet streets.

"You came here to see me for a reason." Dawn replied as she led them into the deserted playground taking a seat on one of the swings.

"I'm so confused." Buffy replied taking a seat on the swing next to her. "I don't know what to do Dawnie."

"Ok, I've waited twenty years to hear this story, now spill." Dawn insisted.

"Human?" Dawn asked stunned. "Angel's human?"

"I know. It's huge." Buffy sighed. "I realized something on my way here. Angel and Chris, they were the two most significant relationships of my life. I love them both so much. And I went into both relationships knowing they're was no future in either and suddenly I can have one with either of them. How am I supposed to choose?"

"You need to follow your heart, you know what you want." Dawn replied. "It's not easy trust me. I did it, I picked Peter. I chose to cut all ties with the past to marry him, to have our two beautiful children, the normal life I never knew I wanted. And I love it, I'm happy."

"I want that to." Buffy replied.

"No you don't." Dawn smiled knowingly. "Buffy I know you like noone else ever could, I am you. And yes, part of you wants that normal picket fence, suburban fairy tale but, you'd never be satisfied. And neither option will honestly get you that. God, I spent so long being jealous of you."

"Why?" Buffy asked confused.

"You're my big sister, I wanted to be like you, I looked up to you like all siblings do, but in my case I didn't stand a chance. You save the world, it's a lot to live up too." Dawn said with a msall smile.

"My life isn't all that wonderful, you of all people know that." Buffy replied.

"But that's where your wrong, it is." Dawn replied smiling. "You've done so much, seen so much and I'm not saying it's been all fun and games but, look at it from my point of view.

You asked me to live for you, and I did. I have done all those things you could never do and I love them, they make me happy. It works for me but, Buffy maybe your not meant to have and ordinary life. You asked me to live for you and now I need you to do the same for me. I have the ordinary life, you live the extraordinary one. You go get your guy wether it's the two hundred some odd year old vampire turned human or the twenty two year old magic guy and you start living."

"I'm scared." Buffy confessed.

"I know." Dawn said standing. "I have to get back. Thank you, for everything. I love you Buffy."

"I love you too Dawn." Buffy said sadly as they hugged.

"Why don't they want Chris and Buffy to be together?" Piper asked frustrated.

"They're afraid of what will happen." Faith confessed. "Their two very powerful people and if they were to... "

"They don't want them to have children." Leo realized.

"That's a load of crap." Piper sighed. "I mean look at Wyatt and Chris, they thought they would be to powerful but, they turned out fine."

"They almost didn't." Paige reminded her.

"That was the elders fault." Piper replied glaring. "They don't have a problem with Wyatt and his girlfriend, Sarah's a powerful witch and Wyatt's well Wyatt."

"Yes, but Buffy's the most powerful slayer ever who just got a power boost and Chris is more powerful than maybe even he realizes." Faith replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leo asked confused.

"Chris is so stuck in Wyatt's shadow that I don't think he's ever really realized he's just as powerful as his brother if not more." Faith explained. "Wyatt's may be the son of a Charmed one and a White lighter but,"

"Chris is the son of a Charmed one and an Elder." Piper realized.

"Exactly. Their hopping she'll choose Angel and that will solve their problems." Faith replied.

"And if she doesn't?" Paige asked.

"I don't know, but they will trey and stop them." Faith replied.

"Buffy's calling." Kyle said orbing out.

"What are you doing here?" Kyle asked surprised.

"Figuring out what I want." Buffy replied.

"And did you?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, I need you to take me somewhere." Buffy replied.

"Where?" Kyle asked.

"Are you sure about this?" Kyle asked before orbing back to the manor?

"Yes, I know what I'm doing." Buffy replied confidently. "It's what I want."

"Buffy?"

"Hello Angel." Buffy greeted.


	83. Choices

I wasn't planning to update so soon but, after reading all the reviews I got, I had to. As to the people demanding a sequel, let me finish this and we'll see.

Ok enough about me...

"Where's Buffy?" Paige asked as Kyle orbed in alone.

"She asked me to drop her off." Kyle replied. "She made her choice."

"Where is she?" Phoebe demanded.

"LA." Kyle admitted.

"So, she chose him." Chris said sadly stepping into the attic.

"Chris she..." Kyle began.

"No, it's not over." Chris declared orbing away.

"What was that?" Wyatt asked confused.

"He's decided to fight." Leo said with a grin.

"Um guys, we should probably tell you what we found out." Phoebe interrupted.

"What?" Piper demanded.

"You were right about the elders giving Angel his humanity back." Cole began.

"Yeah news flash we know." Paige sighed.

"Yeah but did you know he only gets to keep it if she picks him?" Phoebe asked.

"I'll take that as a no." Cole replied at their shocked expressions.

"Does Buffy know?" Piper asked.

"He didn't say." Phoebe shrugged. "But then again she usually does."

"She pick him just for that." Wyatt sighed. "She still probably feels guilty for having to kill him."

"It's not that easy to get over." Phoebe said knowingly with a glace at Cole.

"It's not easy to watch the man you love die either." Paige countered.

"Ok drama queens." Piper said stepping between them. "This isn't about us or our relationships. This is about Chris and Buffy and who she wants to be with. Yes there are similarities, but in the end it's up to them."

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Buffy asked. "What the hell was that? At the Chapel?"

"I told you, I love you and you still love me." Angel replied.

"Look, I know the Elders made you human, and for the life of me I can't figure out why you let them." Buffy said crossing her arms in front of her.

"It's what I always wanted." Angel began.

"No, you wanted to earn it, to deserve it. You forget I remember when the demon turned you human, our day together, you gave it up, gave me up, because you didn't earn it." Buffy countered. "You do it every time I try to move on, to be happy. You barge in demanded I chose you and I do, every time only to have the rug pulled out from under me."

"That wont happen this time." Angel declared firmly.

"No, it wont." Buffy replied. "You were right, I couldn't tell you I didn't love you anymore, I do, I always will. You were my first love, and we never really ended things, it's been six years of this open ended goodbye. I never really had to get over you, to let you go, you were one of the few constants in my life, people who could relate. I do love you, but."

"You love him more." Angel sighed bitterly.

"It's not about loving him more, even if he wasn't around, this wouldn't work. We both know it. and that's why I'm here." Buffy replied sadly. "We work in the shadows, in the night and at one point in my life that was enough. We were two people trying to come to grips with these enormous destinies. We didn't have the option of normalcy, and that's not a bad thing. I look back at our relationship and you know what I don't have any regrets. The good, the bad, we went through it all and I would do it all over again in a heart beat. We couldn't work though, not in the real world."

"And you and he would?" Angel asked.

"Maybe, I don't know. But when I look back at my relationship with him, I do have regrets. There so much left there things that I need to say, to do. I don't know if we'll have the happily ever after, but I know I owe it to myself to try." Buffy explained.

"I couldn't compete with his memory, I guess I should have expected to be able to compete with the reality." Angel sighed.

"Angel." Buffy began.

"No, it's ok, I just want you to be happy." Angel replied sadly. "I had to give it a shot though."

"It just wasn't meant to be forever for us. But, whatever it was, it was amazing." Buffy said gently kissing him. "Goodbye Angel." She said tearfully walking away from the one time love of her life.

"Good bye Buffy." Angel whispered a single tear rolling down his cheek as he watched her go.

She had to find him, to explain. She just hoped he didn't hate her after everything. But before she could find him she was pulled away in a shower of glowing blue orbs.


	84. Consequences

Thanks again for the reviews. I know I've been neglecting Once upon a time there were three that's why I wasn't going to post until this one done. If I do a sequel to this it wont be till I've almost finish Once upon a time.

"I wont let you send me back." Buffy declared spinning around preparing to attack when she realized where she was. "What the hell?"

"I'm not letting you go without a fight." Chris said determinedly.

"Chris." Buffy began.

"No, I love you Buffy, I'm not giving up on us." Chris cut her off.

"Good, neither am I." Buffy replied.

"I...wait what?" Chris asked confused.

"I want to be with you Chris, not Angel." Buffy explained.

"But I thought...Kyle said he dropped you off in LA?" Chris said confused.

"He did, I needed to see Angel, to tell him goodbye." Buffy replied.

"But what about your normal life?" Chris asked.

"Let's just say I have a normal life, well part of me does and maybe that's enough." Buffy replied.

"Um, I don't understand?" Chris replied.

"I know." Buffy smiled. "But some people just aren't meant for ordinary. It's a nice idea though, but it wouldn't be worth what I'd be giving up."

"And what's that?" Chris asked smiling.

"You." Buffy replied. "We may never have and 'ordinary' life but, wherever this goes, I know it will be extraordinary. "I love you Chris."

"I love you too." He said pulling her into his arms.

"So, how were you planning to steal me away from Angel?" She asked as she broke their kiss.

"Like this." He grinned with a wave of his arm.

"So what do you think is happening?" Phoebe asked pacing.

"You're the psychic . You tell me." Piper said rolling her eyes.

"Um, if she does pick Chris, What are we going to do about the elders?" Paige asked.

"I vote for." Piper began.

"We can't Kill them." Leo interrupted.

"Fine." Piper huffed. "How about maiming them? Just a little?"

"No." Leo laughed.

"You are no fun." Piper pouted with a small smile.

"I know." Leo laughed.

"Have you ever wondered what life would have been like if you chose Dan?" Phoebe asked.

"Once." Piper admitted. "Right after Leo became an elder."

"And?" Leo prompted.

"Honestly, I couldn't picture it, I made my choice, and I never regretted it, not even then." Piper replied as Leo wrapped his arms around her.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Wyatt said mockingly.

"Shut up." Mel said smacking him lightly. "It's sweet."

"I'm a little surprised." Faith began leaning casually against the door frame. "I sort of thought she'd pick you."

"I didn't" Angel sighed.

"I'm a little pissed actually, she tried to kill me to save you." Faith replied.

"I know." Angel smiled. "But, then again she didn't really like you."

"Yeah, there was that." Faith grinned. "So you ready?"

"I guess." He shrugged.

"I can't believe she didn't pick you, even just to save you from this." Faith sighed straitening. "Unless, she doesn't know."

"I didn't tell her." Angel admitted. "I wanted her to pick me, not save me."

"She's gonna be pissed." Faith replied.

"Only if she finds out." Angel replied standing. "Go ahead."

"Faith." Piper greeted.

"I just got back from Angel's." Faith began. "Th elders sent me to turn him back."

"So she picked Chris?" Mel asked excitedly.

"Looks like it." Faith replied. "Though, they've both disappeared off our radar."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked nervously.

"We can't find them." Faith shrugged. "I have to get back up there and join the 'search'."

"They're never going to let them be, are they?" Piper sighed.

"I don't think so, then again...there may be something I can do." Faith said with a grin.

"But, your just one elder." Leo began.

"I know, but I was a slayer first." Faith grinned orbing out.

"So? Would it have worked?" Chris asked grinning.

"No." Buffy replied. "You didn't need to do this. I don't need this, I just want you"

"You don't like it?" Chris asked teasingly.

"It's perfect, because I'm with you." Buffy replied.


	85. Screw the Elders

"You never told me, did you get a date to the prom?" Chris asked with a grin.

"Yes." Buffy replied. "You."

"You know what I mean." Chris replied.

"I almost didn't." Buffy explained. "I went alone, but Angel showed up. It was like one of those sappy teen movies, everyone thought it was the perfect moment."

"And you?" Chris asked.

"I left early." Buffy admitted. "It wasn't what I wanted. I Already had the perfect prom. Right here, with you."

"Demons attacked out my prom, cleaners had to come and erase memories, my date pretty much thinks I got drunk and puked on her." Chris replied.

"I had a guy train hell hounds to attack anyone in formal wear at mine." Buffy grinned.

"Sounds like a normal evening." Chris laughed brushing a stray hair out of her face.

"What happens now?" Buff asked leaning into his touch.

"Well, we were interrupted before." Chris began unsurely. "I still want to marry you Buffy. I don't give a crap what the elders or anyone else think about it or who tries to stop us."

"Yeah, I guess we didn't distract them as well as we thought." Buffy sighed. "How do we do this?"

"Screw the elders." Chris replied.

"Huh?" Buffy asked.

"I'm sick of it, let's not hide." Chris began. "Do you want to marry me?"

"Yes, more than anything." Buffy admitted.

"Then lt's just do it." Chris replied.

"It's not that easy." Buffy sighed.

"It is if we make it." Chris said determinedly. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." Buffy replied.

"Well then, let's go." Chris said orbing them away.

"What did she mean?" Paige asked confused.

"How the hell should I know?" Piper replied.

"Where do you think they're doing?" Phoebe asked.

"Well." Wyatt began with a smirk.

"Mind out of the gutter." Paige cut him off.

"Do you think they're getting married?" Mel asked with a smile.

"They better not be." Piper replied causing everyone to look at her confused. "If my son gets married and doesn't invite me, I'll blow him up."

"Do you think she really would?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Wyatt, Leo, Paige, Phoebe, Cole and, Kyle replied.

"Well we wouldn't want that." Buffy said alerting them all to their presence.

"Where have you two been?" Piper demanded.

"We didn't get married." Chris replied. "Yet."

"Yet, what do you mean yet?" Phoebe asked.

"We going to get married tonight, right here." Chris explained.

"What about the elders?" Wyatt asked confused.

"Screw the Elders." Chris replied. "Best advise I ever got." He said smiling at Piper.

"Um, I think there's some stuff you guys should know." Phoebe began as they were filled in.

"What do you mean more powerful than Wyatt?" Chris asked.

"And what does my power boast have to do with anything? I mean I'm not even sure what it gave me yet." Buffy asked.

"They don't want you two to make super powered kids." Wyatt said bluntly.

"Oh." Buffy said blushing. "Well that doesn't really change anything."

"Yeah, if were so powerful, let them try and stop us. If they want a fight, we'll fight back." Chris replied.

"So then, I guess were planing a wedding." Piper grinned. "Wyatt and Kyle you go decorate the sunroom, You three." Piper said turning to her nieces. "Are on food detail, find a cake."

"Yes Mam." Jess said with a mock salute as they scurried off to follow her demands.

"Leo take Chris and...I don't know, find something to do, oh, you need tuxes." Piper ordered. "And pick up Dad, he wouldn't want to miss this, I think he's in Spain."

"No, Greece." Phoebe corrected.

"Whatever." Piper said waiving them off as she turned to face Buffy. "You go take a shower, Phoebe your on hair, Paige makeup."

"Ok, what about you?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm going to find someone to marry you." Piper replied.


	86. Ready?

Thanks again for the reviews, and to all those who are asking for a sequel, and one about Buffy and Chris's kids, Who said they'd end up together, or even have any? I know, I'm evil. But as you've learned by now, in my story, things happen.

"Are you sure about this?" Victor asked after hearing everything.

"More than anything I've ever done in my life." Chris replied.

"Then I'm happy for you." Victor smiled. "And, I have something for you. We just need to stop at my place."

"I'll go back to the Manor and Give the guys their Tuxes." Leo said orbing out.

"The place looks great." Leo complemented.

"Let's just hope your wife thinks so." Cole replied.

"Here, we should get dressed." Leo said handing out the garment bags.

"Cakes here." Mel said Shimmering in.

"Woah." Wyatt said catching it before it hit the floor.

"Nice Catch." Sam laughed as Wyatt placed it on the table.

"You three should head upstairs, they have dresses for you." Kyle replied.

"I'm not wearing anything gross." Jamie declared as they walked into the room.

"Calm down, you can pick." Paige said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, we've collected a few bridesmaids dresses over the years." Phoebe added. "These are from Piper's wedding, Paige's, and finally mine." Phoebe said piling dresses on the bed.

"If they don't like them, I think I still have the jeans I wore to Prue's." Piper added sharing a grin with Phoebe.

"Aunt Prue got married?" Sam asked confused.

"Yeah, to a warlock." Phoebe laughed. "Long story."

"So, who's dress are you wearing?" Mel asked Buffy.

"I um?" Buffy began unsurely.

"Her own." Piper answered for her.

"Huh?" Buffy asked confused as Piper carried in a box handing it to her.

"Well, what do you think?" Piper asked.

"It's perfect." Buffy smiled pulling it out.

"But, it's green." Mel replied.

"I think we can fix that." Paige said with a grin pausing at a knock on the door.

"What?" Phoebe called.

"It's me." Chris said. "I need to see Buffy."

"Nope, bad luck." Sam replied.

"Come on." Chris sighed. "Please, It's important."

"You have five minutes." Piper said opening the door after stashing the dress away.

"Ok, I'll make it quick." Chris promised glancing around the room until he spotted Buffy. She was sitting at the vanity her hair in huge curlers, in a bathrobe.

"What is it?" Buffy asked unsurely.

"I just need to see you, alone." Chris replied as she made her way across the room. "I like the look." He teased once they were in the hallway.

"Your not having second thoughts?' Buffy asked nervously.

"No." Chris replied hurriedly. "Are you?"

"No." she said relived."What did you want then?" She asked confused.

"Well, I know you said it was perfect, but I just wanted to make sure I did this right. Like you deserve." Chris began.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused as he lowered himself to one knee.

"Buffy Summers, will you marry me?" Chris asked opening a small black velvet box to reveal a sparkling diamond.

"It's beautiful." Buffy gasped.

"Is that a yes?" Chris grinned.

"Of course it's a yes, I already said yes." Buffy replied smiling as he slipped the ring on her finger. "Where did you get this, it must have cost a fortune."

"Actually I got it from my grandfather." Chris admitted. "It was his mothers and her's before that. It's been passed down through the women in his family for six generations. He said it was lucky, they all had long and happy marriages."

"But, why isn't he give it to your grandmother?" Buffy asked confused.

"It was supposed to go to his sister but, she died when she was seventeen, a car accident. He just didn't feel right using it, it was supposed to be passed down to the oldest girl." He explained. "He told me he was going to give it to Aunt Prue and, well you know, and then Mom but she wanted Grandma's ring and so on."

"Then, shouldn't it go to Mel?" Buffy asked.

"I asked the same thing." Chris replied. "But, he said he wanted you to have it. If you don't like it I can."

"No." Buffy cut him off. "I love it." She said kissing him gently.

"I think our five minutes are up, and they'll get tired of spying soon." Chris said reluctantly breaking their kiss.

"We're not spying." A muffled voice called from behind the closed door.

"You know for all the practice they've had they really do suck at it." Buffy grinned.

"I know, but, still I'd better let you finish getting ready, we can't have you walk down the isle looking like that." Chris teased.

"You really know how to ruin the moment." Buffy said with a mock glare.

"I know, I'm an ass." Chris grinned. "But you love me anyways."

"Yes well, my sanity has been questioned, more than once." Buffy replied grinning as she gave him one last kiss before she was pulled back inside.

"Faith? But your..."

"Dead, yeah I'm over it." Faith grinned. "But, enough about me. Buffy needs our help."

"Ok, Try it on." Paige said handing Buffy the now white dress.

"How does it look?" Buffy asked as Phoebe finished zipping her up.

"Perfect." Piper smiled. "Ok, we have something old, the dress."

"Something new and Blue." Sam grinned pulling a blue garter out of a bag by her feet.

"We picked it up while Mel got the Cake." Jamie explained.

"Thanks." Buffy said taking it. "And the borrowed jewelry covers the rest. I guess it's time."

"We'll go make sure they're set up downstairs." Phoebe said as they left Piper and Buffy alone.

"Nervous?" Piper asked.

"I'm terrified." Buffy admitted. "But, in a good way, I've never been so scared and so sure of anything in my life, and I've leapt off a tower to my death before. I'm not making sense am I?"

"I understand." Piper grinned.

"You know, it's not to late to orb out for a quick bachelor party." Wyatt grinned.

"Yes it is." Mel said walking into the sun room. "You guys ready?"

"It's go time." Paige said walking in and handing Buffy a bouquet.

"I'll see you down there." Piper said giving her a quick hug. Buffy nodded taking one last look at her self in the mirror.


	87. Another Wedding

Thanks again for all the reviews. I try and work in a little past Charmed into my story. Usually it's because of a rerun I've just watched and it's stuck in my mind but, I haven't seen the one where Prue got married in a while so, I could be wrong about Piper wearing jeans but, I'm pretty sure it was pants. I'll have to look out for the episode so I can check.

"You can still bail, it's not to late." Wyatt teased.

"Shut up." Chris glared as the music began playing and everyone turned to the stairs. Chris watched as Buffy came into view and smiled at the choice of dress as he was thrown back in time.

_Chris stood waiting at the bottom of the stairs trying to ignore Paige as she snapped away with her camera._

"_Will you st..." He trailed off as Buffy came into view. He looked from the tiny silver strappy stiletto shoes, to the long full flowing skirt to the tight corset like bodice of the dress, all in shades of green. She looked amazing with her hair piled into a slightly messy updo with tendrils framing her face. She seemed to float down the stairs as the dress moved around her. Chris swallowed hard trying to remember to breath. "You look.. You look amazing."_

Don't fall Buffy repeated over and over in her head taking a deep breath before she began her decent. Her eyes met Chris's and they locked. The rest of the world faded away as she took her first step beginning her decent down the floral adorned staircase.

"It's perfect." Mel said happily as her mother and Aunts turned to her annoyed.

She never saw him coming.

"Buffy!" Chris screamed as the figure appeared behind her disappearing with his bride before anyone could react.

"You just had to say it." Piper sighed.

One minute she was walking down the stairs the next she was here, but where was here? And who brought her she wondered furiously as she spun around to face her kidnapper only to find herself alone. She could sense evil all around her.

"Chris!" She screamed waiting for him to orb in after a few minutes with no reaction she began to worry. "Leo! Kyle! Paige! ANYONE!" She called frantically as she began to realize just where she was and why they we're not coming.

"Still nothing?" Paige pestered Kyle as Phoebe scryed.

"No, I can't sense her, but that doesn't mean anything, we all know she can block me." Kyle replied.

"But why would she?" Phoebe asked throwing down the crystal.

"I don't know, maybe she doesn't realize she is, she does it unconsciously sometimes." Kyle shrugged.

"There's nothing in here." Wyatt said frustrated slamming the book shut.

"I still want to know who the hell that guy was." Phoebe said.

"A guy in a hooded black robe that can disappear, not a lot to go on." Paige replied. "But why Buffy is the real question."

"She's the slayer." Cole replied. "To demons killing her is a way to make a big name for yourself." He said instantly regretting the words as they all turned to Chris. Chris sat staring blankly out the window as Piper and Leo quietly talked to him getting no response.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back." Wyatt added quickly as they all waited for him to have some kind of response. It was as if he was in shock, he hadn't said a word since screaming her name. This wasn't Chris, he reacted, he got angry, he fought. They were worried.

"I don't understand." Chris said suddenly.

"You don't understand what?" Piper asked when they realized he wasn't going to continue.

"I'm supposed to be so powerful, more powerful than Wyatt, but I couldn't even stop one lousy demon from kidnaping her." Chris replied calmly.

"There was nothing any of us could do." Leo began.

"No." Chris interrupted. "She's gone, disappeared without a trace, I couldn't even..." He trailed off furiously grabbing the edge of the elaborately decorated table and turning it over. They watched as the carefully placed orderves and towering mountain of white frosting smashed into the floor.

"Feel Better?" Piper asked after he attacked the rest of the decor.

"No." Chris sighed as he sat on the step burring his head in his hands. "I can't sense her."

"I know, neither can Kyle." Leo began.

"No, she can't block me." Chris interrupted. "I can always sense her, she can't block me."

"Does that mean..." Mel trailed off unsurely.

"She's not dead." Chris began. "I don't know how, but I just know she's not But, she's in trouble."

"Then where is she?" Phoebe asked. "Someone must be blocking us from finding her."

"So where back to figuring out who." Wyatt began. "We find out who, we find out where they have her."

"Or, to be able to block us from finding her, they have to be using a lot of powerful magic, so if we scry for that." Paige began excitedly.

"We find her." Phoebe finished picking back up the crystal. "I'm not getting anything out of the ordinary." She sighed after a few minutes. "Every time I look for powerful magic, it just lands here."

"Where the hell is she." Paige grumbled taking over the scrying.

"What did you say?" Chris asked suddenly looking up.

"Um, where the hell is she." Paige replied confused.

"We're so stupid." Chris began excitedly. "I know where she is"

"Hey, wait you know where she is?" Paige asked.

"She's in the underworld." Chris said hurriedly.

"How can you be sure?" Wyatt asked.

"I just am, and I'm going to go find her." Chris replied orbing out.

"Don't Panic." Buffy ordered herself. Sure she was the slayer but, she'd just gotten her powers back, she wasn't exactly feeling 100 and adding to that she didn't really know how to control the new powers she'd gotten. Even if al that wasn't true, the last place she ever wanted to find herself was alone in the underworld with no way out. Who knew what kinds of demons she run into, or what powers they'd have. She couldn't just stay there though, someone had gone to the trouble of bringing her there and she either had to wait and face them or, the unknown evil out there. With a decisive nod she slowly made her way down the dimly lit cavern.


	88. No one stays dead

Thanks for all the reviews. As for Why Chris couldn't sense Buffy during the whole witch wars thing, the demon brought her to the show HQ which was protected from people finding it or those there. Buffy can't block Chris from sensing her like she can with others but, powerful magic can block her from his radar like when the first and Gideon took her and her being in the underworld. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.

She'd been walking for about twenty minutes and hadn't run into another living, or unliving, thing. Most people would be relived, think themselves lucky, but she knew better. Someone or something brought her here for a reason. They may not be with her but somehow they knew exactly where she was.

Unfortunately the others were having the exact opposite experience. It seemed just about every demon in the underworld decided to get in their way.

"What the hell is going on?" Piper demanded blowing up another demon.

"I don't know, I guess they don't want us to find her." Paige said orbing an energy ball back at it's sender.

"You know your just walking into a trap." Buffy sighed. "And talking to yourself. Both bad signs." She paused hearing voices up ahead. Finally she thought, some answers.

"They won't be able to hold them off much longer." A voice said quietly. "I can see their approach."

"I know, it's ok, it seems the guest of honor has arrived." He smirked. "Hello Buffy."

"You've got to be kidding me." Buffy said stepping out of the shadows. "Doesn't anyone stay dead?"

"Who the hell could be doing this?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, a new source?" Paige offered.

"If that's true he's gotten a hell of lot of power in the last two months since Wyatt and I vanquished the last one." Chris replied.

"Well, who would want Buffy?" Wyatt asked. "I mean you know her best who are her enemies?"

"Who said it's about her?" Leo asked. "I mean, this could very well just be a trap to lure us down here. Whoever did this could not even know who Buffy is beyond the fact that Chris was about to marry her."

"Ok, then who have you pissed off recently?" Wyatt asked Chris. "Besides the Elders." He added with a smirk.

"What do you want with me?" Buffy demanded.

"You, nothing really." He smirked. "I was actually surprised when you appeared back on the scene. You and the Little Charmed one, I never knew about that."

"What does Chris have to do with this?" Buffy asked annoyed.

"He's just a tool, as you are, a way for me to get my revenge." He declared.

"Well good luck with that." Buffy shrugged casually leaning against the wall.

"You always were a sassy little thing." He laughed.


	89. another fight

Thanks for the reviews. Ok, I finally saw the Prue wedding episode and I was right yeah me! Well I was partly right, she was wearing pants, but I was wrong they weren't jeans they were black dress pants. Noone's perfect. But I try. Just kidding, onto the story.

"And you were always annoying." Buffy shrugged.

"But I was fun." he smirked.

"Ok whatever, do you think this will take long? Because I do have a prior engagement." Buffy asked.

"What no clever banter about how your gonna kick my ass? I'm disappointed." He said shaking his head.

"Nope, I'm gonna play the damsel this round, you know wait to be rescued. I can't kill you, we both know it." She shrugged.

"Neither can they." he smirked.

"We'll see. Who's super slut?" Buffy asked gesturing to the scantily clad young woman behind them.

"The new seer." He replied. "She's been most helpful."

"They approach." She said suddenly.

"Ahh, show time." He smirked grabbing Buffy and placing knife at her troat.

"This is getting old." Buffy sighed as The sounds of fighting drew closer and the Halliwells burst into the cave.

"Buffy." Chris called spotting her through the crowd of demons blocking their path. "Who the hell are you?" He demanded of her captor.

"ZANKU?" Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Kyle said stunned.

"Who? I think we're missing something here." Wyatt said turning to Chris as they continued to fend off the attacks.

"But we vanquished him." Paige began.

"Like that ever stops them from trying to kill us." Piper cut her off.

"True." Paige shrugged.

"Let her go." Chris demanded ducking an energy ball.

"Or what?" Zanku laughed. "Take another step and she dies."

"You see once again saving a demon comes back to bite me in the ass." Buffy said annoyed. "New policy, take no poisoners, all demons die."

"Hey." Cole replied.

"Ok, maybe not all. Just the evil ones." Buffy amended. "Can someone kill him because I'm kinda bored of this."

"Go ahead witches, no nexus to help you this time." Zanku smirked.

"Leave her out of this, you want us." Phoebe demanded.

"You owe her she saved you." Leo added.

"I know, but this isn't personal, well it is." He laughed. "What can I say, I'm evil."

"What do we do?" Wyatt asked.

"I don't know." Piper sighed. "He's right we needed the nexus to vanquish him last time."

"You know maybe I wont kill her after all, she'd make a beautiful Queen to rule by my side." Zanku smirked tracing a hand over her face.

"EW and no." Buffy shuddered.

"ENOUGH!" Chris shouted furiously throwing up his hands they all watched stunned as the demons all went flying clearing a path between him and Zanku. "Let her go!" He demanded.

"I'd do what he says, he looks pissed." Buffy smirked.

"How the hell did you do that?" Zanku demanded.

"Like this." Chris replied throwing his hands up again and sending Buffy and Zanku flying in opposite directions.

"Nice reflexes." Buffy commented as Cole shimmered over catching her before she slammed into the wall.

"Your welcome." Cole said as he placed her on her feet. "Careful." he said steadying her as she swayed. "Are you ok?"

"I don't..." She trailed of closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Phoebe fought her way over to the pair noticing the way Buffy was holding her neck.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked gently prying away her hand.

"The knife must have got her when Chris separated them." Cole said worriedly. "Someone with healing powers needs to get over here NOW."

"Is it bad?" Buffy asked "Is there blood on my dress?"

"It's just a scratch." Phoebe lied. Watching as the slayer slowly became as pale as the gown she wore. "LEO!"

"Where's Chris?' Buffy asked as Phoebe helped her sit on the floor. Phoebe glanced behind them spotting Chris in battle with Zanku. After seeing Cole safely catch Buffy his whole focus had been on the demon before him. "Is he ok?" Buffy demanded when she didn't answer turning to see for herself. "Damn I knew he was holding out on me." She said watching him easily dodge an attack by Zanku and landing a kick sending the demon flying.


	90. More Plans

"Hey. You guys ok?" Wyatt said breathlessly after he made his way over, kneeling down he quickly healed her.

"Thanks." Buffy said taking the hand he offered to help her up.

"Chris is pissed." Wyatt said eyeing his brother carefully.

"In your haste to destroy me you almost killed your girlfriend." Zanku taunted.

"Buffy." Chris said worriedly spinning around. Zanku smirked as he used his temporary distraction to his benefit sending an energy ball flying that knocked Chris to the ground.

"Face it your not powerful enough to handle me." Zanku smirked.

"We'll see about that." Chris said struggling to his feet.

"Hey!" Buffy exclaimed jumping out of the way of an energy ball. "Who did that?" She demanded glancing down at the smoking edge of her gown.

"Next time I wont miss." The demon promised.

"You burnt my dress." Buffy said furiously clenching her fists. "What the hell?" She said her hand felt warm she brought it up surprised to find a glowing blue energy ball in her palm. "How the hell did I do that?"

"Who cares, just throw it." Cole said gruffly as he tossed a demon across the cave.

"And then what?" Buffy asked throwing her hand out and watching as the the energy ball hit the demon vanquishing it.

"Then that." Cole shrugged.

"That was awesome, how do I do it again?" Buffy asked smiling.

"Just focus." Cole replied.

"Nothings happening." Buffy said frustrated. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to stick to my strengths." She said as she landed a kick in the demon. about to attack her.

"There's to many of them." Piper said tiredly.

"I know, Leo look out." Phoebe called breathing a sigh of relief as he orbed out of the path of a dark lighter arrow.

"Hey, leave my husband alone." Piper said blowing him up.

"We can't keep this up much longer." Kyle replied.

"I know, we need to get out of here." Leo added.

"Regroup and Figure out how to vanquish Zanku, again." Paige sighed.

"Chris." Piper winced as she watched him thrown against another wall.

"He's not getting up." Buffy said stunned as she rushed to his side. "Chris." She said dropping to her knees beside him.

"That one hurt." Chris groaned as she helped him up.

"We need to go." Buffy said hurriedly.

"No." Chris replied firmly.

"We need to get out of here, We can't keep this up, you can't. There's to many of them, and Zanku's to powerful, we need a plan." Buffy insisted.

"I need you to trust me." Chris replied.

"Of course I trust, with my life." Buffy replied.

"Ok, then I have a plan." Chris began.

"What are they doing?" Wyatt asked.

"I don't know, they should be getting out of here, we all should." Paige sighed as Buffy walked over.

"Ok, um we have a plan." She began unsurely.

"What?" Piper asked confused. "I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Your not the only one." Buffy sighed.


	91. having a blast

Thanks for all the great reviews. They make me want to, or should I say, Guilt me into updating sooner. Just kidding. Now to answer questions, as to Buffy's new powers, she'll be learning more about them soon. As to the scoobies, will we see more of them? Well...Like I would really tell you, you'll have to read and see.

"You guys need to get out of here." Buffy began.

"What about Chris." Wyatt asked.

"He's covered." Buffy replied. "I hope."

"If you think we're just going to leave him here." Piper began.

"He knows what he's doing, I think." Buffy sighed.

"You think." Piper said shaking her head.

"I trust him." Buffy replied.

"Paige is hurt." Phoebe said cradling her unconscious sister.

"We have to get out of here." Cole added tiredly.

"Just go." Buffy replied.

"What about you?" Piper asked.

"I'm staying." Buffy declared.

"I am too." Wyatt said firmly.

"Fine, the rest of you need to go." Buffy urged as they reluctantly left.

"What now?" Wyatt asked.

"Now," Buffy began nervously. "It's up to Chris."

"You're a fool." Zanku smirked.

"Why Because I'm not afraid of you?" Chris asked. "Your plan failed, the Charmed ones got away."

"For the moment," Zanku shrugged. "I'll enjoy the pain your death brings them."

"Sorry, but I'm not planing to die." Chris replied.

"Well, plans change." Zanku smirked tossing him into the wall.

"We shouldn't have just left them." Piper said pacing.

"They can handle it." Leo tried to reassure her.

"How, we couldn't take Zanku down without almost killing ourselves too." Paige sighed.

"To be honest we didn't take him out, the nexus did." Phoebe added. "And they don't have that kind of power."

"Ok, we need a plan." Piper declared. "A way to duplicate the nexus's power, or something like that, anything."

"I have been working on some new potions." Paige began.

"I'll start the spell." Phoebe offered.

"If we somehow combine the one we used on Cole and the one for the avatars." Paige thought aloud.

"But, that didn't kill me." Cole cut in.

"No, but you we're invincible then sweetie." Phoebe reminded him.

"True." Cole nodded.

"So, we're not going to let them handle it?" Kyle asked.

"Of course not." Leo sighed.

"Chris." Buffy winced as he was unable to dodge Zanku's blast. She rushed to his side.

"Why are you doing this?" She glared.

"Honestly?" Zanku asked. "I'm evil."

"You're a joke." Buffy declared standing up. "A big bad demon the Charmed one's already vanquished back for revenge. Let me tell you I've seen this movie, it doesn't end well for you. So why don't you just leave him alone."

"Hey, your boyfriend attacked me." Zanku smirked.

"What did you expect, a high five? You kidnaped me, from our wedding." Buffy said furiously.

"Temper, temper slayer." Zanku taunted.

"All set?" Piper asked.

"I think so." Paige said pouring the mixture into some vials.

"Spells ready." Phoebe replied.

"Then let's go." Piper declared.

"Wyatt." Piper said nervously rushing to his side.

"I'm ok." He said as Leo helped him up. "He's too strong, even excalibur barely fazed him. He knocked Chris out cold, Buffy's not holding up so well, she jumped in before he could kill him."

"She's getting the hang of her new powers though." Cole said as she sent another energy ball flying at the arrogant demon.

"We have a plan." Piper began but was cut off as Buffy was hurled into the wall hitting it with a sickening thump.

"Buffy." Chris groaned shifting slightly just in time to see her land beside him. "Buffy." He said more alert when she didn't respond. "BUFFY." He called shaking her. "Buffy wake up." He begged.

"I guess you were right." Zanku smirked. "You didn't die."

"I told you to keep your hands off her." Chris said standing unsteadily.

"Or what, you'll bleed on me?" Zanku laughed.

"You son of a bitch." Chris screamed throwing up his hands Zanku braced himself to be thrown but, noone expected what happened next.

"Is he..." Piper trailed off stunned.

"He is." Paige replied shocked.

"But, that's not possible, he's not an Elder." Phoebe said confused.

"But, he's the son of one." Leo replied surprised. "I think he's tapping into those powers they're so afraid of."

"This isn't possible." Zanku said screaming in agony as the lightning shooting from Chris's palms consumed him.

"I warned you." Chris said furiously. "You should have stayed the hell away from my family. And you should have never touched her. But don't worry, you'll never get that chance again, I'm going to make sure of that."

Wyatt barely had a chance to get his shield up before the room exploded in a burst of light. The blast knocked them all to the ground and as the dust cleared they stood slowly waiting to see what lay in the aftermath.


	92. Aftermath

The dust began to clear and they stood almost afraid of what they'd find.

"Is everyone ok?" Piper coughed.

"Yeah." Phoebe wheezed.

"Never better." Cole groaned.

"I'm fine." Leo called.

"Me too." Kyle added helping the other man up.

"I'm good." Paige added. "What the hell was that?"

"I'm not sure." Leo replied groaning as Kyle pulled him to his feet.

"Wyatt." Piper called nervously he'd been right beside her when he put up his shield, she glanced around herself frantically.

"I'm ok." Wyatt replied. "But, I'm not so sure about Chris." He said walking to his brother's fallen form.

"Oh god." Piper cried her hand flying to her mouth as she saw his still body. "No please no."

"Is he..." Leo asked swallowing heavily as Piper Clung to him. Wyatt tentatively kneeling beside his brother. He was slowly reaching out to check for his pulse when Chris moaned.

"Thank god." Piper sighed collapsing into Leo's embrace.

"Buffy." Chris moaned causing them all to remember the fallen slayer.

"Oh god, we completely forgot." Phoebe said horrified as they searched the ruble for her.

"She's over here." Cole called spotting a hand under a pile of rocks.

"Is she alive?" Piper asked worriedly.

"I can still sense her, faintly." Kyle replied focusing. "We need to get her out now."

"I can't lift it." Cole said straining to remove a large piece of the fallen cave wall.

"Allow me." Paige said as he moved out of the way. "Boulder." She called tossing the orbs away from them all as it landed shaking the cavern. "Oh god." She cried seeing her bruised and battered form.

"We shouldn't have interfered!" A voice yelled.

"We had no choice." Another replied.

"There's always a choice." a third chimed in.

"And we made ours." The fourth said sadly. "Now we must deal with the events to come."

"We have to do something, help in some way." a fifth voice joined them.

"It's out of our hands now." The third voice replied.

"But we never saw this coming." The first insisted.

"But we should have." The second replied.

"So what happens now?" The fifth asked.

"It's in his hands." The fourth replied.

"When they find out..." The first trailed off.

"I know." the second sighed.

"Dad." Wyatt called nervously. "I can't heal him." Leo rushed over kneeling over his son.

"Leo?" Piper asked nervously.

"Buffy wont heal either." Kyle said frantically.

"I don't know what's happening." Leo confessed as his attempts failed as well.

"I do." A voice called from behind them.


	93. Seeing

"Who the hell are you?" Piper demanded tearfully as she prepared to blow the intruder up.

"I have the answers you seek." She replied.

"The new Seer." Phoebe said sensing her power.

"What answers?" Leo demanded.

"The answers you seek." she replied. "How your son defeated Zanku, why you can't heal him, why she's alive."

"What do you mean why She's alive?" Piper demanded.

"She wasn't too long ago." She began turning to Kyle. "You were surprised when you sensed her life."

"Why would he." Paige began.

"Because, before the blast, I felt her die." Kyle admitted. "But then I felt her come back, how?"

"You know the answer to that, even if you aren't ready to face it." she replied. "He's healing her."

"He can't, not even an elder can heal the dead." Leo began.

"No, but he's not an elder, he so much more." She replied. "As his life fades, her's returns."

"What are you saying." Wyatt asked.

"Chris is sacrificing himself, to save Buffy." Piper said shocked. "But how?"

"That even I don't know." she admitted. "But I do know if we don't leave this place soon, we'll all perish." She added as the cavern began to quake.

"Your coming with us." Paige said grabbing her arm as they orbed out.

The irony wasn't lost on Leo as he carefully laid his son down in the spot he'd died all those years ago as Cole placed the woman he loved carefully down next to him.

"Now, your gonna start talking, and not in riddles." Piper said swallowing her tears as she took charge. She could fall apart later right now she had to save her son. "I have some questions."

"Such as?" the seer asked.

"How did you survive, the blast, whatever it was?" Paige asked.

"I foresaw it, so I made sure to protect myself with a magical shield much like your son used to protect you." She shrugged.

"What was it?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, honestly." She replied. "You'll have to ask a higher power about that. But I can tell you what I saw, what it felt like. Raw pure power, the strength of witch unrivaled by even the hallow."

"Maybe if we combine our powers." Leo said standing over Chris with Wyatt and Kyle beside him.

"It wont work." The seer said. "He's not injured."

"What do you mean not injured?" Piper demanded.

"Well, look at him." The seer said. And Piper did finally noticing what she hadn't through her panic before. He looked fine, their wasn't a mark or bruise on his body.

"How.." Piper said stunned. "What exactly happened down there?"

"I don't know how to describe it." The seer began.

"Then show me." Phoebe demanded. "I know you can, The old seer did once."

"The old seer?" She began. "Oh Cysta. She was many seers ago. We don't last long. Our visions aren't always appreciate. Just because I can see the future doesn't mean I can make it turn out as they wish. But, if you want." She finished holding out her hands.

"This isn't possible." Zanku said screaming in agony as the lightning shooting from Chris's palms consumed him.

"I warned you." Chris said furiously. "You should have stayed the hell away from my family. And you should have never touched her. But don't worry, you'll never get that chance again, I'm going to make sure of that." The energy surrounded him around him moving outward like a ripple knocking the occupants of the cavern from their feet. Chris glanced back checking to make sure Wyatt had placed up his shield up as he closed his eyes concentrating. He began glowing a soft golden color as the demons around him withered in agony exploding.

"You'll have to do better than that." Zanku shouted being the only demon able to remain on his feet.

"I'm not done yet." he said concentrating again.

"Chris." Buffy gasped weakly as her eyes opened.

"It worked." Chris said relived.

"What's going on?" Buffy coughed the dust filling the air.

"Close your eyes." Chris instructed.

"What?" Buffy began confused as it hit her. "NO" she shouted.

"I'm sorry, I have to." Chris replied calmly. "I love you Buffy."

"Chris!" She screamed as a blinding light shot from his body killing all the demons it touched including Zanku. The cave quaked as the ceiling started caving in. Buffy watched as Chris slumped to the floor just as the rocks covered her.

Phoebe gasped as the vision ended. Staring shocked at the seer in front of her.

"But how?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know." The seer replied. "But she's fighting him which should give you time to intervene."

"Why are you helping us?" Paige asked not ready to trust the demon before her.

"I have my reasons." She replied. "And no, before you ask, I am not like your friend Cysta, I have no wish to be human."

"Then why?" Piper demanded. "What do you get out of this?"

"I have foreseen the outcome of this as well, and it is all of our best interest to stop your son." She explained. "Bringing her back will mean the end of us all."


	94. Lies

Ok First I want to thank everyone for all the reviews. I love hearing from you as always. And to answer all your questions, mind your own business! Just kidding. I can't actually answer any questions, well I could if you really wanted me to but, Do you really want me to ruin the ending for you? Didn't thinks so. Before I get into the story, who else is psyched for the WB's farewell. Not that I want them to go but they are leaving with a bang. For those who have no idea what I'm talking about, as usual. The WB is over, it's been sold as most of you probably know and is merging with UPN or something like that. Anyways Sunday September 19th (Mark your Calendar, I have) They will be signing off the air for good but, before they do, they will be playing the pilot episodes of the shows that made the network what it was. The made some deals with the DVD companies and Cable networks that now own the syndication rights which is another long interesting story you'll have to look up for yourself, just Goggle WB Network farewell. So Starting at Five they will broadcast their goodbye showing Felicity, then Angel, Followed by the Two hour Buffy Pilot, Finishing with Dawson's Creek. During the five hours they will show original WB promos and all kinds of special stuff for the fans. They left out a lot of great shows, I know, Like Roswell, Everwood, Charmed of course, and I know I'm forgetting some, but they never gave Charmed the respect it deserved. But, I do feel it is a fitting goodbye, these are the shows that made the WB. It's like going back to High school for five hours, It's the end of an era. Don't miss it. Plus It'll be the first time Buffy will be shown on the WB since it was sold to the UPN in 99. I plan to be there to welcome her back along with all the other shows that entertained me through the years. A big thumbs up to the WB for leaving in style and Walking out of our lives the same way they came in. Whew, now that that's out of the way back to the real reason you listen to me...

"Where are we?" Buffy asked confused. "I've been here before."

"So have I." Chris replied.

"Wait isn't this?" Buffy began. "But how?"

"It doesn't matter, it'll all be over soon." Chris replied.

"No, I wont let you." Buffy said realizing what he was up to.

"You can't stop me." Chris shrugged.

"The hell I can't." Buffy declared.

"What do you mean end us all?" Paige demanded.

"We can't just let her die." Leo insisted.

"We can't let our son die either." Piper replied.

"So your willing to choose?" Kyle asked.

"Yes." Piper replied. "I'm sorry, I love Buffy, You know I do but, Chris is my son."

"Why can't we just save them both?" Wyatt demanded.

"We don't know how." Phoebe sighed. "I mean Chris is doing this somehow. God, this just doesn't make any sense. After everything how can we just let her die?"

"If she was here, you know what she'd want." Piper replied.

"For us to save Chris." Paige sighed. "That's what she'd do, sacrifice herself for him."

"But, on the other hand, Chris would and is doing the same." Cole added.

"Ok, enough." Piper said throwing up her hands. "Let's just assume for the time being we're going to save them both."

"What if we can't?" Paige Began.

"We'll cross the bridge when we come to it." Piper cut her off. "We need to figure out how Chris is doing, whatever it is he's doing."

"To do that, we need to talk to him." Wyatt sighed. "And he's kind of unconscious."

"His body perhaps, but not his soul." A voice replied.

"You!" Piper yelled spinning around. "What do you want?"

"Believe me it's not like I go out of my way to see you either." He sighed.

"Who is that?" Wyatt asked.

"The Angel of death." Paige replied. "Well one of them."

"He's basically the one in Charge." Piper explained. "We go way back."

"Yes, you and your family are forever meddling, ruining my list." Death replied. "Though this case as most you are involved in is quiet unusual."

"Your not taking my son." Piper insisted.

"I just follow my list, you know that." Death replied.

"Who's on it?" Phoebe asked. "Buffy or Chris?"

"Miss Summer's is on my list more often than not." Death chuckled humorlessly. "Well, she was until recently, the past few years she's made only a few appearances. Then suddenly she heading it up again, care to explain?"

"When she went into hiding." Kyle sighed.

"Wait, if she was on your list why is she alive?" Wyatt asked confused.

"The list changes as events unfold." Phoebe explained. "We learned that lesson the hard way."

"Your telling me." Paige shivered.

"Miss Summer's is just as bothersome as the three of you." Death continued. "Though she takes it to a new level. Four times now, I've taken her soul, and still she lives."

"So why are you here?" Piper asked.

"Your son has taken after his mother, deciding it is up to him to see who lives and dies." Death explained. "Now you may want to stop him before he creates a bigger mess than even you can comprehend."

"How am I supposed to stop him?" Piper demanded.

"You're his mother. Like I said, his body is unconscious but his soul is not. It seems the place of your son's conception as given him an unusual connection to the place. He's and Miss Summer are causing quiet the ruckus. You need to stop this before I am forced to intervene and take them both. Because I am taking one of them." Death said vanishing.

"Oh I hate him." Piper said glaring at the spot where he'd left. "Wait, we can reach them!"

"Huh?" Paige said trying to follow along.

"There in the Ghostly plane." Piper explained. "Where he was conceived."

"Eww, please don't feel the need to share things like that." Wyatt groaned.

"So we go there, and then what?" Phoebe asked. "Drag him back kicking and screaming?"

"I don't know." Piper sighed.

"Not to get off topic." Paige began. "But there's another big question we've been ignoring."

"Excuse me?" Piper asked.

"Who the hell is powerful enough, and hates us enough, to have brought back Zanku in the first place." Paige explained. "And I wouldn't be guessing demons, because as I remember they didn't care for him much either."

"You don't think the Elders." Phoebe began.

"Oh, I am going to kill them." Piper said furiously.

"They know, what do we do now?" The second voice asked.

"There's nothing we can do." The third voice replied.

"Then it's true, you released Zanku on them, to kill Buffy." A new voice demanded.

"Faith." The first voice said surprised to see her.

"We did what we had to." The fourth voice replied. "And now we must wait and see how the events unfold."

"The hell I will." Faith said furiously.

"We work together." The third voice began.

"Well I don't recall being given a vote on the killing Buffy issue, so you don't get one here." Faith replied orbing away.

"Should we go after her?" The first voice asked.

"There's nothing she can do." The second voice replied. "Nothing we can do."

"Faith?" He said paling at the sight of her. "But.. Your..your dead."

"I know, I'm over it." Faith shrugged.

"But how?" He asked.

"I'll explain later, B needs our help." Faith replied.

"Um I think you should see this." Wyatt said nervously from his place by the bed.

"What is it?" Piper asked nervously as they rushed over.

"Watch." Wyatt replied gesturing to the unconscious forms of Chris and Buffy.

"I don't." Paige began stopping when she saw what he was talking about. A cut on Buffy's head disappeared in a shower of blue orbs. "What the hell?"

"Wait." Wyatt said as the orbs suddenly reappeared leaving the cut back in it's place.

"She's still fighting him." Leo replied.

"This would be easier if you stop fighting me." Chris sighed.

"No, I'm not going to let you die." Buffy said shaking her head as she pushed him away.

"Buffy please." Chris begged. "I don't want to live without you anyways."

"It's my time." Buffy replied. "Not yours."

"It's my fault you're here, just let me fix it." Chris replied placing his hand over her.

"No." She said batting it away. "Why do your powers work here and not mine."

"I don't know." Chris replied.

"This isn't fair." Buffy sighed.

"I know." Chris replied sadly. "Don't worry it'll be over soon."

"Please don't." She begged tears rolling down her face.

"I have to." Chris replied cupping her face. "It'll be ok."

"Don't lie to me." She said burring her head in his chest.


	95. Moving on

Thank you so much for all your reviews, over 400, I can hardly believe it. Thank you. I know I have been ignoring my other fics like Once upon a time. But I've been an a roll with this and it's wrapping up soon. I'll try and update soon though I promise. As for the CW network it will be Channel 11, not a cable network. September 19th the WB goes off the air and September 20th the CW goes on. And I know a lot of great shows will be back like you mentioned but, I'm still a little sad because I hoped maybe the network Change would have been a positive one for Charmed rather than one of the reasons for the end of it. Who knows what it could have become with a network that sported it behind the show. Still I'm so excited for the farewell, it should be great. The WB dominated network tv for a reason and those shows where it.

"Hey Zander I just got back from...Faith?" Willow trailed off stunned.

"Yeah, it's me, yes I'm dead, now that that's out of the way, let's figure out what we're going to do." Faith replied

"Do, about what?" Willow asked.

"About Buffy." Faith replied.

"Buffy? You know where she is? Is she ok?" Willow asked hurriedly.

"You didn't tell her?" Faith asked.

"Tell me what?" Willow demanded.

"It all started a few days ago." Zander sighed. "When Angel showed up here..."

"We know your behind this." Piper glared. "Now how do you plan to fix it?"

"We can't." The head elder replied. " Zanku was supposed to kill Buffy, then we imagined you'd destroy him, but now..."

"You bastards." Phoebe yelled. "How could you. She doesn't do what you want so you kill her? You call yourselves good?"

"We did what was necessary for the greater good." Another elder replied. "The slayer is replaceable."

"She's not just the slayer damn it, she's a person." Leo said furiously. "Buffy, Buffy Summers. She's not just a tool for you guys to use and throw away. God if it wasn't for her you wouldn't even be here, the avatars would have destroyed you."

"Do you really want to bring up the avatars Leo?" An Elder asked.

"Shut up!" Piper screamed. "I don't care how you do it, you fix this!"

"We can't, it's beyond us now." The head Elder sighed.

"The seer said." Phoebe began.

"We know." He cut her off. "You must stop your son, She needs to die, he can't save her."

"Why, what will happen?" Kyle asked.

"The end of all magic." He replied.

"She's not powerful enough to do that." Cole replied.

"She will be." He replied.

"Chris!" Piper shouted as She and Leo appeared in the Ghostly plane. He glanced back throwing up his arm as he threw them away. "I have to do this, I'm sorry." he said turning back to a sobbing Buffy.

"Chris no, you don't understand." Leo began as a vortex appeared.

"Long time no see." Chris greeted as another figure appeared.

"I told you not to waste your second chance." Clarence replied sadly.

"I'm not." Chris said with a sad smile. "Buffy I have to go."

"No." She cried gripping him tighter.

"Buffy, look at he." He said cupping her face. "I love you." He said kissing her. He pulled her tightly against him pouring everything he had to give into the kiss. She sunk to her knees as he released her taking Clarence's hand as they stepped into the vortex.

"No, this isn't happening." Piper screamed.

"He's made his choice." Death said appearing next to them as the vortex closed. "It's time for you to leave."

"Buffy." Leo said through his tears glancing over but she was gone. "Where?" He began but death simply shook his head waving his hand as he sent the pair back to their own dimension.

"He stopped breathing." Wyatt said tearfully as Piper and Leo appeared beside him sobbing.

"What happened?" Paige asked.

"He's..he's gone." Piper sobbed.

"No, he can't." Phoebe began frantically. "Ut's a mistake, he has to..."

"Chris." Buffy gasped gaining consciousness and shooting up in the bed. She looked from the Sobbing group around her to the still figure beside her.


	96. Loss

Ok I just want to say I love you guys. Your reviews are always so great. As For the Xander Zander thing, I write a lot of General hospital Fanfics and I sometimes space on the spelling (on GH the character is spelled Zander.) Sorry, but you all know who I mean.

"Chris." She said shaking his lifeless body.

"He's gone." Piper sobbed.

"No, your lying." Buffy insisted. "Chris wake up please." She begged. "I told you not to do this, I don't want to live without you." She said sobbing as the realization hit her. He was eallygone, he wasn't coming back in any form, not this time.

**All this feels strange and untrue **

**And I won't waste a minute without you **

**My bones ache my skin feels cold **

**And I'm getting so tired and so old **

They watched through their own tears as she sobbed burring her head in his cold chest. Noone knew what to do, what was to happen next.

**The anger swells in my guts **

**And I won't feel these slices and cuts **

**I want so much to open your eyes **

**Cause I need you to look into mine **

"How do we fix this?" She asked finally lifting her head.

"We can't." Piper replied crying.

"Even the Elders can't." Paige added tearfully. "He's gone."

"NO!" She shouted.

**Tell me that you'll open your eyes **

**Tell me that you'll open your eyes **

**Tell me that you'll open your eyes **

**Tell me that you'll open your eyes **

"It's true." Leo said sadly as he held Piper in his arms.

"Your lying." Buffy replied. "He has to wake up, he has to be ok. Come on Chris, wake up tell them it was a trick, it's a mistake. Your not dead."

"Buffy." Kyle said placing a hand on her shoulder.

**Get up get out get away from these liars **

**Cause they don't get your soul or your fire **

**Take my hand knot your fingers through mine **

**And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time **

"We're supposed to be married." She whispered as the truth sunk in.

"I know." Kyle said.

"I told him not to." She continued. "He wasn't supposed to die for me."

"God damned elders." Piper sobbed.

"They did this, didn't they." She asked coldly.

**Every minute from this minute now **

**We can do what we like anywhere **

**I want so much to open your eyes **

**Cos I need you to look into mine **

"They couldn't stay out of it, they had to mettle." She continued. "They killed him."

"Buffy?" Phoebe asked unsurely.

**Tell me that you'll open your eyes **

**Tell me that you'll open your eyes **

**Tell me that you'll open your eyes **

**Tell me that you'll open your eyes **

**Tell me that you'll open your eyes **

**Tell me that you'll open your eyes **

**Tell me that you'll open your eyes **

**Tell me that you'll open your eyes **

"And they'll pay for taking him from me." Buffy said placing a gentle kiss on his forehead as she stood her body glowing a soft golden color. "We'll be together soon my love."

"Buffy?" Phoebe said again placing her hand on Buffy's arm. Buffy turned her gaze to her and Phoebe gasped at the coldness in the slayers eyes.

"They'll all pay." Buffy said coldly taking Phoebe's hand from her arm and throwing her across the room.

"Did you feel that?" Willow asked with a shudder.

"What is it?" Zander asked nervously.

"Magic, powerful magic, this isn't good." Willow replied.

"It's Buffy." Faith replied.

"Then we're to late, we can't save her." Willow said sadly.

"Maybe we can't, but I know someone who can." Zander said standing up. "We need to go pay Dead Boy a visit."

"How can Angel help us?" Faith asked.

"You'll see." Zander said. "Let's go."

"Buffy!" Piper exclaimed as Phoebe hit the wall with a thud.

"Don't do this." Leo said approaching her cautiously.

"Now how does it work again?" Buffy said in a monotone voice, "Oh yeah like this." She said waving her arm and sending Leo flying into Cole.

"Why are you doing this?" Kyle asked confused.

"How is she doing it?" Paige added stunned.

"Chris." Piper whispered.

"What?" Paige asked confused.

"He didn't just give her his life, he gave her his powers too." Piper explained.

"And she'd using them against us why?" Paige asked.

"Who cares, freeze her." Phoebe groaned standing up. "If she's turned, she'll freeze."

"Not working." Piper replied throwing up her arms. "Then again she could just be blocking my power."

"Buffy please, you don't want to do this, we're your friends." Kyle began. "We can help you."

"Can you bring him back?" Buffy asked.

"No." Kyle sighed. "But."

"Then, what good are you to me?" She shrugged sending an energy ball flying his way.

"Hey." Piper shouted as she gazed through the gapping hole in the wall where Kyle had been standing moments before. "You need to stop this right now!"

"Make me." Buffy challenged.

"We're not going to fight you." Phoebe said shaking her head.

"Really?" Buffy asked raising a brow at the Trio.

"No." Paige replied.

"You can't make us." Piper added.

"We know your in pain, we lost him too." Phoebe began.

"I lost everything." Buffy cut her off. "You have no idea."

"I have no idea?" Piper asked furiously. "My son is DEAD! He gave up his life for you."

"If your not going to fight me, I'll find someone who will." Buffy said orbing away.

**All this feels strange and untrue **

**And I won't waste a minute without you**

**Open Your Eyes- Snow Patrol**


	97. Slayer Showdown

"Where did she go?" Piper demanded.

"The underworld." the seer replied. "She searching for something she'll never find."

"A way to bring Chris back?" Paige asked sadly.

"No." The seer said vanishing.

Underworld:

"Come on, you can do better than that." Buffy said blowing up yet another demon as she continued her rampage. "Who's in charge down here?"

"Noone is, there will be noone left down here if you continue this though. The underworld has been in disarray since the sources demise." The seer replied appearing next to her. "A position you would be perfect to fill."

"Oh really?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, I can help you realize your true potential." The seer began.

"And why do I need you?" Buffy asked.

"I can guide you." The seer began.

"There's only one thing I want, and you'll tell me where I can find it." Buffy demanded.

"Or what?" The seer asked. "You'll kill me?"

"There are things worse than death." Buffy replied coldly.

"You wont find what you seek down here, it lies above the surface." The seer replied cryptically.

"Now was that so hard." Buffy said walking away, she paused turning around. Raising her arms she mumbled quietly smirking as the seer blew up staining the walls with her blood. "Didn't see that coming did you? Going up." She said disappearing in a shower of blue orbs.

LA

"What do you mean Chris is dead?" Angel asked stunned. "What about Buffy?"

"Buffy went a little crazy." Willow began.

"Again." Faith added.

"I still don't see what I can do." Angel began.

"We can't save her, but we need your help getting in touch with someone who can." Xander replied.

Manor:

"She's in the underworld?" Piper asked confused.

"Killing demons and this is bad how?" Paige asked.

"You need to stop her." the Elder explained. "Before she destroys the balance."

"And somehow by stop her I don't think you mean give her a stern talking to." Kyle said sarcastically.

"No, she needs to be vanquished, while she still can be." He replied.

"You know what screw you and your precious balance." Piper exclaimed. "My son is dead, because of you! And now you want us to kill Buffy? Clean up your own mess."

"You need to understand." He began.

"No, you need to get this through your thick skull." Piper said furiously. "We don't work for you, not anymore. I'm done, finished. My loyalties to you died when you killed my son."

"Please." He began.

"Get out." Piper shouted. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Leo." He began.

"Just go." Leo said shaking his head.

Up There:

"Well look what we have here." Buffy began glancing around. "You know, I expected more. More what I don't know, just more."

Manor:

"Piper you should sit down." Paige began as Piper paced the sunroom.

"No." Piper cut her off. "We need to save Buffy, I need to focus on that. If I don't...I'll fall apart and I can't do that right now."

"We need to realize wether we like th elders or not, they may be right." Cole replied surprising them all.

"What do you mean?" Paige demanded.

"You may have to vanquish her." Cole replied.

"No, Chris sacrificed himself for her." Leo began stopping suddenly in pain.

"You feel it to?" Kyle asked doubling over in pain.

'What's happening?" Piper asked frantically.

"She's killing them, all of them." Leo said breathlessly.

"Who?" Paige asked.

"The Elders." Kyle groaned clutching his side.

"She's turned." Phoebe said quietly.

"No, she's not evil." Piper insisted.

"You didn't see her eyes, they were..." Phoebe said sadly. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Yes you have." Cole replied. "And she's not evil, not exactly."

"What do you mean?" Piper demanded. "And no more cryptic crap, just say it."

"It's like the seer said, she's not looking for a way to bring Chris back." Cole explained. "She's looking for a way to join him."

"She's trying to die?" Phoebe asked surprised. "Wait, like when you were invincible?"

"Exactly, and she's trying to find someone powerful enough to do just that." Cole replied.

"And The Elders aren't." Piper began.

"No, but if anyone is, it's you three." Kyle replied.

"So, that means she'll be here next." Leo finished ominously.

LA:

"Faith what's wrong?" Zander asked worriedly.

"Where to late." Faith said.

"What do you mean?' Willow demanded.

"The elders are all gone, she killed them." Faith explained.

"No, we can't give up." Willow began.

Oh god no." Faith Exclaimed. "Don't do this B." She said shaking her head sadly.

"What's going on?" Angel demanded.

"She's moved onto her next challenge." Faith replied. "I don't understand, it's like she's looking for a fight that."

"She can't win." Angel finished for her.

"Ok, so Buffy's gone suicidal crazy, but we can still save her." Zander insisted.

"No, because no matter what we do now, she'll never be able to live with herself, not after this." Faith said sadly.

"Where is she?" Zander asked suddenly.

"Cleveland." Faith replied as she waited for the information to sink in.

"Christie." Zander sighed.

"Oh god no, she wouldn't." Willow began.

"What?" Angel asked. "Who's Christie. Why Cleveland, wait there's a hell mouth there, is she going to try and open it or something?"

"Christie's the slayer." Zander replied.

"Buffy's going to fight her." Faith began.

"Buffy's going to Kill her." Zander corrected.

"No, she wouldn't." Willow insisted. "I mean it doesn't make sense."

"Doesn't it?" Faith asked. "She needs someone to kill her and the most powerful people she knows are you guys and the Charmed ones, she needs to do something that will force you to stop her."

"We'll have no choice." Angel sighed.

Manor:

"Stop doing that." Piper demanded as Paige nervously glanced around for the hundredth time.

"I can't help it, I'd wish she'd just show up already." Paige sighed.

"So we can do what?" Phoebe asked. "Are we going to actually kill her?"

"No." Piper replied.

"What if we don't have a choice?" Paige asked.

"No." Piper repeated.

"Piper." Phoebe began.

"No, you know what enough, I'm not sitting around waiting, I'm going to her." Piper declared.

Cleveland:

"Well done." Buffy said as she watched her stake a vampire.

"Who are you?" The girl asked spinning around eyeing the blonde sitting casually sitting on a headstone a few feet away warily.

"You shouldn't drop your shoulder." Buffy said hopping off the headstone and strolling forward. "You give away the element of surprise. So you're the slayer." She said glancing at the small sixteen year old before her.

"What's it to you?" She asked taking a defensive stance.

"Nice attitude," Buffy smirked. "And you've got that go to hell stare down pat. You got a name kid?"

"Christie." She replied as Buffy moved closer.

"Well Christie, I'm Buffy." Buffy said with a cold smile. "How long have you been at it?'

"Huh?" Christie asked confused.

"Slaying?" Buffy said rolling her eyes.

"I've been trained since." Christie began.

"No, I don't mean that." Buffy interrupted. "I mean how long since you went pro."

"About a year why?" Christie asked.

"Then you must be good." Buffy replied.

"I am." Christie said confidently. "What the hell are you?"

"I'm the best." Buffy smirked.


	98. Dealing With the Past

Thank for all the reviews, they make me smile. Sadly this story is coming to an end so you wont have to wait long for the answers to all those questions. Anyways back to the craziness that you all seem to like, for some odd reason, I can't figure it out but, here it is.

LA:

"What are we going to do?" Willow asked.

"Take me to Cleveland, I have to save her." Zander demanded.

"This isn't Red on a power trip." Faith said shaking her head. "You can't save her."

"By her do you mean Buffy or Christie?" Willow asked.

"Either, both." Faith replied. "Buffy's beyond our help, and like it or not, it's Christie's job to stop her."

"But she can't, She'll die." Willow replied.

"You all know by now that's just part of the job." Faith shrugged.

"Not like this." Zander began.

"Who are you to say that?" Faith cut him off. "Look, I don't like it either, but it'd the way it goes."

"So what do we do now?" Zander asked frustrated.

"We do what we planned." Angel replied.

"But how will that help?" Zander asked confused. "Buffy will still have done what she's done."

"But, she'll be weakened enough to destroy, which we can't do now." Willow said sadly.

"So we're just going to kill her, this Buffy we're talking about." Zander sighed.

"No, we're not" Angel replied. "I am."

"Angel." Willow began.

"No, I owe her that much." Angel replied.

Cleveland:

"Come on that's all you've got?" Buffy asked slamming Christie's body into the wall of a nearby crypt.

"What the hell?" Piper said as they orbed into the demolished cemetery.

"Over there." Phoebe pointed to the two girls fighting.

"What's going on, who is she?" Paige asked.

"Well seeing as where on the hell mouth, I'm guessing that's the current slayer." Leo replied.

"You'd be right." Faith said orbing in next to him.

"Faith, your alive." Kyle replied surprised.

"Yeah well, I sort of missed B's party up there." Faith replied.

"She's going to kill her." Phoebe said wincing as Christie received another blow from Buffy.

"Oh look, we have an audience." Buffy smirked turning away from her opponent to face them.

"B you don't wanna do this." Faith sighed.

"Well F, actually I do." Buffy replied turning back to her victim. She paused as the headstone in front of her exploded. Spinning back around. "Well look who decided to step in and play hero? You gonna save her? Stop the big bad Buffy?"

"Don't make me do this?" Piper begged.

"I'm not making you do anything." Buffy replied. "I don't recall inviting any of you here." She said turning back to Christie's beaten figure.

"Please." Christie begged.

"Oh you got to be kidding me." Buffy said shaking her head. "Your actually gonna beg."

"I don't want to die." Christie gasped.

"Neither did I, not any of the times but, but I didn't beg." Buffy shrugged. "Have some dignity. Did you beg Faith."

"Buffy." faith began.

"It's a yes or no question." Buffy cut her off smirking as she shook her head. "See even Faith didn't beg."

"I can't watch." Faith said turning away and closing her eyes as Christie's scream of pain was quickly followed by the sound of bones breaking and a sickening gushy sound.

"Why?" Kyle asked running over to the fallen girl.

"Her? I did her a favor." Buffy replied.

"And how is that?" Phoebe asked through her tears as she sobbed for the poor teen.

"She was gonna die anyways, the longer she lived the more it would hurt." Buffy shrugged.

"How can you do this?" Piper demanded.

"Everyone has their breaking point, this is mine." Buffy replied calmly. "Gonna stop me now?"

"We're not going to help you commit suicide." Paige spat.

"You sure, I don't have anything left to lose, but you do." Buffy replied orbing out and reappearing behind Wyatt. Before anyone could react she had a dagger to his throat. "You lost one son today, wanna go for broke and lose them both?" She was thrown back as Wyatt activated his shield.

"Cute trick, I wonder of your cousins would be so lucky." Buffy asked dusting herself off as she stood. "Haven't seen the little brats in a while. Where are they? Safely tucked away at magic school I bet."

"You stay the hell away from them." Paige demanded.

"Make me." Buffy replied.

"Crystals." Paige shouted as they formed a cage around Buffy. Phoebe grabbed her hand holding her other one out for Piper.

"Piper!" Phoebe shouted as She stood unmoving.

"We have too." Paige added. Piper nodded walking over to the cage.

"I know, but I'm sorry." Piper said turning to her sisters. "I just can't." She said kicking a crystal away as the cage fell she pulled a small vial out of her pocket fingering it carefully. She stood face to face with the Slayer.

"Piper!" Leo shouted she turned freezing him as he rushed over.

"I'm sorry." Piper said gazing into Buffy's cold eyes as she through the vial at her. They all watched waiting as the potion took effect. "That's all I can do, I wont kill you."

"What did you do?" Phoebe asked as Piper returned to their side and Buffy fell to her knees screaming in agony.

"Stripped her powers." Piper replied. "Well Chris's anyways."

"How?" Paige asked stunned.

"I made it a long time ago...just in case." She said unsurely glancing at her son.

"It's ok, I understand." Wyatt shrugged. "But, are you sure it will work."

"Yes." Piper nodded sadly.

"It's not enough," Paige replied. "She'll still be...well dangerous for lack of a better term."

"She's just the slayer now." Piper replied.

"Just The slayer?" Phoebe asked shaking her head. "Somehow not comforting."

"I know, but I can't." Piper said tearfully.

"You don't have to." Faith said placing a hand on her shoulder. "You've done enough."

"What Faith, care to take another shot at it?" Buffy asked as the pain faded and she slowly stood.

"Not me B." Faith said Waving her hand. "Your on." She said as a figure appeared.

"How fitting." Buffy replied. "Now if only..." She trailed off as a sword orbed into her hand. "I should have known it would end like this." She said as she took a defensive stance.

"Don't hold back." Angel replied.

**Memories consume**

**Like opening the wound**

**I'm picking me apart again**

**You all assume**

**I'm safe here in my room**

**Unless I try to start again**

"Wouldn't dream of it, Lover." Buffy smirked as he attacked. Angel grunted as he was knocked to the ground beside the body of the young slayer he glanced at the beaten form surrounded by it's own blood most of which flowed from a very deliberate stab wound. A wooden stake protruding from her chest cavity lodged in her once beating heart.

"Messy." Angel said turning his attention back to his opponent. "But points for style."

"I knew you'd appreciate the irony." Buffy replied as she ducked an attack.

"I can't watch this." Piper said walking away.

"Mom." Wyatt called jogging to catch up. "What if we can fix this."

"I don't think even we can, not now." Paige sighed.

"Ok, maybe fix is the wrong word. But, what if we don't have to lose them both." Wyatt explained.

"I'm not following." Phoebe said confused.

"Remember the story you told me, about Aunt Billy and her sister." Wyatt asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Paige began.

"What's your plan?" Piper cut her off.

"We go back, to before Zanku is vanquished." Wyatt replied. "If we stop Buffy from dying then.."

"Like How Piper saved us." Phoebe realized. "It could work."

"It's worth a try." Leo nodded.

"Ok, we need the book." Piper said with renewed determination.

"Kyle." Faith called.

"Go ahead." Kyle waved them off. "I'll be right there."

"Hurry." Paige replied as they orbed out.

"You know as well as I do that if Buffy doesn't die, Chris wont find the power he needs to vanquish Zanku and, then you'll all die." Faith said solemnly.

"I know." Kyle sighed. "I'm her white lighter, it's my job to protect her."

Manor:

"Ok we're ready." Piper asked.

"But, wait how are we doing this without Coop's ring?" Paige asked. "You used that last time."

"But we have the power of three this time." Piper explained as they joined hands. "This spell should take us back right before Buffy's death, we'll be in our past self's bodies, but know what's going on."

"Let's do it." Phoebe replied.

"Destiny changed by magic's mistake, shift us now through time and space." They chanted.

"Paige! Phoebe!" Piper called surprised to find herself still in the manor.

"What the hell is going on?" Paige asked walking downstairs as the phone rang.

"I don't know," Piper Shrugged.

"I'm ok." Phoebe said rushing in the front door.

"Where were you?" Paige asked.

"Walking in from my car." Phoebe replied glancing at her watch. "Why is it night?"

"I don't know." Piper replied. "LEO!"

"Where is he?" Paige asked. "And Wyatt."

"I don't know, but maybe we should just find Buffy." Phoebe replied. "I'll scry."

"Mom." Wyatt called.

"Thank god..What the hell!" Piper screamed.

"I think we were a little vague." Wyatt shrugged.

"You a ghost." Paige exclaimed.

"Not exactly." Wyatt replied. "I just don't have a body..yet."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"Follow me." Wyatt replied. "I found Buffy."

"Where are we?" Phoebe groaned walking through the dank sewer.

"Shh." Wyatt said as they ducked out of the way just in time to see Buffy walk by holding the hand of a small boy.

"Nice dress." Paige whispered. "Why didn't the spell work?"

"It did, just not." Piper paused as the ground shook beneath them.

"She's dead." Wyatt sighed. "Or was, this is her first death, or so I'm guessing."

"You'd be right." Leo said orbing in with a mortal Kyle.

"Nice suit." Phoebe teased.

"Don't mock the feds." Kyle replied rolling his eyes.

"So we just need to rework the spell." Piper began as they were all suddenly sucked away again.

**I don't want to be the one**

**The battles always choose**

**'Cause inside I realize**

**That i'm the one confused**

"Where are we now?" Paige groaned.

"Um hello." Wyatt called.

"Where are you?" Piper asked.

"Down here." Wyatt replied. As Piper looked down and jumped slightly.

"Well I have a body this time." Wyatt shrugged from his toddler form.

"Ok, when are we now?" Paige asked.

"Avatars." Phoebe said realizing. "The spell must have fast forwarded us to her next death."

"Which means Kyle is..." Paige trailed off.

"and Leo is with Buffy." Phoebe replied.

"We just need to wait." Piper said sadly.

"For what?" Paige began to ask as the world changed again.

**I don't know what's worth fighting for**

**Or why I have to scream**

**I don't know why I instigate**

**And say what I don't mean**

**I don't know how I got this way**

**I know it's not alright**

**So I'm breaking the habit**

**Tonight**

"Buffy no." Leo screamed but the slayer was no longer beside him.

"Leo." Piper said approaching cautiously.

"I'm ok." Leo said whipping away his tears. "It was surreal you know, to watch it again."

"I know, it'll be ok." Piper sighed. "We'll make this work."

"I guess this is number three." Paige said walking into the sunroom."

"Which means Kyle should be here soon." Phoebe added.

"Wait, are you sure he came with us, I mean he wasn't all spirty like Wyatt during the last one." Paige asked nervously.

"Well techincally he had a body." Piper began. "Leo?"

"I don't know." Leo admitted.

"We need to find him now!" Paige demanded.

"Ok, if he's here, I know where he'd be." Leo replied. "Where's Wyatt?"

"Napping." Piper said with a smirk. "The elfin Nanny's here."

"Ok, let's go." Leo replied.

"Where are we?" Paige asked. "This place is creepy."

"The hell mouth." Leo replied. "Before Buffy destroyed it."

"You made it." Kyle said dryly stepping out of the shadows.

"Thank god your ok." Paige said throwing her arms around him.

"Ok, the next ones it." Piper replied. "We have to change it or we'll just get sucked back to right before Angel kill her."

"If he succeeds that is." Leo added.

"Let's hope we never have to find out." Phoebe replied.

"Everyone know what they have to do?" Piper asked.

"Kyle?" Paige asked. Kyle nodded half listening. He knew what she was saying. Dawn told him once long ago. His heart bled for the two girls that should have never been forced into such a situation.

"Buffy!" Dawn's scream captured all their attention and they looked just in time to watch Buffy dive off the tower into the portal.

"I know what I have to do." Kyle replied as the world once again changed.

**Clutching my cure**

**I tightly lock the door**

**I try to catch my breath again**

**I hurt much more**

**Than anytime before**

**I had no options left again**

"Where back at the manor." Paige said glancing around.

"Buffy Chris and Wyatt must be down there." Piper began. "Let's go."

"Wait, what are we going to do?" Phoebe asked.

"Save Buffy." Leo replied.

"But how?" Phoebe asked.

"We need to do this right, to make it work." Paige added.

"She has to die, or else Chris wont find the power to destroy Zanku." Kyle said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Piper demanded.

"We have to let this play out as it did." Kyle began.

"No." Piper cut him off.

"Hold on." Kyle explained. "We let Zanku attack her, Paige can orb her out of there right before she dies, Chris wont realize she's alive and will be able to vanquish Zanku, and I can heal her."

"That could work." Leo mused.

"Then let's go." Piper demanded.

"Nice off you to show up." Wyatt groaned struggling to his feet.

"We have a plan." Piper began.

"So you said last time." Wyatt groaned.

**I'll paint it on the walls**

**'Cause i'm the one at fault**

**I'll never fight again**

**And this is how it ends**

"_Buffy." Chris groaned shifting slightly just in time to see her land beside him. "Buffy." He said more alert when she didn't respond. "BUFFY." He called shaking her. "Buffy wake up." He begged. _

"_I guess you were right." Zanku smirked. "You didn't die."_

"_I told you to keep your hands off her." Chris said standing unsteadily. _

"_Or what, you'll bleed on me?" Zanku laughed. _

"_You son of a bitch." Chris screamed throwing up his hands Zanku braced himself to be thrown but, noone expected what happened next. _

"Now." Kyle shouted. As Paige orbed Buffy to them as Wyatt put up his shield.

"Not again." Piper cried as she felt the fanilam tug as the world started to shift but, just as soon as it started it stopped. They didn't go anywhere, they stopped it, the changed the past now, Once again they waited for the dust to clear.

**I don't know what's worth fighting for**

**Or why I have to scream**

**But now I have some clarity**

**To show you what I mean**

**I don't know how I got this way**

**I'll never be alright**

**So I'm breaking the habit**

**Breaking the Habit**

**Tonight**

"What are you doing here? Why am I here? What's going on?" Angel asked confused. "Buffy?"

"Do you remember?" Kyle asked placing the slayer down on the worn couch in Angels office.

"Yes, but..." Angel trailed off.

"We don't have much time." Kyle said hurriedly.

**Breaking the Habit- Linkin Park **


	99. Present

Thanks again for all the reviews. I know the last Chapter was a bit confusing but, I hope this clears most of it up.

Underworld:

"Everyone ok?" Piper asked.

"Duh, we've done this before." Paige replied as they all gathered.

"Chris." Piper exclaimed as the dust cleared, rushing over and drawing him into her arms.

"Thank god, it worked." Phoebe sighed.

"Where's Buffy?" Chris demanded pulling out of her embrace.

"Kyle's healing her." Piper began.

"Um, where is Kyle?" Paige asked looking around.

"He can't heal her." Chris spat.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked confused.

"What's going on?" Piper demanded.

_Chris sighed as he sat on the step burring his head in his hands. "I can't sense her." _

"_I know, neither can Kyle." Leo began. _

"_No, she can't block me." Chris interrupted. "I can always sense her, she can't block me." _

"_Does that mean..." Mel trailed off unsurely. _

"_She's not dead." Chris began. "I don't know how, but I just know she's not But, she's in trouble." _

"She's dead." Leo realized. "Kyle can't heal her, because she's dead."

"No, he said." Piper began.

"He said she had to die." Wyatt said realizing.

"Had to die? What the hell is going on?" Chris demanded. "I need to find her, I can save her."

"No, you can't." Faith said orbing in. "It's to late."

"Where are they?" Chris demanded.

LA:

"Who are you, wait I know you." Buffy said confused as she stood. "I'm dead aren't I? Again."

"Yes, it's always a pleasure to see you again Miss Summers." Death replied holding out his hand.

"You know, if this was all a few hours later you wouldn't be able to call me that..." She trailed off sadly. "Why now?"

"I'm not about why, you know that." He replied.

"Just when." She sighed. "You know the first time I met you I was pretty angry but mostly just scared, the second, I was hurting so bad I didn't really care, not that I wanted to die but, I understood why I had to. The third, well I was ok, I made my choice, I could live with it, well not live, you know what I mean, but this time...This just isn't fair. I had everything I always wanted, and now...I don't understand, all my other deaths served a purpose, we're part of my destiny or what not. I lived for twenty years, before they took me out of the past, I was still alive, crazy, but alive."

"Do you regret coming?" He asked.

"No." She replied without hesitation. "If I had to choose between twenty years, even if I hadn't gone crazy, and the two days I got to spend with Chris, I pick him every time."

"It's time." He replied as she took his hand.

"Buffy." Chris yelled rushing to her side as he roughly pushed Kyle and Angel out of the way.

"It's to late." Kyle replied. "She's crossed over."

"NO!" Chris screamed cradling her small battered body.

"But, why?" Paige asked. "You said..."

"It's my job to protect her." Kyle explained.

"Chris could sense her death just like you could, that's what triggered his power surge, you knew we couldn't fool him." Leo replied. Kyle nodded.

"I had to make sure she crossed over before Chris got here. His magic was preventing that in the underworld." Kyle explained.

"I can't believe she's gone." Phoebe said tearfully.

"It had to be this way." Kyle said sadly.

"No, no, you can't do this." Chris screamed. "She's not gone. I can fix this. Why wont you let me fix this."

"We know what you were going to do Chris, it wouldn't work." Piper tried to console him.

"No, your wrong, I can bring her back." He declared gathering her in his arms and orbing away.

"There's nothing he can do." Faith sighed. "I should get back, they'll be happy their plan worked."

"What do we do now?" Piper asked sobbing.

"Who the hell are you?" A voice asked walking into the room.

"Spike?" Paige asked surprised.

"Oh, the little witches." Spike smirked. "Hey." He said holding up his hands before they could attack. "I'm good now, got a soul and everything. Just looking for the Proof."

"Where is Angel?" Phoebe asked glancing around.

"He took off right after Faith." Cole replied.

"We should go." Leo sighed. "Chris is going to need us."

"What the hell is going on?" Spike asked.

"Buffy's dead." Kyle replied sadly.

"No really." Spike said waiting for the punch line, it had to be a joke. "Your not kidding."

"No." Phoebe said brushing away her tears.

"But, she's Buffy." Spike said sadly.

"I know." Kyle replied.

Manor:

"There has to be something." Chris spat frustrated as he tossed the useless book across the room.

"Chris please let us in." Piper begged pounding on the door.

"Just leave me alone." Chris screamed.

"Chris I'm coming in." Leo said orbing in. "Ok that hurts like a bitch." He said reappearing back on the other side after Chris blew up his orbs.

"Ok, any other bright ideas?" Paige sighed. "Because I am not going to be blown up by my nephew."

"She always was the drama queen." A voice laughed.

"Um, you are?" Phoebe asked nervously.

"I'd love to do the whole meet and greet but, I don't really have time." She replied. "If you'll excuse me." She said walking through the attic door way as they stood stunned.

LA:

"She's really gone?" Spike asked as Angel walked into the office.

"Not for long I hope." Angel replied.

"What did you do?" Spike asked nervously.

"Called in a favor." Angel replied. "The rest is up to them."

Attic:

"Temper, Temper." She said smiling as a chair whizzed past her head.

"Who are you?" Chris demanded. "How did you get in here."

"Well, I can pretty much go where I want." She shrugged. "Job perk and I'm and old...well I wouldn't say friend, let's just say Buffy and I go way back." She explained walking oevr to Buffy's body. "So she dumped Angel for you huh? I never would have thought that, somehow I always thought they'd end up together, somehow."

"What do you want?" Chris growled.

"Hey, I'm not here by choice." She replied. "Not that I want Buffy dead or anything, just because we weren't bff's doesn't mean I didn't like, well like is a strong word, let's go with tolerate her. But anyways, Angel called in his favor. I should have known it would be for her." She said with a scathing look at the blonde. "I mean sure she saves the world and whatever but can someone please explain what it is about her that turns guys into her little lap dogs? Hopelessly devoted to her."

"I love her." Chris replied.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know." She waved off his explanation. "Let's just get this over with."

"What are you doing?" Chris demanded as she placed her hands on Buffy's forehead.

"Can you make with the quiet, I'm trying to work here." She said rolling her eyes. "God I can't believe she still wears her hair like that, and whoever told her that lipstick was a good color on her should be shot."

"What the hell." Chris began but was stunned into silence as Buffy suddenly gasped. He rushed over to her side as te mystery woman stepped out of the way to let him pass. "Buffy?" He asked nervously as she opened her eyes.

"Chris." Buffy said shocked. "But how? I was, and now..."

"Your welcome." She said rolling her eyes.

"Huh?" Buffy said confused as She sat up looking past Chris. "Cordelia." She groaned.

"Nice to see you too." Cordelia smirked.

"You brought me back? Why?" Buffy asked confused.

"I owed Angel, he asked, so here you are." Cordelia shrugged.

"Thank you." Buffy said grudgingly.

"Yeah well let's not get all sentimental and start pulling out the yearbooks or anything." Cordelia replied. "Anyways, I should be going, you know, a world to look after and all." She said vanishing.

"That's it, " Piper screamed. "I'm coming in." She declared blowing the attic door off it's hinges.

"Buffy, your alive." Phoebe said stunned.

"It would appear so." Buffy shrugged as Chris held her tightly as if to reassure himself she was real.

"But how?" Kyle asked.

"That woman, she revived her." Chris explained.

"Who was she?" Leo asked.

"My arch nemesis." Buffy smirked.

"She was a demon." Wyatt asked confused.

"No, a cheerleader." Buffy replied.


	100. Future

This is it, it's taken over two years and many nights of frustration but, it's finally over. It's bittersweet for me, while I'm ready to tie this up, I'll miss writing it. This was my first fan fiction venture into the Charmed and Buffy world. Up until the point I started this I'd only ever written stories for General Hospital. But, after watching the season six finale of Charmed and crying like a baby when Chris died, I had to do something, so this story was born. I brought in Buffy because, well it's the best show ever(just my opinion feel free to disagree). Honestly I have no idea where this story came from but, it came and took on a life of it's own. Now, 100 chapters later it's finished. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, you're the reason I didn't delete this story a long time ago. While I'm flattered so many of you have requested a sequel, at this time I have no plans for one, I don't think it needs one. But, I have left the possibility for a spin off of sorts, no promised but, you never know. I still have a lot of catching up to do with Once Upon A Time There were Three, if you haven't yet, check it out and my other neglected fics. Thanks again to all my readers, let me know what you think.

"So let me get this strait, Cordelia went to school with you." Wyatt asked confused.

"She dated Xander. And then moved to LA." Chris continued. "Where she hooked up with Angel, and became a higher power."

"Basically." Buffy nodded.

"So your not friends?" Piper asked confused.

"Cordy and I are complicated." Buffy said smiling softly. "Whole love/hate thing going on. I wouldn't call us friends, especially after she tried to get with Angel. Which was wrong on so many levels...not that I want Angel for myself." Buffy explained shooting a apoplectic glance at Chris. "But, she broke the girl code."

"Girl code?" Chris asked confused.

"Never date your friends ex." Phoebe replied smirking.

"Especially when the reason you break up is the fact that he can't have a 'relationship'." Buffy said rolling her eyes. "Not that I can really get mad at Angel after Spike."

"You dated Spike!" Paige said shocked.

"Um date is a strong word." Buffy said blushing.

"Do you have to date every vampire with a soul?" Chris asked bitterly.

"He didn't have a soul then." Buffy admitted. "Just a chip in his head that made him unable to hurt humans."

"Oh much better." Chris muttered.

"It was mostly just a physical...you know what that's not really something you all need to here." Buffy blushed. "Anyway wanna play the evil ex card because your tried to kill me."

"Moving on." Chris replied.

"Thought so." Buffy smirked.

"So why did She owe Angel." Leo asked.

"For being a ho." Buffy replied. "No really." She explained at their skeptical faces. "She banged his son."

"Angel has a son?" Chris asked stunned.

"Yeah Connor, before you ask, I had nothing to do with his creation." Buffy replied. "Neither did Cordy, it's a long story. But Cordy is different now, we'll never be friends, but we understand each other."

"And how is that?" Leo asked amused.

"I was her." Buffy shrugged. "Well before I was called."

"I'm guessing you don't mean in the literal sense." Paige smirked.

"Nope." Buffy laughed. "Though thanks for that nightmare. You know, head cheerleader, homecoming queen, perfect, fake, you know popular." She explained. "What's so funny?"

"No offence, but you a cheerleader, aren't they I don't know what's the word?" Piper laughed.

"Perky." Paige offered smirking.

"Peppy?" Phoebe laughed.

"Shut up." Buffy said rolling her eyes. "And what are you smiling about?" She asked Chris.

"He's just picturing you in the outfit." Wyatt teased.

"I'll have you know, I looked damn good in it." Buffy smirked.

"Anyways." Piper said smiling. "What are we going to do now?"

"About what?" Buffy asked confused.

"The Elders, their the reason you died." Wyatt explained.

"Excuse me?" Chris asked.

"Oh boy, this could take a while." Paige sighed.

"So they really tried to kill me." Buffy asked stunned.

"They did kill you." Chris corrected.

"I killed the slayer." Buffy said sadly. "I..."

"Let's not go there." Chris replied.

"Yeah, I was all evil in the future once, and you two saved me, so now we really are even." Wyatt smirked.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know about you guys." Chris began glancing at Buffy. "But, I have a wedding to get to."

"You still want to marry Her now that you know about her dark past." Wyatt teased.

"I'll just have to come to terms with the fact that my wife was a...a cheerleader." Chris shuddered.

"That's head cheerleader." Buffy said smacking him on th arm. "And don't you forget it."

Up there:

"Your plan failed." Faith boasted.

"Perhaps, but there's always plan b." An elder replied.

"Yes, there is." Faith said smiling.

Manor:

"Are you guys sure, Chris destroyed the decor and Your dress." Piper began.

"I'm on it." Paige smirked. "Let the object of objection be but a dream as I cause the seen to be unseen."

"An oldy but a goody." Phoebe smiled as order was restored.

"I'll get the girls." Cole offered shimmering out.

"We all know their going to pull something, right?" Kyle asked.

"Yes." Buffy replied.

"Just as long as were all on the same page." Kyle sighed.

"Places everyone." Piper ordered.

"Good luck." Kyle said giving her hand a squeeze as he went down stairs.

"Ok, we're all set, ready?" Piper asked.

"I can't wait." Buffy grinned. She slowly made her way down the stairs everyone letting out a sigh of relief as she made it to the last step. She was halfway down the makeshift isle when her path was blocked.

"What the hell do you want now?" Buffy groaned.

Watcher HQ:

"Faith?" Willow began confused. "But your."

"Dead, Yes. Look you don't remember but we had this conversation already." Faith began as she hurriedly explained.

"The Elders are going to try again?" Xander asked stunned.

"Not exactly, they wont kill her this time, we need to stop them." Faith replied.

"What can we do?" Willow asked.

"It's time to pull out the big guns." Faith replied.

Manor:

"I don't think we received your RSVP." Piper glared.

"We can't let this happen." One of the elders spoke up.

"Funny, you don't seem to be able to stop it either." Chris replied.

"We regret what we almost did, but our intentions were as they still are, for the greater good." Another replied.

"Wow, that's the lamest 'sorry I killed you' ever." Buffy mocked. "Now, get out of my way."

"This is your last Chance Miss Summers." Another replied as they opened the portal.

"Make me." Buffy dared.

"If that's what you want." Another began.

"I'll just go after her, We'll bring her back." Chris replied.

"No, you wont." Another spoke up. "You wont remember her."

"You can't do that!" Piper shouted furiously.

"All the times you've tried to pull that forgetting crap on us haven't worked." Paige added glaring.

"Now, I'm going to be the bigger person here, and forgive the whole putting a hot on me." Buffy Began. "But, if you insist on continuing to mess with me, I wont be reasonable for what happens."

"Are you threatening us?" An elder asked.

"Sounded pretty clear to me." Faith said amused.

"What are you doing here?" And elder asked.

"I was invited." Faith replied. "Well not really but, I like to crash B's life every once in a while, you know. For old times sake."

"Your one of us now." Another began.

"I was the slayer first." Faith shrugged.

"What did you do?" She demanded.

"Went over your heads." Faith smirked.

"Your to late." Another replied. "There is no reversing this magic, once she's through the portal, it's final."

"Good luck getting her in." Paige laughed.

"Um, they may not need it." Buffy said nervously. "I can't move."

"What did you do to her?" Chris demanded as a barrier formed between them and Buffy.

"You have to fight it." Piper ordered.

"I..I can't." Buffy cried.

"It's time to say goodbye." One of the elders replied walking over to her.

"Stop." A voice yelled.

"You have no authority here Mr Harris, She doesn't work for the council." An elder replied.

"She never quit, not technically." Willow glared.

"They got you there." Faith smirked. "She rejoined the council after Glory and never officially quit."

"So, you have no authority over her actions, you can't interfere." Xander replied grinning.

"Your not her watcher." Another began.

"No, I am." A voice called as Zander and Willow parted revealing another.

"Giles?" Buffy whispered stunned as he walked forward slowly.

"Get the hell away from my slayer." Giles Demanded.

"I believe it's time to go." An elder sighed.

"No, we can't just let them." Another began.

"Stop." The first elder began. "We've been outwitted this time. We can't interfere or we risk breaking the magical pact forged centuries ago."

"But.." The second began.

"No." The first cut him off. "It's time to leave." he ordered as they orbed away.

"Giles?" Buffy asked hesitantly as she approached him. "And Willow?"

"Hey Buffy." Willow grinned hugging her.

"But, your so." Buffy began.

"Old, I know." Giles laughed.

"I know what you mean G-man was like ancient before and now." Xander grinned.

"Do Shut up Zander." Giles sighed cleaning his glasses. "And don't call me G-man."

"It's really you." Buffy said hugging him tightly.

"I almost forgot how strong you were." Giles wheezed as she let him go.

"Sorry." Buffy grinned. "I just...your really here."

"Yes, care to introduce us to your friends?" Giles asked.

"Sorry." Buffy replied. "This is Piper, Phoebe and Paige, their.."

"The Charmed ones." Willow finished excitedly.

"It's an honor to meet you." Giles replied shaking his head at the excitable red head.

"And you know Kyle," She continued introducing them all. "And last but not least, this is Chris."

"It's nice to meet you sir." Chris said nervously holding out his hand as Giles sized him up.

"Let's just make one thing perfectly clear." Giles began squeezing his hand roughly. "Your not good enough for her, you don't deserve her. But, she for whatever reason loves you and if you hurt her in anyway, there wont be a safe place for you to hide in this world or the next. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes sir." Chris replied nervously.

"I forgot how scary Giles can be." Willow shuddered.

"Take it down a notch Ripper." Buffy smirked. "He's a good man, half angel in fact."

"Only half." Xander asked glaring a t Chris.

"Hey, I thought you liked Chris." Wyatt replied. "You went all the way to the past with me to get her for him."

"No, I went to help Buffy, not him." Xander replied.

"You two play nice." Willow laughed.

"It's not you, they never really liked any of my boyfriends." Buffy shrugged. "And see, I told you I had friends."

"I think I liked it better when your only friend was my mom." Chris said shifting uncomfortably under the older mens gazes.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from the big bad watchers." Buffy laughed.

"I hate to interrupt, but I believe I was summoned to preform a wedding." A voice called.

"Oops, sorry Grams." Piper replied.

"Will you guys stay?" Buffy asked.

"Sure you want us to?" Willow teased. "You know our wedding track record."

"I think I can risk it." Buffy grinned. "Though you know how you and Xander get around formal wear."

"Shut up." Willow laughed as She and Xander moved to their seats.

"Places everyone...again." Piper ordered.

"Giles." Buffy called as he turned to follow. "I um, you know I've always thought of you as...would you...?"

"I'd be honored." Giles replied as they took their places. "You know, just for the record." he whispered as she placed her hand on his arm and they slowly started down the isle. "I've always thought of you as my daughter too and, I couldn't be prouder of the amazing woman you've become."

"I love you Giles, even if you are a stuffy brit." Buffy said tearfully.

"And I love you, even if you're a crazy American." Giles said fighting back his own tears as they reached the alter. He her kissed cheek softly and gave her hand a squeeze before placing it in Chris's and taking his seat next to Willow.

"Who gives this Woman to this Man?" Grams asked.

"We do." Giles said as he Xander and Willow stood.

"We are gathered here today to honor the love between Christopher Perry Halliwell and Buffy Anne Summers." Grams Continued as they sat. "If anyone here can show just cause why these to should not be joined speak now, or forever hold your peace." She paused for a moment but was only met with silence. "Chris."

"Hah you here that, you had your chance, now you just have to but out." Piper shouted up at the ceiling.

"Um, is she nuts?" Xander asked confused.

"No more than any of us." Wyatt replied.

"Then I'll take that as a yes." Xander chucked.

"Chris." Grams repeated smiling at Piper's outburst. "and Buffy have prepared their own vows to be recited now.

_You're a song _

_Written by the hands of god_

_Don't get me wrong cause _

_This might sound to you a bit odd_

_But you own the place_

_Where all my thoughts go hiding_

_And right under your clothes_

_Is where I find them _

"Buffy." Chris began holding her hands between them as he turned to face her. "You came into my life at a time I had lost hope in most things, I was determined to prove I didn't want or need you. And despite the meddling of my aunts," He smiled as Buffy laughed softly. "My determination to not let you in, and the fact that I always say the wrong thing, I fell in love with you, and by some miracle, you loved me back. We been through so much together and faced so much apart but, no matter what evil we face, or what challenge arises, at the end of the day when it seems all hope is gone I can be sure of one thing, you. No matter what happens, I know our love will survive. Your it for me Buffy. Ever since you stormed into my life and decked my dad, there hasn't been anyone else, and there never will be. I'll love you forever."

_Underneath Your Clothes_

_There's an endless story _

_There's the man I chose _

_There's my territory_

_And all the things I deserve_

_For being such a good girl honey_

"Sometimes, you say the right thing." Buffy replied as Chris reached out brushing away her tears. "When we met, I was determined to be numb, to block it all out. I didn't want to fall in love with you, I was determined not to but, I couldn't stop it. When you orbed into my jail cell and kissed me, for the first time, I didn't fell alone. I felt like I found my other half, I felt complete. You once told me I was the strongest person you knew, and not because I was the slayer, just because I was me. But it's you, you make me strong, you make me brave because deep down I'm a coward. And most people wouldn't believe that about me, I mean not a lot scares me anymore, I faced it all, demons, vampires, the government, hell gods, the first evil, death, and even high school. But you saw through it, you knew what really scared me, living. I didn't know how to do it, I was afraid to. Being called as the slayer was probably the best thing that could have ever happened to me, because it gave me an out. I didn't have to face the future because I didn't have one anymore. And don't get me wrong it still terrifies me, but in a good way, and I know it will be ok. No matter what happens, I'll be ok, because you'll be right there with me. I love you Chris, I spent a lot of time trying to deny it, then even more trying to forget it. But it's the only thing in this crazy world that I can say with a hundred percent certainty. I love you and I always will."

_Because of you_

_I forgot the smart ways to lie_

_Because of you_

_I'm running out of reasons to cry_

_When the friends are gone_

_When the party's over _

_We will still belong to each other _

"Let the bond that has been formed to day only grow stronger with time. Their love has prevailed over every obstacle it's faced. And I pity the being that tries to come between them now." Grams said whipping away her own tears. "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride." Everyone stood clapping loudly as Chris pulled her into his arms crashing his lips against hers.

_Underneath Your Clothes_

_There's an endless story _

_There's the man I chose _

_There's my territory_

_And all the things I deserve_

_For being such a good girl honey_

"Ok, get a room." Wyatt said grinning a few minutes later nudging his brother slightly as They pulled apart Buffy blushing slightly.

"May I know proudly be the first to present to you Mr and Mrs Christopher Perry Halliwell." Grams said smiling as they walked back down the isle hand in hand.

"So what now? Are you going to Disappear on us again?" Xander asked as he spun Buffy around the dance floor.

"No, I can't really can I mean with the elders and all." Buffy replied smiling.

"Oh so that's the only reason you like us?" Xander pouted.

"Oh shut up." Buffy laughed. "You know I missed you."

"It's nice to hear." Xander grinned.

_I love you more than all that's on the planet_

_Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing_

_You know it's true _

_Oh baby it's so funny_

_You almost don't believe it_

_As every voice is hanging from the silence_

_Lamps are hanging from the ceiling_

_Like a lady tied to her manners_

_I'm tied up to this feeling_

"I still don't get it though, the way they just gave up." Buffy said as they sat back down.

"Who cares, I'm just glad they did." Chris said pulling her into his lap.

"I told you their not allowed to interfere with the slayer or the council." Leo replied.

"Yeah, but why not? I mean what's the big?" Willow asked.

"You heard them mention the magical pact." Giles explained. "If they break it, they will lose their powers, the Elders as you call them, will cease to exist."

"Ok, I feel like that explanation lacked something, like a beginning and an middle." Buffy said confused.

"You know how the first slayer was created." Giles began as they all nodded. "Well what you may or may not know is that it was the newly formed group 'the elders' who made her. But, the real issue is, they weren't allowed to. The PTB were furious but, they couldn't undo what had been done. They hoped the 'experiment' would end with her death, but noone foresaw the true outcome. Her powers passed down from girl to girl thought the generations. Until one girl did what Buffy almost did, destroyed most of the elders, in an act of revenge for the death sentence they gave her. The powers intervened saving them. The powers were furious, she was to be powerful force for good but instead, had to be killed. They couldn't stop the next slayer from being called but, they could cut her contact with those who created her. They were forbidden then to be involved with her, the PTB formed the council to guide her and the elders forged a magical pact with the powers that forbade their interference and no slayer has even met an elder since then, until you."

"And again she tried to kill them." Wyatt replied. "Sorry I didn't mean it that way.."

"I know." Buffy sighed.

"Only after they interfered." Giles said giving Buffy's hand a warm pat. "Which is why I believe they allowed Cordelia to revive you."

"Why don't I know any of this?" Xander asked.

"Because, you never read the books I told you too." Giles sighed cleaning his glasses.

"Ok what I don't get is, why Buffy went to San Francisco when she was destined to go to LA." Willow replied.

"The Angel of Destiny told me it was because of Chris coming there." Buffy shrugged.

"But, if you were destined to be together, then why the big over it?" Willow asked.

"I don't know...Willow?" Buffy said confused as her friends froze. "Chris?"

"Um, I didn't do this." He said waving his hand in front of Piper's face.

"I did." The angel of destiny said causing them to spin around. "And I believe I can answer Miss Rosenberg's question."

"Um ok." Buffy said confused.

"I told you once, changing one destiny has a ripple effect." He began.

"Yeah, I came from the past, We know." Chris shrugged.

"No, you see you and Miss Summers, well I guess I can't call you that anymore." He grinned. "You were destined to be, just not this way, not exactly. You were to be reborn a powerful witch, and then you and Christopher would have met, in this time. But that didn't happen, causing a ripple effect, including your coming back, destiny always finds a way to correct it's mistakes. And the two of you have managed to bring it back on course nicely"

"I don't understand, what changed?" Buffy asked confused. "How did we change it?"

"You didn't, only one person in all history has been powerful enough to change destiny." He replied.

"That's not true, we changed it, My Mom and Aunts have." Chris insisted.

"No, they like you two have merely corrected a few flaws. You see destiny is not cut in stone as one may think, it changes with every action. But when it veers to off course powerful beings can steer it back in the right direction as you have. A power greater than any destiny changed it all. Pure and honest love." He explained.

"The who is this superpower that changed it all?" Chris demanded.

"Oh god." Buffy exclaimed.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Xander." Buffy replied. "When he saved me from the master."

"Yes." The Angel smiled. "Your Friend Mr Harris is the most Powerful being in existence for the simple fact he was able to successfully change destiny."

"But you said we fixed it, it didn't change." Buffy said confused.

"No it has, Your not a witch. You Buffy were never meant to be here, not as the slayer, not as you are, you were to die, but he changed it." He explained. "I told you that you had a choice, and you choose. Now you must continue the destiny that would have been your next life. Good luck." He said disappearing.

"What the hell, you were just over here." Wyatt said as they unfroze.

"Were we frozen?" Leo asked glancing at Piper.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do it." Piper replied. "Damn it, the angel of Destiny right?"

"Yup." Chris replied still absorbing it all.

"What did he want?" Paige asked nervously.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Buffy said grinning as she walked over to Xander and hugging him tightly and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Xander asked confused.

"For saving my life." Buffy replied. "You have no idea what you did but, thank you."

"Um, your welcome, I think." Xander shrugged.

"What the hell did the Angel say?" Piper demanded.

"Guess who the most powerful being to ever exist is." Buffy grinned. "I'll give you a hint, he pretends to be just a regular guy."

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Wyatt asked after the excitemnet over the bomb the Angel of destiny dropped died down.

"I'm not sure." Chris shrugged.

"What about a honeymoon?" Phoebe asked. "Where are you going to live."

"Hey, slow down." Buffy laughed. "We'll figure it out, we have time."

"You forget." Giles began smiling. "You have all the insurance money from the house in Sunnydale, with twenty years interest it should be quite a sum by now."

"And, since you have to be part of the council, you have a job all lined up." Xander added.

"Just what job would that be?" Buffy asked cautiously. "Because I'm not about to dive back into being full time slayer."

"No, of course not." Giles replied. "Well find something."

"You'd be perfect to council the new slayers, you were great at it when you did it at Sunnydale high." Willow offered.

"Maybe." Buffy replied.

"It would be a great deal of help for them to talk to someone who understands." Giles replied.

"I'll think about it, I promise." Buffy sighed.

"And just what are you going to do while your wife's out bringing home the bacon." Wyatt teased.

"Same as I've been doing." Chris shrugged. "Taking care of P3." He'd taken over managing after Piper opened her restaurant. She had been unable to bring herself to sell it. It had become a major part of their lives over the years and, Chris had turned out to have a knack for the nightclub business making it a greater success than it had ever been.

"All I want to know," Piper began grinning. "Is when I can expect my super powerful grandchildren."

"What?" Buffy sputtered choking on her water.

"Ohh, your going to have such cute kids." Phoebe cooed.

"Buffy couldn't even take care of the egg they gave us in health class." Xander teased. "She slayed it, ours too."

"Hey, they were mind controlling creepy crawlies." Buffy defended herself.

"And you hard boiled and almost ate yours." Willow reminded him.

"I wouldn't eat a real baby." Xander declared emphatically.

"Eww, remember the band candy and baby eating demon." Willow smiled.

"How could I forget," Buffy grinned.

"Let's move on." Giles groaned.

"What's with him?" Xander asked.

"Oh, that's when he had sex with my mother." Buffy replied. "On the hood of a police car."

"EWWWW." Willow and Xander cried.

"Tell me about it." Buffy said shuddering.

"If your quiet done." Giles sighed.

"Joyce was a hottie." Xander shrugged.

"Xander!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Back to Buffy and Chris's adorable babies." Xander replied sticking his tongue out at her.

"Yeah we really should get started on that." Chris grinned throwing Buffy over his shoulder.

"Chris." Buffy shrieked. "Put me down."

"Ok." Chris laughed orbing away.

"I'm going to hurt you magic boy." Buffy screamed as they orbed out.

_Underneath Your Clothes_

_There's an endless story _

_There's the man I chose _

_There's my territory_

_And all the things I deserve_

_For being such a good girl honey_

Six months later:

"No, you stay, I'm going to walk home." Buffy reassured him. "The fresh air will make me feel better."

"But you shouldn't." Chris began.

"I'll be fine." Buffy smiled. "Still the big bad slayer. Plus with Coles help I have my new demonic powers under control finally, well not lately but, not my fault. I'll yell if I need you promise." She said giving him a quick kiss. "I'll see you at home."

"I shouldn't be more than an hour." Chris replied.

"Take your time, I'll be fine." She sighed smiling at him.

"Be careful." He cautioned as she started down the dark alley.

"I always am." She called over her shoulder. She was almost to their apartment when she sensed someone following her pausing she spun around Chris's name on the tip of her tongue. She let out a sigh of relief as she realized who it was. "Are you trying to give me heart attack?" She called into the shadows.

"Your losing your touch." Angel replied stepping out of the shadows. "I've been following you since you left the club."

"Why?" Buffy asked confused.

I don't know." Angel shrugged."How are you?"

"Don't do this to yourself." Buffy sighed.

"I'm not doing anything." Angel replied.

"Yeas you are, and you know it." Buffy sighed sadly. "I"m done."

"Done what?" Angel asked confused. It broke her heart to do it but, he had to know the truth, he had to move on.

"I'm done baking." Buffy said knowing only he'd understand the true meaning of the simple phrase. "I'm a cookie."

"Oh." Angel said sadly turning to leave.

"Angel wait." She called grabbing his arm. "I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you."

**He drowns in his dreams**

**An exquisite extreme, I know**

**He's as damned as he seems**

**And more heaven than a heart could hold**

**And if I tried to save him**

**My whole world could cave in**

**It just ain't right, it just ain't right**

"I know." Angel sighed. "So your happy, really happy?"

"Yes, and to keep with the cooking metaphors, I have a bun in the oven." Buffy grinned.

"Your...your pregnant?" Angel asked stunned.

"About Three months." Buffy replied. "Noone knows yet, well except Chris of course, were going to tell everyone tomorrow. He's been driving me nuts with his overprotectiveness, I can only imagine how it will be when they all find out. Angel please say something?" She begged as he stared.

"Congratulations." He replied surprised by how bitter he sounded. "I mean it really."

"Thank you." She replied grabbing her side.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, just seems the baby is going to take after mommy in the strength department, if these kidney shots are any indication." Buffy grinned. "Wanna feel?" She asked placing his hand on her stomach before he could protest.

"Doesn't fell that strong to me." He Smiled softly.

"Well, it's not playing soccer with your internal organs." she replied.

"I think I'm going to take off for a while." He replied.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I need to get away, see the world, people need saving outside of California." He shrugged.

"How long will you be gone?" She asked.

**Oh and I don't know**

**I don't know what he's after**

**But he's so beautiful**

**Such a beautiful disaster**

**And if I could hold on**

**Through the tears and the laughter**

**Would it be beautiful?**

**Or just a beautiful disaster?**

"I'm not coming back." He replied. "Not for a long time, I can't. I'm glad you found what you wanted really I am, but I can't watch you be happy with someone else. If you ever need me, I'll be there, but I have to go."

"I understand, take care of yourself." Buffy said brushing away her tears.

"You deserve all the happiness in the world." Angel sighed as he began to remove his hand.

"So do you." She said placing her hand over his to stop him. "And you'll find it someday."

"You don't know that." He began pausing as she doubled over. "Buffy?" He asked worriedly as she opened her eyes. "Are you ok, the baby?"

"We're ok." She smiled straightening. "And I do know it." she said with a secretive smile as she brought her hands behind her neck. "Here." She said unclasping her necklace and handing it to him. He closed his fist around it ignoring the burning pain.

"I gave this to you..." He began.

"The night we met." Buffy smiled.

"It's yours." He said trying to hand it back.

"Someone else is going to need it more than I do." Buffy smiled. "Hold onto it."

"I don't understand." Angel replied.

"You will.: Buffy smiled. "Goodbye Angel."

"Goodbye Buffy." He replied disappearing into the night.

**He's magic and myth**

**As strong as what I believe**

**A tragedy with**

**More damage that a soul should see**

**And do I try to change him?**

**So hard not to blame him**

**Hold on tight, hold on tight**

250 years later:

He didn't know why he decided to come back now, the last time had just under two hundred years ago, to say his final goodbye to the girl who had captured his heart so long ago. She lived a good long life. She died surrounded by her children, grandchildren and her beloved husband who he heard from Spike died a few years later. They were all gone by now, the Scooby gang, Dawn, all the people from Angel investigations, even his own son. Conner's death had been hard, even though he was a 92 year old man, it still stung. But, he still watched over his family from afar, never letting his dark past touch them. All he had left was Spike, as grudgingly as he'd admit, a good friend. He'd gotten into LA last night checking in and somehow he found himself here. He didn't know why, he was over her, truly, it took almost two hundred years but, he did it.

"This is senseless." He told himself turning to leave just as the door swung open and he silently slipped into the shadows.

"I'm going home." She called into someone inside the noisy night club. She didn't know why but she felt so restless tonight. She'd been having weird dreams lately, all part of the package she sighed. She didn't know why it had to be her, she didn't ask for it. It had been quiet a surprise for the whole family when her powers developed. She had all the abilities of the slayer, but wasn't one, it was odd, noone could figure it out. She was sick of them all worrying about her, she could take care of herself.

"Who's there?" she demanded as the door closed with a thud behind her. Angel stepped out of the shadows stunned when he saw her.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He replied.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"I'm a friend." He began.

"Who said I wanted a friend." She replied glaring.

"I didn't say I was..." He trailed off laughing.

**Oh 'cause I don't know...**

**I don't know what he's after**

**But he's so beautiful**

**Such a beautiful disaster**

**And if I could hold on**

**Through the tears and the laughter**

**Would it be beautiful?**

**Or just a beautiful disaster?**

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

"It's just I've had this conversation before." He explained. "With someone you look an awful lot like." And she did, she looked just like her great, great grandmother Buffy, except for her dark hair and deep green eyes. "I'm Angel." He smiling.

"Sarah." She replied smiling back. She didn't know why but, something was drawing her to this stranger, like she knew him or something. "Have we met?"

"No, but I know your Family, or I did." He explained. "But that was a quarter of a millennium ago."

"Um, care to elaborate?" She asked nervously.

"I'm a vampire." He explained noting her defensive stance at the word he hurried to explain. "I'm not like the others, I have a soul."

"Sure you do." She replied.

**I'm longing for love and the logical**

**But he's only happy hysterical**

**I'm waitin' for some kind of miracle**

**Waiting so long, **

**So long**

"I mean it, I was a friend of your great grandmother, Buffy." He replied.

"Great, Great Grandmother." She corrected.

"Wow, time really has past." He sighed. "Seems like yesterday... Anyways, ask around, I'm not lying."

"I will." She replied guardedly.

"Here." He said tossing her a box.

"What's this?" She asked catching it.

"It's for you, I didn't understand, until now." He smiled. "And I know I'm not your friend, but I'd like to be." Hew said blending back into the shadows.

**He's soft to the touch**

**But frayed at the end he breaks**

**He's never enough**

**And still he's more than I can take**

"Wait, how will I find you." She called disappointed to see him go.

"I'll be around." He replied with a smile she found herself returning. "If you want me to be."

"Maybe." She shrugged smiling as he disappeared into the night.

**Oh 'cause I don't know**

**I don't know what he's after**

**But he's so beautiful**

**Such a beautiful disaster**

**And if I could hold on**

**Through the tears and the laughter**

**Would it be beautiful?**

**Or just a beautiful disaster?**

She opened the small velvet box after he left fingering the silver cross inside. She didn't know what to make of her new friend, but something told her she'd be seeing a lot more of him. She smiled as she fastened the chain around her neck.

"I'll see you around." She called into the darkness, deciding she definitely did want him around. she couldn't see or sense him, but somehow she knew he was still close by, and that made her smile. She didn't know if he'd turnout to be friend or foe, or maybe even more but, she knew he would become something to her, something life changing.

**He's beautiful**

**Such a beautiful disaster**

THE END...

_UNDERNEATH YOUR CLOTHES (Shakira) _

**"Beautiful Disaster" By Kelly Clarkson **

There it is, the ending. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think.


End file.
